Incident at Potomac Park, a JAG-NCIS Story
by TnJAGAz
Summary: Byrhthelm and I came up with this little idea one day while discussing how we thought Loren Singer's demise, though helping to launch NCIS, might have been handled a different way. This story deviates from canon starting the night that Harm and Loren Singer have their infamous fight over whose baby the Lieutenant is carrying. Anymore, and I'll be giving away the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**A word of warning and a disclaimer. The following story is not my usual fare. While we in the Fan Fiction world write stories for established shows [in this particular case, NCIS and JAG] we rarely try the ole 'cut and paste' method [which is used infamously by students for papers they are supposed to 'write']. However, in order to tell this tale of redemption of a certain character who we've all talked about, certain liberties had to be taken to write this story which you will note is in the 'Christmas Carol' vein.**

**That being said, this is basically a rewrite of the events from January 2003 to April 2003. Timelines have been scrambled where necessary, but hopefully not too badly – essentially all the events that occurred in Season 8 do take place, just not in the original time established by the show.**

**Now on to the most important part. My prose is used to fill in the gaps in this story that I have put together, but original credit for most of the character dialogue in this story goes to the following writers – Donald P. Bellisario, Philip DeGuere, Jr., Don McGill, Paul J. Levine, and Darcy Meyer.**

**My thanks to Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill, Charles Johnson, and company for creating such wonderful characters and allowing us in the Fan Fiction world to create scenarios for their characters. I hope I have done them justice with this tale.**

**And finally, this story is dedicated to one our own Fan Fiction writers who is facing that long walk into the Twilight. He certainly has shown me that he has more Intestinal Fortitude than I could ever hope to have if faced with a situation like his. This is for you, my friend, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Postscript – for those of you into JAG trivia, this incident in the JAG world took place ten years ago this week on 5 January 2003. I hope you like my version of how things turn out.**

**And now, on with our tale…**


	2. Chapter 1a

**Title: JAG: "Incident at Potomac Park"**  
Author: TxJAGAz

Rating: PG/R language, violence, suggestive comments, adult language

Spoilers: JAG: Any season from 1 to 8…especially "Fortunate Son" "Second Chances" "Ice Queen" and "Meltdown".

New sections are indicated by **bold letters**. Thoughts of a person are in _italics_. Scene changes not indicated by the JAG timestamp will be indicated by scene change markers: i.e., xxixx for chapter one, and so on.

Classification: A JAG-NCIS action/adventure mystery thriller

Summary: Begins during "Complications" and just after "All Ye Faithful" and incorporates the story arc of "Ice Queen" and "Meltdown" but with a twist with pieces from "Fortunate Son" and "Second Acts". Commander Lindsey hasn't written his hatchet job (so-called) internal audit yet; Harm and Sturgis are still friends, and Mac and Harm are still abiding by their "JAGathon" détente.

Byrhthelm and I came up with this little idea one day while discussing how we thought Loren Singer's demise, while helping to launch NCIS, might have been handled a different way. This story deviates from canon starting the night that Harm and Loren Singer have their infamous fight over whose baby the Lieutenant is carrying. Anymore, and I'll be giving away the plot.

Disclaimers:

The JAG characters in this story are the property of Donald Bellisario, Belisaurius Productions, Paramount Pictures and Columbia Broadcasting Service Entertainment – this story is for non-profit entertainment of JAG fans only. No copyright infringement is intended or implied.

The NCIS characters in this story are the property of Donald Bellisario, Don McGill, and Charles Johnson. Belisaurius Productions, Paramount Pictures and Columbia Broadcasting Service Entertainment – this story is for non-profit entertainment of NCIS fans only. No copyright infringement is intended or implied.

**2045 Local_0145 Zulu  
Potomac Park, near Great Falls  
Washington, DC**

**Sunday evening, 5 January 2003**

**A limp, pregnant body was lifted up** and heaved over the icy bridge railing as swirling snowflakes continued to fall. His face impassive, Commander Theodore Lindsey watched briefly as an unconscious Lieutenant Loren Singer fell into the cold rushing water below. Then with satisfied nod, he turned and hurried away from the scene.

As Loren hit the icy water, it shocked her briefly back to consciousness.

"Aieee!" she cried fleetingly before the brutally cold water entered her mouth along with leaves and small twigs, causing her to sputter and gasp.

Teddy Lindsey instinctively paused and turned back at the sound of Loren's half muffled scream and sputtering coughs. _She's alive!_ As he leaned over the railing peering into the dark water, he wrestled with the idea of diving in and saving her _I thought she was dead…! _But that witch did try and blackmail him, he thought darkly. _Let her drown; she deserves it!_

He hurried away from the bridge, hoping no one saw him.

Marine Sergeant James Garrel, just back from his first deployment in Afghanistan, was walking down to the Potomac Falls bridge to watch the churning icy water. He had just gotten off his plane a couple of hours ago, but had not changed into civilian clothes yet. He had had a turbulent new year so far with what had happened to his unit and what had happened to his little sister. He had come to the park really without thinking, headed for his favorite spot – the pedestrian bridge at Great Falls. It soothed him to watch the water rush past as he stood on the bridge at the railing. That's what he wanted right now more than anything - to wash away the thoughts of what would happen to his unit and about his little sister in the hospital the result of a Christmas Eve hit and run accident–- _That's odd… _The Sergeant thought he saw someone diving off the bridge into the water. It was hard to see anything else because it was snowing so hard.

Then he heard it, a female scream followed by muffled coughs and gasps.

He ran down to the bridge, not noticing Teddy Lindsey's departure, the footprints in the snow or the pool of blood that was rapidly disappearing under the heavy snowfall.

"Hey! Is anybody down there?" he yelled into the black rushing water.

"Help me," a weak voice floated up from the wet darkness. "I can't hold on…."

Without thinking about what might happen to his uniform or the icy coldness of the water, James Garrel ignored the jagged rocks sticking out of the rapids and dove in. He swam toward the dark figure clinging to a large branch that she was wedged up against.

**2235 Local_0335 Zulu  
NCIS Headquarters  
Washington Naval Yard  
Washington, DC**

**Gibbs was about ready to go home** when he saw Dr. Donald Mallard hurrying into the Major Case Response Team (MCRT) bullpen.

"Thought you'd left hours ago, Dr. Mallard," Gibbs quipped to the NCIS Medical Examiner as he put the finishing touches on yet another crime report.

"I was just finishing up some reports when the guards called," Donald 'Ducky' Mallard said quickly. "Excuse me, Jethro, they need me downstairs at the front door security checkpoint."

"Duck?" Gibbs said as he stood up, sensing the urgency in his friend's manner.

"A young woman fell from a bridge at Potomac Park; she's downstairs," he called out as he headed for the elevator.

Without saying anything else, Gibbs moved to catch up with the NCIS ME.

xxixx

**When Ducky and Gibbs **arrived at the checkpoint, they found two people, thoroughly drenched, with the security guards. One of the Marine security officers was holding a wad of bloody gauze against the back of the woman's head. Sitting next to his companion, the soaked Marine Sergeant was holding her hand gently. "Stay with me, Lieutenant," he ordered to the Naval officer who appeared extremely woozy and disoriented.

Gibbs could see that the woman's eyes were dilated.

"Okay," she said as if distracted by something no one else could see.

The other security guard nodded to Ducky. "Thanks for coming so quickly, Dr. Mallard. The Lieutenant here, she's got a nasty gash to the back of her head," he reported to the Medical Examiner. "Corporal Stone just placed the gauze on the back of her head when we realized how badly she was bleeding."

"Did you call the Branch Medical Clinic before calling me?" Ducky asked clinically.

The first guard shook his head. "Sorry sir, the Branch Clinic isn't open on Sundays." Ducky scrunched up his face in irritation. "Oh yes, sorry, I'm usually not here on Sundays."

Gibbs looked at the wet Sergeant sitting next to the Lieutenant. "And you are?"

"Sergeant James Garrel, sir-"

"Special Agent Gibbs, Sergeant." The silver haired head of the DC Major Case Response Team noted that the Lieutenant's Corps device on her uniform indicated she was a JAG Corps officer. Gibbs knew and had met some of the other JAGC officers through his casework, but he didn't recall having seen this one before.

Garrel began his report. "Yes sir, uh, Special Agent Gibbs, I was headed down to one of the river crossings in Potomac Park when I saw her go over and heard her scream and cry for help. I dived in and got her back to shore. She seemed dazed and couldn't remember who she was or what she was doing there. I didn't know what else to do, so I brought her here."

"Why didn't you take her to a hospital or call 911?" Gibbs demanded in his usual investigator tone.

Garrel realized immediately that he had messed up. "There was no way she could have fallen from that bridge by herself. Someone was trying to kill her was all I could think. I panicked, sir, er, Special Agent Gibbs, I have a friend here at NCIS Headquarters who I thought might be able to help. I-I didn't realize she was bleeding so badly until the security guards pointed it out to me."

"She's also pregnant, Sergeant," Ducky said gruffly as he took her hand away from Garrel. The NCIS Medical Examiner focused his eyes on her as he shone a penlight in her eyes. "I'm Doctor Donald Mallard, Lieutenant, how far are you along m'dear?"

Loren looked at Ducky with a blank expression. "Lieutenant? I-I don't know…how far I'm along…I-I'm pregnant?" She peered down at her swollen belly.

Donald turned back to the others. "She's got a concussion, possible amnesia, maybe worse due to her fall. I just can't tell yet. We have to get her to a hospital immediately."

The senior of the two guards nodded and began dialing to place the call.

"Did anybody witness what happened?" Gibbs asked the Sergeant.

"I doubt it Special Agent Gibbs," he replied. "It was snowing pretty hard when I dived in. There was no one around when I pulled her out."

"Who were you bringing her to see?" Gibbs said brusquely. He wondered if John Michael McBurney, the JAGC officer detailed to work with NCIS, would want to talk to her after Ducky got her stabilized.

Garrel was focusing on Gibbs previous question. "Special Agent Jim Brookfield I'm sorry, Special Agent Gibbs, I know now I should have taken her to a hospital-"

Ducky figured the Sergeant was obviously worried about this young woman. Maybe he hadn't been the agent of her injuries after all. "It's all right m'lad, we've got her now. We'll take good care of her."

"Ambulance is here, Doc." One of the guards said as he got off the phone.

Two Corpsmen tugging a gurney entered the checkpoint area. Ducky and Garrel helped them gently lower the JAG Corps officer onto the stretcher mattress and strapped her down. The senior Corpsman looked down at her, as the junior one began prepping her for an IV.

"Lieutenant, I'm Petty Officer Simmons, how far are you along, ma'am?"

Loren looked up Dr. Mallard as if he knew more about her than she did.

"She's in her second trimester, fifth month, possibly 19 to 20 weeks," Ducky replied for her. "She has a probable hairline fracture at the base of her skull, possible concussion, and minor lacerations from her fall from a bridge into the Potomac River at Great Falls. No signs of frostbite or hypothermia."

The senior Corpsman nodded and tapped his radio mike strapped to his shoulder. "Central, we have a female, Navy Lieutenant, approximately 25 to 30 years old and in her second trimester, who fell into the river at Great Falls, vitals are-"

He looked over at the junior Corpsman who just finished listening to Lieutenant's heart was unstrapping the blood pressure wrap from her arm. "-BP is 140 over 100, breathing is labored but steady, and pulse is 100."

"Fetal vital signs?" inquired the nurse at Central.

The second Corpsman pulled his stethoscope away from the Lieutenant's belly. He had opened her blouse and had been listening intently. "Pulse is steady and strong, he or she is a fighter." He delicately ran his hands under her shirt along the woman's swollen abdomen. "No signs of avulsions or other injuries to the abdomen." He reported to his partner. He nodded and repeated the information for the Bethesda nurse.

The radio crackled with static "Unit 27, begin an IV with D5W and Ringers Lactate; check for excess vaginal bleeding, watch for signs of fetal distress, and transport as soon as possible."

"10-4 Central, Unit 27 is en-route."

"Corpsman, have her admitted as Lieutenant Jane Doe." Gibbs said as they started to wheel her out.

That stopped them. Usually they followed whatever law enforcement officers told them, but this time they were confused. "Someone tried to kill her." The NCIS Special Agent added in a somewhat annoyed voice.

"And that someone may try again, lads." Ducky hoped by adding his opinion that the two Corpsmen would be more inclined to do as asked.

The two Corpsmen looked at each other for a moment and then nodded. "Aye sir."

Garrel watched as the two Corpsmen wheeled her out. "May I go with her Special Agent?" he asked Gibbs.

Ducky responded before the gray haired Special Agent could. "Probably best if you didn't Sergeant, but you can ride along with me." Ducky said understanding the young Sergeant's concern.

Gibbs meanwhile, pulled out his cell and tapped in a familiar number. "Tony? Get over to the Potomac Park pedestrian bridge at Great Falls now! We've got a case. No, you let me call Viv. You just get there, pronto, DiNozzo." He snapped his phone shut and quickened his pace to catch up with the two Corpsmen.

xxixx

"**Spare me, Tony, please?"** Vivienne Blackadder groaned as they entered through the Emergency Room's sliding doors. She unwrapped her muffler and pulled her black woven stocking cap from her head, shaking stubborn snowflakes from the cap.

"I'm telling you Viv, it's the God's honest truth. It really happened that way….c'mon now, you believe me don't you?" Tony said as he brushed snow out of his hair and winked at the guard.

"Kill me now, will you?" she said to the now smiling guard at the front desk. He had heard about NCIS Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's infamous 'true-life crime stories'.

The guard winked at the former FBI Agent. "Sorry ma'am, I can't do mercy killings."

"What did you find?" Gibbs snapped as he suddenly appeared in front of them, startling both agents and the guard.

Tony's smile evaporated as did the guard's. "It's snowing pretty hard out there Gibbs."

"I didn't ask you for a weather report, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled. "I asked you - what-did-you-find?"

"We examined the area as best we could, given the fact it's still not daylight yet, Gibbs." the former FBI Agent Blackadder reported to head of the DC Major Case Response Team.

Her somewhat surly tone earned her an evil glare, prompting Tony to blurt out. "But we got portable lights set up on the scene and Pacci and Dobbs are out there right now-"

"Pacci is supposed to be investigating Lieutenant Voss and Dobbs is supposed to be monitoring MTAC transmissions for the Director, DiNozzo." Gibbs told him bluntly.

Tony flashed his boss his best embarrassed smile. "Well gee Gibbs, I figured that this was an 'all agents on deck' type investigation, "

The Head of the DC MCRT gave him a cutting look. "Well, you thought wrong."

Tony's embarrassed smile vanished. "Sorry Boss."

"Well now that you're both done wasting my time, *what did you or they find*?"

Vivienne began tapping her trusty ever-present PDA. "The snowfall had obscured multiple footsteps indicating signs of a struggle at the center of the bridge, Gibbs."

Tony wasn't about to let her steal all the thunder. "We also found blood near the footsteps and it might match a Lieutenant Lor-"

Gibbs' warning look told DiNozzo he was about to say the wrong thing.

"LorJane Doe. er, Jane Doe, the blood might match Lieutenant Jane Doe's."

He turned to Vivienne who was still smiling at Tony's faux pas. "Get in there and stay with her." He ordered motioning toward the first examination room. Then he glared at Tony. "And since you don't have an exact match, get back to Potomac Park and relieve Pacci and Dobbs, now! And find me some hard evidence!"

"On my way, Gibbs," Tony said hurrying back out the ER doors.

As Vivienne entered the examination room to check on their victim, Gibbs pulled out his cell phone again.

**0325 Local_Zulu 0825  
AJ Chegwidden's Residence  
McLean, Virginia**

**Monday, 6 January 2003**

**Rear Admiral AJ Chegwidden groped for his cell phone. **The damn thing was near impossible to find in the dark when it wasn't open. Whoever was calling him on his cell phone at this hour better have a damn good reason for doing so!

"Chegwidden," he rumbled sleepily as he opened the phone. AJ listened intently as the voice on the other end relayed the information

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he said hurriedly. Then the Rear Admiral and former SEAL quickly pulled himself out of bed and began getting dressed.

xxixx

"**Thanks for coming down AJ,"** Director Thomas 'Tom' C. Morrow said shaking hands with AJ Chegwidden as they met in front of the MCRT bullpen area.

AJ though, was all business. His lawyer tone indicated he was not in a mood for niceties. "Tom, you're in early this morning. Now why is my JAG officer at Bethesda?"

It wasn't that AJ didn't appreciate his call. Since Tom Morrow had been named director, he had done a lot to smooth out the bumps between JAG and NCIS that his predecessor had seemed to take delight in making.

Tom Morrow was about to answer when a graying man entered the bullpen carrying a steaming sealed disposable 'to go' coffee cup. "Your JAG officer was thrown into the water near Potomac Falls, Admiral. We don't want her would be killer knowing she's still alive."

AJ looked this newcomer up and down. Dressed in a long gray coat winter coast and sporting a black muffler around his neck, he didn't look military but he carried himself like someone with military experience. He gave him an apprising smile. "Well, they'll find that out soon enough. And you are?"

Director Morrow made introductions. "AJ, this Special Agent L. Jethro Gibbs, the Head of the District of Columbia Major Case Response Team and lead investigator on this case. Special Agent Gibbs is a former Marine Gunnery Sergeant and as such, understands military protocols. Gibbs, this is the Navy-Marine Corps Judge Advocate General, Admiral A.J. Chegwidden."

AJ and Gibbs stared at each other for a long moment as if testing each other to see who would flinch first. AJ had heard about L. Jethro Gibbs from his attorneys and from Major McBurney, the JAG-NCIS liaison,but up until now, their paths hadn't actually crossed.

They both stuck out their hands at the same time and shook firmly.

"Admiral."

'Special Agent Gibbs."

Glad that Gibbs had met with AJ's tentative approval, he elaborated on Gibbs' initial statement. "We need to keep this on the QT AJ, until Gibbs and his team can figure out what happened." Tom explained.

"May I see her?" AJ asked abruptly.

Tom glanced at Gibbs who gave the slightest shake of his head, and then the NCIS Director turned back to the JAG. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, AJ."

The Admiral was taken aback by this pronouncement, but his shock was only momentary. "Oh? Why the hell not?"

Tom understood that the Admiral was used to getting his way. "She's fine for the moment, AJ - a preliminary examination was done when she was brought here by a Marine Sergeant."

"Brought here?" AJ said interrupting, "Why was she brought here? Why not Bethesda?"

Tom grimaced as if he had tasted something bad. "The Sergeant panicked. Luckily Dr. Mallard, our ME, hadn't left for the day and was able to check her out."

AJ had a thousand questions he wanted to ask, like, 'was he qualified?' but he settled for sticking to the immediate concerns for the moment. "What did he find?"

Gibbs chose to tell the Admiral what they had found. "Hairline fracture to the base of the skull with possible amnesia as a result and she had ingested some water from the river."

AJ noticed nothing was said about the fact that Lieutenant Singer was pregnant. "What about her child?"

"Initial indications are that the child is okay, Admiral. They are monitoring her for signs of fetal distress." Gibbs tone became slightly more deferential. "Sir, I understand this is a lot to  
absorb-"

AJ knew what he was going to say next. 'Do you know who would want to do this?' but he was more concerned about his attorney at the moment. "I still want to see her for myself. She is one of my team," The JAG said interrupting the Special Agent's politely worded query.

Tom and Gibbs exchanged a quick glance before looking back at the Admiral.

"Very well, AJ. Gibbs, take the Admiral over to Bethesda."

"Yes sir," Gibbs replied in the same courteous tone. The Head of the DC MCRT had lost this round, but he would get the Admiral to tell him what he knew.

**0545 Local_ 1045 Zulu  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland**

**Monday, 6 January 2003**

**The Head of the DC MCRT and the JAG walked** down the hall toward Lieutenant Singer's room. Outside her door stood an MP.

The armed MP came to attention and saluted when AJ approached. AJ saluted back and then grabbed for the door handle.

Gibbs stopped the Admiral before he went in. "She's safe here Admiral. Do you know of anyone who would want to harm her or her baby?"

AJ didn't know what was going on but he damned sure was going to find out. "Offhand, I can't say I know anyone who would harbor that kind of ill will towards my officer. May I see her now?"

Gibbs opened the door letting the Admiral in.

Vivienne Blackadder, who had been sitting beside the unconscious Lieutenant, stood with a look of concern growing on her face. She wanted to ask who this naval officer was, but by the way Gibbs was treating him, she figured he must be pretty important. She stood away from the bed, letting the Admiral come up close to the Lieutenant.

AJ looked down at Loren. She looked so small and vulnerable laying on her side, her head swathed in bandages with all the monitors attached and tubes she had sticking out of her. Lieutenant Singer had been a royal pain in the backside lately with her first requesting 30 days leave in late November and then asking for maternity leave a few days ago. It was highly unusual to grant this, but because of the state Loren Singer had left his office he figured the more time she had away from JAG Corps Headquarters until her orders came through, the better.

The JAG's cursory examination only found superficial cuts and bruises showing on her face. The fetal monitor chirped rhythmically indicating all was well for now. Loren appeared to be sleeping.

AJ turned to the two NCIS Agents. "Is she being held here against her will?"

Vivienne started to bristle at his off handed comment, but noticed that Gibbs was the paragon of calmness. "As I said Admiral, her would be killer is most likely still out there and if word gets out that she's alive, they might come back to finish the job and since we don't who it is or what they look like, it's better that she stays under wraps for now."

Vivienne made a mental note to not react viscerally to emotion laden comments. "She's perfectly safe here, sir. We have a guard outside her door. For now she is Lieutenant Jane Doe, a young Navy Lieutenant who was found unconscious near a stream in Rock Creek Park."

AJ turned to Gibbs for an explanation. "We don't want the person who is trying to kill her to know anything about her. We want them to think they got away with what they were trying to do to Loren Singer – at least for the time being."

The two Agents could tell the JAG was perturbed about what had happened. Someone had tried to kill one of his attorneys and he might very well know who. Gibbs decided this was time to hit him with his request. "We'll need to know where any staff who worked with her were this Saturday evening or anyone who might have a grudge against her."

AJ looked again at Loren's fragile looking form in the bed. He nodded. "I'll get you a list," he replied quietly.

**0720 Local_1230 Zulu  
The Pentagon  
Washington, DC**

**Monday, 6 January 2003**

"**How is Lieutenant Singer doing this morning AJ?"** Edward Sheffield asked. Despite rumors to the contrary, the SECNAV could show humanity and wasn't always looking for a political angle.

"Her condition is unchanged, sir," AJ said as he settled into the plush chair across from Sheffield's. The JAG took a sip of his coffee. The caffeine was appreciated considering how little sleep he had gotten last night. "She's still unconscious, but her doctor said her prognosis is good."

AJ was mentally shaking his head; had someone placed a curse on his command? First Lieutenant Roberts failed his medical review for permanent limited active duty, and then he had Lieutenant General Chet Cuban trying to do end runs around Rabb and MacKenzie's JAGMan investigation into the death his daughter, Kristen, who died on the operating table during surgery to remove a cyst on her neck.

The SECNAV nodded thoughtfully, placing his cup back on its saucer. "Any idea who might have done this?"

AJ set his cup and saucer down as well. _At least he didn't add 'dastardly deed' to the end of his sentence._ AJ thought mirthlessly. "The, uh, lead NCIS investigator on the case asked for a list of the staff who had worked with her up to the time of the incident"

Edward Sheffield sat back in his chair, nodding. "That would be Special Agent Gibbs, I take it."

The Admiral nodded back. "Yes sir,"

The SECNAV leaned forward in his chair. "AJ, I know I shouldn't stick my nose in your affairs, but I would like bring in an attorney from outside your Headquarters staff to squash any appearance of impropriety on our part. They'll work the investigation with the JAG-NCIS Liaison and the DC MCRT."

_I knew it!_ The JAG had prepared for just such a contingency and as soon as he left Loren's room, he phoned Personnel Command in Millington, Tennessee and had them fax a copy of the person's service record to him. "Yes sir, I think I have just the person…."

Edward Sheffield was pleasantly surprised by this proactive action on the Admiral's part. "Who AJ?"

"An attorney assigned to North Island NAS, sir. She's a crack investigator and has excellent record in court." AJ handed over the attorney's service record so that the SECNAV could review it.

"Oh?" He said as he scanned the information handed him.

AJ was proud of the research he had done. "Yes sir. Nine convictions so far."

The SECNAV handed the service record back to the JAG. "Out of how many cases?" he asked.

AJ gave him a quick smirk. "Nine sir."

Edward Sheffield was very pleased with the JAG. "Impressive AJ. Have—uh," Edward's face fell. Her name not being important to him, it had evaporated from his mind.

AJ though was ready for this. As he had suspected; the SECNAV had only glanced at her service record not really noticing her name. "Lieutenant Commander Faith Coleman," he finished for the SECNAV.

The SECNAV stood up as did AJ. "Yes, have Commander Coleman assigned temporarily to Major McBurney's office at NCIS Headquarters. I'll make sure orders go through COM NAVDIST Washington without any hitch."

AJ already had Tiner processing the TAD orders. "Yes sir." He said smiling.

Sheffield looking like a professor thinking great thoughts nodded absently until a thought struck him "Oh, and AJ,"

The JAG fortunately didn't have to stop his exit from the room because he knew the SECNAV was going to do this. "Yes sir?"

"Is the Lieutenant still under an assumed name?"

The JAG wondered just how much the SECNAV knew and how much of this was a test. "For the time being, sir." He answered honestly.

Sheffield nodded and sat down behind his desk indicating the meeting was over. "All right, very good. Give Commander Coleman and Major McBurney all the details of the case when you talk to them, AJ."

"Yes sir." The JAG replied wearily.

-TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II – Incident at Potomac Park**

**0845 Local_1345 Zulu  
Potomac Park, near Great Falls  
Washington, DC**

**Tony worked his way down the bridge railing at Potomac Park**. The snow had stopped falling for now, but it was still bitterly cold. To keep his mind off his freezing hands, Tony focused on spraying the railing and the deck around it with luminol. After spraying the area, he put on his tinted goggles and looked where he had just sprayed.

Nothing.

Sighing, Tony pulled off the goggles and put the luminol back into his backpack. He picked up his duffle bag and walked down a little further toward the middle of the bridge. "C'mon now, the blood couldn't have just disappeared," he said to himself.

He stopped and sprayed again – it would have been easy if the actual scene of the crime had been all in one place, but where they found the footprints in the snow, the bridge railing had been smooth and only a little spatter of blood was found.

Still nothing. Tony pushed the goggles back up and re-shouldered his load.

In his mind he went over what they had found so far. Based on the fracture on the back of her head and the thin sliver of mental the doctors had removed from base of her skull, Gibbs had ordered him to look for any part of any bridge railing in the park that was damaged.

So now he had to go back and check all the bridges because the fight could have taken place on a totally different bridge in the park. "Things are never easy," he griped as he pulled his coat tighter.

**1323 Local_1823 Zulu  
NCIS Headquarters  
Washington, DC**

**Former FBI Agent Vivienne Blackadder was sitting at her terminal** looking at yet another picture of the damaged Arleigh Burke guided missile destroyer, U.S.S. Cole. In her mind's eye she could see the motor launch with the two al Qaeda operatives come alongside the ship and then there's a massive explosion.

On a second floor apartment balcony near the wharves, she can see one of the architects of this terrorist act, Hassan Mohammad now acting head of Jama'at al Jihad al-Islami – al Jihad. Hassan took the lead of the terrorist organization after the deaths of the Atef brothers in the spring of 2002.

She opened another file on her computer and looked at Hassan's picture. Brooding dark eyes stared back at her from the screen.

"What did I tell you about Hassan Mohammed?"

Startled out of her reverie, she turned into Gibbs' piercing stare.

"I was on my lunch break," She said lamely.

Gibbs had lowered his voice but it was still firm. "I know your brother was on the Cole, Agent Blackadder, but I want your focus right now on the Singer case and nothing else."

She half turned in her chair and closed both files.

"Are we clear, Agent?"

"Yes sir," she replied sullenly like petulant child unable to get her way.

That made the Senior NCIS Agent even more annoyed. "Agent Blackadder, I've been cutting you slack up to now about your moonlighting on your brother's case, but I want it to stop. Now. No more. Do you read me?"

Vivienne kept her back to him, "Yes sir."

Annoyed with her insubordination, he spun her chair around to face him. "Do. You. Read. Me?" Gibbs said cuttingly as he emphasized each word.

Vivienne shrank back in her chair. "Yes sir, it won't happen again, sir." She said meekly. Though her voice was subdued, her cheeks burned with indignation.

Gibbs gave her, her marching orders. "You bet it won't. Now get your butt over to Bethesda. The doctor said she might regain consciousness soon and I want you there when she does to take her statement."

xxiixx

**Tony took the luminol out of his pack **and sprayed the section of railing "C'mon baby," he said as if rolling a pair of dice at Vegas gambling table. He pulled on his tinted goggles again and looked….

Jackpot!

Blood was smeared at this spot and had partially washed away, but luminol doesn't lie. That and what looked like a blemish on the metal railing. Tony pulled off his goggles and looked closer. The metal has been dented and there was small fracture in the surface indicating a small piece, a sliver, had broken off.

**1401 Local_ 1901 Zulu  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland**

**It took a moment for Loren's eyes to focus** as she finally swam back to consciousness…

"Thirsty, m'dear?"

It was that dapper Brit doctor again. He was sitting with…a Marine Sergeant. Their names though, were not coming to her. But she knew them both from somewhere…the two were anxiously looking at her.

Where had she met them? A thousand questions were swimming around in her mind, all struggling for her attention. Who was she? Who were they? Where was she? How did she get here? How did she get hurt—

She opted to nod when a questioning look crossed the kindly man's bespectacled face. She had been so caught up in trying to figure out what was going on and who she was that she had almost not answered him.

She took a slow sip of the icy water as requested.

"Now if it's too frigid, just let me know," The NCIS Medical Examiner said to her, giving her a reassuring smile.

The cold reminded her of another cold. She suddenly saw a flash of herself falling into the water and ice cold water rushing into mouth, making her choke and gasp—

Loren sputtered and began coughing roughly, spewing water out onto her sheets.

Donald Mallard pulled the straw away from her lips, resisting the urge to get her up and pat her on the back. "Easy Lieutenant, just breathe; slow and steady breaths…" She noticed that the Marine Sergeant had also moved closer to her bed.

Loren nodded again as she coughed vigorously once more and then tried what he suggested.

"That's better," he said in a comforting manner. "Did you choke on the water?"

"I…I saw myself drowning…" she said hoarsely. And then coughed again. The Sergeant had grabbed some towels from the bathroom and was wiping up the spittle and water.

Ducky Mallard and Sergeant Garrel exchanged grim looks. The water had reminded her of what had happened to her. That was a start. Maybe there was more she could tell them about what had taken place.

"What else do you remember?" Ducky asked gently.

Loren thought about the question. Truthfully she remembered precious little else. "I-I was falling, and then I was wet and cold. Water was entering my mouth, I inhaled and began choking…."

The NCIS Medical Examiner nodded his understanding. "My apologies. I should not have given you water given what you have been through," he explained. "It triggered part of your memories of the incident."

"I'm sorry I spit it all over the bed," she said in an anguished voice.

"No problem, ma'am, we took care of it," the Sergeant said soothingly

She looked up into the Marine's face. Again there was a fleeting image - a hand reaching for her in the water, guiding her…and then his face was above her, asking her if she was all right….the images faded away.

She reached out and touched his arm. "Were you there…where I fell into the water?" The Sergeant exchanged a brief glance with the Doctor. He was unnerved by her touching him like that.

Ducky chuckled. "Sergeant Garrel here rescued you, m'dear, when you fell into the water at Potomac Park. Do you remember falling in?"

Garrel…she'd try to remember that name, and then she thought about the question the doctor had asked her.

"No…no, I don't," she said morosely as she pulled her hand away.

"But I remember you," she said looking at Sergeant Garrel. "You're the Marine who saved me and my baby from drowning, aren't you?"

James Garrel looked nervously at Dr. Mallard, who gave him a silent nod of approval. He looked back at her. "Yes ma'am, you fell into the water and I pulled you out."

She touched his arm again. "Thank you."

James smiled at her. She returned his smile. Sergeant Garrel knew they had to find out who did this to her and maybe his 'connection' with her could enable her to remember more.

"Ma'am, do you remember anything more about what happened to you?"

Loren closed her eyes. A thousand jumbled images flashed through her mind, but none of them made any sense. She tried to focus on finding just one image of her on the bridge, but there was nothing like that. Only strange faces and unknown places.

Loren opened her eyes again. "No," she said softly as a tear slid down her cheek.

**1610 Local_ 2110 Zulu  
NCIS Headquarters  
Washington, DC**

**Gibbs looked at the area on the big screen monitor** as he conferred with NCIS Special Agent Ken Dobbs. He pointed to section of the map near the pedestrian bridge.

"Lieutenant Singer was found here. I have DiNozzo doing a 100 meter perimeter preliminary search, but I want another search team sent over there first thing in the morning. Work both sides of the Potomac. Start at the falls and work your way both upstream and downstream."

Dobbs looked at the map and nodded. "How far?"

"All the way down to the tidal basin if you have to and up to just beyond the pedestrian bridge we're looking for any and all possible bridges and areas where the Lieutenant could have been thrown from and into the water. If you're lucky, her purse washed up somewhere. She didn't have it on her when she came in."

Ken looked at the map and sighed. "With this war going on, I can't get enough agents to cover that area."

Gibbs sat down and at his desk and looked up at the Agent. "You call Gunnery Sergeant Puller down at Quantico, and you tell him I need a few of his Marines for a little field exercise. Gunny Puller owes me."

"On it," Dobbs said as he walked over to his desk, sat down and began dialing. Gibbs took another strong pull from his coffee cup.

xxiixx

**Ducky hated to do this**, but they had to try something. "Lieutenant, take a small sip of the water, but don't swallow and you can even spit it back out if you want, but try and think hard about what you see when the water enters your mouth."

Loren looked at both men. Nothing else seemed to be working. "Okay," she said tentatively as she took the straw between her lips and sucked.

As the cool water entered her mouth again, she saw herself struggling in the water.

"What do you see?" Ducky asked gently. He hoped this produced something useful. When Agent Blackadder came to take her statement earlier what the Lieutenant had given her was worse than useless.

She let the water fall back down the straw and into the cup. "I see myself in the water, there's all sorts of rubbish around me, twigs, leaves…some of it is entering my mouth…." She shuddered involuntarily.

The NCIS Medical Examiner nodded as he took in this information. "How about before that, can you see how you got into the water?"

She sucked the cold liquid back into her mouth. She suddenly felt an icy wet slap at her back which startled her and forcefully spit the water back into the cup.

Sergeant Garrel looked at her with concern. "What is it, Lieutenant, what happened?"

"I remember the shock of hitting the water, it was very cold," she reported.

Donald Mallard nodded again. "All right, so you fell into the water; do you remember how?"

Loren laid back again and closed her eyes. There was a flash of a man wearing a uniform like hers, she couldn't see his face…she turned away…she felt…anger.

She opened her eyes. "There was a man…a Navy man…dressed like me, I was angry at him…."

The Sergeant and Medical Examiner traded hopeful looks. "Do you remember why?" Ducky asked.

And then like a damaged film, the image petered out. "No," she said crestfallen.

**0750 Local_1250 Zulu**  
**Potomac Park, near Great Falls  
Washington, DC**

**Special Agent Dobbs and Gunnery Sergeant Puller's platoon **of stoic Marines stood on the banks of the semi-frozen, but still turbulent Potomac.

Ken Dobbs motioned to the men to get their attention. "We're searching for a Navy issue purse, but I want you to mark everything that's man made. If you find anything, flag it and call me. Do not touch it. I'll bag it."

The platoon answered as one. "Yes sir!" And began to fan out along the side of the icy embankment.

xxiixx

**Tony looked at his PDA again**. The number on the screen matched the license plate number. "Well, Lieutenant Loren Singer," he said to himself, "Looks like we found your car."

He stood in front of the vehicle, a blue late model Miata convertible. The blue paint job showed some signs of weathering, but overall the car looked to be in fairly decent shape. The NCIS Agent tried to look inside, but the windows were frosted over and when he was able to rub the frost off the driver side window, he discovered it was fogged over.

"Well, that's just great," Tony grumped. He tried the back passenger window, but like he figured, once he got enough of the frost off to see inside, the inside of the window was covered with condensation.

"Okay, that worked well," Tony said smiling wryly to himself. "Let's try this from the other side," But the result was the same. The NCIS Agent shook his head and let out a disgusted hiss.

"Just freakin' great, Tony," he said ruefully to himself. "Guess we'll just have to pop this sucker open to find out what's inside." He dug his metal slim-jim out his duffle bag.

**0930 Local_1430 Zulu  
JAG Liaison Office  
NCIS Headquarters  
Washington, DC**

**Marine Major John Michael 'Jack' McBurney sat at his desk**, tapping his pencil against his desk pad. He looked up at the window next to the door where he had tacked up a dozen or so note cards. Each one had a different scribbled note on it 'Corporal Jones pulled over for DUI 0021 Hrs /0521 Zulu' 'Ofc. Cantrell initiated traffic stop and administered field sobriety test 0021-0030 Hrs' 'Cpl Jones stumbles into Ofc. Cantrell, knocking him to the ground' '0033? Ofc Riley handcuffs Cpl. Jones and informs him of his rights' -

He was about to look at the next card when he noticed a pair of eyes looking at him from between the cards. A pair of female eyes. From what he could see of her, she wasn't bad looking.

"Yes, may I help you?" he asked.

"Lieutenant Commander Faith Coleman," she said stiffly as she moved to the open doorway, "JAG Corps, North Island NAS."

Jack noted she was carrying a slim black leather attaché case. "What can I do for you, Commander?" She was indeed an attractive woman, but she held herself as if she was afraid something would escape.

She stepped into the tiny office and presented her paperwork in plain sea green folder. "I've been assigned by COM NAVDIST Washington to work with you on the JAGMan investigation into what happened to Lieutenant Loren Singer."

Jack took the trifold folder and opened it up, scanning her orders. Sure enough Commander Coleman had been assigned TAD to NCIS Headquarters to work with him. "Looks like everything is in order here," he said looking at her over the top of the folder. "Welcome aboard," He stuck out his hand as he handed the folder back to her.

Faith regarded the outstretched hand for moment before giving it a firm shake. "I take it this will be my desk?" Her eyes cutting to the empty desk in the room, catty corner to his.

Jack chuckled. "Well, we're at a premium on space in here as you can see, so hopefully, that desk will do."

She turned and looked at it for long moment. Jack wondered what she could be thinking because  
she stood looking at it for so long.

"It will do," she said as she got behind it and sat down. Immediately she began opening the drawers one by-one-one inspecting their contents.

"I can have the secretary down in the bullpen get you any supplies that you need," he offered.

She looked up at him. "Not necessary, thank you." She pulled empty 'in' and 'out' trays from behind the desk and set them on top.

"Do you, uh, need a desk pad, calendar, pencils?" He watched with fascination was she lined up the two trays with the edge of desktop.

She set her attaché case precisely in the center of the desktop and opened it. "Again, not necessary, but thank you," she said formally as she gave him a blank look and then busied herself with taking items out of her case, starting with her cell phone first which she placed to the left of her briefcase.

The Staff Judge Advocate (SJA) Major noted that the way her desk was angled in the tiny room allowed him to see that her attaché case was…well, well-organized was an understatement.

She had about half dozen pens, all perfectly aligned in a pocket inside her case, next to that was a green see through ruler, two mechanical pencils, and next to that was a pocket containing a small black binder.

She reached back into her case took out an office supply tray from lower part of her case and placed it next to her desk lamp, then two plastic cups, one labeled 'in' and one labeled 'out', a box of pencils, and a pencil sharpener.

The Major was mesmerized by this ritual. The Commander, seemingly oblivious to the Major watching her, proceeded to open the box of pencils and began sharpening them. When she was satisfied with first one, she put it in the cup labeled 'in' and started on the second pencil. This continued until she had a half dozen pencils sharpened and placed in the cup.

When she finished with the pencils, she pulled out a legal pad and set it on the desk next to her cell phone and then pulled out the black binder and opened it to today's date.

Noting today's date, she wrote that at the top of the legal pad. Finally, she produced a set of notecards held together by two rubber bands. Jack noted that there were white cards on top followed by a set of pink, green, orange, red, purple, and blue pastel cards

She placed them to the right of her briefcase. Satisfied that she had everything she needed, she closed her attaché case and set it to left of her legal pad. Having done that, she moved her legal pad and note cards to where the case had been.

Jack's phone rang and he picked it up, still distracted by the Commander's rituals. "Uh yeah, this is Jack, er, Major McBurney speaking…"

At that moment Faith looked over at him and noticed he was staring at her. Jack averted his eyes and continued his phone conversation. Faith sighed heavily, shaking her head as she took the rubber bands off the cards and separated the cards into color coded stacks.

"…Thank you, goodbye." The Major looked over at Commander Coleman.

"Anything I should be made aware of Major?" She asked innocently.

Jack was still thrown by her desk setup ritual. "Wha –the phone call? Oh no, that was for me. I have an appointment to practice on the firing range later this morning. Uh, would you like to go?"

"I need to phone my senior officer and let him know I have an office now and how to get in touch with me when necessary," she replied primly. "I also need to check with the secretary that you mentioned and get a password for this workstation and set up my phone."

"Yeah, sure, I understand," he said stumbling over his words.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Major, are you all right?"

Jack picked up a folder in one hand and a coffee cup in another. "I'm fine, fine…just need to drop off this file with Special Agent Pacci down in the Major Case Response Team bullpen, excuse me."

Faith watched as he got up and left the room. A thin but noticeable smile crossed her features as she got out her ruler, picked a sharpened pencil out of her 'in' cup and began to create a chart on her legal pad.

xxiixx

**Gibbs took another drink from his coffee cup**. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his friend Ducky, aka Dr. Donald Mallard, enter the bullpen.

"Where are you headed, Duck?" Gibbs asked as he kept his focus on data on his monitor screen.

Caught before he could sneak out, Dr. Mallard made his way over to Gibbs' desk. "Back to Bethesda, Jethro," he said simply, as if a direct answer might deflect any further questions.

It didn't. The gray haired NCIS Agent stopped looking at his monitor and up at his old friend. "What's your interest in this case, Ducky?"

The NCIS Medical Examiner looked Gibbs and shrugged. "I can't quite put my finger on what my interest is, Jethro."

Gibbs pushed back from his desk and monitor and focused his gaze on his friend. "Try me, Doctor."

Ducky shrugged and sighed. "I'm not sure Jethro, I just know that she is there all by herself and she needs to know someone cares about her. Besides, technically, she is my patient."

Gibbs shook his head slightly. "Duck, you don't have any patients that aren't on those tables down there," he said referring to Autopsy.

Donald Mallard pinched his face up in irritation. "True Jethro, but there's something about her and something about this case…besides, you know people from that office, I thought you'd take a special interest in her."

"Never worked with her, Duck," he said flatly. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

Then Gibbs nodded. He understood that feeling about a 'particular case' quite well. He had felt it before many times himself.

"Go on," he waved toward the elevator as he started looking at his monitor again. "I'll cover for you."

Ducky smiled. "Thank you Jethro. Tell Gerald and Abby I'll return in about an hour or so."

xxiixx

**Tony walked into the darkened NCIS Lab Technician area** and was immediately assaulted by frenetic music which barely covered the discharge of a twelve gauge shotgun into a dummy in the ballistics testing lab next to the office. Sitting in front of dual monitors which were flashing all sorts of graphs and charts was the Head NCIS Forensic Specialist, Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto.

Abby, as she watched the two screens, sipped tentatively from her straw which was attached to a large cup that had the logo 'Caf-Pow!' emblazoned on the side.

"Is that number two or three today?" Tony asked jocularly as eyed the king-sized drink.

Abby turned on her stool and smirked at Tony who was still rubbing his hands together trying to warm them up.

"If you must know," the Goth Forensic Specialist replied drolly, "it's number four."

Tony held up two sealed evidence baggies. "I brought you some presents…"

Abby made a face. "Ooh, and you wonder why you are still single," she kidded.

Tony chuckled at her good natured ribbing.

"Is this blood from the crime scene?" the pig-tailed tattooed NCIS Forensic Specialist asked as she took the bags from him.

Tony nodded. "Yep and blood from the victim at Bethesda."

Abby took the baggies and looked at them. "So you want to see if they match, right?"

Tony looked thoughtful. "That would be helpful to our case, yeah."

Abby smirked at his request and removed the samples from the baggies. "Have to type them first," she warned him.

Tony meanwhile had put on his wire rimmed glasses and was looking at the pictures on the wall. "You redecorating?" he asked.

Abby was preparing the samples for examination. "Uhm hmm, I just thought I'd brighten up the place a bit, you know…"

Tony looked closer at the multicolored photos. "Did you take these?"

Abby looked up at where Tony was standing. "Yeah. That's a cross section of what a twelve gauge did to an L3 to L5."

"Shotgun shattered backbone…?" Tony said in partial recognition of what he was looking at. Now he had turned his head sideways while looking at the second photo.

Abby grinned as she got up and walked over to him. She always loved it when others took an interest in her 'art'. "Yeah. The middle one there is a cross section of an ice pick to a cerebellum."

Tony nodded and looked around at the other grotesquely beautiful photos. He pointed to the second one.

"Duodenum?" He ventured.

Abby nodded with a shy grin on her face. "Yeah, I like to call it Duodenum with a lye chaser. It's a sad end of a Drano drinker."

Tony looked back at her and shook his head. "You need to get out more, Abby," he said simply.

"Is that an invite?" Abby asked in coy manner.

Tony gave her his winning smile.

xxiixx

**Dobbs and the Marines walked** along the riverbank and had been looking through the slush, mud, and tall winter grass for about three hours for anything out of the ordinary.

Ken Dobbs was getting impatient. It was really cold out here today and he wanted to get back inside. He shouted in frustration. "Anybody who finds that purse gets a steak dinner on me!"

The Marines intensified their search.

Special Agent Dobbs pointed to the water swirling in an eddy by the riverbank. "Check there by the water."

-TBC…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter III – Incident at Potomac Park**

**1024 Local_ 1524 Zulu  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland**

**Ducky arrived at Loren's room** to find the Marine Sergeant already sitting by her side. Initially disappointed, the NCIS Medical Examiner found that he liked the idea of James Garrel taking an interest in the young woman. The only problem was, if his feelings were more than a gesture of a fellow soldier's concern (and Ducky suspected they were) that could spell trouble for both of them. If he kept this up, he might run into Gibbs and Leroy Jethro Gibbs did not like anyone interfering with his cases. He'd have to have a talk with Garrel and soon.

"Sergeant Garrel, how long have you been here?" Ducky asked.

The Doctor could tell James Garrel felt as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't. "Since breakfast Dr. Mallard," he immediately reported, "she fell asleep about an hour ago."

Ducky came over to her beside and gave him a reassuring smile. "Um hmm. And how was she when you arrived?"

"She was awake and alert, sir." Garrel reported. "And hungry. She had a hearty appetite."

"Eating for two, eh, my lad?" Donald Mallard said with a twinkle in his eyes.

James chuckled softly at the reference. "Yes sir, I guess you could say she was."

Both men turned when they heard the Lieutenant sigh. They watched as her eyelids fluttered and she fought her way back to consciousness again.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite men," she said giving them a sleep-filled smile.

"Good morning Lieutenant," Ducky said to Loren.

Loren struggled to sit up on her side. "I wish you wouldn't call me that, sir." she said in an embarrassed voice.

"But that's who you are, ma'am." James said firmly in response. "A Lieutenant in the United States Navy."

"Not to mention an attorney in the Judge Advocate General Corps." Ducky added.

Loren gave them both a doubtful look.

Before she could say anything to dispute what they said, the door opened. "Excuse me, who are you?" All three turned to see the nurse that had entered the room.

Ducky stood up and gave her a pleasant smile. "I'm Doctor Donald Mallard, Medical Examiner, NCIS."

The nurse momentarily stiffened. "Sorry Doctor, but what is a medical examiner's interest in the Lieutenant-"

"Dr. Mallard examined her first, ma'am," James Garrel said quickly, "he was just checking up on her – seeing how she was doing."

She looked from the doctor to the Marine Sergeant. _Yeah right,_ she thought tiredly. Why were Doctors always pulling this stuff?

"I see; Doctor, is he family? " She asked pointedly about the Marine Sergeant.

Ducky shook his head. He wasn't about to apologize for this. "Unfortunately, no-" he began.

_This really gets old after a while_. She thought angrily. Why was it that doctors always thought it was okay for them to flout the rules? "Then Sergeant," she said firmly, "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave-"

Ducky was about to deflect her irritation, when Loren took the initiative. "No," she said determinedly. "He stays."

The nurse was not about to make any exceptions. "Ma'am, unless he's a relative-"

Loren's eyes darted to Ducky. "Doctor, please, do something, please." The Medical Examiner noted the anguish in her voice.

Ducky put on his nicest smile. "Nurse, I really think we should consider the patient's well-being. If the lad makes her feel comfortable, then maybe he should be allowed to stay."

But the nurse would have none of it. "I'm sorry Doctor, the Sergeant must leave."

James gave Loren a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Loren, I understand."

But Loren didn't. "No!" she barked suddenly as her various monitors began beeping erratically, making everyone focus on her. "No! He rescued me, he can't leave!" Her breathing became rapid as she began to slide into panic. She grabbed at James's arm like it was a life preserver. "Don't leave! Please!"

Donald Mallard and James Garrel exchanged anguished expressions.

The nurse was adamant. "Sergeant, please don't make this any harder than it is," she said quietly but firmly.

"Don't leave me!" Loren was almost hyperventilating. The Marine Sergeant exchanged another quick look with the Doctor and then acted.

James ignored the stern glare of the nurse and took Loren's hands in his. "Okay, I won't leave; I'll stay right here, all right?"

The nurse tried to intervene one last time. "Ma'am, you need to calm yourself, you'll hurt your child. The Sergeant understands the rules-"

But all Loren saw was that one of the few people that she had a bond with at this point in time was going away, and considering all she had lost recently, she couldn't bare that or the dark thought that he might disappear for good.

"Don't leave…." Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Her breathing was still rapid. The nurse in the meantime checked her monitors to make sure they indicated her distress was easing.

"I'm not leaving you," he repeated calmly, still holding onto her hands. "I promise."

"You promise? You won't leave?" Her voice still held a tinge of uncertainty, but her breathing was calming down.

"Yeah, I do, and I won't." He said looking at her. At that moment he knew he was in trouble. The way she responded to him, it was obvious what was happening. She was becoming emotionally attached.

Loren looked up gratefully at him. "Thank you," she said quietly.

He nodded. And dammit, so was he.

But was it anything more than caring about someone who didn't seem to have anyone else, or was it something deeper? He decided at that moment he wasn't ready to explore that yet. James just couldn't believe that he could fall that fast for anyone, let alone a young pregnant woman.

Ducky pulled the nurse off to one side as the Marine Sergeant continued to sooth the agitated Lieutenant.

"Nurse, it's obvious this Marine has a great calming effect on the Lieutenant. He rescued her when she fell in the water at Great Falls."

The Nurse, still smarting from this setback, was perturbed by what was being asked of her. "Doctor, this is highly irregular-" she began.

Ducky nodded understandingly. "I'll take full responsibility Nurse, uh Nurse…ah,"

"Nurse Garrett," she said as she checked the monitors one final time. They indicated that Loren was no longer agitated.

"I'll take full responsibility, Nurse Garrett, for both of them."

"All right Doctor," she sighed.

Ducky could tell she felt defeated by this chain of events. He knew she was just doing her job and maybe he could take the sting out of this setback. "Look I'll make it up to you. My friends call me Ducky. How about dinner tonight after you get off your shift?"

**xxiiixx**

**Tony drove his black Ford Taurus **into the NCIS evidence garage and parked. He saw Ken Dobbs conferring with one of the other NCIS technicians.

The former Baltimore PD detective called out to the fellow agent as he unbuttoned his heavy coat. "Dobbs! Did you find the purse?"

Ken Dobbs who had finished his talk with the technician, shook his head and sighed. "Nope." He held up a sealed clear bag full of debris. "Just enough junk for a garage sale. I doubt any of it ties into your case, but I'm not taking any chances. Marines I sent find you?"

Tony nodded. "Oh, yeah. Guarding the areas I taped off. Didn't even ask when they get relieved."

Dobbs snorted sarcastically. "Hey, after Quantico, this is a vacation."

Tony suddenly gave him a smug grin and held up his index finger. "Aha-ha, I've got it! Before you go out tomorrow, buy a purse at the Navy Exchange, soak it in mud, and turn it in!"

Ken Dobbs shook his head and grinned good-naturedly at Tony's suggestion. "No way, man, I don't want to cross Gibbs."

Tony had to agree with that assessment. It wasn't a good idea to cross Gibbs.

Ken turned serious for a moment. "Hey, Blackadder doesn't know, does she?"

"Know what?" Tony replied feigning innocence.

"Heather told me that her team is on the trail of Hassan Mohammed and Amad Bin-Atwa. Question is, is he going let Agent Blackadder in on what's happening?"

Tony turned to look at him. "Well, I sure hope not. 'Cause that would make him a good guy in her eyes, and frankly, I think she's just starting to like me."

He gave Dobbs a lecherous grin as he walked over to Lieutenant Singer's car. Ken Dobbs just chuckled and shook his head.

**xxiiixx**

"**I remember…a man…"** Loren had her eyes closed. Her breathing was slow and steady as she concentrated. Sergeant Garrel was sitting beside her, watching the Lieutenant intently.

"Yes?" James prompted. Dr. Mallard had told him anytime that Loren Singer awoke from a period of sleep to try and get her to think about her past.

"He...He's speaking a foreign language to me…" Loren's brow furrowed as she tried harder to get the image to focus.

"Don't fight too much with it, Loren, just relax." James Garrel warned her. Then tried what the NCIS Medical Examiner had tried earlier. "Take a deep breath…now, can you describe the man?"

Loren took a deep cleansing breath and let it out very slowly. She began nodding. "Tall but not too tall; broad-shouldered, wearing some kind of uniform…dark colored I think. His hat, sorry, his cover, is very large…it looks very different from the Navy covers I've seen…."

James racked his brain…_a large cover…where have I seen that before? _"You said he spoke a foreign language…."

"Uh huh," Loren said keeping her eyes closed. She could see the soldier standing in front of her, smiling, waving, but nothing came to her conscious mind about his name, where he was from….

"Could you make out any of it?" he asked gently. This half-drowsy, half-awake state was providing more of her memories than had been produced before or maybe her brain had had a chance to mitigate some of the damage that had been done to it….

She furrowed her brow again. James had to admit to himself she looked cute when she did it. "He said something like 'Ra' or 'Ma' a lot," she said with sigh.

Donald Mallard quietly reentered the room and held his index finger to his lips. He didn't want to break Loren's concentration.

Thinking about what she had just said, Ducky cleared his throat and spoke a Russian phrase ending with 'Da'

Loren began smiling and nodding her head. "Yes, yes! That's it!" she said excitedly.

"He's Russian." Dr. Mallard explained to Garrel, shrugging and looking slightly embarrassed. "It's one of the few phrases I know."

The NCIS Medical Examiner leaned close to Loren. "Now, Lieutenant; think hard…concentrate…can you see yourself calling him by name?"

Keeping her eyes closed she began nodding her head again. "It started with an 'S'…."

"An S? Are you sure?"

Loren continued to nod. "Yes, yes; I'm sure,"

"What else do you remember about him?" he probed further.

Loren colored. "He…he was…uh, kind…friendly…he touched me…um, gently."

Ducky chuckled at her comment. "A boyfriend?"

Loren focused on the NCIS Medical Examiner. "Yes…no…I don't know…maybe? Oooo! This is so frustrating!" she snapped.

Donald Mallard put his hand gently on her shoulder. "Easy Lieutenant. Getting yourself agitated won't do you any good. It will all come back eventually. For now let's be satisfied with small victories…."

Loren nodded. "All right…okay…." Suddenly her eyes lit with recognition for the first time in days. "Sergei…his name is Sergei!"

Ducky and Garrel exchanged hopeful looks. "That's great Loren!" James replied. "Do you remember anything else about him?"

She spit back the next piece of information without hesitation. "He lives at 1544 Kolomenolyska Prospect, Moscow." Then looked amazed at her own ability to know that fact.

Ducky ignored his own astonishment, produced a notepad and wrote down the address. If Jethro had not taught him anything else, it was to always have means of recording vital information that could be useful in a case.

"That's fantastic, Loren!" James felt genuine relief for Loren, finally she remember something from her past that could be useful in solving what happened to her.

"Couldn't have done it without my two favorite helpers," she said grinning.

**xxiiixx**

**NCIS Forensic Specialist Abby Sciuto had just opened** the door to the dusty blue Miata sports coupe and began dusting for fingerprints; she looked over at Tony who was now warming himself by the portable heater Abby had set up in the garage.

"How'd you find her wheels?" Abby asked. She was always fascinated by how Tony DiNozzo was seemed to be able to do the impossible.

"DMV check and a lucky guess," Tony confessed. When he saw that Abby was disappointed, he decided to embellish a little bit. Besides, he liked impressing her. "Thought she might have parked there by the falls. The DMV confirmed the car was hers."

That seemed to restore Abby's faith in the NCIS Agent. She smiled and sat down in the driver's seat with her dusting kit. "Let your fingers do the talking…." She said to herself as she lightly dusted the steering wheel, dashboard and passenger side area. After a moment, she used some tape to lift a print off the dashboard. "Where did you say it was?"

She looked around and saw Tony was loitering around the back of the car.

Tony closed the notepad he was scribbling on. "It was abandoned in the lot at Great Falls. Any of those prints large enough to be a man's?"

Abby nodded. "Yep. Whoever was riding shotgun."

"How fast can you run'em?" Tony asked.

Abby did some quick mental math. "Usually takes about twelve hours…but for dinner…" she let the request hang in the air.

Tony loved it when she did this. Besides maybe she'll finally tell him about all her tattoos. "Get me an ID in half that and I'll make it Café Atlantico," he promised.

A shy grin spread across the Goth Forensic Specialist's face. "Sweet." She loved Café Atlantico's eclectic menu.

**1310 Local_ 1810 Zulu  
NCIS Headquarters  
Washington, DC**

**Gibbs and Vivienne were walking down the stairs** headed toward Autopsy when they met Tony coming up. He stopped and began walking back down the stairs with them.

"What have we got?" Gibbs asked his lead Agent.

The former Baltimore Police detective began reporting what he had found. "Abby is checking the blood found at the crime scene with that of our Jane Doe Lieutenant and Abby found fingerprints in her car matching a male."

"Who?" Gibbs wanted to know.

Tony blanched. "Uh, Abby is checking on that too."

At least Abby would give him a straight answer. "We need to get a DNA sample from the fetus and see if we can match the father's DNA to any of our current suspects." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Vivienne Blackadder's shocked look. He stopped on the stairwell and turned to look at her.

"What?" Gibbs retorted, "You think that is cold?"

"Very." The red headed former FBI Agent replied bluntly.

Gibbs nodded and turned away from her and Tony, resuming his heading downstairs. "Good. It means I'm focused," he replied acerbically.

"I hope I'm never that focused," Vivienne said under her breath. Tony raised his eyebrows at her comment, but didn't say anything to her.

**xxiiixx**

**When they arrived in Autopsy**, Ducky was already back in his scrubs, peering at a series of x-rays.

"Talk to me Ducky," Gibbs said without preamble.

Donald Mallard turned toward the group of agents and motioned them to come closer. "I managed to finagle a copy the Lieutenant's x-rays," he said proudly.

"How did you manage that, Ducky? Tony asked that information might come in handy at a later date.

"How did I manage that indeed, m'boy," the NCIS ME said with a knowing smile.

If Tony didn't know, the Head of the DC MCRT sure did. "Doctor, you're a man of many talents," Gibbs said grinning.

Ducky acknowledged his compliment. "Indeed; I thought it was fair trade for lunch with the X-Ray Technician after that Nurse Garrett turned me down…Nurse Ratched is more like it."

Tony snorted and Vivienne covered her mouth to hide a surprised smile.

"Ducky, the x-rays?" Gibbs said reminding him.

"Oh yes, thank you Jethro. Now tell me, everyone, what do you see?"

"An x-ray of a skull," Vivienne said tentatively while peering at the image. She knew that wasn't the answer Ducky was fishing for, but quite honestly, she didn't see anything else.

Tony though had seen far more these kinds of injuries and saw the tale-tell sign. "A fracture at the base of the skull," he said simply.

Dr. Mallard nodded his approval but there was still one more person who had yet to offer an opinion. "Jethro?"

"Ducky," he warned. Gibbs wasn't in the mood for games.

"Very well," Ducky replied sighing theatrically. "What you see is the impression of the bridge railing on posterior of the skull." He held up to them a specimen jar with what looked like a tiny metal blade. "And embedded in the fracture was this metallic sliver which they removed and they graciously allowed me to bring back here," he finished with a flourish.

The three agents looked at the sliver, with Gibbs taking the jar in his hand and looking at it more closely.

"That matches the damage to the pedestrian bridge railing at Great Falls," Tony announced.

Gibbs glanced at Ducky. "How's her memory?"

The NCIS ME shook his head. "I'm afraid she's only remembering bits and pieces, she remembered a name - Sergei, a Russian lad and his address, but it's going to take her some time."

Gibbs cut his old friend off. "Time is something we don't have, Duck. This person may try again. We need to get a sample of the baby's DNA…"

The NCIS ME shot Gibbs an incredulous look. "You think Daddy did this?" His curiosity was piqued.

"That's why we need the baby's DNA," Gibbs replied

"She is single," Tony said thinking aloud.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute guys. It's still illegal to use DNA for anything other than body identification – you can't use it to identify a potential murder suspect!" Vivienne reminded them.

Tony exchanged an exasperated look with Gibbs. "That law is going to change soon, Viv,"

"Well, it hasn't changed yet," Vivienne shot back. She couldn't believe they had the gall to try what they were thinking of trying.

Gibbs for his part couldn't believe someone who was willing to circumvent the rules like she had done in the investigation into her brother's death could be so reticent about using DNA to catch a killer – military or not.

He gave her a flinty look "Politicians have their timetable, I have mine," he replied, almost daring her to respond.

Ducky though, had had enough of their bickering. "Let's not fight, children; we're all on the same team. This is what was found on the Lieutenant's person when they got her to the hospital." Ducky held up a bagged napkin and plane ticket for all of them to see and then gave it to Gibbs, who began to scrutinize it.

"One cocktail napkin, very water soaked. It appears to have something scribbled on it. Our Lieutenant, though she doesn't remember it or traveling recently on American Airlines." Ducky noted.

Gibbs held the soaked napkin and airline ticket up to the light. "To or from?" he asked as he examined the ticket.

Ducky shrugged his shoulders. "It's hard to tell – that's in worse shape than the napkin."

Gibbs squinted again at the ticket. "I can partially make out a destination…S something N?"

"Chegwidden said on the phone that Lieutenant Singer now lived in San Diego, SAN is their airport designation," Tony replied.

Gibbs turned to Tony. "San Diego. Have them check her residence, interview neighbors, full investigation." Tony nodded and made a note in his PDA. Gibbs turned back to the NCIS ME. "Anything else, Duck?"

"Not at the moment, Jethro, though I will continue to keep tabs on our Lieutenant in case she remembers anything else," the NCIS ME offered.

"Tony; help Abby go back through all the debris that Dobbs found at Great Falls." The Head of the DC MCRT ordered.

"Can Viv help?" Tony said hopefully.

Gibb squashed that hope. "You're on your own. She's going with me to JAG, but first we have to go meet with the Admiral's JAGMan team."

As Gibbs headed out of earshot, Tony leaned over to the fiery redhead and whispered. "Did you ever notice how all Marines think they're DIs?"

He grinned and nudged her with his shoulder and hurried to catch up with Gibbs. Vivienne sighed and followed them out.

**1422 Local_ 1922 Zulu  
NCIS Headquarters  
Washington, DC**

**Gunfire filled the air at the NCIS open air firing range**. It was full of agents and soldiers practicing. Rapid gunfire from automatics and pistols filled the air.

"Sharpening your courtroom skills, Major?" Gibbs said to Marine Major preparing to fire.

The Major put his gun on safety and turned to face the voice.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS," he said flipping out his ID to show the Marine.

Jack nodded his acceptance of the credentials. "Major McBurney, JAG Liaison to NCIS."

"I know, I've heard about you," Gibbs replied.

"From who?" Jack was curious who Gibbs had been.

"Other members of my team," he answered vaguely. Gibbs decided that greasing the wheels wouldn't hurt. "You do good work."

Jack McBurney took his stance again as he grinned sardonically at Special Agent Gibbs. "And I've heard about you. You're the Head of the DC Major Case Response Team."

The JAGC Major motioned to the targets. "Want me to set one up for you?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I'm here to discuss the Singer investigation."

Jack relaxed his stance and turned toward the NCIS Agents. "Shoot, not literally, though," he quipped.

Gibbs smiled at his joke. "My Director assigned my team to this case."

Jack nodded. "I know. Mind if I continue shooting?"

Gibbs indicated it was all right for him to do so. As the Major started to take his stance again, Gibbs said, "I want to know what you are doing with regards to this case."

Jack realized Gibbs was deliberately doing this, so he put his gun on safety and turned back to the NCIS Agent. "Concurrent JAGMan investigation as ordered by the SECNAV and COM NAVDIST," he said simply.

"Who else will be working with you?" Gibbs asked.

The Major turned around and took his stance again. "A Navy Lieutenant Commander assigned TAD to this case. Why the interest?"

"Just like to know who I'm working with Major," replied Gibbs with a slight smile on his face.

Jack discharged his weapon into the target downrange. Three closely grouped holes appeared in the target's head.

"Or against, right, Special Agent?" Jack quipped as he lowered his weapon.

Gibbs's smile grew wider. He liked this Major.

"Cease fire, cease fire! Clear and lock all weapons!" Ordered the range supervisor.

The SJA Major cleared and locked his automatic. Once all weapons were secured, Gibbs and McBurney walked over to the targets.

"A lot depends on what we find, Special Agent, on how we work with each other," Jack explained further.

"Who do you report to?" Gibbs asked.

Jack shot him a 'you're kidding, right?' look. "Directly in the chain of command? The Judge Advocate General, Admiral Chegwidden. On this case in particular, the Secretary of the Navy, Edward Sheffield."

Gibbs nodded his understanding. This case had the potential to explode in all of their faces.

"I take it your people are prepped and will cooperate with us," Jack said as they reached the target.

"As long you and the Commander cooperate with us," Gibbs replied.

John Michael McBurney chuckled and gave the NCIS Agent a weary smile. "Deal."

Gibbs threw an empty shell casing at the target sheet which hit the sheet and then bounced off onto the concrete.

"You always aim for the head?" Gibbs quipped.

McBurney gave him a wry smile. "Cuts down on appeals."

Gibbs snorted and shook his head.

As Jack took down the target he gave Gibbs an apprising look. "So where was Lieutenant Singer found?"

The Head of the DC MCRT sighed. This part about the case he could recite from memory. "On the banks of the Potomac River, just before Great Falls."

Jack nodded. "Did you locate her vehicle?"

"Yes it was towed from the parking lot next to the Falls," Gibbs replied.

"Was the car dusted for prints?"

Gibbs nodded. "Only two sets of prints were removed from the car. We believe one set is Lieutenant Singer's."

"And the other?" the SJA Marine attorney pressed.

Other investigators would have felt pressure from these questions, but not Gibbs. "Our Forensic Specialist should have that information later this afternoon, no later than early evening,"

Jack nodded, thinking aloud. "Okay, we'll let your team go in to JAG Headquarters first and then we'll follow up."

Gibbs was pleased that this conversation had gone the way he planned. "Agent Blackadder and I are headed to JAGC Headquarters to start out preliminary review of persons of interest."

"Let me know if you turn up anything," Jack added.

"I will," Gibbs said as he left the firing range.

**1529 Local_2029 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Rumors were flying through the JAG Corps bullpen**. Word was that Lieutenant Singer had gone missing and that NCIS was investigating.

When Gibbs and Vivienne Blackadder arrived they were met with furtive looks from the staff. Bud Roberts, still smiling from hearing the results of his medical board review, had just walked out into bullpen and saw the Admiral conferring with the two NCIS Agents. As soon as they left him, Bud walked over to the JAG.

"Oh sir, is that them?" Bud said while trying not to look like he was looking at them.

AJ glanced back at the two NCIS Agents who were walking around the bullpen area like they were doing some sort of inspection and then back at the junior JAG Corps officer. "It is." He said curtly.

Bud nodded. "I've been thinking about Lieutenant Singer's case and I have a few ideas-"

AJ sharply cut him off. "Lieutenant. Do nothing," he ordered.

Bud Roberts looked stunned as if someone had slapped him, but nodded his understanding as the Admiral walked away from him.

-TBC


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV - Incident at Potomac Park**

**1532 Local_2032 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**AJ Chegwidden looked at his assembled staff.** An audible sigh escaped from him prompting looks of curiosity mixed with concern from the men and women seated at the table. Sitting at the opposite end of the table were two people most of the JAGC staff had never seen before.

"As some of you may have heard, Lieutenant Singer has gone missing and there is evidence of foul play. Special Agents Gibbs and Blackadder of the NCIS DC Major Case Response Team will be investigating her disappearance."

Harmon Rabb, Junior's eyebrows rose at this unexpected news. "Admiral, you're letting NCIS take the lead on this?" He asked the disdain evident in his voice. Harm had had his fair share of run-ins with NCIS and its agents before. He couldn't believe that the Admiral was casually stepping aside and letting NCIS handle this matter.

The former SEAL though, wanted Harm to understand that JAG didn't always get its way. In fact, when his girlfriend Jordan Parker had been killed, NCIS had taken the lead.

"That's correct, Commander," he said tersely hoping that would end this discussion.

The aviator/lawyer though, wasn't about to let this happen. Whatever problems had been caused by Loren Singer in the past, he believed that JAG Corps should be the one investigating her case. "Sir, I recommend we run a concurrent JAGMan investigation. It may have been attempted murder of one our own sir, we should-"

AJ shot him a wary look, as if trying to figure out if this was Rabb's disdain for NCIS showing through, or something else. "Already taken care of, Commander," AJ said cutting him off.

Now the gray haired NCIS Agent at the other end of the conference table spoke. "And why would you suspect that, Commander? Why is it attempted murder?"

Harm almost chuckled. He didn't like this guy already. "You wouldn't be here if it was accidental, now would you?" he challenged.

AJ watched as Mac's eyebrows rose at Harm's borderline comment. She understood his past feelings about NCIS Agents and their sloppy investigations but now was not the time to antagonize these agents.

Mac shifted uneasily in her chair. "Lieutenant Singer was supposed to be on her way to San Diego. What would she be doing still here in DC?"

This time the female Agent spoke. "We were hoping one of you could tell us." She sounded like she was looking for help. Harm though, knew their tactics and what this woman was trying to do.

He looked at his fellow attorneys and staff members. "Well, nobody here has seen Lieutenant Singer since Sunday."

Gibbs was getting irritated with Rabb. He got up and walked toward the Commander's chair. "Do you always speak for everyone, Commander Rabb?"

The JAG could see that this situation might deteriorate rapidly if he let the conversation go on much longer. "Agents Gibbs and Blackadder have requested to interview each of you individually. I expect your full cooperation." He turned to the two NCIS Agents. "How would you like to proceed with this?"

Gibbs walked over to where the Admiral sat, looking down the table at everyone. "While you're all still here I'd like to admonish you that discussing your testimony with one another could result in an obstruction of justice charge, so if you could refrain from discussing our questions or your answers, that would be appreci-"

Harm traded a knowing glance with Mac before acting insulted at Gibbs' antics. "I think we know the law, Gibbs, we're lawyers."

Gibbs turned his DI stare on Commander Rabb. "You seem to know it better than anyone else. Why don't we start with you?"

Harm stood up facing him, taking the challenge. "Fine."

AJ could see these two were on a collision course. He had to find out why his top attorney was bristling like a watchdog and quick. "Commander Rabb and I have to rework a court schedule. Anyway, I prefer you start with me. Any problems with that?"

Gibbs looked at the Admiral for a moment. Whatever it took to get the interviews started he was all for. Besides he knew what the Admiral was doing. "Nope." He said sitting back down.

Thinking he had averted disaster, AJ gave Harm a piercing glance before he turned to the Leader of the DC MCRT. "Good give me a few minutes; I'll be right with you." He looked back at the staff. "That'll be all."

As AJ got up, the rest of the staff stood up at attention until the JAG left and then they filed out of the room. Harm noticed with some disdain that Gibbs had sat down in the Admiral's chair. Noticing the Commander's sour look, Gibbs gave him a friendly smile. Harm shook his head, walking out and shutting the door. When they were alone, Vivienne looked at the closed door.

"I thought we called the shots on an investigation," she said grumpily.

Gibbs understood her irritation but he also knew that it was just posturing. If she stayed around long enough at NCIS she'd learn that too. "We do," he said confidently.

"So why let the Admiral cool Rabb down?" She asked.

He was surprised that a former FBI Agent didn't understand this. "We're gonna let the Admiral play good cop…" Gibbs glanced at his watch, "for about seven minutes. Have a seat."

**xxivxx**

**Loren thrashed in bed** as James Garrel entered the room She had been sleeping soundly for an hour, so he had decided to step out for a little bit and get something to eat from the vending machines.

"No! D-don't…." she whimpered as she continued to twist and turn in the bed.

James hurried over to her side and grabbed one of her hands. "Lieutenant? Lieutenant! Loren! Loren! What is it?"

Loren's eyes shot open as she stopped her movement. "A man…an African-American man…he-he looked mad…then he grabbed me," she said in hushed voice as if her apparition could hear her.

Unconsciously, James rubbed her hand for assurance. "Easy…easy, just tell me what you saw…"

Loren looked up at him and tried to sit up. "Okay…an African-American man. Wearing…wearing a uniform, a summer navy uniform…what you say they call dress whites…."

"Can you see his rank?"

She shook her head. "No…just that he's upset with me and he… no… someone else then grabbed it me…."

"Who grabbed at you, the African-American or someone one else?" he pressed.

Loren shook her head in irritation. "I don't know…every time I try to grasp at something more significant, it all flies apart."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have rushed you," he replied honestly.

Loren hadn't meant to admonish him. After all, he had been so helpful up to this point. "No, you didn't know…you're just trying to help."

His grin returned. Loren liked his smile; in fact, she liked a lot of things about him. She had to almost pinch herself to get her focus on what he was saying to her.

"Okay, well, let's try again. The first man you see African-American, and he's a naval officer…"

And so they began trying to pull the fragmented images together like putting together a virtual jigsaw puzzle.

"Yes, yes he is."

"And he's upset about something?"

"Uh huh…but the other man, he just reaches out of nowhere and grabs me…"

"Can you tell why he and the African-American are upset?"

"Something about religion…?" Even Loren didn't seem sure about this part.

Loren could see in her mind's eye the African-American Navy Commander saying something to her.

'_Mozoltov' _

"He's said 'mozoltov' to me." She reported.

For the first time in this latest brush with her damaged memory, James laughed. Though it was nerves, she didn't know that. "Loren, usually people only say 'mozol'tov' when they are happy about something."

Loren didn't like him laughing at her. But her fragmented memories weren't helping the situation any. "B-but he's upset with me – ooh it's all tangled together!"

"Loren…Loren, I'm sorry…." James said quickly, but it was too late. The 'oh no second' had passed. He had blown it, big time. The Marine Sergeant began mentally kicking himself.

She turned away from him and faced the window. "Just leave, okay? I'm not feeling up to having company anymore. I'm tired."

"Loren?" He hadn't meant to make fun of her. He had been headed toward being too familiar with her in order to try and get her to remember and without realizing it, he had crossed the line.

"Please leave." The anguish in her voice was apparent. He had hurt her feelings. Nuts.

James like most guys was at a loss to know what to do. Sometimes there was only one course of action. A cooling off period. "I—okay…all right. I'll come back later?"

Loren didn't answer. She kept her back to him. James Garrel quietly left the room.

**xxivxx**

**As the JAG made his way to his office, Mac headed toward him.** He could tell she was about to say something. AJ gave her an irritated look. "Don't start," he warned.

Mac was caught totally off guard by his waspish comment. Truthfully, it knocked any ideas that the Marine Light Colonel had about Lieutenant Singer's whereabouts right out of her head. A confused "Sir?" Was all that she was able to get out.

Inwardly AJ Chegwidden winced at having to treat Mac like this, but given her past relationship or lack thereof with Loren, but he had to get that 'helpful attitude' out of her before it got her into trouble – big trouble. "I know what you're thinking," AJ said brusquely. "I know what you're all thinking. We're not getting involved in this beyond the required participation both here and in the courtroom."

Mac was flummoxed by his response. It was as if he was trying to push all of them away from this case. "Why sir?" She had to know why. She continued to trail him as he reached Tiner's desk.

The former SEAL stopped and turned on her, piercing her with an angry look. "Why? Because we already look guilty as hell, Colonel. Rabb stuck his nose in and now he looks like a leading suspect. He would be if I were investigating this case."

Mac didn't know what to say. As Harm came out of his office, she skirted past him, barely glancing at the aviator/lawyer as she went into her office and shut the door.

**xxivxx**

**AJ waited until Harmon Rabb had followed him in and closed the door to his office**. "What the hell went on between you and Lieutenant Singer?" he snapped.

Harm was somewhat taken aback by his commanding officer's harsh tone. "Nothing, sir," Harm replied honestly.

AJ, though, didn't believe him. He turned into the Commander's face. "Nothing my ass!" he barked, making Harm flinch. "After that performance in the conference room, you'd be my prime suspect!"

Harm knew his disdain for NCIS had gotten him crossways with the JAG. "I didn't do this, Admiral."

The former SEAL had finally gotten through to him, but Rabb still hadn't told him what he needed to know. "I know you didn't, but you're involved and I wanna know how!"

Harm knew that his CO deserved more of an answer, but as a lawyer he also had a duty to Loren Singer. "I'd rather not say, sir."

AJ fixed him with a skeptical look. He almost shouted at the Commander. "Good God, did you get her pregnant!? Then he regained a measure of his self-control as he turned away from the aviator/lawyer. "No, of course not, you didn't get her pregnant." He almost said to himself, but then turned on the Commander again. "But you know who did, and you're protecting him, aren't you?"

Harm knew this would tick off his CO even more, but he had no choice. He steeled himself for the coming blast. "I am protecting Lieutenant Singer's privacy, sir. If she didn't tell anyone who the father was, I'm not going to speculate."

The Navy JAG got back in his face again. "You're not being any more truthful with me than you would be with those NCIS Agents!"

Harm held his ground. "I'm not going to lie, Admiral."

AJ suppressed a sarcastic laugh as he made his way to his desk. "No, you're a damn good lawyer and know how to obfuscate the truth in an interrogation…Huh." Harm looked confused as AJ sat down, shook his head, and chuckled.

"Damn, he's good," the JAG said softly.

Harm wasn't sure this change of tone was good. Angry AJ Chegwidden he could handle. "Sir?" he ventured.

Admiral Chegwidden realized he had lost Rabb. "Special Agent Gibbs." He said with grudging admiration. "He's got me questioning you. Hearsay rules don't apply in an interrogation. I'm duty bound to repeat anything you tell me if he asks."

Harm had so focused on protecting Loren that he forgotten that rule. "You really think he's that devious?" he asked.

AJ sighed, looking up at the Commander and gave him a wry smile. "Reminds me a lot of you…"

**1654 Local_ 2154 Zulu  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland**

**Ducky tapped on the door** as he entered Loren's room. "I trust I'm not interrupting anything?"

Loren turned, noting who had come in. A look of embarrassment crossed her face. "Oh Doctor, sorry, I was just thinking…."

"That's all right, m'dear," Ducky said affably, as he pulled up the chair up next to her bed and sat down. "What were you thinking about?"

She actually looked more embarrassed than she had when he first came in. "Oh nothing really," she said off-handedly.

Ducky was pretty good judge of human character and right now he could tell that Loren Singer had been in some sort of disagreement with someone before he arrived.

"What did they say to you?" Donald Mallard said benignly.

"What did who?" Loren replied trying to appear blasé about the whole matter.

But Ducky wasn't fooled. "Someone upset you. What did they say to you?"

Loren sighed. "You're good, I'll give you that."

Dr. Mallard laughed gently while smiling at her. "Call it a gift." Then he turned serious. "Now what did they say that upset you?"

Loren gave him a guarded look. "You're going to say I'm acting silly-" She began.

"I'll do nothing of the sort," Ducky replied with mock condescension. "Now out with it."

"I got peeved at Sergeant Garrel for laughing at me…." She began.

Ducky stopped her. "Sergeant Garrel, laughing at you?"

Loren became defensive. "Well, it seemed like he was laughing at me…."

"And you didn't like that," he surmised from her tone.

"No. No I didn't," She admitted reluctantly.

"You said it *seemed* like he was laughing at you." Ducky said clinically.

"Well, I was thinking about it just before you walked in." She admitted sheepishly.

"Tell me what happened…." Ducky had a pretty good hunch as to what caused this row, but he wanted her to confirm his suspicions.

"James, I mean Sergeant Garrel, was here when I woke up. I had another memory flash and he was trying to help me figure it out," She explained.

Ducky smiled at her slip, but Loren didn't notice. "So what did he laugh at?"

"I saw two men, an African-American navy officer who was upset with me, and another Navy officer…one I was really scared of…and then, one grabbed me…."

"Do you remember which one?"

"I can't remember for sure. All I remember is one said the word 'mozoltov' to me. And that's when Sergeant Garrel laughed at me."

Donald Mallard had been through this kind of conversation before with his nieces. "Are you sure he was laughing at you?"

"No, that's just it. I think I overreacted." She said glumly.

"Ah hum," Ducky said nodding. Deep down he was disappointed, he had found Loren intriguing and wanted to get to know her better, but it was obvious that she was developing feelings for James Garrel, and Ducky was first and foremost a gentleman. The matter of military called fraternization could be handled by her commanding officer, when the time came.

"What?" She said looking stricken.

Dr. Mallard pierced her with an all knowing look. "Loren, how do you feel about Sergeant Garrel?"

Loren's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "How do I feel about him? Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I think it has a lot to do with your reaction to his laughter," he said honestly.

Loren didn't like where this was going. "Doctor, he's a Sergeant, I'm a Lieutenant—" she began hurriedly.

"That doesn't stop you from being a human being, Loren." Logic was always Ducky's best strong suit.

Loren sat quietly for a moment digesting that. "You really think that's it?" she said softly.

Dr. Mallard nodded. "I do indeed, Loren."

"Is it – is it wrong to feel that way—about him?" She ventured.

Ducky sighed. "That's not for me to say, but I strongly suspect your commanding officer would see it as fraternization," he said as gently as he could. "And the only way to change that is to make some tough decisions that you are not ready to make yet."

Loren nodded, but he could see that she contemplating what she needed to do based on what he had just told her.

**xxivxx**

**The JAG sat at his desk watching the Head of the DC Major Case Response Team**. Gibbs moving around the room looking at the pictures and plaques that adorned the wood paneled walls. Vivienne has taken a chair in front of his desk. "Lieutenant Singer requested extended maternity leave a few days ago, and it was granted."

Gibbs examined a photograph of a Kidd class destroyer. This ship was obviously one of Chegwidden's previous commands. "Is that the last contact you had with her?"

"That's correct." The two-star Admiral studied the gray haired NCIS agent. Gibbs was good at unsettling potential suspects. That's what he was trying to do to him. That's what he'd try to do if he were in his place.

Vivienne decided to add to the JAG's discomfort. "There was a charge subsequently dropped, by the skipper of the Seahawk of conduct unbecoming."

AJ turned to look at Agent Blackadder. Any junior officer would have been rattled by his question, but not AJ Chegwidden. "That's right. She was found to be pregnant while on sea duty. The skipper suspected an onboard liaison."

Vivienne tried to lock eyes with the Navy/Marine Judge Advocate General. "She said it happened before she sailed but refused to prove it by naming the father."

The former SEAL nodded. He knew what the junior agent was trying to do. He also knew how to handle her. "That's correct," he said blandly.

Still Vivienne persisted. "Why'd the skipper drop the charges?"

AJ had to admire the fiery red head's tenacity, but her technique needed work. "I assumed he believed her."

Gibbs liked the way she was soft pedaling her queries that made it easier for him to ask the tough questions. "-Or Colonel MacKenzie. You sent her to the Seahawk too to investigate Lieutenant Singer, didn't you?"

AJ though was ready for that twist he knew an investigator would ask why two JAGC attorneys were needed for what looked like one could have done. "You already know that. It's in that file" he said dismissively.

Gibbs held up a blue file folder. "It's not in this file." That caused the JAG to look up from his work. "This is Commander Rabb's file. You sent him to the Seahawk, too."

The Navy/Marine JAG, despite this slip up, was ready for him. "Separate investigation," he replied unemotionally.

Gibbs knew that the two star had been caught off guard by the folder switch. He decided to see if there was more to it than a simple slip up. "He and Lieutenant Singer even departed together." If Gibbs could have wiggled his eyebrows and gotten away with it, he would have.

AJ though wasn't about to take that bait. "Pure coincidence. She was on her way back to Washington, he was on his way to an assignment in Naples."

Gibbs decided to turn up the heat a little. He picked up the Plexiglas case containing one of AJ's autographed baseballs and handled it as if he were examining it for authenticity. "I'll bet they conversed on the COD." He let the strongly worded supposition hang in the air as he put the container back down deliberately in the wrong spot on the desk, causing AJ to reach out and move it back to its appropriate spot

"I'm sure they did. I have, ah, no idea what they said," the JAG said distractedly and with some irritation in his voice.

Gibbs had to be careful. He just wanted the Admiral to reveal what he knew, not a late afternoon session with the NCIS Director about proper interview protocol with Navy's top legal authority. "He didn't mention it, Admiral?" the Head of the DC MCRT said innocently.

AJ was tired of this. "No he didn't, and neither did she. Agent Gibbs, why don't we save ourselves some time, what do you say? The only thing Commander Rabb told me was that he did not murder Lieutenant Singer and has no idea who did."

Gibbs smiled and nodded. At least now he knew that the JAG wasn't involved. That was a big relief. He looked at Vivienne and shrugged…one down. The smile was still on his face because they still had a bullpen full of suspects to interview. Including Harmon Rabb.

**1703 Local_2203 Zulu  
Near Great Falls  
Washington, DC**

**Special Agent Dobbs and the Marines** continued their search for Loren Singer's purse. The sky was lead gray. More snow was threatening to fall which would severely hamper their search. What's more, darkness was quickly approaching. Dobbs didn't want to spend another God forsaken night looking for Lieutenant Singer's personal items.

"I found it sir!" one of the Marines called out, holding up a dripping dark bag with a broken strap.

Dobbs walked over and looked at what had been found. Sure enough, it was Lieutenant Singer's battered and muddy purse. They could look for other personal effects in the morning.

**xxivxx**

**Bud Roberts' interview up to this point** had gone smoothly. He was seated at a chair midway between the two ends of the table located in the JAGC HQ conference room. NCIS Special Agent Vivienne Blackadder had taken up residence at the far left end of the table and MCRT Head Gibbs sat on the table right next to Roberts.

Gibbs was trying to unnerve the junior officer, hoping that if he succeeded, Lieutenant Roberts would let something slip that could help their case.

"Could the father be someone from right here at JAG Corps Headquarters?" the gray haired NCIS agent wondered aloud.

Bud chuckled wryly and then grew serious and began shaking his head vigorously. "God no. No, that – nobody around here would be dumb enough to get involved with Lieutenant Singer. I mean, she's not unattractive woman, but…" While Bud was talking, Gibbs moved around behind him and began brushing imaginary pieces of lint off his jacket, hoping to further unnerve him.

When the flustered junior officer turned to see what Gibbs was doing, the gray haired NCIS agent strode down to the other end of the table and began whispering in Vivienne's ear, who began nodding.

The rattled junior attorney's eyes went wide with disbelief as he watched their antics. "You – you – you don't think it's me, do you?"

Vivienne held up her index finger to Gibbs and made an effort to look over at Bud. "Should we?" she replied with one eyebrow arched.

Bud couldn't believe they would think this about him. "I did not have sex with that woman!" he declared emphatically.

Gibbs chuckled at his ill-timed outburst. "That's not the best choice of words there, Lieutenant."

Gibbs resumed whispering into Vivienne's ear and she began nodding again. Bud could feel bile rising in his throat. They thought he could have bedded Singer and then when she became inconvenient, he made her disappear.

Bud realized also that what he had just said sounded a lot like what a certain President had stated when facing allegations of having an extramarital affair. A blush rose in his face. "I know. I- I know; but believe me! It wasn't me!"

Gibbs stopped his whispering, turning and looking at Roberts.

Gibbs smiled at the agitated junior attorney. Maybe now he would reveal something helpful to them. "Yeah we know that. So who was it?"

**xxivxx**

**Commander Tracy Manetti's interview** was next. Like Lieutenant Roberts, Tracy was seated at a chair midway between the two ends of the table located in the JAGC HQ conference room. NCIS Special Agents Vivienne Blackadder and Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat across from her.

Tracy Manetti gave both agents a wary look in response to the question 'Who do you think tried to kill Loren Singer?'

"I'm the last person to ask that. I'm new here," she replied in her trademark Virginia southern drawl.

Gibbs didn't believe that for a moment. There was more to Commander Manetti than met the eye. "What does intuition tell you?" he asked slyly.

Tracy smirked at the gray haired NCIS agent. "Not to answer questions that I don't know the answers to," she said back in her own sly voice.

Gibbs chuckled at her response. "Spoken like a lawyer at a deposition there, Commander."

Tracy knew she had to give them something or they would hound the JAGC staff and ruin her own investigation. From her digging she knew it couldn't be anyone on Chegwidden's staff, so it wouldn't hurt to tell them that. "It wasn't someone from JAG," she allowed.

Gibbs was intrigued by this bone she had tossed him. "Now how would you know that?"

Tracy guessed that this next tidbit of information wouldn't hurt either. Besides they were bound to learn where Loren had conducted her business. "The bartender at Benzinger's told me that Singer was seeing a civilian before she shipped out."

**xxivxx**

**Mac's interview followed Tracy Manetti's.** Like Lieutenant Roberts and Commander Manetti, Mac was seated at a chair midway between the two ends of the table located in the JAGC HQ conference room. NCIS Special agents Vivienne Blackadder and Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat across from her.

Gibbs wanted to see just how much the SJA Colonel knew about Commander Rabb's 'off the books' investigation to see if there was any collusion there. "Did you know that Commander Rabb asked Commander Manetti to ferret out who Lieutenant Singer was seeing prior to her deployment?" The Head of DC MCRT handed her a copy of the report he had shown Admiral Chegwidden.

Mac was surprised by this news, though she and Harm had agreed that Loren had to be checked to see if she had gotten pregnant before or after she was named as replacement Force Judge Advocate for the injured Bud Roberts.

"What?" She said, momentarily flustered as she scanned the documents. What had Harm gotten himself into? And why?

Gibbs asked the question that was sure to upper most in the minds of the jurors. "He wasn't part of your investigation. Why would he do that?"

Mac was silent. A thousand thoughts were whirling around in her brain. Could Harm have done this? Was he the father of Loren's child? Is that why was he so interested in her lately? Why hadn't he told her more about what was going on? Had their friendship come down to this – lies and subterfuge to sabotage an official investigation?

"Colonel?" Gibbs could tell the Light Colonel had been completely thrown off by this bombshell, he could also tell that in addition to surprise she looked as if she had been betrayed.

Mac pulled herself together. She'd find out from Commander what was going on. It might cost her, her career, but she owed Harm that much for all the times he had stood by her. "I have no idea. You'll have to ask Commander Rabb," she answered in her best lawyer voice.

**xxivxx**

**Loren could feel there was something wrong** between her and the Navy man sitting at his desk in front of her.

'_I will personally destroy that person's career.' He said to her. It was a threat. He could see it in her eyes._

'_Personally destroy that person's career….'_

'_Personally destroy…'_

_The words frightened her. Why was he going to do this? What had she done?_

_Then she was looking at a smiling man in a white uniform, only this one didn't have anything on the shoulders like the officers had. This uniform had what was probably a rank on the sleeves along with the symbol she now understood was used by JAG Corps._

'_Must you always be so cheerful?' she heard herself say. It sounded like she was angry with him._

'_We'll miss you ma'am,' the smiling man said. Somehow she didn't believe him. Where was she going anyway?_

Then she saw it.

_She had somehow jimmied the lock on a sports car and now had the door open. She got in, a pulled a file out of her satchel marked 'Accident Investigation Report – Part B with the word 'confidential' stamped on it and laid it on the passenger seat._

_His words came rushing back to her. 'I will personally destroy that person's career…'_

_Suddenly a young blond female Lieutenant hit her in the eye. She stumbled backwards and crashed into a wall._

Loren Singer awoke with a start. Her heart was beating wildly and she felt a sheen of sweat on her face.

The only thing that made sense about this gaggle of jumbled images was that they were the results of her actions – she just knew it.

-TBC


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter V - Incident at Potomac Park**

**When Mac was sure the NCIS Agents had left** for the day, she crossed the bullpen and rapped on Harm's closed door. Even his blinds that were normally open were shuttered. This was so unlike him, but then ever since Loren had gotten pregnant….

"Enter," a wary voice replied, knocking any other thoughts from her mind.

Mac entered to see Harm bent over his files in an almost defensive pose. When he first looked up, the Commander definitely had a look of irritation and self-protectiveness on his face. They slid away when he saw the Colonel standing there. His features softened.

"Mac, what's the status with General Cuban?" he asked nonchalantly.

Mac though, was in no mood for his charm. "Harm, what the hell?" she ground out as she closed the door.

Harm looked thunderstruck by her verbal assault. "Wha? Whoa Mac-"

"Don't 'Whoa Mac' me, Commander." She stood near the door, arms akimbo. "Where the hell do you get off launching your own private investigation of Lieutenant Singer?"

"That's none of your business," he replied trying to shut her down by looking at his paperwork.

The Marine Light Colonel rounded his desk forcing him to look up at her. "None of my business?! Harm, NCIS is looking at you as their top suspect! They showed me a report showing that you had Commander Manetti doing an investigation separate from mine into Loren Singer!"

Harm looked up at her with what looked like pleading expression on his face. "Mac we agreed that we needed to check her out…."

Mac wasn't about to let him slide with that explanation "…to determine whether or not she was guilty of conduct unbecoming. Why didn't you tell me you had pulled Manetti into this?"

Harm's eyes slid away from her. She could tell he was hiding something. "Mac, it's not as simple as it looks…"

But the Light Colonel wasn't buying it. "Try me." She challenged.

"You wouldn't – you couldn't begin to understand…" Harm said with an aire of resignation. He looked exhausted.

Mac shook her head in irritation. "Harm you've protected me before – gone out on a limb for me before - so you don't expect me to do the same for you? What did you find out?"

Harm's blue green eyes bored into hers. "Mac, if you get involved you could be charged as an accessory. I can't have that."

The Light Colonel was taken aback. "An accessory? An accessory to what?"

"Attempted murder," Harm said flatly.

Mac was silent for a moment. "Did you do it?"

Harm threw his pen on his desk pad. "Mac, come on," he scoffed.

Mac shook her head. "No Harm. Did you do it?"

"I can't believe you'd ask that…" he said, trying one last time to get her to leave this alone.

But she wouldn't. "Harm, I have to 'ask that' – Did. You. Do it?" She asked pointedly.

"No. No, of course not," he said quietly as he looked at her.

She held his gaze. "But you know who did…"

"Maac," Harm groaned. He really didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"Dammit, Harm, this is no time to play the gallant sacrificial hero and fall on your sword. If you know who did this, you have to tell me!"

Now it was Harm's turn to shake his head. He stood up and started to turn away from her. "No Mac, I can't…and I won't."

She though, turned him around and got nose to nose with him. "Damn you, Harmon Rabb, yes you will."

They stood like this for several moments. Then Harm's shoulders sagged. Mac was a little shocked that he gave in so easily. "Fine. I-I think Sergei is involved," he said in a defeated tone.

Mac couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Sergei? Your half-brother? Involved how?"

"I think he had a brief relationship with Loren," Harm confessed.

Now it all made sense. Harm's interference in the NCIS investigation, his getting Manetti to investigate Singer, their joint investigation of Singer, Harm's meetings with the Lieutenant. Now it all came together like some horrible puzzle.

"And you think he got her pregnant?" she said quietly.

Harm nodded. "Or that she allowed herself to get pregnant with his child. The truth is, Mac, I just don't know. That's what I was trying to get Commander Manetti to find out."

Mac winced when she realized despite his best efforts he still didn't know whether or not Singer was carrying Sergei's baby.

"But she couldn't tell you, could she?" Mac's voice was flat. Just when things between them were looking up something had to come along and mess everything up….

Harm looked glumly at her. "No, and now with Loren missing, NCIS investigating, and Sergei back in Russia-"

Mac suddenly figured out what Harm was thinking, "You think he did it."

Harm sighed heavily. He was at wit's end. "Yeah Mac, I do."

For first time since they began talking, Mac put her hand on his arm as she looked at him. "Harm, you have to find out what he did before they pull you in for questioning. Call him."

Harm nodded in agreement. He'd talk to him soon.

**xxvxx**

**Gibbs' blue Ford Taurus was headed down Highway 50** back towards the Navy Yard. Vivienne had been unusually quiet since they left JAG Headquarters for the day. Tomorrow they would go back and question a few more possible suspects. Gibbs had expected her to show her usual impatience with his methods. He didn't have to wait long.

Vivienne suddenly turned in her seat to face him. "Wait, tell me again, why didn't we question him?"

Gibbs glanced at her as he turned a corner. "That what the FBI would've done?" he asked curtly.

Vivienne Blackadder knew she was deliberately being goaded. She didn't care though. "Damn right," she shot back.

Gibbs didn't like her questioning his methods. It seemed here lately that's all she did. "Yeah, well, they wear suits and ties, too," he fired back snidely.

Vivienne was little chastened by his response. But she had to see her point, right? "They may wear suits and ties, but they share the play book. Look, Rabb ran an unofficial investigation into Lieutenant Singer's love life. Okay? Why don't we slap him in a room, read him his rights, and go for the jugular?"

Gibbs though, had a very good reason for not going after Harmon Rabb right away. "Because he's JAG Corps fair-haired boy," he said simply.

Agent Blackadder snorted. "Oh, and that gets him a pass in this investigation?" she challenged.

Gibbs tried to make it plain to her. "He's their best prosecutor and defender that they have," he pointed out.

Vivienne snorted again and shook her head as if she smelled a terrible odor. "Oh please, I'm in awe," she shot back caustically.

Gibbs was starting to get irritated with her, again. "Well, you should be. We start questioning Rabb, and we don't have all the pieces to the puzzle, he'll pull an OJ on us, and he won't need a slick lawyer to do it."

Vivienne sat back and didn't say anything for a few moments. She had been so sure she was right. She never considered that Gibbs was looking at the bigger picture and saw what Rabb could do if they moved too soon. She felt like an idiot. "I'm feeling, ah, really…really stupid, Gibbs."

Gibbs though was willing to let her comments to her slide, especially when she admitted she was wrong. "Eh, just a little behind the learning curve," he said paternally to her.

Vivienne smiled at his comment.

**1824 Local_ 2324 Zulu  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland**

**The former SEAL tapped on the door**. He felt bad about not coming before now. It had been a rough week. The investigation into what happened General Cuban's daughter was winding down and the General though the Colonel's efforts, had been kept from kept from being Court Martialed, but it had been close. On top of all this, Agents Gibbs and Blackadder had been at JAGC all week, interviewing anyone that had contact with Lieutenant Singer or had worked with her. At least his statements had cleared him of wrongdoing. But now he was about to do something he'd bust Harm to recruit for doing.

Sure, he could say it was a senior officer showing concern for a junior officer, but investigators and lawyers would say the same thing; '…_obstruction of an active case, possible undue command influence. Place as much distance between you and this case as possible_….'

He knew all the rules and regs concerning this kind of situation…well, to hell with that!

Loren was one of his 750 JAGC staff members and part of his top corps of troubleshooting attorneys, and he'll be damned if he let anyone get away with hurting one of his own. He had to know if she had remembered anything he had heard via official reports that the Lieutenant's memory was spotty at best. He had to see for himself how bad it really was.

"Lieutenant? Permission to come in?"

The first thing he noticed was that the woman laying on her side in the bed with her head bandaged up acted nothing like Loren Singer.

Her eyes were wide in wonder and bewilderment. "You…you know me, sir?" The 'Sir' was said with reverence that a first year plebe might use.

AJ Chegwidden was stunned. This wasn't Loren Singer.

The two-star flag officer took a chair and set it down by her bedside. Loren moved back on her bed a little as if making room for his presence. It unnerved him to see her do this. In all the time he had known Loren Singer, she had never acted this way.

"You're one of my top attorneys, Lieutenant. I'm uh, Admiral Chegwidden, you're, um, boss," he replied trying to give her reassurance as he shot her his fatherly smile.

"I don't feel very much like a Lieutenant these days, sir," Loren said honestly to this bald handsome Navy officer. He seemed nice enough. "Or an attorney."

The JAG ignored the disturbing parts of those comments as he sat down. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like pregnant whale that's been bashed on the head, sir."

AJ chuckled at her refreshing response, now that sounded more like the Loren Singer he remembered, "The ah, 'pregnant whale' part is just your pregnancy hormones running amuck, Lieutenant, it's to be expected."

She smiled, pleased that she had made him more comfortable. He seemed ill at ease when he had first seen her and that in turn had made her uneasy.

"How is your head, Lieutenant?" The Navy/Marine Corps JAG asked as he looked at the bandages covering her head.

She unconsciously put her hand to them. "It still hurts from time to time. I really don't want to see what they had to do to my hair back there…"

AJ gave her another gentle chuckle at her attempt at humor, he found himself, despite knowing this wasn't his JAGC Lieutenant, liking this version of Loren Singer. "Hair grows back, Lieutenant. Do you remember anything at all about what happened to you?"

Loren was quiet for moment as she thought about the question. "I fell or was pushed from a…a bridge…into the water…somehow I hit my head…I had been in an argument with a Navy officer…and that's all I remember about what happened," she replied, her voice quavering a little as she finished.

Loren could tell this balding Navy officer was taken aback not her report but by the way she delivered it. If she had recognized that this was former SEAL Albert Jethro Chegwidden, she would have known he was shaken to the core by her vocal cues. Instead of the tough strong abrasive Lieutenant he had come expect, this woman was shy, unsure of herself, and acted well, lost. No shred of Loren Singer was visible.

Her eyebrows knitted up in concern at his shaken look. "Sir?"

He did his best to put on his officer face for her. "Yes Lieutenant?"

"I really don't remember anything about what I did or who I was…there are flashes of memory…little bits and pieces that float to the surface from time to time…but what I've glimpsed of what she has done…well, I don't like her…that is…me, am I making sense, sir?"

Given the state of the possible damage to her brain, Loren may have been seeing her past life through the distorted prism of fragmented memories. "Lieutenant, you were a lawyer and on your way to being a damn fine one…" he said trying to reassure her in his own confident way. "Don't let your confusion tell you any differently."

But Loren Singer wanted him to know the truth as she saw it. "That's what I've been told Admiral, but there is nothing about my personal or professional life that I really can recall…."

The Admiral nodded thoughtfully and leaned forward. "Lieutenant, what are the Rules of Evidence?"

Loren thought for a moment. "Sir, I have no idea," she replied.

"Not even an educated guess?" he offered.

"It wouldn't be a very good one, sir," she replied giving him half smile to try and make up for her lack of performance.

"Okay, well, how about the definition of reasonable doubt?"

She knew he didn't just want a standard dictionary definition. "What kind of definition, sir?" She asked, hopeful that it was a trick question.

It wasn't. "The legal definition, Lieutenant."

Nodding her understanding of his question, she concentrated pulling at the fragmented images that served as her current memory. Unfortunately 'reasonable doubt' was filed somewhere else, hidden from her conscious mind.

"Nothing sir," she replied, dejectedly.

"How about what's written on the first page of the Manual for Courts Martial," he said thinking he had given her an easy one.

Loren's eyebrows knitted up again. "Manual…"

"…for Courts Martial, anything from the first page…" he finished for her.

Again there was a pregnant silence. Finally Loren sighed heavily. "Sorry Admiral, I can't recall a single thing."

"Nothing?" AJ probed

"No sir, nothing, though I figure it has something to do with military law." She hoped this gave her at least a few points on whatever scale he was using.

AJ Chegwidden smiled paternally at the young JAG Officer.

AJ didn't want her to panic. "Well remember Lieutenant, you survived an accident that would have killed most people…your body and your unborn child just need time to rest and heal."

Loren could see where he might be right. "All right sir… Loren fixed him with a scared look. "But sir, what if it doesn't come back…my memory, I mean. What then?"

AJ gave her fatherly smile. He wasn't going worry her about that right now. "We'll deal with that when we need to, Lieutenant, for now, just rest. I'll check back in on you later."

"Yes sir," she replied like a good plebe.

Admiral Chegwidden, though, was worried. Though she suffering from substantial memory loss at the moment, she knew enough that if she didn't recovery her memories or her knowledge or preferably both that her future as a JAG Corps officer, and even as a Navy officer, would be in serious doubt.

**0730 Local_1230 Zulu  
Abby Sciuto's Lab  
NCIS Headquarters  
Washington, DC**

**Gibbs, Tony, and Vivienne were in Abby's lab**. The hard rocking music had already been turned down at Gibbs' request.

Abby was showing them two slide comparisons of the blood samples. "We'll do some more tests, but the ABO shows a match. Type AB. I'd say the blood you found is Lieutenant Singer's"

Gibbs looked at the samples. "Good job,"

Tony smiled. It was rare when Gibbs thanked him for doing something. "Thanks, Gibbs."

Gibbs shot Tony a dirty look. "I was talking to Abby. Did you find out who the fingerprints in the car belong to?" he said to her.

Abby gave Gibbs an uneasy look. "Not yet. I'm still digging through the JAG Corps personnel files, even though we've limited our search to just males, it's gonna take some time, Gibbs."

"Work faster," He turned around and started to leave.

Abby smiled. "There's more." She knew that would stop him.

She pushed back to another computer workstation and pointed to the monitor. Everyone moved over to see what she had found on the cocktail napkin and the airline ticket.

"Here." She said simply.

Abby showed them the napkin stamp. Vivienne's eyes lit up as she recognized it immediately

"Benzinger's!"

Tony looked puzzled as he looked at the soaked napkin and then back at her. "What's that, a magic word?"

Gibbs resisted the urge to smack him on the back of his head. "It's a bar in Falls Church where Lieutenant Singer used to hang out," he said tersely.

While Tony nodded his understanding, Abby revealed what else she had found. "A bar definitely goes with the chem analysis I did of the Lieutenant's stomach contents that I got from Ducky when she threw up in the ambulance. Based on the degree of digestion, she went into the water within two hours of her last snack. And I do mean snack."

Abby pushed her chair over to yet another workstation. Only Tony followed her this time.

Tony looked at the results. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…thiamin mononitrate, riboflavin, folic acid, vegetable oil…"

Abby translated the scientific names. "…peanuts, pretzels, crackers…it's a bar mix," she explained.

The former FBI agent focused her attention on the long number that was showing with the napkin. "What's the 13 digit number?"

Gibb looked at it for a moment. "That's a Moscow cell phone number." He stated.

Vivienne was floored by his announcement. "How do you know?"

Gibbs smirked at her. "If I can't ID a Moscow number after six months undercover, the taxpayers should get their money back. You know how to trace a number fast?"

Vivienne grinned as she scribbled down the phone number "Oh yeah, through the FBI."

Vivienne Blackadder turned and headed out of the lab area.

Gibbs looked toward the stairwell where she was headed. "Guess that would work too." He said dryly.

Abby though, wasn't finished wowing them yet. "I got more goodies. I got the name off the airline ticket."

Gibbs walked up to the monitor and stared at the plane ticket.

Tony wasn't impressed. "We got that."

"And the destination," Abby countered.

Tony still wasn't impressed. "Yeah, we got that too."

Abby wasn't defeated yet. "And the departure date."

Tony smiled smugly at her. "Early April,"

Abby made a sound like a game show buzzer. "Annnt! January 6."

Gibbs was not expecting that. "Not April?"

Now it was Abby's turn to smirk. "Nah, Gibbs, you just need young eyes. That's a one, not a four."

Gibbs pointed to the screen. "That's a one?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah."

"So she missed her flight…" Tony mused.

Abby couldn't believe what he was saying. Especially after what had happened to her. "Tony, she almost got wacked…that's the least of her worries."

"And it's getting more dangerous to be her," Dr. Mallard said as he entered the room and joined the group.

"How's that, Duck?" Gibbs asked him, curious as to why he said that.

"She's regaining her memory, or at least parts of it." The NCIS ME replied. "Enough that she could be a danger to herself and possibly name who tried to drown her."

Vivienne returned to the room at that moment. They could tell she was excited. "Hey, I got a suspect. Manetti said the Benzinger's bartender told her Singer was seeing a civilian before she shipped out, right?"

Vivienne sat down in a chair at an unoccupied workstation in Abby's lab. Gibbs and the others gathered around her.

"Well, that Moscow cell is registered to a Sergei Zhukov. I'm running an immigration check. He was in the states when Singer got pregnant, left two days before she was to ship out." Vivienne sat back looking smug, proud of her accomplishment. That is until she saw the solemn looks on their quiet faces. "What?"

"Cross-check Zhukov's cell phone number and Rabb's number." Gibbs ordered. He didn't like what Vivienne had found and who it was leading to, but he had no choice but to follow the evidence.

Vivienne began to run a cross-check. Gibbs took out his cell phone. "Hey Adie, it's Gibbs. I need to speak with the Director."

As Gibbs continued to have his conversation with Tom Morrow's personal assistant, Vivienne shook her head. "I won't have to." She said out loud drawing the attention back to her. "Zhukov's green card sponsor was Commander Harmon Rabb. They're half-brothers."

Gibbs, surprised by this news, laid his phone down as he looked at the information showing on the workstation screen. That tore it. Harmon Rabb, Junior moved to the top of the suspect list.

**xxvxx**

**Thomas C. Morrow, Director of NCIS, was sitting** in the darkened theater-like Multiple Threat Assessment Center [MTAC] intently watching the screen. Gibbs quietly slipped into the room and sat down next to him.

The technician looked over at the Director. "Live signal in five, four, three…"

On the screen, Morrow and Gibbs watched as images from a Predator drone aircraft focused on a speeding Mercedes sedan.

"You making progress on the JAG attempted murder investigation?" Morrow said without looking at Gibbs.

"…I copy Control; I read you five by five…" the voice over said as the sedan continued its high speed run down the country road. The drone's cameras stayed right with the sedan.

Gibbs kept his eyes on the sedan – were they going to take it out, or just shadowing it? He wondered. "Yes sir," he replied to his question.

Both men kept their eyes on the screen.

"Tangos are about to get out of the car, I say again. Tangos are about to get out of the car," the voice reported.

"I copy, standby," came a reply.

"Who's your prime suspect?" asked the NCIS Director.

"A JAG Corps officer," the Head of DC MCRT replied.

Tom Morrow grimaced. He knew that Gibbs would find who did this, but hated where the suspect was found. Unlike his predecessor Tom wanted to have good relations with JAG Corps and Admiral Chegwidden and make up for all the previous sloppy NCIS investigations. This accusation though, wouldn't help. "Damn. We have to work with these people. Not a senior officer, I hope?

When Gibbs didn't say anything, he prompted the silver haired agent. "Do I know him?"

Now it was Gibbs turn to grimace. "Yes sir. I believe you do."

"Standing by" the voice over said. The drone's cameras focused on the hilltop adobe brick building. The sedan had parked in the front courtyard and four men, three of which had automatic weapons, got out of the car and headed into the house.

Director Morrow turned in his seat and looked at Gibbs. "Are you going to tell me his name?"

"You are cleared hot. Good hunting, Foxtrot One," the voice over announced.

"Roger. Cleared hot," the second voice replied.

"Commander Harmon Rabb is our chief suspect," Gibbs said simply.

"Weapons free…target locked," the second voice continued.

Tom Morrow turned back to the screen. "I couldn't be more stunned if you told me it was Admiral Chegwidden. Are you certain?"

A wider shot from a second drone showed the first one firing an AGM-114 Hellfire missile. Moments later the hilltop building disappeared in a gigantic fireball which also destroyed the sedan as well.

"Tangos eliminated," the second voice reported.

"Have the in-country team go in and verify the remains," Morrow told the technician. He nodded his agreement and began relaying the order.

"Not a hundred percent," Gibbs replied to the Director's question. "But from the information we're gathering we know he's deeply involved."

Both men watched as a camouflaged helo settled in the courtyard of the still smoldering house.

"I don't need to tell you the implications if you're wrong," Morrow warned as they watched a team of armed men make their way inside the destroyed building.

"That's why I'm moving slowly. We're waiting to hear back from the SECNAV's JAGMan team before we make our move," Gibbs replied.

"Identities confirmed. Four tangos eliminated. No collateral damage," the second voice reported. There were smiles around the room, but no cheering. These were little fish, little, but dangerous.

"Bravo Zulu, Foxtrot One. Get your team out of there."

"Roger. Feet wet in twenty-five."

They both watched as the helo became airborne again and headed west.

Tom turned again to Gibbs. "Don't move too slowly. We're getting traffic from NSA that indicates something big is coming,-nothing firm yet, but we need to wrap up any outstanding investigations quickly as we can."

"Another gray hull attack sir?" al Jihad was growing bolder. Either that Hassan Mohammed was using another attack as a power play to try show himself as a leader within al Qaeda. Maybe even currying favor with Bin Laden himself.

Tom nodded. "Possibly. We won't know for sure until Heather's team arrives in Nice. That's where we think Amad Bin-Atwa will show up. Her team will verify that."

Gibbs nodded. They both knew that Bin-Atwa was an advance man for any sort of attack undertaken by Hassan. If another attack was coming, Bin-Atwa would be the key to learning when the attack would take place.

**1020 Local_1520 Zulu  
NCIS Headquarters  
Washington, DC**

**After his meeting with Director Morrow, **Gibbs went down to the Liaison office to find out when Jack and Commander Coleman would begin their interviews at JAG Headquarters. Before Jack could say anything, Commander Coleman told the Head of DC MCRT they would be ready to begin their JAGMan investigation by 0730 tomorrow morning. That worked for Gibbs. It would give him and his team time to interview a few more 'persons of interest' tied to Rabb. He hoped that Vivienne and Tony had pulled together a few more leads.

"Hey. What've you got?"Gibbs announced as he entered the bullpen area.

Vivienne stood up and walked towards him, eager to show him just how good she was getting at investigating, something Gibbs thought she was weak on. "Plenty," she said as the senior NCIS agent put his cup on his desk. "We have team on their way out to the furnished rental on Coronado. The Lieutenant ordered a phone installed a few days ago, but there hasn't been any other credit card or bank activity since she withdrew two hundred dollars at a Falls Church ATM on the evening of January 4."

"That money wasn't on her when Garrel pulled her from the water. And Garrel didn't mention anything about any large sums of money on her…" Gibbs replied, thinking aloud. In his mind, James Garrel was still a suspect – it wouldn't be the first time a would-be killer had a change of heart and rescued his supposed victim.

"Could have been in the purse," she offered. It was a lame explanation.

Gibbs took a drink from his cup. "Could…except Dobbs didn't find any money in it." He said to her. Vivienne deflated when he said that.

Gibbs opened his drawer and pulled out his Glock and put it in his holster. As he did, Tony entered the bullpen. Seeing Gibbs there, he figured now was a good time to report what had been found – so far.

"Uh, Abby's still cross checking the prints with the JAGC personnel database," he said tentatively. That didn't come out at all like he had planned it.

As Tony braced for Gibbs' 'DI Stare' or something else that indicated his displeasure with this delay, he was surprised when instead Gibbs seemed to anticipate this temporary roadblock. He turned to Vivienne. "Check with Ducky. See if the Lieutenant gave him any other useful information."

The former FBI Agent eager to do his bidding and get back in his good graces jumped on this opportunity. "Got it."

Gibbs nodded his approval and then started to head out of the bullpen area. He caught Tony's eye, who was still off kilter for not being punished for being the bearer of bad news. "C'mon lover boy."

Tony shut his file cabinet drawer, a look of bewilderment on his face. "Where are we going?"

Gibbs loved it when caught Tony off guard. "Benzinger's to get a drink," he quipped.

As he headed for the elevator, Tony opened up his desk drawer and grabbed for his service weapon and then rushed to join his boss in the elevator.

Vivienne watched as the elevator doors shut on the two men and then shaking her head at Tony's puppy dog attitude, hurried downstairs to see what she could learn from Ducky.

-TBC…


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI - Incident at Potomac Park **

**1050 Local_1550 Zulu  
Autopsy  
NCIS Headquarters  
Washington, DC**

"**This is quite unusual for me;** I'm not normally working with those that are still breathing. It's quite refreshing, actually," Ducky said referring to working with Loren Singer as he pulled open a drawer and peered at a body in the cold storage unit.

Vivienne wasn't much for this part of the job. In fact, it made her a little green around the gills. The guy looked like he was asleep. But she knew that he wasn't. She forced herself to focus on the case. "Ducky, did you match Rabb's DNA to the fetus?"

Ducky was busily examining the body. "I didn't have to." He turned to her. "We didn't always have DNA, you know. And we didn't always have television. You're too young to remember, but in many ways, radio was much more fascinating-" He said reminiscing.

"Okay Ducky-" she began trying to get him to focus on the here and now, so she could get out of here as soon as possible. She didn't want to 'blow chunks' in front of the NCIS ME.

"You had to use your imagination-" he continued oblivious to her discomfort.

"Ducky," she said firmly, finally getting his attention. "Why didn't you have to?"

He sighed and looked at her. Sometimes the younger ones were a bit clueless. "I checked Commander Rabb's blood type, that's legal. There's no way he could have fathered Loren Singer unborn female child."

"A girl…" Vivienne said slowly. She wondered if Rabb were primitive enough to kill Loren because she hadn't given him a boy. It wasn't unheard of. Still, maybe she hadn't even told him.

That unspoken theory was quickly squashed by Ducky. "Yes, I haven't told her yet, sometimes it's better not know until time. You know, some people like it that way – more traditional."

He made a notation on his chart and then opened the cadaver's mouth and examined his teeth. When he was finished, he looked back at her. "You sure you won't have dinner with me tonight, Viv?"

The thought that he had just finished fishing around inside a dead man's mouth almost made her stomach turn flips. "Oh Ducky," Vivienne said afraid she was going to hurl at any moment.

"The pursuit of sex is an affirmation of life, Vivienne," he said replying to her supposed reluctance. "That's why older men are so lascivious." She started to leave.

"Hey. Hey, why don't we discuss that over dinner?" He added as she turned away.

"Not tonight," she said evasively as she hurriedly left autopsy. God, she needed fresh air…quick!

He looked down at the body and smiled. "Well she didn't say no." As if talking to a friend. "Just not tonight."

**xxvixx**

**Loren felt the tall Navy officer grab her arm roughly**. He wasn't trying to hurt her, but it was obvious he wanted to talk to her

'_Let's…Let's have dinner,' he suggested hurriedly._

_Loren heard herself say, 'I'm not hungry,' She sounded like she was not pleased with him and wanted him to go away. But why? What had he done?_

_The tall officer searched her eyes. His intent look made her uncomfortable. 'Then a glass of milk' he said… That was an odd comment. Why did he say that?_

That memory faded into another…

_This time it was a perky blond female with a short sassy haircut in a dark Navy uniform. Loren could tell she was upset with her 'I wish you would stop kicking us on your way to the top, we would all have less bruises, and you would be less alone.'_

_The words stung but somehow she knew the woman was right. Then she was running – she had on a jogging outfit – it was some kind of race or contest and she was crying?_

_The image dissolved into another where the sassy Navy Lieutenant was standing next to another Navy Lieutenant. This one was shorter, a little on the stocky side. He was smiling at Loren._

'_Lieutenant Singer, you said you were going to kick my ass, and I think you did a pretty good job. Want to join us?'_

_She heard herself say, 'How does he *do* that?' and the sassy blond almost immediately responded. _

'_You'd need a heart transplant to understand that, Ma'am….'_

Loren woke up and felt more convinced than ever that she needed to make some changes in her life.

While she was pretty sure the person who tried to kill her was a male, she didn't feel very comfortable about her run-ins with the perky Lieutenant.

**xxvixx**

**Today it was sunny**, unlike the previous day when it had threatened to snow, and the wind had less of a bite to it, but it was still bitterly cold. They had been out here nearly four hours, and they still hadn't found anything useful. Ken Dobbs sighed as he watched the Marine recruits from Quantico begin again their methodical search of the riverbanks, starting at the pedestrian bridge and working their way down.

They had found Lieutenant Singer's purse, but Gibbs was sure there was other evidence here that they needed for the case. So here they were again, looking around rocks and among the weeds for anything that looked out of the ordinary - anything that didn't belong…a scrap of a uniform, a shoe, a cover….

**1650 Local_2150 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Gibbs spoke as he put the tape recorder** in front of Jennifer Coates as all three met in the JAG Corps conference room. "This is the NCIS interview #12 - Singer disappearance investigation; Special Agents L. Jethro Gibbs and Anthony D. DiNozzo's interview of Petty Officer/Legalman 2 Jennifer Coates, JAG Corps Headquarters."

Gibbs sat on one side of the pretty young Petty Officer, Tony sat on the other. "We had a conversation with the bartender at Benzinger's. He recalls you being there that evening."

LN2 Coates opted for a vague response as she glanced at the Head of the MCRT. "I have been to Benzinger's a couple of times this month, sir."

Gibbs turned to her. "This time you were in a booth behind Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Singer."

Jennifer Coates turned to face her accuser. "I make an effort not to listen in on other people's conversations," she said smartly.

Tony got up and leaned in from the other side like a devil's advocate. "Nah, this conversation was so heated it got the bartender's attention across the room."

The pretty young Petty Officer's eyes flitted nervously from Tony to Gibbs. She sighed because she hated doing this to a man who saved her from throwing her life away, but she knew she had to do the right thing – no matter how hard it hurt and even if he was her mentor. He would have wanted it that way. "I-I may have heard a few things…" she said quietly.

**1801 Local_2301 Zulu  
Gallery Place Metro Station  
Washington, DC**

**Harm stepped out of the Metro stairwell** at Gallery Place/Chinatown. Normally he would drive his Lexus SUV or Corvette from his loft apartment to Falls Church, but tonight he needed to put some distance between his residence and the phone call he was going to make.

He walked over to a set of phone booths and finding one that was operational, began dialing the number he had memorized and waited.

At the Aeroflot heliport, a heavy snow began falling as Sergei Zhukov walked away from a civilian version of Mil-8 'Hip' helicopter. When Sergei's cellular phone began ringing, he stopped and fished it out of his greatcoat.

The Russian helo pilot smiled as he noted who was calling just before he answered. "Da Brother! How are you?"

Harm looked around to make sure no one was observing him. All he saw were commuters making their way home for the day. He relaxed. "Hey, I'm good," he said cheerfully. "How's Galena?"

Sergei's smile grew even wider as he chuckled. "Galena is wonderful. What is wrong, brother?"

Harm got right to the point. "Sergei, did you see Loren Singer when you were in DC?"

The Russian Aeroflot helo pilot was puzzled by his query. "Loren? No."

He continued with rapid fire questions. "Did you talk to her on the phone?"

Sergei felt a little uneasy about all these questions concerning a woman the Russian was sure was out of his life. "Not since that night you made her call me about the baby."

Harm really hoped he got a positive answer to his next question. "Did you really believe her when she said it wasn't yours?"

He should have known what Sergei's answer was going to be. "Yes. Is she now saying…the baby is mine?" And that he was worried that the opposite was true.

Harm hated to be the bearer of more bad news, but Sergei had to know. "Lieutenant Singer is missing."

Just in case… "Bozhe Moi!" The young Russian swore. "You think I had something to do with it?" Sergei Zhukov said in an astonished voice.

The Navy aviator/lawyer was quick to reassure his Russian half-brother. "No, of course not. But the investigators might if they think you were the father…and you having just left town with Galena when she went missing."

Sergei though, wasn't feeling very relieved. "Always the big brother, hmm? Always protecting me."

Harm tried to glib about it. "Hey, that's what big brothers are for." But deep down he was worried about what might happen next.

**xxvixx**

'_**That was cheap and sleazy, even for you, Singer,'**__ The shorter Navy officer said to her, she couldn't remember quite who was…and then the name came to her…Bud…so why did he say that to her…what did she do to elicit that kind of response? _

'_Are you familiar with the expression sore loser?' She could hear herself say. That just made things more confusing. Maybe she was trying to banter with him, but from his expression, she didn't think so…. _

'_I'm not concerned about myself. It's my client,' Bud says to her. There's anger and indignation in his voice._

'_Oh, right. You're the hot shot,' she said stopping in the double doorway to the bullpen. 'Mr. Fast Track.' Mr. Fast Track…why did she call him that?_

'_Spare me, Roberts,' she felt as if she's angry and exasperated with him. Bud Roberts, that's his name…so why am I exasperated with him?_

'_Look, I don't give a damn about myself here,' Bud tells her, grabbing her arm. She could tell he was frustrated with her. Just like that tall Naval Commander who wanted to have dinner with her. _

"_No, that's right," she hears herself say sneering. "You don't have to give a damn. You can phone it in because you have so many people working overtime to promote your sorry ass.' There was bitterness in her voice and anger as she pulled herself away from him._

Before Loren could try to make sense of that, another vision swam into her brain….this time she was facing a female Navy Lieutenant Commander…and she looked just as irritated as Bud had.

'_The difference between you and your client is that he never meant to hurt me. He gets my forgiveness. You get my contempt.'_

Loren woke and was glad to see her darkened room was empty. She sat up on her side, trying to make sense of images she had just seen. Unfortunately, like all the others, nothing made sense. All she knew was that Loren Singer seemed to be pretty good at irritating people.

**0802 Local_1302 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**AJ Chegwidden eyed the two junior attorneys** standing in front of him through his reading glasses. John Michael 'Jack' McBurney, Major, United States Marine Corps, had been the NCIS liaison since Atef brothers' affair in late spring of 2002. U.S. Navy Lieutenant Commander Faith Coleman, TAD from North Island NAS, chosen to be his partner in this JAGMan investigation had nine convictions, but was still largely an unknown to the Navy/Marine Corps JAG.

"I assume both of you are aware of the severity of your assignment," he said glancing up at them.

"Understood sir," they both replied as they stood at attention.

The JAG nodded and handed each of them a fairly thick folder. "You have both been detailed by SECNAV and COM NAVDIST Washington to this case."

Faith glanced at her new partner. "Admiral, sir, forgive me for having to say this, but I'm sure you understand-"

AJ knew where she was going with this. "I have no intention of interfering in your case," The JAG said brusquely, as he dropped his pen on his desk pad and looked up at her to indicate his displeasure with her insinuation. "I've got more than enough to keep me busy right now."

Faith though, was unfazed by his posturing. She exchanged another look with Major McBurney. "We have every confidence of that, sir. But we need to know your staff won't either." Her voice had a little quaver, but not much. She had moxie, he'd give her that.

The two-star Navy Admiral gave her a paternal smile. "You have my word that they won't. Since you're not usually privy to our schedules, I'll tell you what's on our plates as of the moment."

AJ picked up a sheet from his desk pad and began reading. "Lieutenant Roberts has just been cleared by the Medical Board for permanent limited active duty; Colonel MacKenzie and Commander Rabb just concluded an Article 32 Hearing against General Cuban, CO of the 9th Marine Expeditionary Brigade. Commander Turner is between assignments."

He neglected to tell them that in less than two weeks, Commanders Rabb and Turner would be recognized for their acts of heroism in the Indian Ocean which lead to the foiling of Kabir Atef's dirty missile attack against USS Seahawk. But then, the Admiral was figuring they would clear his staff of troubleshooters before then. There really wasn't anyone in his Command that would have done this, right? So why didn't he feel more confident of that assessment? Maybe it was because of his set-to with Commander Rabb in his office.

"I don't believe that I need to tell both you that you need to proceed as quickly and surgically as possible." He looked over at Faith. "Are you ready to proceed?"

Faith nodded. "Caught a red-eye from San Diego as soon as I was notified, had the files from the case faxed so I could study them on the plane. I have a short list of notes I made pertinent to the case."

Jack McBurney's cell phone chose that moment to buzz. The stunned two-star watched as the SJA Major fumbled in his pocket for his cell, then realizing who was standing in front of went ram-rod straight again as the phone continued angrily buzzing like a bee trapped in his jacket breast pocket.

The former SEAL gave an annoyed sigh and waved at him. "Go ahead and take it, Major, it might be pertinent to the case…."

A crimson faced Major nodded and walked over to the far end of the room. Faith fought hard not to burst out laughing at the faux pas.

"Is there something amusing, Commander?" AJ growled at her, catching the glint of amusement in her eyes. Truthfully he couldn't blame her for laughing at the situation. If it were another time and place, he might have joined her. But right now he was an irritated two star with two very junior attorneys who weren't impressing him very much.

Faith Coleman gulped audibly and shook her head. "No sir, nothing at all, sir!" she shot back quickly and then continued to stand at attention.

In the meantime Jack had finished his ill-timed phone conversation. He walked back over and reported what he had learned. "Uh, sir, it seems that NCIS already has an investigative team in San Diego looking at Lieutenant Singer's apartment."

AJ stood up and took his reading glasses off. "Well, Major, what do you think you two should do? After all, this is your investigation…." The Admiral's voice was calm, but full of potential fury at this goat-screw of an investigation.

Major McBurney understood he was in the spotlight and he'd better start tap dancing, fast. "We need to go to San Diego on the next available transport, sir, and learn what they found. We can—we will be back here at 0800 tomorrow morning, sir."

AJ gave him a faint smile. "That sounds like the proper thing to do, Major. We'll try this again tomorrow at 0800."

"Aye, aye, sir!" They chorused. They may be the lead on a JAGMan investigation into wrongdoing at JAG Headquarters, but it was in the Admiral's own backyard that they were going to be tramping around in, so they had be respectful of that.

"And we'll pick up where we left off on our little discussion at 0800 tomorrow. Agreed?" AJ tried hard not to appear intimidating, but a thin cruel smile graced his lips. He knew they would be suffering from jet lag and lack of sleep, but if they had cooperated more closely with Special Agent Gibbs in the first place, this wouldn't have happened.

"Aye sir!" Both officers chorused again.

AJ sat down again. "Dismissed."

They both pivoted and left his office, quietly closing his door.

AJ sighed and scrubbed his hand across his face as he put his reading glasses on his desk pad. A twenty-four hour reprieve.

Gibbs was already making waves throughout the bullpen with his investigation and had the JAGC office rumor mill running overtime. Petty Officer Jennifer Coates had gone on sick call this morning, no doubt due to Special Agent Gibbs' grilling yesterday. Hell, he knew it was rough on her and rest of them, but dammit, he wanted to know who on his staff had tried to kill Lieutenant Singer, too.

Since Gibbs and his team wasn't coming by today, maybe he could get his staff to focus on their jobs for twenty-four hours. Then the real storm would begin.

**0924 Local_ 1424 Zulu  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland**

**James Garrel had just entered** the elevator to go downstairs to the vending machines. As his elevator doors closed, the adjoining set opened revealing Dr. Mallard and Vivienne Blackadder.

"So, Jethro will be coming by later today?" Ducky asked at they walked towards Loren's room.

"Yeah, Ducky," Vivienne said with a slight smile. She wanted him to know that whether or not Gibbs appreciated his efforts, she certainly did. "He thought she had had time enough to maybe remember something. By the way, he wanted to thank you for keeping him in the loop on her progress – he usually doesn't let a victim languish like this-"

Dr. Mallard gently interrupted her explanation. "I know, Viv," Dr. Mallard said in an understanding voice, "Jethro has had his hands full with coordinating the investigation with Major McBurney's JAGMan team and interviewing the JAG Corps staff. That's quite a lot for three agents to do."

"Gibbs doesn't think so," Vivienne admitted with slight grumble in her voice. The guard at Loren Singer's door looked toward them as they approached.

"Jethro is under a lot of pressure on this one, Viv," Ducky explained as he acknowledged the guard. "If Commander Rabb is one who did this, he has be sure and not damage relations between JAG and NCIS any further. Director Morrow's predecessors didn't give a single thought about that, which lead to the current state of affairs between these two agencies."

The former FBI Agent suddenly made the connection between the current problems they were facing in this investigation. "So that's why we got the cold reception at JAG Corps Headquarters? I just thought that was the way these things went when you investigated an organization within the military – kinda like law enforcement internal affairs."

Ducky shook his head. "Oh, not at all, Viv – in fact before 1995, the Office of the JAG and NCIS had a very cordial and cooperative relationship…until the Lieutenant Diane Schonke murder investigation…."

Vivienne nodded, she remembered hearing about that case while she was at FLETC. The NCIS 'Agent Afloat' Turkey experience became a cautionary lesson for how not to carry out a murder investigation. "I read about that one, they didn't catch her killer until years later…."

"And it was Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb and Staff Judge Advocate Major Sarah MacKenzie who caught the man," Ducky revealed.

Vivienne couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Harmon Rabb? The same Harmon Rabb we talked to?"

Dr. Mallard nodded unhappily. "I'm afraid so. The very same person, Viv. Agent Turkey made quite a mess of things." She and Ducky showed their NCIS wallet IDs to the soldier who nodded his approval and opened the door for them.

When they went in, Ducky could see that Loren was asleep again. As soon as she heard movement in the room though, she opened her eyes.

"Dr. Mallard," Loren said smiling, and then her smile faded a little as she looked at the woman who accompanied him.

"Good morning, Loren," Ducky said cheerfully, "This is Special Agent Vivienne Blackadder. She works with me and would like to ask you a few questions, if that is all right…"

"Sure Doctor," Loren replied putting on a smile, but Ducky could tell it was forced. For some reason Loren was nervous about this interview.

"Good morning, Lieutenant, how are you feeling this morning?" Vivienne said as she sat down next to her bed.

"A little better each day," Loren said trying to sound cheerful but deliberately vague for some reason. Ducky wasn't sure why she was acting this way.

"What do you remember about what happened to you?" Agent Blackadder asked getting out a little notebook and scribbling down some notes.

Ducky could tell that Loren was watching her every move. She was especially interested in the notes the NCIS Agent made. Loren made an effected sigh for Vivienne's benefit. "Not much really." She shifted in bed so that she laid on her side a little more comfortably. "I was arguing with a Navy man-"

"Do you remember what you were arguing about? His rank? Any distinguishing features about him?" Vivienne interrupted, firing a battery of questions at her.

Loren glanced at Ducky like she was speaking a foreign language and then back at her. "No," she said flatly.

Vivienne nodded making another note on her pad. "Okay, so what happened next?"

Loren relayed the same story she had told Ducky and Sergeant Garrel. It seemed rehearsed, but in fact for her it was the only mostly complete memory that she had at this moment in time. "I fell or was pushed from a…a bridge…into the water…somehow I hit my head…and that's all I remember about what happened. I was rescued from the water by a Marine Sergeant, James Garrel. The next thing I knew I woke up here and Dr. Mallard told me he was taking care of me."

Vivienne turned and gave Ducky a half smile before turning back to her. "Yeah, he's very good at that. Can you remember anything else?" It may have been all she could remember, but it was very little to go on for trying to find and arrest a suspect.

"Other than I was arguing with a Navy man and then nearly drowning in the water, no." Another dead-end.

Vivienne looked at Loren's baby bump and then gave her a smile. "So how far are you along?"

Loren looked blankly at the NCIS ME and then back at her. "Dr. Mallard says I'm in my fifth month."

Vivienne was mildly surprised. Ducky hadn't mentioned anything about her not remembering anything about her pregnancy.

Vivienne gave Ducky a curious glance before looking at Loren. "Do you know who the father is?"

Loren shook her head and tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. "No, I don't. I wish I did; I'd like very much to know who is the father of my child," she said with a quiver in her voice.

Vivienne felt that was the most honest statement she had heard from her today. Maybe if she pushed her just a little… "Lieutenant, think hard. Can you think of anyone who might want to have hurt you, had a grudge against you-"

Loren held up a hand to stop her and shook her head. "Look, Agent Blackadder, I wish I could help you, but other than it being Navy man…an officer, I think, I really can't tell you anything else. I thought Dr. Mallard would have informed you that I have no memory of anything previous to that night."

Vivienne sat back in her chair. This was not going at all like she expected. Still, she had to give it one more try. Gibbs would want her to. "He did, but sometimes when you ask someone cold, a name or face comes to mind," she explained hoping that would trigger something.

But it didn't. In fact, it had the opposite effect. Loren sighed heavily. "I'd really like to help you, ma'am. Really I would. But, all I have are fragments of memories of my life, and really that's just what they are…fragments. I'm pretty much a blank slate at this point."

Vivienne put her notepad away and pulled out her PDA. After tapping on it for a few moments, she put it back in the breast pocket of her jacket and pulled out a card. "Okay, well, here's my card, if you think of anything…" The red headed NCIS Agent handed her card to Loren.

Loren nodded and took the card, putting it on her nightstand. "I'll let Dr. Mallard know. Thank you."

Ducky looked over at Loren sympathetically as Vivienne stood up. "I'll be back in moment," he said to her.

Loren nodded as the two left the room.

Vivienne gave Ducky a hard look when they got out in the hall, away from the door. "Okay Ducky, how much of what she told me in there is the truth?"

Ducky sighed. "It's not that simple, Viv. Lieutenant Singer has suffered significant trauma to the base of her skull, resulting in hairline fracture at the impact point. Fortunately, there weren't any contusions on the brain that they've found. But there was some damage which resulted in post-traumatic amnesia which is dominated by what appears to be severe retrograde amnesia."

Viv's eyebrows knitted up in confusion. "Retrograde amnesia?"

"Yes, there are several types, fascinating, really. What our Lieutenant seems to be suffering from is a severe loss of pre-existing memories. The fact that she can remember bits and pieces means it may not be permanent and in time the brain will heal itself."

Vivienne wanted him to cut to the chase. "How long might this take, her recovery?"

Ducky was brutally honest with her. "Oh, it could take days, weeks, months, even years, why I remember a case where a young lad-"

Vivienne couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Ducky, we don't have weeks! If we're going to find who's trying to kill her, we'll have to do it ourselves!"

Dr. Mallard nodded his head sadly in agreement. "I'm afraid that's true, Viv. We'll have to find out who tried to kill the Lieutenant, without her help."

-TBC...


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII - Incident at Potomac Park **

**Loren was talking** with Lieutenant Bud Roberts again. She felt as if she had seen this memory fragment before but somehow, it was different. There was more to it…

'_I was up all night with AJ,' Bud was telling her. He looked haggard. Why hadn't she noticed that before? _

'_Well, you two have become quite chummy,' Loren heard herself commenting in a snippy tone of voice. _

_She remembered she was still angry about Bud being named Force Judge Advocate for a ship…at the time it seemed important for her to get that honor, not him. So why was she angry about a person named AJ? _

"_My son," Bud reminded her. Well, that didn't help. Why was she angry about his son? What did that have to do with anything?_

"_Oh…" she remembered saying. "That AJ." 'That AJ?' So there were two people named AJ? Then it came to her…AJ Chegwidden…the Admiral…the…JAG…her boss…now her jealousy was beginning to make sense – or at least the memory of it was._

'_He has the flu,' Bud said to her as he continued his explanation. It looked like they were getting ready to do something. _

_She remembered turning to him. 'Well, can't Harriet handle him?' She asked_. _That seemed awful cold of her—just what kind of person was she? Was she that jealous that she could not see how much he cared for his son?_

'_Harriet and I both work full time jobs so we share the childcare,' Bud informed her. _

Loren felt so guilty-she wished she could apologize to him for saying that…she wished that this memory would fade away like the others had, but it was obvious it was going to play through to the end.

'_You know why I stay single?' she said to him. Loren wished she hadn't said that to him. _

'_I can think of several reasons,' Bud answered pointedly. It was obvious he didn't think much of her and her comments in this meeting. Now in hindsight, she understood why._

'_Well, you can put this at the top of your list: There's nothing between me and my work,' She replied smugly. _

'_That is really very sad,' she remembered Bud commenting. _

_That hit harder than any fist could. A deep sadness filled her. She began to cry._

"_Lieutenant?" _

_Bud was looking at her with concern. She just wanted him to go away and leave her alone…._

"Let me try, Gibbs. Loren, please wake up. Why are you crying?"

Loren's tear filled eyes blinked open revealing a watery looking version of Doctor Donald Mallard looking down at her with concern. There was a gentleman standing next to him, he had short gray hair cut similar manner to Sergeant Garrel and was wearing a black winter coat.

"Loren, why were you crying, m'dear? Is everything all right?" Ducky gently took her hand in his.

Loren sniffled. "H'I'm fuh…fuh…fine, um, I'm fine Dr. Mallard, I just had a bad dream," she said. It was only a half lie.

Ducky gave her one tissue so she could dry her eyes and another to blow her nose. Loren gratefully accepted both.

"Loren…Lieutenant, this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He's the head of the investigation of what happened to you and would like to ask you a few questions…."

Gibbs regarded the woman lying on her side in the bed. If her head hadn't been swathed in bandages he might have said she was pretty. "Lieutenant,"

"Special Agent Gibbs," Loren returned guardedly.

The Head of the DC MCRT noted her defensive tone and posture. He gave her a quick smile to put her at ease. "Lieutenant, do you remember anything about what happened to you – how you fell in the water-"

He seemed nice enough. She even felt like though they had just met that he was really concerned about her and didn't see her as just another case to be solved.

"Thanks to Dr. Mallard and Sergeant Garrell I do remember some of it. I was talking or arguing with a Navy Officer…I can't see his face…but he grabs me…the next thing I remember is the sensation of being lifted up and then hitting the water. The shock of hitting the water the way I did seemed give me momentary lucidness…I remember struggling in the water, calling out for help and finally grabbing hold of a large tree branch."

"Do you remember who you were arguing with?" Gibbs asked. He tried the best he could to tone down his usual harshness. He could tell that she was very skittish and his gut told him if he took the soft approach it might work better. Still, he wondered about Sergeant Garrel and just how much time was he spending with her. He might have to have a talk with him about that.

Loren really wanted to help this Investigator. She closed her eyes and tried to will something…anything to help him. Alas, her memory refused to yield anything useful.

"No…no, just that he was a naval officer," She said quietly.

"US Navy?" he softly prompted.

At last something she did know. "Yes sir, like the one worn by Admiral—except it's wasn't an Admiral's uniform, not as many braids on the sleeves…" She really hoped that helped, she so wanted to help him.

Well that meant it wasn't Rabb's Russian half-brother. That left Rabb and more than two dozen JAG Corps officers as suspects. "Do you remember anything about the man you were arguing with? What he looked like, what you were arguing about?"

"I wish I could, Special Agent, I've been trying to recall, so far all I can remember is arguing with him, that much I'm sure of-" Loren suddenly heard something in her mind she hadn't heard before.

"_You extortionist! You've got to give me more time!"_

"A violent argument?" Gibbs was still trying to get her pull anything else from her shattered memory, not realizing what had just taken place within Loren.

"One memorable enough that it stuck in my fragmented memory."

Gibbs exchanged a frustrated look with Ducky.

"I do remember something else…" she blurted out prompting both men to look back at her. "I'm not sure if it will help…something about extortionists…and needing more time?"

Gibbs wrote down what she said. "Do you remember what this is connected to?"

"No, the voice just popped into my head," she added.

Now the brusque investigator in him took over. "Male or female?"

Loren closed her eyes and listened to the voice again. "Male…yes, definitely male," she replied, hoping this was helpful to him.

Extortion was something that had not even been considered up to this point. Gibbs would share this information with Major McBurney and his Navy partner. Maybe they could learn something more about this at JAG Corps Headquarters. Could the Lieutenant be that kind of person?

"The Lieutenant remembers fragments of memories, Jethro," Ducky said trying to be helpful and also point out that anything she remembered at this point was not going to be very useful.

"Like badly spliced movies, sir, very little of it makes sense," she added.

Still the comment about extortionists would bear following up. He gave her a quick smile to let her know he appreciated her efforts. "It's all useful to us, Lieutenant, thanks for helping. Do you remember anything you were doing prior to what happened to you?"

Loren concentrated for a moment. Then she looked at him disconsolately. "Just fragments, they're all mixed up…" Her voice trailed off, uncertain.

"Just tell me what you can remember, Lieutenant," he said gently.

Loren nodded slightly, eager to please this man. "Okay…I remember talking at JAG Headquarters with a Navy Officer. We were in line for the same job. I remember having a disagreement with someone…a tall guy…at Headquarters as well…then I remember someone grabbing me at bridge…that Navy officer I told you about…and that's about it."

"Do you remember what the disagreement was about?"

"Something about a glass of milk…?" She looked at them, confusion written all over her face.

Still Gibbs wasn't disappointed. Now they had several other avenues to explore – extortion either being done to her, or her doing the extorting; jealousy over a coveted job, and a pregnancy with possibly someone connected to JAG Corps that did not want to see that child born.

**0730 Local_1230 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**The McBurney-Coleman JAGMan team** came away from their brief visit to Lieutenant Singer's furnished apartment in San Diego with two boxes of files. Everything else that was of value to the case had been taken by NCIS. Gibbs had been notified what was in their two boxes and Gibbs, in turn, told them what the San Diego team had found and taken.

Faith was making some final notes on her legal pad in her black writing case as she came out of the ladies room and met up with her Marine partner.

Jack's eyebrows went up when he saw her scribble two more notes on her pad. He couldn't figure out how she kept her writing so neat. Maybe she had practiced doing this.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. "I know you didn't get much sleep on our flight back." He felt he ought to at least show concern about her partner.

Faith though, was merely annoyed by his pandering to her. She regarded him banally. "Time is of the essence, Major, and since we're behind the eight ball on this one, sleep was the least of my worries. We still have to report to the SECNAV later this afternoon on what we've found so far."

This verbal slap caused Jack's face to harden. If she was going to be hard-nosed about this, so could he. "Great, then let's not keep the Admiral waiting," he said snidely as they opened the double doors and stepped into the JAG Corps Headquarters' bullpen.

**xxviixx**

**Loren could see herself standing in an office**, its walls covered with all sorts of Navy memorabilia, facing the Admiral.

'_You'd like more responsibility,' she remembered who he was – he was the Admiral, her boss. _

'_Yes, Sir,' she heard herself reply. 'I was just speaking with Lieutenant Roberts and he mentioned the fact that you offered him a shot at Europe—maybe even a billet with a battle group.'_

'_I didn't realize that you and Lieutenant Roberts were close,' The Admiral remarked. Loren could tell he was amused by her saying that. _

_Unfazed, she heard herself press right on. 'Oh, yes, Sir,' Loren wasn't sure why she was saying that – maybe it was true. 'We've become pretty tight…and as much as I like Bud, I believe myself to be a better lawyer.' Loren couldn't believe she'd say something like that. Why did she?_

'_Well, your faith in yourself is inspiring, Lieutenant,' the Admiral commented and took his seat. _

_Rather than hearing the warning signal in his voice, she heard herself continue unfazed. "Thank you, Sir," she said. Loren felt herself cringe – she knew from his demeanor that this was not going well at all. Still, for some reason, she had not recognized the signs. Why?_

'_However, I'm not interested in your appraisal of Lieutenant Roberts' skills,' the Admiral told her. 'I'm quite competent to judge those skills myself.' The irritation was evident in his voice, but she felt he was trying as much as he could to be nice to her about it._

'_Of course you are, Sir,' she could hear herself saying hastily to him, realizing she had almost overstepped her bounds. _

'_Let me be blunt, Lieutenant,' the Admiral continued as she noted he wasn't finished with her yet. 'You certainly have had your moments, but you still have a lot to prove to me as a lawyer and as a person…Dismissed.' _

_He had rebuffed her and Loren could understand now why if she couldn't then. 'Aye, aye, Sir,' she heard herself say in a disheartened voice as she turned around and headed for the door. _

'_Lieutenant,' the Admiral called out to her. She turned toward him as she reached the door. 'Your turn will come.' He knew she was disappointed and he was trying to tell her, in his own gruff way, to be patient…._

Despite the initial misstep, she felt for this version of her, if this was her. It was her voice, she just couldn't remember any of this happening…but before she could draw anything further from this memory, another image took its place…

'_I'm going to the Seahawk, Sir?' she asked beaming. Wait a minute…didn't he just tell her she'd have to wait a little bit longer…then she remembered...the white uniforms were for another time of year…so this have taken place sometime after that previous memory…._

'_You're their new JAG. I instructed the detailers to slate you as Lieutenant Roberts' replacement. Guess you were destined for the position after all,' said the Admiral._

'_Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir,' she heard herself say. She felt herself grinning from ear to ear._

Loren woke up from her dreams for the first time feeling good about herself. She just hoped that she hadn't done anything underhanded to get this position. She wondered whether or not she was still the Seahawk's attorney…and if so, why was she back here?

**xxviixx**

"**All of you know Major Jack McBurney**, our liaison in NCIS Headquarters," AJ stated at the JAGC Staff Call for the attorneys and senior staff.

The JAGC attorneys and staff assistants nodded and acknowledged his presence. AJ then nodded to the woman sitting to his right. "And this is Lieutenant Commander Faith Coleman out of North Island."

Again there were the perfunctory nods and greetings.

AJ cleared his throat as sign that he wanted to continue. The staff quieted down and the JAG continued. "Commander Coleman and Major McBurney have been temporarily assigned to JAG Corps Headquarters and I expect you all to extend them every courtesy."

Aye sirs floated through the room. The staff wasn't sure why these two junior officers had been assigned here, but orders were orders.

The JAG cleared his throat again as he looked down the table. Now came the hard part. "NCIS had a Marine Sergeant bring a badly injured Lieutenant Singer to their Headquarters last Sunday evening." He scanned the faces at the table seeing which ones reacted first. He didn't have to wait long.

"Oh my Lord, what happened sir?" Harriet said anxiously. Sure Loren Singer was a bwitch who deserved an occasional 'course correction', but she would never seriously want any real harm to come to her.

"Somebody tried to kill her, Lieutenant," AJ said dryly, noting that her concern could easily be faked. She and Loren Singer had even come to blows, but that was last summer – what if, though, the fighting continued outside of the office and lead to a fatal incident. AJ shuddered inwardly at such a thought. He sincerely hoped that wasn't the case.

Murmurs though muted, were heard as the JAG attorneys and the support staff looked at each other in disbelief.

Harmon Rabb, Jr.'s eyebrows raised toward his close cropped hairline. It was obvious he was distressed by this news. "How sir?" Harm asked.

"They threw her off the pedestrian bridge in Potomac Park," AJ said in a matter of fact voice. "May I ask why you are asking, Commander?" AJ pinned his top lawyer with a steely gaze.

"Wh-well, uh, I just can't believe someone would try to kill her, sir," Harm replied in a shocked voice. He looked as if he couldn't believe that the Admiral would ever think he could do something like this.

"Well, believe it, Commander," AJ snapped, he wanted to know who it was who did this, by God. Someone was out to trash his command. First this and then just before they came in here, he received a confirmation email from the SECNAV that Commander Lindsey would be doing the internal audit of JAGC Headquarters that they discussed in his office the other day.

"Someone tried and almost did a damn good job of it, too," he said of Loren Singer's fate.

That comment left the room deathly silent.

"Any idea who sir?" Mac asked in a stunned, bewildered voice.

AJ wished he knew. He winced at the thought of Mac doing this, but she could have. Anyone of them could have. "Unknown at this point, Colonel," he answered tersely.

Now Sturgis Turner spoke up. "Does the Lieutenant know who did it, Admiral?" It was logical question, a good question, but it also could be one her would-be killer would ask.

AJ swiftly parried the query. "If she does, she's not saying, Commander. The doctors at Bethesda told me she just regained consciousness a few minutes ago." It was lie, but a necessary one. The Lieutenant had actually regained consciousness last Tuesday morning, but they didn't need to know that, if her assailant was here and did think that the Lieutenant was still vulnerable, they might try to finish the job.

He knew that Turner and Singer had been at loggerheads recently, but hell that seemed to be true of most of the staff when it came to Loren Singer. He'd have to talk to her about that when she got better.

AJ could tell that the news that Loren Singer had regained consciousness seemed to ease the tension in the room just a bit, but that wouldn't last long.

"Commander Coleman and Major McBurney are in charge of the JAGMan investigation into what happened to Lieutenant Singer. I expect you each of you to fully cooperate with them."

Before anyone could say anything there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," AJ replied brusquely.

Petty Officer 1st Class (PO1) Jason Tiner stuck his head in the open doorway. "Excuse me Admiral,"

AJ nodded, and the JAG's Yeoman entered the room and came to attention. "I checked as you requested, sir. Lieutenant Singer was confirmed for a Monday, January 6, 6:00am American Airlines flight out of Dulles to London and then from there by shuttle to Shannon, Ireland. Uh, obviously sir, she didn't make that flight."

"Obviously," AJ said sourly. "What about her housing on Coronado Island?"

Tiner consulted his notes. "Her power and water were paid for and they were turned on, on December 27th, Admiral."

"So as of December 27th she was still planning to move to the San Diego area," the Admiral mused aloud.

The JAG carefully watched his attorneys and staff to see if he could detect any perturbed looks. Everyone still seemed to be mulling over the fact that junior officers were conducting the JAGMan investigation. "Thank you Tiner that will be all." AJ said dismissing his Yeoman.

"Aye, aye sir." Jason did an about face and left the room.

Faith Coleman exchanged a glance with Jack McBurney who gave her a brief nod. "Admiral, could we have a word with your staff?"

_So it begins,_ the JAG thought grumpily. "By all means, Commander, Major."

Faith looked at the assembled group of Admiral Chegwidden's top legal troubleshooters. Among them was a person with feelings of hatred strong enough to try and kill Lieutenant Singer.

"Admiral, since several of your key staff are possible suspects in this case, it would be necessary for everyone at JAG Corps Headquarters to keep at an arm's length."

AJ looked at her and chuckled, shaking his head ruefully. A public show of strength for the masses – _all right, I'll play along_…. "Including me," he stated blandly.

Major McBurney spoke up. "Respectfully sir, neither of us would want to see this case compromised." He looked over at Harm.

The former Top Gun immediately returned the look. It was a challenge. "Sir, I really think-"

The JAG cut him off. "Denied."

"But Admiral, you haven't heard *what* I was going to say," Harm replied trying his lawyer tone with the JAG.

But AJ knew what he was trying to do. "But I *know* what you were going to say, Commander." He looked down the table at all his staff. "And this goes for all of you; Major McBurney and Commander Coleman have been directed by COM NAVDIST Washington to conduct this investigation and no one else from JAG Corps Headquarters is to be involved. Is that clear?"

Aye sirs filled the room.

Harm suddenly stood up. "Excuse me, sir," Mac looked helplessly at the aviator/lawyer as he left the room, almost slamming the door behind him.

Everyone looked at the closed door for a moment and then back at the JAG. AJ said nothing.

Mac then stood as well. "Sorry sir, please excuse me…." and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"Is there, um, something going on I should know about?" AJ asked his remaining staff about his two senior attorneys suddenly leaving the room. He didn't like how it looked and he knew what Commander Coleman and Major McBurney were thinking – he was also thinking the same thing.

No one answered the JAG's previous question as they shared looks of concern and disbelief.

Silence reigned. Faith and Jack exchanged aggravated looks. This investigation just got exponentially worse.

**xxviixx**

**Loren could see** it was Christmas time in the JAGC bullpen. She was walking with that perky Lieutenant who was married to Bud Roberts…Harriet….

'_I hope you'll join us for egg-nog tomorrow night before we go to church,' Harriet said as she invited her to their house as they walked toward the elevator together. _

'_At your home?' She can hear herself ask, surprised. She never thought she'd hear Harriet ask her to her home._

'_It is Christmas, Loren,' Harriet said. 'Since we're all headed to hear Commander Turner's father preach, I thought…you know, maybe…' Harriet was trying to be kind to her…in the spirit of the season, or something else?_

'_Okay,' she said accepting, after all, it was Christmastime. 'I've got nothing better to do.' Harriet gave her a hurt look. 'Sorry,' she said sincerely. "Kevin was supposed to come from Boston. A suite at the Willard, romantic dinner…" _

'_Who's Kevin?' Harriet asked. _

'_Commodities trader, aggressively sweet,' she answered. For some reason, she knew that she really liked Kevin. _

'_What happened?' asked Harriet. _

'_His family insisted he join them at Hyannis. Somehow, they forgot to invite me…but he sent his regrets.' Loren held up her wrist, showing off a sapphire and diamond bracelet. _

'_Are those real?' Harriet asked, impressed. _

'_They better be,' she said looking at them as the elevator door opened. _

Her mind wondered idly where that bracelet was and why Kevin hadn't visited her if he was her boyfriend. The next image seemed to be a response to that unspoken question. She found herself at Christmas party. This was obviously the one Harriet had mentioned in her previous memory because of all the people [both in and out of uniform] that were hovering around.

"_My bracelet's gone!" Loren says as she strode out of the hallway. "I took it off in the bathroom and she went in there." She pointed to young, pretty Petty Officer 3__rd__ class. _

"_I didn't steal your bracelet!" the Petty Officer hotly denied the accusation._

So that answered what happened to the bracelet…but her fragmented memories weren't through with her yet….Loren found herself talking to beautiful dark haired woman in a very nice dark pantsuit outfit at the same party.

"_I thought so, too, Colonel, until I went to the jeweler to have it appraised for the insurance," She heard herself saying – Loren could tell there was a wistfulness in her voice. Why was she calling her Colonel?_

"_They're not real?" The dark haired woman questioned. Loren saw the incredulous look on her face. _

"_Oh, they're real, but the jeweler called me Patty," she told her. "Turns out Kevin sent this same one-of-a-kind bracelet to a Patty Sachs and on cross-examination, he admitted he sent an identical one to a Wendy Pearson." _

"_A serial Santa," she said sympathetically. _

"_A serial jerk," Loren heard herself say bitterly. _

Well that answered why the commodities trader hadn't visited her…but her memories had one more piece to the puzzle to show her….

"_I was wrong about you," Loren admitted to the Petty Officer. _

"_You were quick to judge, Ma'am," the Petty Officer said in a somewhat superior manner. _

"_And you were quick to run," Loren found herself replying in an admonishing tone. _

"_Yes, Ma'am," the Petty Officer admitted sheepishly. "Where does that leave us?" _

_Loren liked what she heard next. "Let's forget about the bracelet and the walk around the block," she offered. "But I'm not going to dismiss the UA charge or the resisting." _

"_That would be too much to hope for, Ma'am," The Petty Officer replied deprecatingly. _

Loren awoke, thinking about that Petty Officer and the party. Where had she seen her before? Was that party this year? Last year? Year before last? There were a lot of pieces coming together but still so many more that were still not there. She wondered if they would ever be there.

**1040 Local_1540 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**After Staff Call, Jack and Faith took over** Conference Room 1 and compared notes on the case. Jack wanted to be sure they were on the same page; Faith Coleman wasn't so much worried about that, but she was concerned about how to tackle Harmon Rabb since he obviously had very strong feelings about this case. "If you ask me," Jack said as he got up to stretch his legs, "he acts as if he's guilty,"

Faith gave the Marine SJA Major a sardonic look. "Appearances can be deceiving," She watched as he walked around the room, that thin smile was back on her lips. "Just what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm stretching my legs," he replied not looking at her. He didn't tell her that idiosyncratic ways were driving him up the wall. And she took obsessive compulsiveness to a whole new level.

"Do you have poor circulation?" she asked in her stoic manner.

Jack stopped moving and stretching. "No," he replied curtly. Seeing that thin smile again didn't help, still he worked on keeping his mind on his business and not her irritating mannerisms. "Who do you want to talk to first?"

They both were in agreement though that interviewing Lieutenant Singer at this point was worse than useless. If she regained any of her memory, then there might be a reason to talk to her.

Faith opened her notepad cover and took out a neatly hand written sheet. "Let's start with the people closest to Commander Rabb since Special Agent Gibbs thinks he is guilty. Gibbs indicates that Lieutenant Roberts has worked closely with the Commander in the past."

Jack was a little surprised when she chose Roberts, because he had been thinking about talking to the very same person. After all, Lieutenant Roberts was seen by Gibbs as somewhat pliable. Maybe they could use that too. He picked up a file and looked at his service record. "Bud J. Roberts…first duty station was as Ensign, Public Affairs Officer on USS Seahawk…came to JAG Corps Headquarters as an administrative assistant in the fall of 1996-"

Before Jack could continue, Faith added. "-at the request of Admiral Chegwidden, after being recommended for the position by Harmon Rabb and Lieutenant Meg Austin. It seems that then Ensign Roberts was instrumental in getting Harmon Rabb cleared during the Lieutenant Diane Schonke murder investigation. In April 1999, Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb and SJA Major Sarah MacKenzie recommended that Lieutenant Roberts attend law school, after which he was assigned here as a Staff Judge Advocate."

The SJA Major hadn't been aware of that information. Maybe having this 'font of knowledge' on his team wasn't such a bad idea after all. Now Roberts was looking even better as someone who might know something that could help wrap up this investigation quickly. "…And Roberts was Force Judge Advocate for the Seahawk Carrier Battlegroup until injured by a landmine in Afghanistan." Jack said thinking aloud.

Faith looked down at her sheet again. "…And in July 2002, Lieutenant Loren Singer was named Force Judge Advocate for the same Carrier Battlegroup until she returned to JAG Corps Headquarters in November 2002 due to her pregnancy."

Jack felt like for the first time since they started they were on the same page. "Let's find out what else Lieutenant Roberts can tell us." He said as he gathered his files and shoveled them into his briefcase. Faith put the hand-written sheet in the top pocket of her briefcase and laid her writing case inside her briefcase before shutting it.

**xxviixx**

**Loren was standing** in front of the African-American Navy Commander. They were in a courtroom…

"_I was also upset with Corporal Mars. I thought what he did was rather selfish and immature," she heard herself remarking. "So it was for his benefit, too." What was for his benefit?_

_The African-American naval officer just looked at her for a moment before turning to shut his briefcase. "Good luck on your reassignment, Lieutenant."_

"_Thank you, Sir," she accepted with a smile._

"_Saves me from having to request we never be partnered again," he said picking up his briefcase and heading for the door. Now she knew who he was…he was the officer that said 'mazel'tov' to her. He clearly didn't want to have anything to do with her in the future. Just what had she done?_

"_Commander..." She called and the man turned back to her, "...you're not going to reveal this to anyone are you?" Oh God, what had she done?_

"_I'm considering it," He rumbled. Whatever was done, it was clear it was a possible career ender. How could she be so stupid?_

"_Is there anything I can do to influence you to keep it under your hat, Sir?" she asked. Loren could hear the desperation in her own voice._

"_If it were anyone else but you, Lieutenant, I'd suggest that you pray." He walked away shaking his head._

Loren wished she didn't have to see this anymore and her mind seemed to agree, but in its place she was presented something just as disturbing.

_The Admiral was talking to her again. "You're their new JAG. I instructed the detailers to slate you as Lieutenant Roberts' replacement. Guess you were destined for the position after all," said Admiral Chegwidden._

"_Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir," Loren said, still grinning from ear to ear._

"_Commander." The Admiral raised his eyebrows at Sturgis as he took his leave._

"_Sir," Sturgis replied to the Admiral. Then he turned to Loren. "Good for you, Lieutenant. Consider it a mitzvah."_

_Loren just looked at Sturgis, but said nothing._

"_You don't know what that means, do you?" Sturgis asked._

"_Should I, Sir?" she replied nonchalantly._

"_I do and I'm not Jewish," Sturgis pointed out as he walked past her._

-TBC…


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII - Incident at Potomac Park **

**1142 Local_1642 Zulu  
Lieutenant Bud Robert's Office  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Bud Roberts was at his desk**. He had his artificial leg or as he liked to call it 'his plastic composite leg' on the desk pad as he tried unsuccessfully to glue one of his Velcro straps back onto the leg. The glue simply did not want to adhere to the plastic.

"This will never work," he grumbled and took the leg off the desk. As he put it on the floor, he heard a knock at his closed door.

"Just a minute," he called out as he hurriedly strapped the leg back on and pulled down his pants leg.

Reseating himself at his desk, he picked up a case folder. "Come in," he called out.

The door opened to reveal the JAGMan team assigned by the SACNAV to investigate the attack on Lieutenant Singer.

Faith Coleman and Jack McBurney stood just inside his office as Jack shut the door. "Lieutenant Roberts, we'd like to speak with you for a few moments, if you don't mind."

Bud gave them an affable smile. "Not at all, Commander, Major. Please come in and have a seat."

"We just have a few questions we need to ask you, Lieutenant, regarding our investigation." Faith replied.

Bud smiled pleasantly at the mention that it would only be a few questions. "All right, so what did you need to ask?"

Jack got right to the meat of the matter. "Lieutenant, the day before Lieutenant Singer went missing, did you witness an encounter between her and Commander Rabb?"

Bud's smile faded as he looked at the two investigators. He had really hoped he wasn't going to be asked about that, but as a lawyer/investigator he knew he would have asked the same thing. "I-I overheard a conversation, sir," the Lieutenant said hesitantly.

Faith wasn't much warmer in her questioning unfortunately. "Do you recall what was said in that conversation, Lieutenant?"

That didn't help relax Bud any. He stammered. Would his comments here put the Commander in a bad light? Probably. "Well–Uh, the Commander wanted to see the Lieutenant after work to talk…"

The SJA Major zeroed in on his discomfort. "Did she refuse him?"

Would the Commander want him to lie for him? Absolutely not. He'd want Bud to tell the truth. "At first, yes…"

Faith though wasn't so much interested in finding out if Bud would lie for a friend and senior officer, she was more curious about what took place between Lieutenant Singer and Harmon Rabb. "What happened then, Lieutenant?"

Bud took a breath and closed his eyes as he thought back to what he saw that afternoon. He remembered watching through the glass doors that lead into the bullpen at the Commander talking intently with Lieutenant Singer._ Let's..let's have dinner_, then suddenly said, _I'm not hungry… _and Loren turned away from him. _I'm sorry, sir. I just don't have the time…_

He could see the irritation on the Commander's face and then his had grabbed her arm. Loren turned on him as if he had slapped her. _Then a glass of milk…._The Commander had suggested.

Jack McBurney was perturbed to hear what Harmon Rabb had done. Grabbing a junior officer's arm could be construed as harassment. "Is it the Commander's practice to go around grabbing junior officers?"

Bud was offended by what the SJA Major was suggesting "No, sir, absolutely not!"

The Marine attorney decided to goad the Lieutenant to see if he could make him tell anything he was holding back. "So, it was just this one."

Bud tried to answer the question. "Yes. I mean, no-" But then realized how his answer sounded. It made the Commander look guilty.

Faith didn't like doing the Major doing this, but if it got the Lieutenant to tell them something they didn't already know, then she guessed it was worth it.

Jack pounced on his hedging. "Which one, Lieutenant?" he snapped impatiently.

Bud looked directly into the Major's eyes. Superior officer or not, he didn't like the way he was conducting this interview. Using what the Commander and Colonel had taught him, he focused all his attention on the SJA Major and making him uncomfortable. "The Commander does not make it a habit to grab anyone," Bud shot back lawyer-esque irritation. "Just this once, he was agitated. It's not unusual with Lieutenant Singer."

Faith would have smiled if she weren't part of the Major's JAGMan team. The Lieutenant had fired a shot across his bow and dared him to try that again. But in his haste to defend Commander Rabb he had let something slip out. "What do you mean by not unusual with Lieutenant Singer, Lieutenant?"

Rats! The junior JAGC officer and attorney hadn't meant for that to slip out. Oh well, they were going to find out anyway and just maybe telling this would help the Commander. "She had the tendency to rub people the wrong way, ma'am," Bud said obliquely.

The Navy JAG Commander was intrigued. "Like who, Lieutenant?"

Bud was ready this time. "Well, there's Commander Turner, Commander Rabb, Colonel MacKenzie, Commander Manetti, Yeoman 1 Tiner, Legalman 2 Coates, Legalman 1 Riggs -"

Jack held up his hand. "We get the idea, Lieutenant." He said wearily. So much for a quick end to this investigation. It seemed Loren Singer was good at pissing off just about everyone. But he wasn't finished yet. "Let's back up a couple of steps. You said he was agitated, by agitated, you mean, angry? Right Lieutenant?"

"Yes, but I mean that-" Bud began to explain what he meant. He didn't want to just leave it at 'yes' that would make the Commander appear hot headed.

However Jack McBurney had gotten what he needed. "Thank you, Lieutenant," he said brusquely cutting him off. "We'll be in touch."

Bud stood up and came to attention as they stood up and turned to leave. He looked helplessly at the SJA Major and then at the Commander as she paused at the door. Faith Coleman regarded him for a moment and then turned to head out into the bullpen.

**1209 Local_ 1709 Zulu  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland**

**Loren had woken up briefly** after her latest dream/nightmare hoping to see Dr. Mallard or James sitting with her. When she opened her eyes, though, she saw no one present. Her room, except for her and her unborn child was empty and silent.

She felt a little like Jimmy Stewart in 'It's a Wonderful Life' or Ebenezer Scrooge. Had she really been that bad? Or was it just her jumbled up memory playing tricks on her for some oddball psychological reason? The more Loren Singer thought about it, though, she knew deep down there was some truth to these image fragments and she was seeing who she had been.

Her nasal congestion along with the achiness along the sides of her abdomen told her she was not the same hot shot naval attorney, Lieutenant Loren Singer. Now she was five months pregnant – at least that's how the doctor who came in Dr. Mallard yesterday had described where she was in her pregnancy and what she might experience. She had up to this point thought the stuffy nose was something left over from her time in the water.

Pregnant and…no memory – not even an inkling of who was the father of her child. She was quite alone…. As tears started to leak out of her eyes, and she felt an overwhelming need to close them….

'_Working late, Lieutenant?' the Admiral asked her as she was standing at the copy machine. _

'_I always work late, Sir,' she said turning around. Loren figured she was trying to impress him. _

'_Singer…you should get a life,' he told her kindly. But the words hit her like bricks. She knew what she had said to him next about getting his own life, but that wasn't important right now. _

Loren woke again. She did need to get a life. A different life than the one she had now.

**1329 Local_1829 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Faith Coleman walked out of Conference Room One** closely followed Jack McBurney.

"Tell me again; why are we talking with Lieutenant Sims?" he asked her back.

Faith turned to face him. He was doing this to goad her. She knew it, but she wasn't going to let him win this test of wills. "Because like Commander Rabb and the others, Lieutenant Harriet Sims had, at best an antagonistic relationship with Lieutenant Singer."

The SJA Major nodded like a slow child finally understanding a concept. But he was doing this because he wanted her to admit this interview wasn't necessary. "And you're inferring this  
from-"

"What Lieutenant Roberts told us," she replied. It was the second time she had told him this.

"Wait, you don't think she could have done this, do you?" Finally. He got it or was he just yanking her chain again? He seemed to like doing that to her for some reason.

"I won't know until we question her, Major," she said primly as she turned and walked into the bullpen with the Major trailing after her. He made an effort to get up beside her as they walked through the work area.

They both walked over to Harriet Sims's workstation. The Lieutenant rose from her seat. "Yes sir, ma'am?" She asked cautiously.

Faith regarded the Inspector General Office's liaison to JAGC clinically. Jack cleared his throat. "Ah, Lieutenant, we need to ask you a few questions regarding Lieutenant Singer."

Harriet stood straighter if that was possible. "Uh y-yes sir." She gulped.

"Would you follow us to the conference room please?" Faith Coleman said without emotion.

Harriet nodded stoically. "Aye, ma'am,"

Heads turned to watch as the three headed back into Conference Room One and closed the door.

Harriet Sims sat down across from the two military attorneys. Everyone in JAG Corps Headquarters had been rattled by NCIS questioning everyone about Singer, and the concurrent JAGMan investigation wasn't helping the situation. NCIS hadn't questioned her, but maybe that was because they thought Commander Coleman and Major McBurney would be able to find out something they couldn't. Harriet tried her best not to appear flustered.

Both Jack and Faith noticed how ill at ease Lieutenant Sims appeared. Maybe it was just general nerves about being questioned. But then again, this was an investigation into an assault on a fellow officer. If she was guilty, they would soon find out.

Jack interlaced his hands, thumbs pointing toward her. "Lieutenant, how would you describe your working relationship with Lieutenant Singer?" he began.

"My working relationship, Sir?" She rephrased the question, causing Jack and Faith to glance at each other. The way they did made Harriet even more unnerved.

"Yeah, you know, any problems, tensions, fights?" Jack said affably. He was trying to draw her out.

Faith was less congenial. "We know about Lieutenant Singer's black eye, Lieutenant."

"She ran into a door, ma'am," Harriet said automatically without hesitation.

"Lieutenant, surely you know that lying during the course of investigation is chargeable offense," the SJA Major replied casually.

Harriet nodded gravely. "Yes sir, I do."

"Did you hit the Lieutenant?" Faith repeated.

Harriet sighed. She might as well talk about this now – they were just going to keep asking her. If she tried to avoid answering the question, that would make her even more suspect. "There was an altercation. The Lieutenant had been disparaging my husband in the office. I asked to speak to her privately. She agreed. We walked into the room, the Lieutenant slipped and I tried to catch her, but she hit the door." Harriet finished her explanation, satisfied that would quench their curiosity about this incident.

Far from it.

"You tried to catch her with your fist?" Jack quipped, hoping it would cause her to slip up and ruin her carefully prepared story.

But anger made Harriet more focused than scattered. "The Lieutenant hit the door, sir," she replied firmly.

Faith looked down at her notes and turned a page. "That is what she said in her official statement," she said confirming what Lieutenant Singer had said about the incident. So their stories matched to a tee.

Harriet had been around JAG long enough to know what they were doing. Well, she'd just show them that there was another side to Lieutenant Harriet Beaumont Sims. "Ma'am, sir, the Lieutenant and I were never the best of friends, but she did come to my house during the holidays. She was invited by me."

"Why Lieutenant?" Faith asked. Jack wanted to add 'on earth' to that statement. To both of them it didn't seem like a real smart idea considering their history.

"It was Christmas, ma'am," Harriet said, hoping the answer was obvious to her.

Peace and goodwill toward all men and all that. Yes, Faith was well aware what Christmas meant to most people. But she was more interested in what Harriet Sims thought of Loren Singer. "I see; and what did you think about the Lieutenant thinking that then Electronic Tech 3rd class Jennifer Coates had stolen her bracelet?"

Faith had done her research. She knew that Jason Tiner, Jennifer Coates, and Harriet Sims worked closely together in the office. Was it possible that the Electronic Tech and JAGC staff officer became mutual allies against Singer at that party?

But Harriet was ready for this and what Faith Coleman was hoping to uncover. It simply didn't exist. "A misunderstanding ma'am. My son had borrowed the bracelet."

Now Jack was curious why the Lieutenant was bringing up an incident from the past and not something more recent. "Lieutenant while that was very heartwarming, it all took place in 2001. What about this past Christmas, was she invited to your house again?"

Harriet at this point thought honesty wouldn't hurt. "The Lieutenant had become distant…from all of us. She indicated that while she would like to come, she had a prior commitment."

Faith and Jack exchanged another glance. It was true. Others had verified that Lieutenant Singer had distanced herself from all of them over the holidays. It wasn't just directed at Harriet Sims. It seemed as though Loren Singer was distancing herself from everyone at JAG Corps Headquarters.

"Lieutenant, where were you on the evening of January fifth?" Faith asked.

"My husband and I were at home watching television. We were trying to find something to get our minds off of my husband's petition to the Physical Evaluation Board for permanent limited active duty."

"Do you remember the program you watched?" Jack asked.

Harriet shook her head. "Not specifically, but my husband, Lieutenant Roberts might."

The Navy Commander looked down and made a notation on her papers, then back at her. "Is there anyone else that can corroborate you and your husband's story, Lieutenant?"

"No," Harriet said glumly. It did look bad.

But Harriet didn't know just how bad.

Jack McBurney leaned forward, any trace of friendliness gone from his face. "Let me tell you how I see it happening, Lieutenant. You and Lieutenant Singer got into another disagreement- maybe it was about your husband maybe it was about something else, but you did fight and you got angry enough to hit her. She hits her head on the bridge railing and she goes unconscious. There's a lot of blood, you panic. You can't pick her up and throw her over the side, so you take her down to the banks of the river and shove her in – maybe even your husband helps you."

It was a gamble but maybe this bluff would unnerve her to the point of confessing.

Harriet couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that she might be possible suspect but she figured that would be quickly discounted.

There were rare times when the proud debutante in Harriet came out, but her indignation and anger got the better of her this time. That and the fact she would never ever do anything like they were suggesting. "I would never do anything like that, Major! We had our differences, I won't deny that, but I did not and would not try to kill her!"

Faith and Jack glanced at each other again. Jack could tell that Faith Coleman somehow knew that Harriet Sims was telling the truth. For his part, he couldn't tell that she was hiding anything from them. If she was lying, she was good.

"Okay, Lieutenant, thank you for your time." The SJA Major said dismissing her.

Harriet though was still miffed. "Aye, aye, sir, ma'am," she snapped out curtly as she stood and came to attention, and then pivoted and headed out the conference room door.

When she was gone, Jack turned to her partner. "Well?"

Faith Coleman made several notations on her papers. "Means and motive, but not opportunity," she replied. To the SJA Major she sounded…disappointed. Maybe she had been hoping for a quick end to this case as well.

**xxviiixx**

"_**Okay, drop the resisting,**__ she pleads to UA, thirty days confinement, she returns the Santa suit," The tall Navy Commander haggled with her as the Petty Officer from the party followed them from an office to the courtroom. UA? About the only thing she understood from this conversation was confinement and Santa suit…maybe the Petty Officer stole a Santa suit?_

"_Sixty days plus reduction in rate to E-4," she returned. Loren guessed that was stiffer penalty for what the Petty Officer had done._

"_That's kind of steep, Loren, for a first infraction," the tall Commander argued. Loren knew he was right and she could see that the tall Commander didn't like the counteroffer._

"_First charge," she clarified. "Petty Officer Coates was previously officially reprimanded at captain's mast for gambling aboard the USS Gainesville." So this Petty Officer…Coates had been in trouble before. Maybe that's why she was being so hard on her…. _

"_Like I was the first sailor to ever play poker, Ma'am," Petty Officer Coates piped up in her own defense. _

"_That'll be enough, Petty Officer," the tall Commander instructed her. Loren could see this Commander obviously didn't want the Petty Officer saying anything else to hurt her case. _

"_She also bet on the anchor pool," Loren heard herself commenting. Anchor pool? What were you betting on?_

"_I've done that, Lieutenant," the Commander replied, obviously remembering a past incident. _

"_But you never yelled 'man overboard' to delay the anchor drop to win a bet," she revealed. Loren now understood. This Petty Officer Coates had yelled 'man overboard' to delay the ship dropping the anchor so she'd win the bet. That was pretty clever. _

Loren awoke smiling for the first time in a while. Part of her wanted to meet this Petty Officer Coates…if she wasn't in jail. It was funny, but the tall Commander seemed genuine in his defense of the Petty Officer. But then why was he so angry with her? And why did he want to have a glass of milk with her? Was it some kind of code?

**1509 Local_2009 Zulu  
Conference Room One  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Yeoman 1, Jason Tiner **took a seat across from Jack McBurney and Faith Coleman. He wasn't sure what kind of questions they would ask him about Lieutenant Singer, but then he figured everyone was being questioned to see if anything unusual popped up that would lead them to her assailant.

"So tell us, Yeoman, how is your work relationship with Lieutenant Loren Singer?" Jack said smiling.

Jason was thrown off by his question. "My relationship sir? Well, uh, since I'm the Admiral's Yeoman, I primarily work for him." He had expected an immediate grilling over his incidents with Loren Singer, not a general-type question.

Faith glanced down at her notes and back at the Petty Officer. "But you did cut her travel orders, arranged meetings for her, did you not?"

Jason found himself nodding even before she finished her question. "Yes ma'am, I did. I do that for everyone here in the office, the attorneys, I mean, ma'am."

"Didn't she assume command as acting JAG late last spring?" Jack asked in an off the cuff manner.

"Yes sir, she did." Straightforward question deserved a straightforward answer.

"And how did that work out?" Faith inquired.

Tiner was ready for her. "Well, everybody's first time in charge as ADMIN OIC is a little rough, ma'am," Tiner hedged. He just hoped it didn't seem like hedging.

Jack McBurney smirked, as did Faith. "A little rough Yeoman? You reported to the Admiral that she ordered a…a fire drill…did you not?"

Jason Tiner wasn't sure what they were up to, but decided to show that he could be objective about what happened. "Yes ma'am, I did, but in her defense, the Admiral said it was long overdue."

"So he was pleased with her," the SJA Major replied. Faith made a notation on her papers.

Jason worked hard to keep his eyes from focusing for too long on the papers the Commander had in front of her. They were full of notes. "Yes sir, she also updated the NLCS Instructions, audited the TAD budget, sent reports to the VCNO and SECNAV's AA, which he was pleased…with."

The Major acted as if he hadn't heard that stumble.

Faith Coleman gave the Yeoman a thin smile. "That sounds impressive, Yeoman, but she really didn't do it all herself, now did she?"

She was baiting him, he knew it. He had seen Commander Rabb and the other attorneys do this many a time to guilty parties.

He hoped he was giving them the right answer. "Well, no, ma'am, she enlisted help from the office staff." It was the truth.

"Which meant all of you put in a lot of overtime, regular work had to be put aside to work on these special projects, right, Yeoman?" Now it was the Major's turn to try it. Still, the only way to answer this question was honestly.

"Yes sir." Jason replied.

"Did she specifically order Lieutenant Sims to update all the JAG Instructions?" Faith asked.

"Yes ma'am." Again, what else could he say?

"But not without some grumbling about it," Jack added artfully.

"There was an awful lot to update, sir," Jason admitted.

"So it would be safe to say that you and Lieutenant Sims didn't really appreciate the extra work assigned to you," Faith said blandly.

Her frankness was unnerving to him. Still, if he was going to go on and become a JAG attorney as planned he had to be prepared on how to handle these kinds of questions. "Well no ma'am, I mean yes ma'am, uh, personally…It was an order and we carried it out ma'am. Orders are orders." Whew, finally, he got it right.

Jack worked hard not to snort at his bobbled answer. He had read Tiner's file – planned to go to become a JAG attorney. "I see," He said seeming to think aloud. "No resentment on your part of her treatment of either you or Lieutenant Sims."

Tiner snapped on the bait like a hungry bass. "She and Lieutenant Singer had their differences, but Lieutenant Sims worked hard to overcome those," Tiner said trying to appear helpful.

This time Jack did snort. "Come on, Yeoman, you really didn't like the way she treated the Lieutenant and she rode you pretty hard every chance she got, right?"

Tiner was flabbergasted. "Sir?" How had he walked into that one?

Jack didn't wait for him to explain. He pressed on. "In fact, you decided to talk to her about that, didn't you? You couldn't understand why she felt like the staff was beneath her-"

Now Jason saw just how big of a mistake he had made. "No sir, I never-"

Jack's smirk disappeared. "You had a fight with her about it, didn't you, Yeoman. That's why Legalman Coates was reluctant to talk to NCIS about the incident. In fact, she blamed it on the Commander to protect you, didn't she?"

This was much worse that he had realized. They suspected him of being the person that threw Loren Singer in the Potomac River. "N-no Sir! Legalman Coates wouldn't lie about that! Lieutenant Singer was tenacious, ambitious, and a bit overzealous at times, but she was an officer and we followed her orders, sir, ma'am. Whether we liked them or not." Jason wished he could have taken that last part back. But it was too late now – the words were out there.

The SJA Major and JAG Corps Commander glanced at each other for a moment as if an unspoken conversation was taking place. Jason thought it was odd what they were doing, but it was just like those glances Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie often shared.

After a moment, Faith picked up her papers and shuffled them so that they all fell into perfect alignment. "All right Yeoman, thank you for your time," she said coolly.

Jason didn't know what else to say. Yelling he was innocent wouldn't help. They knew based on his earlier statement to the NCIS agents where he was that evening. Though it was a little white lie, it was close enough to the truth that NCIS hadn't bothered with digging into it – he wondered if this JAGMan team would treat that so casually.

He stood and came to attention. "Aye sir, ma'am." He pivoted and exited the room wondering if he had said too much.

-TBC…


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX - Incident at Potomac Park **

**James Garrel had argued with himself the better part of the last few days about what had happened with Loren. **What he had done was childish and he didn't blame her telling him to go away. At the same time he was sure she knew it was stress related and that he really had her best interests at heart.

So after weighing the pros and cons for the last hour, he finally summoned up his courage and went back to Bethesda.

Before he entered her room, he paused and exhaled slowly. When he was sure he was ready, he tapped on her door.

"Loren?" he said timidly as he slowly pushed the door open.

Loren had been waiting for him to show up. Why she was so nervous about this she didn't know. Maybe Dr. Mallard was right. Maybe she was developing feelings for him. Okay, they'd address that as soon as they cleared the air about what happened earlier today.

"Come in, Sergeant," she said in as normal a voice that she could manage.

Sergeant Garrel slowly came into the room. "I, uh, wanted to apologize, ma'am, for what, um, happened earlier-"

Loren held up her hand to stop him. "Mistakes were made, Sergeant, by both parties, agreed?"

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am," he replied still standing by the door as if ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble.

She hoped she could allay his fears. "I think this is called…quid…pro quo…or something like that, Sergeant. Why don't we let bygones be bygones and leave it at that, all right?"

James Garrel relaxed just a little bit when he saw that she meant it. "Yes, ma'am, that sounds good to me as well, thank you," He replied. "How are you feeling this evening, ma'am?"

"Better than I did yesterday," she said dryly.

"That's good, Lieutenant," he said encouragingly as he came over to her bedside. She could see the hope in his eyes. "Are you starting to remember-"

"Anything about me, my past, who I was?" She shook her head sadly. "No, Sergeant, just more bits and pieces, but it's like an exploded jig-saw puzzle, and I don't have any guide on how to put it back together."

James sat down heavily in the chair next to her bed. "Sorry Lieutenant." He didn't know what else to say to her.

She held out a hand to him. "It's not your fault, Sergeant," she said gently. He could tell that she was reciprocating his concern. That made him feel good. Maybe they could work past what happened. Still, he felt badly about her not being able to help her remember more. Up to this point, all she could remember was a Russian named Sergei who lived somewhere in Moscow and that she had had some kind of relationship with him.

Other than that, all she had was mosaic of jumbled memory fragments without any association or structure at all, like a junk drawer dumped out on a bed.

He wished there was something more they could do. But Dr. Mallard had told him in all likelihood, time was the only thing that was going to help Loren Singer. Time and patience.

In the meantime, he resolved to make it his personal mission to help her remember as much of her past as possible.

Loren could tell he was deep in thought about this latest setback. She wanted to tell him it was okay. As long as she was otherwise healthy and her child was healthy, her memory loss really didn't bother her. She didn't know why…she should be concerned...alarmed…but all she felt was peace. And maybe that's why it was so easy for her to say what she said next to the Marine Sergeant.

"Sergeant…I've been thinking…truthfully, when you say, Lieutenant or ma'am… or my first name, Loren - it sounds like you're talking to someone else…" She hoped he would understand.

However, the Marine Sergeant was puzzled by this admission. "But—but, that is your name, ma'am, and you are a Lieutenant in the United States Navy," the Marine Sergeant reminded her as he continued to hold her hand.

Loren looked guiltily at him. It had been a mistake to let him know what she had been thinking. "I know, I know…but it just doesn't feel right. Do you understand?" She hoped he did. He was the one person she was connecting with right now. Or at least, that's what she thought.

She could tell he was wrestling with what she had just told him. It probably was something a doctor would discourage, but the more she thought about, the more this made sense. She hoped it would to James Garrel as well.

He sighed and gently tightened his grip on her hand. He wanted her to know that he was there for her. "I guess. Okay, then…um, what do you want to be called? Uh, I mean what name would you like to use?"

Okay, despite his vocal miscues, he was receptive to what she wanted to do. Now to press on before sanity raised its ugly head. "Well, I given it some thought, about all I really remember about my own name is that it begins with an L and if my fragmented memories are any indication 'Loren' wasn't a very nice person…."

That comment didn't sit well with the Marine. "You don't know that! Given your memory right now, you could be totally wrong about this," he warned.

She nodded in agreement. "That's true, but I can't help feeling I don't really want to know this person and I don't want to share a name with her either."

In some weird way, that made sense. He nodded—she had him back on her side again. "Okay, so…. "

"So, I've decided I like the name Laurie. What do you think?" She looked at him, hoping for approval. She really had given this a lot of thought. If she was going to start over, as she and Dr, Mallard had discussed, she had to have a new name. She really wanted him to say he liked the idea.

James was cautious. He didn't dismiss it out of hand, though. He had always liked the name Laurie. He was going to suggest it to future wife if they had a girl. But he didn't dare tell her that because he didn't want to send any mixed signals. "I'm not sure. The doctors may not want you to do this…did you ask Dr. Mallard-"

Now Laurie asserted herself. "I'm the one having terrible visions and all of it seems to be associated with and due to this…this Loren!" She meant it – she really desired this transformation. She gave him a soulful look. "I really don't feel comfortable with being called Loren anymore. Call me Laurie, please?" And she wanted him to accept it too. It seemed very important to her that he agree to what she sought.

He could see that she really wanted this. So he relented, but conditionally. "Okay, when I'm with you, and only you, it's Laurie."

She'd take that as a victory. The next hurdle was Dr. Mallard and the other doctors. They wouldn't like this at all. But she was determined to make a change. A new start. "Good," she said, half-embarrassed at her forthrightness about this. "Thank you," she said earnestly.

And almost automatically he added, "And if it makes you feel better, you can call me Jimmy – when it's just you and me – almost all my friends do." A part of his mind screamed this was a dumb, dumb, dumb mistake. And there would be hell to pay.

But his admission, though, got him what he had secretly hoped for on a subconscious level. She smiled warmly at him. "Thanks, Jimmy." She said softly while looking at him.

**1109 Local_1609 Zulu  
Conference Room One  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Legalman 2 Coates' eyes darted nervously** from Faith to Jack as she sat down in front of the two JAG Corps investigators. She hoped that this went better than her interview Special Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo. But she knew her chances of that happening were slim.

When she had asked the Admiral if she could consult with Commander Turner so that her testimony would benefit Commander Rabb, the Admiral had nearly bitten her head off. She never stopped to think that doing anything like that would cause a problem. Only when Jason met her in the Library and told her about the legal ramifications about what she was asking did she realize what a mistake that had she had almost made.

Major McBurney started the interview. "Petty Officer Coates, you were present at Benzinger's the night Commander Rabb met with Lieutenant Singer? Is that right?"

"Yes sir, I was in the next booth," she replied calmly. _So far, so good…._

Faith Coleman looked at her with what Jennifer thought were cold eyes. "You overheard their conversation, Legalman?" Maybe it was just her imagination. She fought hard not to make any judgments about these two investigators.

"Yes ma'am," she answered.

The SJA Major asked the next question. "Do you recall what was said?"

Commander Rabb had always encouraged her to tell the truth. _'The truth is more important that people's feelings when it comes to the law, Coates'_ he had told her one day. She just hoped he would be able to forgive her for what she was about to do. "Not all the words, but the sense of it, sir. The Lieutenant was pregnant and the Commander thought his brother Sergei was the father."

Faith made yet another notation on her papers. "What did the Commander want the Lieutenant to do about this situation, Legalman?"

'_The truth, Petty Officer, is more important….'_ She could hear her mentor saying. Jennifer Coates sighed in resignation. (_Sorry sir…_) "He wanted her to call his brother Sergei in Russia to give him a say in the child's future. Only Lieutenant Singer told the Commander Rabb the baby wasn't Sergei's."

Jack pressed her. "And did he believe her?"

Jennifer Coates shook her head, a sad look in her eyes. "No, sir, he didn't."

Faith continued with her questions, unaffected by Jennifer Coates' facial expression. "What happened then, Legalman?"

Jennifer remembered Lieutenant Singer standing. She had slung her bag over her shoulder and took a step to leave. Commander Rabb had grabbed her hand. "That's when Lieutenant Singer told the Commander she was giving the baby up for adoption…."

"And how did the Commander react to that?" the Marine attorney prompted.

She remembered the Commander dropped her hand. _"This isn't over." _There was a look of determination in the Commander's eyes Jennifer had never seen before. As she started to head out he had snagged her arm.

Loren Singer had narrowed her eyes in response. _"That sounds like a threat."_ The Commander had let go of her arm as if it had become red hot. The Lieutenant turned and left the table. The Commander watched her for moment before going after her. Coates remembered watching the whole scene, her eyes wide in shock at what was taking place.

Jack shared a concerned look with Commander Coleman. "Sounds like a threat to me too, Petty Officer Coates," he said gravely.

Faith though, wasn't ready to see Commander Rabb as their main suspect just yet. "Is there anything else you remember?"

Coates looked forlornly at both JAG Corps investigators. "No ma'am," she said barely above a whisper. It was either a very good act or the truth. But given the Legalman's questionable personal and professional background, she had to wonder.

Faith decided to see just how strong her feelings were toward Commander Rabb. "Legalman, has Commander Rabb ever displayed anger towards you?"

At this query, Jennifer Coates perked up. "No ma'am," she said resolutely.

The Navy JAG Commander was encouraged by what heard, but she had to quash any idea that Rabb could have done anything to Singer. Her judgment of Coates would come later. "Has he ever grabbed you or otherwise put his hands on you?"

Coates looked even prouder than she did before. "Absolutely not, ma'am," she replied confidently.

Jack though, tried a different tactic. "Petty Officer, ever see a man strike a woman before?"

The Legalman was silent for a moment. She looked at Faith with what looked like pleading eyes 'don't let him make me answer this ma'am'she seemed to be saying.

"Petty Officer?" Jack wanted an answer.

Coates seemed to deflate. Again, it was either very good acting or she really didn't want to say anything that hurt Commander Rabb. Either way, her answers made her more of suspect whether she realized it or not.

"Yes sir. I saw my father strike my mother," Jennifer Coates said wistfully.

"That night at Benzinger's, did you see that kind of anger in Commander Rabb?" It was a good question. Faith knew Jack was trying to hang this on Rabb. She though hoped that it showed that Legalman Coates could have just as easily gone after Loren Singer.

Legalman 2 Coates looked down at her hands. "Yes sir," she said quietly.

Now Faith saw her chance while she was off balance. "Legalman, despite what you just said, you seem to be very supportive of Commander Rabb."

"Yes ma'am," the Legalman looked up and affirmed that position.

"Why is that, Petty Officer?" Jack said chiming in. He wasn't going to be outdone by her.

"Because he saved me from myself and got me to recognize my own self-worth," Jennifer explained earnestly. "I'll always be indebted to him for that. And in spite of what you might have heard or learned about Commander Rabb in this investigation, he would never hurt a pregnant woman."

"What about you, Legalman?" Faith queried.

"What about me, ma'am?" Jennifer shot right back answering her challenge.

The SJA Major saw where she was going with this. "Would you hurt someone, if they were threatening the Commander?"

Jennifer seemed uneasy with the question. "I…I'm not sure I follow you, sir."

Jack rephrased the question for her. "Oh well, that's easy, Petty Officer. If someone was threatening the Commander, would you come to his defense? In other words, would you protect him?"

The question was insidious, but it had to be asked.

"I would come to the Commander's aid, but unless his life was threatened, I wouldn't do anything that would result in harm against that person, sir," Jennifer said looking at both of them.

"How about if his reputation was threatened?" Faith posited.

Jennifer paused for the longest of moments. "That's difficult to say, ma'am," she said finally.

That was enough for her. "Thank you, Legalman, for your honesty and candor. We'll contact you if we have any further questions." While the Commander reshuffled her papers indicating the interview was over, both the Major and the Legalman gave her a stunned look.

Jack finally began reshuffling his papers as well. "Uh, yes, Petty Officer, thank you for your time."

Jennifer Coates stood up and came to attention. "Sir, ma'am," and left the room.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell that was all about?" he said to Faith once he was sure Jennifer Coates was out of earshot.

Faith gave her partner an irritated glance. "The Legalman has strong case of hero worship. Push the right buttons, and I think she could have done this."

"Then why let her go?" There was a twinge of exasperation in his voice.

Faith Coleman fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Because we need more than just an interview with her to determine this. We need to find out more about her former associates and what they were doing that night." That was obvious to the Navy Commander. Why wasn't it obvious to him?

"You really think she could have done it?" he said thinking aloud, looking at the closed door she had just exited.

Faith resisted the urge to grind her teeth. Why was it that men always wanted to give women a free pass when it came to hostile intent? "She feels she owes the Commander. If she thought he was truly threatened or needed help, I don't doubt she would try to do so."

"Well, we still have the rest of the senior attorneys to talk to," Jack said defensively. "How about we finish with them first before we zero in on the Petty Officer?"

"Only if you stop zeroing in on Commander Rabb," she shot back.

She made her point. "Okay, fine, I admit it. I think he looks more guilty than the others-"

"Even Legalman Coates? Or Lieutenant Sims?" she interrupted.

She had him. Even if she was wrong about Sims. But she was right that on the surface both women at this point looked a heckuva lot more guilty than Commander Rabb did. "You got me there-okay, no more hammering at Rabb till we finish the interviews with the other senior attorneys."

She couldn't see him mentally crossing his fingers when he said that.

She felt she had made her point. "Good. Now let's see what Commander Turner has to say."

**xxixxx**

**Loren could see it happening again.** Was she was rustling around inside someone's car?_ In her hands was a file folder. Was it hers? She felt as though it wasn't her car and that she had to be careful…why, she didn't know…then she placed the folder on the passenger's seat…she had to hurry and get out before someone found out…!_

Her eyes popped open. Loren took a deep breath. What was in that file? Why didn't she want to be discovered?

In a way, she wished she could remember, but in another way, she was glad she didn't. She didn't like this dream and very few of the others she had had lately.

There was a knock at her door. Loren hastily swiped at her tear streaked face.

"Uh, enter," she called out.

Sergeant James Garrel stuck his head in. "Are you up to receiving company, ma'am?"

Loren's face broke into smile. "Jimmy!" She motioned at him, "Come on in! And please stop calling me ma'am, all right? You make me feel like an old lady." She was really glad to see him – if one thing could take her mind off her troubles, it was his visits.

James Garrel made his way into the room. "Sorry ma'am," he said somewhat sheepishly, "But you are a Lieutenant, and I'm only a Sergeant, I don't want there to be any appearances of impropriety."

Loren blew out a frustrated breath and rolled her eyes, "Fine. Sergeant Garrel, at ease. Please come in and sit down." Her voice was tinged with a mock aire of official-ness

James Garrel threw her a shy grin as he sat down in the chair beside her bed. He knew it was wrong, but he liked that Loren didn't seem to mind spending time with him. It was like they were old friends. Right now he needed that kind relationship. His sister still was in a coma and the doctors had told him that they didn't expect her to pull through. But with all that had happened to Loren, he wasn't about to unload on her about that or what had happened in Afghanistan.

Sergeant Garrel looked at her face for long moment. It was too long for Loren. She felt the heat rising in her cheeks. "What?" she said as she looked shyly away from him.

"You've been crying again, ma'am, haven't you?" he asked in a serious voice.

Loren started to deny it, but she just couldn't lie to the Sergeant for some reason. Maybe it was because he had rescued her from certain death. But another part of her fractured mind told her it was something else, though she wasn't ready to admit that yet. She looked into his gorgeous blue green eyes.

"Yes," she said in small quiet voice.

"You had another one of those dreams, didn't you?" His voice was gentle. He wanted to help.

Loren simply nodded. No words would come to her.

"I'm scared, Jimmy," she finally said honestly, suddenly taking his hand in hers. "I see myself doing awful terrible things to other people. Is this the kind of person I am?"

He sought to comfort her. "They're just dreams, ma'am. They may not mean anything."

But Loren was deeply disturbed by what she saw and him calling her 'ma'am' didn't help. "I've been to these places, Jimmy, and I know, or did know, these people. I feel like I know what happened in those places."

She didn't care whether it was violation of protocol or not. He was the closest thing she had to friend right now. No one had come to visit her. Oh sure, that kind old Admiral, the JAG, had visited and talked with her. But it wasn't the same. She felt like Jimmy Garrel was the only one on her side.

Sergeant Garrel was torn. He knew it was wrong what he was feeling. Maybe it was because she didn't seem to have anyone else. None of her family had appeared, so maybe it just that he was being sympathetic. After all, she was pregnant, nearly six months pregnant, with someone else's child, but no one, not even the father, had shown up to check on her. Yeah, they had given her an assumed name, but by now they would have located them, and they would have contacted her, right?

So was that it? Was it pity? No. That's not what he felt when he saw her. He liked the way her face lit up when he came in to see her. He liked her teasing; it was like talking to a girl he had known in high school. At the time he had been thick enough to think she was just trying to be one of the guys, but later he found out [after she married] how big of crush she had on him. He had been shocked by her admission.

Now though, every time he got into a friendship with a member of the opposite sex, he wondered, was he sending signals when he didn't mean to? Or was it all in his head? He didn't want to pity her, but he didn't want her to think he was trying to do anything that could be problematic. He just wanted to be there for her as a friend.

"I haven't known you that long, ma'am, but I can't believe you did these things you think you did."

Loren sat up in bed upon hearing what he said. "Really?"

James nodded, "Yes ma'am. You couldn't have done whatever is being shown to you in those dreams." It made him feel good to see her believe him. He wanted that, for her, of course.

**1309 Local_1809 Zulu  
Commander Sturgis Turner's Office  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Faith Coleman and Jack McBurney sat** across from Sturgis Turner in his closed office. He had just come back from Norfolk in investigating an Empty Quiver situation. He really hadn't expected to talk to Major McBurney and Commander Coleman right after he got back but with all the was going on right now, he wasn't too surprised to hear they wanted to interview him.

"Commander, you and Lieutenant Singer don't always see eye-to-eye, do you?" Jack began.

"The Lieutenant has her way of doing things, I have mine, Major," Sturgis said evenly. "Differences in approach to different courtroom situations are not uncommon."

Jack shot a sidelong glance at Faith. He hated prompting her. She, though, maintained her silence, so he started to continue the questioning. But before he could get his next question out, Faith spoke up.

"But you in particular didn't agree with her methods on the Corporal Mars case, is that true?"

The son of Chaplain Turner sighed heavily. She had apparently hit the mark. "The Lieutenant did something that I myself wouldn't do. It does not mean that what she did was wrong, but it was something I didn't approve of."

"You personally, or would a board of inquiry find this to be troublesome as well?" Jack wanted to ask him what Lieutenant Singer did that he found so reprehensible, but Commander Turner had made it clear when they began this interview that unless it helped figure out who assaulted her, he would not talk about her courtroom conduct.

"Me personally. Consider my family background, Major," Sturgis replied. Jack McBurney nodded his understanding.

Faith, though, didn't see that asking questions about her behavior as something that couldn't be done. After all, it was this behavior that might have led to the near fatal assault on her.

"Commander with all due respect," Faith Coleman said earnestly, "in light what happened to her, maybe you should tell us what happened between you and the Lieutenant. You know, of course, we would keep in strictest confidence anything you told us."

Sturgis Turner studied the Faith for a moment before answering. "The Lieutenant represented herself to the court and to the defendant as being of Jewish descent."

'And she's not?' The SJA Major wanted to ask, but the Commander seemed sufficiently intrigued by this story that he was going to let her continue for the moment.

"And at the conclusion of the case?" Faith knew from Commander's Turner's foreshadowing what the answer was, but she wanted to hear it from him so she could gauge his answer against a possible motive.

Sturgis Turner gave her exactly what she wanted. "And at the conclusion of the case she admitted to me that she wasn't – that it was a tactic she used to try and win."

"And you didn't like that, did you, Commander?" Jack could now see where she was going with this…maybe the righteous got a little too incensed with Loren Singer's tactics.

"I told her I would request that we never be partnered again," Sturgis said simply.

"But because she was assigned to the Seahawk, that became a moot point." Faith noted as she made a notation on her notepad, and then looked back at him.

Again Sturgis studied her for a moment before answering. It was as if they were sizing each other up.

"It did," he finally said.

Jack was curious about the interplay between these two, but right now he was more interested in seeing if he could see any cracks in his blasé façade. "Why did her tactic bother you so?"

Sturgis spread his hands in supplication. "Commander, Major, we're all lawyers, and we'll use subterfuge if we need to, to smoke out a guilty party, but what the Lieutenant did was do this without letting anyone know the truth."

"Anyone, meaning in particular, you, her partner, right, Commander?"

"Maybe I'm a bit straight-laced, Major, but what she did didn't sit well with me," Sturgis rumbled.

"Enough that your needling of her about it might have led to a bigger argument that resulted in you throwing her off that bridge in Potomac Park?" If she hadn't been an investigator, one would have described her question as offensive.

Sturgis Turner obviously felt that way about her questioning as well. He stood. "My 'needling' as you call it, Commander, was an attempt to get her to recognize what she did was wrong," the former submarine officer explained. "When she didn't, I let it go. Ask Lieutenant Roberts. It is not in my nature to fight with fellow officers. Argue yes, but that is as far as I take it."

Faith Coleman exchanged a knowing glance with Jack McBurney. Another suspect scratched off the list.

"Well, thank you for your time, Commander, we'll let you get back to work," Faith said as she and the SJA Major stood to leave.

-TBC…


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter X - Incident at Potomac Park **

**1321 Local_ 1821 Zulu  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland**

**James Garrel was feeling pretty good** about his latest conversation with Loren…make that Laurie Singer. Whether she realized it or not, her relaxing around him let Laurie remember even more of her past than she realized. James was happy for her and at the same time, a little saddened. As soon as she regained her memory, she'd be gone from his life. He was debating why that was so important to him when he almost ran into the Head of the DC Major Case Response Team.

James' eyes flared in surprise as he stepped back. "Special Agent Gibbs! I was just, I-" Why did he feel like he had been caught doing something wrong?

"Sergeant Garrel," Gibbs replied, giving the man a hard look. "Visiting someone?"

"Uh yes sir, Lieutenant Singer, sir," he admitted.

Gibbs' hard look became like granite. "You were visiting an officer on personal business, Sergeant? Did they not teach you about fraternization?" Gibbs knew he was being rough on the Sergeant but he was doing this to make a point.

James felt as if he were facing his old Drill Instructor at Boot Camp on Parris Island. "Sir, if you give me a chance to explain-"

Gibbs knew what the Sergeant was feeling and decided to go with it by getting right in his face. "You don't have to say anything else, Sergeant! You are interfering with my case and that is a felony!" He hoped that the threat was enough to shake the lovesickness out of him.

"Sir, that's unfair!" Sergeant Garrel fired back. "You don't know what Laurie-"

"Lock it up, Sergeant!" Gibbs growled. James wisely did not say anything else, though he really wanted to.

Gibbs stood back a little, but his tone didn't soften any. "I'm not your CO, but I could report this to him. However, because you saved her life, I won't." Before James could thank him or breathe a sigh of relief, the senior NCIS agent continued. "But the best thing you can do for Loren Singer is to forget about her, Sergeant. It was a momentary lapse in judgment. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," James said stoically. Deep down he had expected this to happen. He'd have to let Dr. Mallard carry the ball from here on in when it came to helping Laurie…Loren recover her memories.

Gibbs could tell from his tone that the Sergeant wasn't going to obey him. At this point the Head of the DC MCRT decided to let the Sergeant's conscience figure this one out. His gut told him Garrel was a good guy…just a little lonely.

**1500 Local_2000 Zulu  
The Pentagon  
Arlington, Virginia**

"**Thanks for coming in, AJ,"** SECNAV Edward Sheffield said as he got up from his desk and came around it to the face the Admiral. "Would you like some coffee?"

The former SEAL shook his head politely. _What's the kid gloves all about? Something else has happened. _"No thank you Mr. Secretary."

"Ah well, right to business then. First, please extend my thanks to Commander Rabb on the Hendley Friendly Fire Case and to Commander Turner on his excellent work on the Empty Quiver investigation down in Norfolk a few days ago."

AJ nodded, pleased at the recognition for his attorneys. _That's not what this little confab is about, but it's good to hear him say nice things about my staff. _"I'll do that, sir. Is there something else?"

SECNAV walked over to his desk and sat down. A grave look appeared on his face. "I called you over because I didn't want you hearing this from anyone else first, AJ. I'm afraid the Chief of Information has a bad rash after reading about what is going on with JAG. First Lieutenant Singer is nearly killed and now the joint JAGMan-NCIS investigation is pointing to someone within JAG Corps. Now, I'm not saying it is anyone in your command, but there some additional housekeeping that bears examination."

"So you want to send an investigator?" The JAG tried to keep the surprise and irritation out of his voice. On top of a murder investigation, now this?

"Just to pacify the powers that be, AJ. I have full confidence in you and your command to stand up to the scrutiny." SECNAV Sheffield said almost apologetically it seemed.

**1531 Local_ 2031 Zulu  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland**

**Special Agent Gibbs' second visit** with her didn't seem to produce anything new in the way of recovered memories. He talked with Dr. Mallard for a bit out in the hall after thanking her for her help and then he and Dr. Mallard left. Loren wondered where was Jimmy? He usually came around supper time to share her less than fantastic meal with her – and sometimes sneak her in a goodie from one of the snack machines.

Her television was on, but there wasn't anything much worth watching as far as she was concerned. She almost didn't hear the gentle tapping on her door.

She tried to sit up in bed when the tapping started again. "Yes? Come in…"

The door opened and Loren saw the perky blond from her memories cautiously entering the room.

"Is it all right if I come in, Loren?" she said hesitantly. Loren could tell the blond Navy officer was badly shaken by the way she looked sitting in the bed. Loren felt very self-conscious at that moment.

Her memories of this woman…Harriet Sims…were not all that pleasant. Also not knowing what she wanted, she was a little afraid of her as well.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she said in a polite voice. Maybe feigning not remembering her was the best course of action at this point.

Harriet was stunned. "You don't remember me?"

"No ma'am," Loren replied hoping she would be forgiven for what she was doing.

"Not at all?" she said in an anguished voice.

Something in Loren wanted to reassure the distressed Navy Lieutenant, but something else – maybe self-preservation made her say what she said next as she shook her head. "No ma'am, I'm afraid not. I can tell you're a Lieutenant in the Navy. Did we work closely together?"

In a way she felt safer pretending she didn't remember her.

Harriet moved closer to the bed. "In a manner of speaking, Lieutenant, yes." Her blue eyes were full of sympathy. Loren decided if change was going to happen, it might as well start now and it might as well start with her.

"Ma'am, I know we're supposed to follow protocol, but can we put that aside for the time being?"

Harriet looked at her for a moment as if weighing that comment. "I suppose we can, Loren," she said finally.

"Do you mind if I call you by your first name, Lieutenant…she looked at her name badge…Sims? I hate calling you ma'am all the time."

Harriet liked this Loren. Even if her change in personality was due to a head injury. "Sure, it's Harriet."

Loren gave her a smile. She didn't seem so bad. "Good, call me Laurie, Harriet."

Harriet's face crinkled. She was confused by this request. "Laurie?" she repeated as if it were a foreign term. What kind of game was Loren Singer playing?

Loren nodded understanding her confusion. "I know, it's not my given name, Harriet, but I'm more comfortable with it right now more than with Loren." She explained to Bud Roberts' wife.

Harriet digested that and then nodded and gave Loren a small smile. "Okay…Laurie."

Loren smiled when she heard the name. "Thank you, ma'am," Loren said automatically. When she saw the look of confusion on Harriet's face she began giggling. "Sorry, I guess old habits do die hard."

Harriet smiled and relaxed a little when Loren admitted that. Even the giggles – so unlike Loren Singer – were refreshing. "Why do you want to be called Laurie?" Harriet had to know why and why had she picked that name.

Loren thought about that for a moment. Why did she like that name? Might as well start anew with the truth. "I just like the name…and I want to make a clean break from the past."

Harriet though, was concerned. "Loren, this may not be such a good idea after all,"

Loren didn't like the look of unease that crossed the face of the normally perky Lieutenant. "Why not, Harriet?"

Harriet Sims wasn't sure how to broach this with Loren, but she hoped what she was about say wouldn't upset her too much. "You have to regain your memory so we can find out who did this to you. Running away is the wrong thing to do."

Loren wasn't upset by her words. After all, she was concerned for Loren, and that seemed wonderful considering their past relations. However, she wanted Harriet to know just why she was making the change. "Frankly Harriet, I'm not so sure I want to find out who I was…." She gave Harriet an embarrassed look.

"Why, Loren?" She couldn't understand Loren Singer's embarrassed look either.

Loren girded herself and plunged ahead. "The memories I have, what's left of my memories, don't paint a very pretty picture of who I was, and I really don't want to be that person anymore. I want to start anew." It was the truth – it was how she really felt at this point.

Harriet stared at her intently for a few minutes and then nodded her head in understanding. "You see this as a second chance, Loren, don't you?"

Loren was grateful she understood. "Yes, Harriet, I do, and if I start over, then Loren has to go. I've given this a lot of thought. I know I can't run away from my past and when the time comes, I'll face it. I just can't live with being Loren Singer anymore."

Harriet could see that she determined about this. It was almost as if the old Loren Singer were backing the injured Lieutenant on this decision.

Harriet reached out and took hold her hands. "Okay Loren…I mean Laurie. Okay, everyone deserves a second chance." Her eyes shined as she looked at the pregnant Navy Lieutenant.

Loren was overcome by her gesture. "Thank you, ma'am," she said huskily as she stifled a sob. Harriet was the first to notice her slip and began to chuckle, Loren soon joined her as they shared a quiet tearful laugh.

Loren wiped at her tears with her hand. Harriet dug into the purse produced tissues for both of them. Loren gratefully accepted hers dabbing at her eyes. "Harriet, be honest. Did I cause you problems in the office?"

Harriet chuckled again, but this time it was more muted. "I think you could say we had what one might call an oppositional relationship, Laurie." Loren could tell by the twinkle in her bright blue eyes that her tongue was planted firmly in her cheek when she said that.

Loren grinned when she heard that. "I gathered that from the way you held yourself, Harriet, when you came into to the room."

Harriet's smile faded a little. "What do you mean?"

Loren could see her guard was coming back up. It was time to show her that this was Laurie, not Loren, that was talking to her. "I mean I could tell you were braced for some kind of conflict. I'm very sorry you feel that way about me. You seem like a very nice person," She hoped it didn't sound too much like she was trying to butter her up because she really meant it.

Harriet was caught off guard. This definitely wasn't Loren Singer she was talking to. "Why…uh, thank you…Laurie." Loren would have had some kind of angle for wanting her friendship and as far as Harriet could figure, there really wasn't any angle or ulterior motive.

The woman sitting in the bed in front of her wanted nothing to do with Loren and her past. She wanted to make a fresh start.

Loren had been studying Harriet Sims as well. Maybe it was jealously of her stable family life and love and devotion to Bud Roberts that had put them at odds with each other. But of all people in JAG Corps Headquarters, besides that nice Admiral Chegwidden, she had been the only one to visit and readily accepted what she wanted to do with herself. She decided that maybe a little regaining of memory would be a bad thing right now. She prayed it didn't look calculating.

"And you're married…Lieutenant…Roberts? Is that right?"

Harriet's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, yes I am, but how did-how did you-"

"I remember bits and pieces of my past life, but nothing more than that. They seem to pop in and out of my head at will," Loren explained.

That was certainly true. In late few days Loren had had more images appear and disappear from her memory than she could actually recall. It was a dizzying blur of emotions, thoughts, sights, and smells.

Some pleasant – most not so pleasant.

While Harriet was digesting that, Laurie dropped another bombshell on her that she never thought she'd ever hear from Loren Singer's lips. "And from what I can recall about your husband, he's the perfect gentleman."

That floored Harriet. "Thank you Laurie," she said in a quiet voice full of raw emotion.

As Loren smiled at Harriet, another image popped into her memory. She was visiting a house…Harriet's house? And she and Harriet were talking about something…something having to do with her child? "And you…you stopped me from getting an abortion?" Loren suddenly said to her. "Why was I going to get an abortion?"

Harriet's eyes brimmed again with tears at Loren struggling to remember about herself and this particularly painful memory. "You said you didn't want a child, that the pregnancy was an inconvenience," Harriet said in a voice full of unshed tears. She cleared her throat as she dug into her purse for another tissue to dab at her eyes.

"But you talked me out of that…" Loren said with wonder…and gratitude.

Harriet looked down at Loren's swollen belly and smiled beatifically. "Apparently so,"

"I'm glad you did." Loren gave Harriet Sims a bright smile. Laurie had made her second new friend.

They spent the rest of the next couple of hours talking about JAG Corps Headquarters and the staff there. They also talked about pregnancy and babies and what Loren/Laurie could expect for the four months as her body prepared to release her child to her. She mentioned James Garrel, but only identified him as 'concerned Marine' because she didn't want to get him into trouble since there was that fraternization thing to worry about. Harriet's eyes lit up when she did reveal that she found him to be 'not too shabby in the looks department'. Harriet was more than happy to share her tips on keeping this guy interested in her. After all, they had helped her with her Bud, why not share them? Laurie giggled girlishly and thanked her for the tips.

**1609 Local_2109 Zulu  
Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie's Office  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

"**When, um, was the last time you worked **with Lieutenant Singer?" Faith Coleman asked as she sat in the chair in front of Mac's desk. Faith had to fight the urge to straighten up the Marine lawyer's desk. The stacks of papers on her desk were maddening to her ordered logical mind.

"We worked together briefly on the Seahawk in November of last year shortly before the Lieutenant returned to JAG Corps Headquarters for reassignment."

Mac could tell that Commander Coleman was unusually preoccupied with the stacks of papers on her desk. Mac would never win 'neatnik of the year' but then she had always been a member of the 'cluttered desk is the sign of an active mind' camp.

"Did you ask not to be partnered again with Lieutenant Singer while she stationed here at JAG Corps Headquarters before she became Force Judge Advocate for the Seahawk?"

Mac glanced at Major McBurney. She had tangled with him one or two times in the courtroom. Though junior in rank, he could be formidable opponent. And as she was learning now, a pretty good investigator, too.

"I did." If her years of being a lawyer had taught her anything, it was to never give out more information than you had to.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" She could see that the SJA Major wasn't going to let this go until she gave him an answer that satisfied him.

Mac thought back to the Port Chicago trial and how that had gone. "The Lieutenant and I approach courtroom situations differently," she replied dryly.

Faith and Jack exchanged a glance. "There seems to be a lot of that going around where Lieutenant Singer is concerned," Jack replied drolly.

Mac gave him a faint smile, but said nothing.

"One of those 'different approaches' involved how Lieutenant Singer had you thrown off a case for misconduct back in April of 2000. Correct?" Faith stated.

A momentary look of sadness crossed the Light Colonel's face as she thought back to that incident and how it, in turn, had led to her disastrous relationship with Mic Brumby.

Both investigators noted her temporary change in demeanor, but said nothing.

"The judge was correct in severing me from the case and the Lieutenant was justified in seeking to have me removed," Mac said stoically.

"So you had seen the part of the Mishap Report that the prosecution was not allowed to see," Jack added.

Mac nodded soberly. "I did. Inadvertently. When the judge asked, I admitted I had done so, again, inadvertently. My original question while prosecuting was tainted by having seen that report."

Faith knew that these were difficult questions for the Colonel, but if she was Lieutenant Singer's assailant then the ends justified the means. "Commander Rabb, who took over prosecuting the case, reported that he found out that someone had left that report in your car."

"He did." That information, of course, was general knowledge in Corps Headquarters after Harm reported it to Admiral Chegwidden. As a result of what had happened, security in the staff parking lots was beefed up.

Faith had one more piece of information to test her with. "He also said he would 'destroy the career' of whomever put that report in your car."

Mac though, wasn't biting. She knew what it would look like if she did. "I had heard that as well," she replied vaguely.

"Did you know he had said that to Lieutenant Singer?" Jack watched to see how she reacted to that bit of information.

"No, I did not."

Mac worked hard to keep her admiration of Harm and her dislike of Singer from showing. Harm had always watched out for her and him finding that Singer might have done this was not too much a stretch. So why hadn't he mentioned it to her? Apparently because it couldn't be proved and ultimately because the culprit was never caught, mentioning Singer might have been involved would have gained her nothing.

"He never told you?" Faith prodded.

Mac let her lawyerly façade slip a little. "No, no he didn't," she said distractedly as she looked down at her desk blotter.

Jack didn't like doing this to her, but if the Colonel was guilty…. "Just like he didn't tell you when he opened an 'unofficial investigation' with Commander Manetti regarding how the Lieutenant had gotten pregnant and whether or not it occurred prior to her deployment?"

Mac's lawyer face snapped back into place. She knew what he was trying to do. And it wouldn't work. In her mind neither she nor Harm had done this. "We had discussed trying to find out, discreetly, how and when the Lieutenant became pregnant, but he never told me he had conducted an investigation."

If the Colonel was Lieutenant Singer's assailant, she was very good at keeping herself distanced from the whole mess. And though her alibi for that evening was a bit shaky, unless they found evidence otherwise, they could cross her off the assailant list.

It was obvious to Faith Coleman that they needed to talk to Commander Manetti about this investigation before they spoke to Harmon Rabb.

**1702 Local_2202 Zulu  
Lieutenant Commander Tracy Manetti's Office  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Although she really wasn't considered** a suspect in this case, both Jack and Faith agreed that they needed to talk to the Commander to see just what part she might have played.

"We're sorry to have to talk to you this late in the evening, Commander, but we just had a few questions we'd like to ask before you secure your station for the day." Jack said breezily as he and Faith took their seats in front of her.

Tracy for her part had just closed her internal report that was writing for the SECNAV. Sheffield had told her he wanted to get a feel for how the office ran. Tracy Manetti had been working long enough for Edward Sheffield, first as a liaison to his congressional office and now as his 'hired gun', to smoke out problems in the various offices the Secretary of the Navy had responsibility for maintaining.

JAG Corps Headquarters had come to Sheffield's attention because of the Atef Affair (which had catapulted him into this office) but also from his reading about the various unique personalities that made up the Headquarters' office. A former SEAL was now JAG, and he had brought several people into the office that had unusual backgrounds, to say the least. His top attorneys included a former Top Gun, a former Logistics officer who was also a crack criminal investigator, a former Submarine officer, and a former Public Information Officer. And then there were the cases they had been involved in and how they had resolved them…unusual, to say the least. Now, on top of all that, someone had tried to kill Lieutenant Singer. A person, in Tracy's opinion at least, that had done her best to ostracize herself from JAGC. Did she end up making someone mad enough to want to kill her?

These thoughts whirled around in her mind as faced Commander Coleman and Major McBurney.

She gave both investigators a genuine smile. "Well, I'm actually not going to be securing for a while, I'm waiting on a fax from King's Bay. Now, just what did you want to ask me?" Coming from any other person that would have sounded rude, but with her smile and Virginian drawl, it seemed like a polite response to their request.

Faith gave Tracy Manetti a bland look. "Commander, we'll get right to the point. Why did you agree to do an unofficial investigation of Lieutenant Singer for Commander Rabb?"

"You certainly don't beat around the bush, Commander, do you?" Tracy said with playful smirk. "Well to be perfectly honest, Commander Rabb asked for help and I was glad to do so."

"You've worked with the Commander before?" Jack added.

Tracy nodded. "Yes, in Italy, tracking down a serial killer."

"When he told you who you would be investigating, did you have any reservations about doing this?" Faith asked.

Tracy again shook her head. "No, none. I make it a point not to question superior officers unless there is a reason to, and in this case, because of the potential black eye Lieutenant Singer's pregnancy could have caused, I was more than happy to help the Commander with his request."

"Did you know he was not part of the official investigation?"

"Truthfully, Major, I didn't ask. I knew it was important to Admiral Chegwidden to find out the circumstances behind how the Lieutenant got pregnant and that is what I focused on."

"And you found that it was a civilian that might have gotten the Lieutenant pregnant?"

Tracy smiled. They were trying to get her to tell them something they could pin on someone at JAG – possibly Commander Rabb. But in her investigation, she didn't notice anything that Rabb did that would indicate he would try to harm Loren Singer.

"I found that no one from JAG Corps was involved and relayed that information to Commander Rabb."

Faith stood up first. "Thank you for helping us, Commander," she said. Jack stood as well.

"No problem at all," Tracy replied and stood to see them out.

When they left, Tracy Manetti walked back over to her desk and hit a key on her computer opening her report again and made another entry**. **_**'Investigation into the assault on Lieutenant Singer seems to indeed be focusing on Commander Harmon Rabb. Will confer with Commander Lindsey regarding his personal experiences with Rabb.'**_ As she saved the file to her diskette, her phone rang.

"Commander Manetti."

"Commander, this is Commander Lindsey. Per the SECNAV's instructions, I will be briefing Admiral Chegwidden tomorrow at 0700 on personnel interviews for my audit of JAG Corps Headquarters. I just thought you should know."

Tracy fought hard not to grimace. Couldn't he have waited until the JAGMan and NCIS investigations were finished? Why was he rushing this? "All right Commander, thank you kindly for letting me know," she replied.

"Good-bye, Commander," And Theodore Lindsey cut the connection.

"Good-bye," Tracy said to the dial tone. There was something else motivating him besides SECNAV Sheffield's orders and she didn't like it.

**1831 Local_ 2331 Zulu  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland**

**Loren had turned on** the local weather station. They were forecasting snow flurries for tomorrow. She wondered what day it was. To her, since her accident, all days had blended together. The only thing she knew for sure was that it was early evening. She was about to close her eyes when she heard a tap at her door.

She turned toward the door as best she could. "Yes? Come in…"

The door opened slowly and revealed a young Petty Officer. Her dark brown hair was in a bun.

Loren immediately recognized her, though now she saw that her rank indicated that she was a Second Class Petty Officer rather than a Third Class Petty Officer.

"Come on in…Coates." Loren said to the noncommissioned naval officer.

Jennifer's eyes went wide with surprise. "You…you remember me, ma'am? I was told you had amnesia-"

"I remember you went UA from the Gainesville," Loren replied. She smiled when she looked again at her rank. "So you decided to stay in, I see. Congratulations on your promotion…" She faltered, and then gave the younger enlisted woman an embarrassed smile. "…though I take it I'm already supposed to know about that, right?"

Jennifer nodded sympathetically. "Yes ma'am. We served on the Seahawk together. I was your Legalman."

Loren motioned for her to come over and sit down. Jennifer slowly sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"How are feeling, ma'am?" she asked being careful not to stare at the bandages.

Loren chuckled at her attempt not to make her feel ill at ease. So she tried to make the young Legalman feel more comfortable as well. "Like a five month pregnant woman that's been banged on the head," she quipped dryly.

Jennifer quickly covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Ma'am, I apologize," she said earnestly not wanting to offend Loren. In times past the Lieutenant would have become very grim and warned her about being too frivolous.

Loren though, this time only held up her hand to stop her. "Don't. I meant it as a joke. And call me Laurie, would you?"

This woman definitely didn't act like Loren Singer. "Laurie, ma'am?" and why the name change?

Loren sighed theatrically. "Yes, and drop the 'ma'am' please. I won't say anything about the breach in protocol if you won't. Agreed?" She gave Jennifer a sly look. Jennifer wasn't sure that meant she was teasing or whether she was truly irritated.

"Okay…um, Laurie," Jennifer said tentatively. She was unnerved by Loren's change in personality and wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

Loren grinned, happy that she had been able to get the Petty Officer to call her by new name. "Good, now that we have that out of the way, go ahead and ask me why I'm calling myself Laurie. I know you want to."

Jennifer nodded dumbly. That actually was what she was going to ask her. "How did you know I was going to ask that ma—I mean, Laurie?"

Loren's eyes sparkled with an uncharacteristic mischievousness. "Because Lieutenant Sims asked me the same thing when she came to see me."

That surprised Jennifer. She thought she was the first to do this, she had no idea Harriet Sims was such a rebel. Right now though, she was interested in learning more about this change in Lieutenant Singer.

"So why um, Laurie, why the name change?" Jennifer dared to ask her. No one would ever accuse Jennifer Coates of being circumspect.

Loren knew this would be asked again and again. So she'd better get used to answering it and for a change answering truthfully. "To be completely truthful Jennifer, I'm getting a second chance just like you did, though the circumstances aren't exactly the same. Still, I'm getting a second chance and I don't want to be Loren anymore."

Jennifer thought about that. Sure, Loren Singer hadn't been what one would call 'warm and cuddly', but then she was a Lieutenant in the US Navy. Still it probably wouldn't hurt her working relationships if she acted more friendly toward her coworkers and subordinates. But changing her name?

Loren continued her explanation. "What I've seen of Loren's past…my past…I don't like it and I don't like her. I don't want to be her anymore, Jennifer. Do you understand?"

In a way, Jennifer could. She had been there herself not so long ago. And though she had not had not changed her name, she did feel that making the changes she did was a good thing. What she wasn't sure about though was Loren changing her name. To her that seemed a bit drastic and in the long run, it might cause more harm than good. She hoped Loren would understand why she was going to say what she was about to say to her and not take it the wrong way. "I think I do Laurie, but it doesn't change your situation-"

Loren sighed, for, if anything, she did understand that. Changing a name was for her own peace of mind - it was not meant to be used to hide from anyone or anything. "I know, Jennifer. I'll have to face those problems, most of my own making, and I will. But I just don't want to be known as Loren anymore, there are just too many unpleasant memories…all associated with her. I want a fresh start for the both of us," she finished by indicating she was including her unborn child in this decision.

Again Jennifer was blown away by Laurie Singer and what she was saying. It really totally contrary to what would have been Loren Singer's response "But Laurie, I got the impression that you didn't want your child. You were going to put it up for adoption."

"I know," Loren said nodding ruefully as she glanced down at her enlarged belly and then back up at the Petty Officer. "Lieutenant Sims…Harriet…she talked me out of that. Made me realize what I was giving up."

Jennifer filled with emotion at what Loren was telling her. She impulsively reached for the Lieutenant's hand. Loren gratefully took her hand in hers. "I'm glad you're not giving her up, Laurie."

"Me too, Jennifer," Loren replied, her voice suddenly hoarse. Then after a moment she cleared her throat and changed the subject. "So now, tell me about you, after the party, you know, the one where I had mistakenly thought you'd taken my bracelet…"

"You remember what happened?" For a woman with amnesia from a head injury, her memories associated with Jennifer Coates were surprisingly intact.

Loren actually looked ashamed. "Yes. Harriet's son AJ had taken it. I'm sorry I thought you had."

Jennifer was touched by this admission. "Thank you, Laurie," she said quietly.

After a moment of silence and small smiles shared by the two women, Loren broke the silence "Now tell me all about how you decided to come to JAG Corps…." Loren acted like they were two friends at a slumber party.

So cautiously at first, Jen started telling her about how she switched from electronics to legal work and got her paralegal degree. That in turn, allowed her to get posted as Legalman aboard the Seahawk. Then she began to get more comfortable with her, she told Loren about the succession of Force Judge Advocates that she served under – some good, some not so good and then one day Bud Roberts was assigned to her carrier. Loren laughed when Jennifer told her how she and Bud had hit it off so well. They both admitted that if Bud wasn't already married they might have gone after him. That surprised Jennifer because she had no idea that Loren saw Bud that way. Then Jennifer told her about Loren's time as Force Judge Advocate. Loren sobered and listened quietly taking in every detail.

-TBC…


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI - Incident at Potomac Park**

**0700 Local_1200 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Commander Theodore Lindsey was a man on a mission. **He sailed into the JAG Corps Headquarters bullpen, headed directly for Jason Tiner's desk.

The Admiral's Yeoman, a person Chegwidden had brought to JAG shortly after Harmon Rabb, Junior had been exonerated in the Diane Schonke investigation, was a symptom, at least in Teddy Lindsey's eyes, of everything that currently wrong with JAG Corps.

"Good morning Yeoman!" He snapped at Tiner as soon as he entered his line of vision.

Tiner, stunned that he had been caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the SECNAV's special assistant stood, dropping his law book and notes in an untidy heap on his desk. "Commander!" replied as he came to attention. Still Lindsey didn't notice that PO1 Tiner had also surreptitiously flicked his intercom on.

Commander Lindsey looked at the jumble of papers on his desk. "Just about ready for those exams, I take it?" he asked. Not that he really cared whether or not Admiral Chegwidden's nursemaid ever finished or even passed the bar, he just wanted to give the illusion that he cared.

"Aye Commander," Tiner replied crisply. Jason looked concerned as Commander Lindsey continued on course right to the Admiral's closed door. "Uh sir-"

Teddy Lindsey stopped just short of opening the door. He gave the Yeoman an aristocratic smile. "Oh yes, please go ahead and announce me, Yeoman," Lindsey said to Tiner, in his mind, Jason Tiner just wasn't assertive enough when it came to running interference for the Admiral.

Tiner knocked on Admiral's door.

"Enter,"

AJ was standing by his bookshelves trying to read a legal brief. He probably should have used his reading glasses but he thought if had just a little bit more light, he might be able to read it without those blasted granny glasses of his.

"Excuse me Admiral, you have a visitor, sir, from the SECNAV's office," Tiner reported.

"Send him in, Tiner," AJ replied not looking up from the brief he was reading.

Tiner looked back at his desk and then again at the Admiral. "Uh, yes sir, aye sir. Do you know who the SECNAV sent, sir?" He asked hopefully. If Jason Tiner had learned anything while working for AJ Chegwidden, there was more than one way to run interference. Still he wished he had been able to give his boss a little more warning.

"Just send him in, Tiner," AJ said with a hint of sternness.

Tiner nodded. Stalling time was over. "Aye sir,"

He opened the door wider to accommodate the visitor. "Come on in, sir,"

"Commander Lindsey," The former SEAL said in mild surprise.

"Admiral," Teddy Lindsey said as he walked in.

"Good to see you again." AJ said quickly recovering. He wasn't really happy to see him, but this was part of the game that he knew Theodore Lindsey was going to play. For him this was a matter of retribution and he wanted to show AJ who was in charge. "That will be all, Tiner,"

"I wish we were meeting under better circumstances, Admiral." Teddy said almost apologetically as Tiner closed the door.

AJ nodded. "I understand," he said stoically. _In a pig's eye you do, you slug. _"I wasn't told you'd be doing our audit,"

"Well, who better, sir? I mean, I have spent some time here at JAG Corps." Teddy Lindsey opened his satchel that he was carrying with him and pulled out a single sheet of paper.

"Well, let's get to it. What specifically are the complaints against our office?" AJ asked as he went over to his desk and put on his reading glasses.

Lindsey handed the Navy-Marine Corps JAG a single sheet of paper. "Secretary Sheffield has asked me to review your current personnel in light of the recent incidents and reported irregularities involving your command. Let me assure you, Admiral, that this is not a witch hunt. I do not hold any grudges regarding any perceived slights that were made in the past. I will fairly and impartially review the records of each of your staff and then present my findings and final report to you."

"Findings on what exactly?" AJ said as he scanned the sheet. He had the complaints right in front of him, but he wanted to hear the words from Lindsey himself.

The Commander looked as if he was trying to keep the glee out of his voice. "Oh misallocation of personnel, lawyers traveling as tour groups, sleight of hand with TAD requests, misappropriation of government property…."

AJ smiled charitably. "Thank you, Commander," he said cutting him off. "I know you'll do your best," _To sink my Command, you weasel. _"Do what you have to do. You can use conference room two. And if there is anything I can do to help, please let me know. All I ask is that you just steer clear of all JAG business, Commander." AJ sat down and put on his reading glasses to indicate this little meeting was over with.

But Commander Theodore Lindsey wasn't done with Admiral A. J. Chegwidden yet.

"Aye sir. I appreciate that Admiral, and I will," Teddy Lindsey replied with mock sincerity as he nodded. "However in the interest of not casting a pall of undue Command influence on this audit, I will handle the investigation personally. Though I do thank you for your kind offer, sir." The Commander's false smile made the former SEAL want to punch the man right in the face.

Teddy Lindsey started to come to attention but then he stopped. "By the way, I'd like to interview you, if at all possible, this afternoon, sometime after lunch?"

AJ had fortunately cleared his calendar in anticipation of something like this. Meredith was disappointed the AJ wouldn't be able to sit in on her afternoon 'Shakespeare in the 21st Century' class this week. But he had explained that work right now, during the day, took precedence. Besides the class ran for the whole semester. Probably after Spring Break would be a better time to sit in on the class.

"This afternoon is fine, Commander. I'll see you then." AJ shot back with a hint of a smile.

Teddy Lindsey's cool demeanor only cracked slightly. "Yes, well, see you then." He came to attention did an about face and as about to leave the room when he stopped and turned back around to the Admiral "Uh sir, I don't want you to worry about that business with the promotion board you headed, passing me over for Captain," And with that he turned and left the room.

AJ chuckled and shook his head as the door closed. He waited a few moments and then hit the speaker button. "Tiner, would you come in here?"

"Aye sir, right away," the Yeoman responded immediately.

In a moment Tiner knocked, and then when invited, he entered carrying a cup of water and couple of aspirin.

AJ gratefully accepted the water and pills. "Thank you Tiner,"

"Aye sir," Tiner replied.

"And thank you for opening your intercom, which as you know is a breach of procedure, not to mention good manners." AJ said reminding his Yeoman.

"Yes sir, thank you, sir." Tiner replied a slight grin coming to his boyish face. "I'll try not to let it happen again. I'm just sorry I couldn't give you more warning, sir."

AJ nodded. At times Tiner was worth his weight in gold. "Don't worry about that, Tiner. Any word from the SECNAV's JAGMan team on their progress?"

Tiner nodded. "Yes sir. They are finishing their interviews with the senior attorneys today, Admiral. I believe Commander Rabb is the last person they need to interview," The Yeoman 1 replied.

**0720 Local_1220 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**AJ had already decided that the award ceremony for Harm and Sturgis** would have to be delayed until the joint JAG-NCIS investigation into Lieutenant Singer's assault was complete. Mac had finished with Psychoustics case and now would be TAD as a judge to fill in vacancies on Admiral Morris' staff until he could find replacements for those called up for active duty in Kuwait. With Mac serving as a judge, Harm had sort of temporarily replaced Mac as his chief of staff and confidant, despite the strain the JAG-NCIS investigation was putting on the him and the rest of the staff.

"How did your meeting with the SECNAV go, sir?" Harm asked after he came in and settled down for their morning briefing, he was somewhat anxious for the Admiral because his meeting with the SECNAV at the Pentagon had been a spur of a moment event, capping a whirlwind last two weeks since Lieutenant Singer's assault.

The Navy-Marine Corps JAG sighed as he sat down. "Well Commander, we're being audited and the investigator sent to do the job doesn't like me,"

"Well, I find that hard to believe, sir," Harm said, not knowing who had just left AJ's office.

AJ chuckled ruefully, knowing that Harm hadn't seen Lindsey. Otherwise he would be reacting differently. "It's Lindsey," he said simply.

"Commander Lindsey?!" he said in a shocked voice. Harm was thunderstruck. Could this get any worse?

AJ just nodded his head as he sat across from one of his best lawyers. He silently prayed to God that Harm would be cleared in this Singer mess before Lindsey got wind of it. "Uh hmmm," The former SEAL said noncommittally.

**0723 Local_1223 Zulu  
Conference Room Two  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Theodore Lindsey cleared his throat** as Petty Officers Coates and Tiner came to attention as they entered the room. The Commander smiled at the JAGC noncommissioned officers and told them to be seated.

Not sure exactly why they were here or what they were going to be asked, Yeoman 1 Tiner and Legalman 2 Coates very carefully sat down across from Commander Lindsey.

The Commander had already asked permission, at least twice, to go into the JAG Corps Headquarters file room and request copies of files. Jason had gone with him each time. The Commander may have been assigned by the SECNAV to do an audit, but there were things in there even he wasn't allowed to see.

The Commander took off his glasses and cleaned them with a small cloth while he talked to them. "I apologize for having you in this early, but I'm pressed for time with so many people to interview and a tight deadline to get this done," he said with mock sincerity. He gave them both a fake smile as he put his glasses back on.

Jen picked up on the note of condescension in his voice. If Jason had noticed, he didn't indicate it. She just hoped her face was just as neutral as his.

"Not a problem, sir. We understand your time constraints with regard to your investigation," Tiner said dispassionately. Jen was impressed. Jason may seem a bit scattered at times in the office but maybe it was just a clever smokescreen.

"Good, good." He said absently. "Let's get started, shall we?" He made a few notations in his notebook and looked at both of them.

"Tell me, do either of you have problems with any of the officers in this office?"

"What kind of problems sir?" The Legalman asked innocently. She traded a confused glance with the Yeoman. Jason picked up on her cue and threw the same confused look at Commander Lindsey.

"You know, asking for personal favors, hostile attitude toward you, hostile work environment-"

"No sir, not that I can recall," Jason replied and then looked at Jennifer.

"No problems sir," she answered. "In fact, the attorneys and Admiral Chegwidden have been very helpful to me since I am fairly new to this office." She added.

Jason could tell that her comment had hit its target [or so he thought] when the Commander hastily scribbled a note.

"So Colonel MacKenzie hasn't had you do any special work for her, asked for favors-"

"No sir." Jennifer replied before he could finish his litany. "She has treated me with courtesy and respect."

Theodore Lindsey gave her a belittling smile. "Legalman 2 Coates, you'll forgive me if I have trouble believing you. During your time on USS Gainesville, you were not exactly a model sailor."

"That was in the past sir. I paid my debt to the Navy for my waywardness and have worked hard to prove myself as a Legalman." Jennifer replied albeit a tad defensively.

Teddy Lindsey was just getting started with her. "Why the sudden change from Electronics Technician to Legalman? Weren't you happy on board the Gainesville?"

Jennifer ducked her head, looking uncharacteristically shy. "Truthfully sir, that was a rough period of my life, and my home life not being any sort of model to follow, I resorted to behavior I had learned on the street to cope with stresses of being in an occupation I really wasn't suited for,"

Jason would have applauded her if the situation would have allowed it.

"Thanks to Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie," she continued, "I learned there was an occupation I was better suited for. They tutored me and acted as mentors when I decided on my change in designator."

But Commander Lindsey wasn't done with her yet. "And you did not make this change because of some misguided hero worship or unrequited love of the Commander?"

Jennifer's eyes flew wide open in shock. "No sir!" she snapped back. "I respect the Colonel and the Commander and what they did for me. I would never betray that trust by doing such a thing!"

The Commander ignored her wounded dignity act. "You served as Legalman aboard the Seahawk after that near nasty court martial after going UA from the Gainesville, correct?"

"As I said sir, I've had a change of heart since then about the Navy, sir,"

"Yes," Lindsey said dismissively about her rebirth. "And you were Legalman for both Lieutenant Roberts and Lieutenant Singer, correct? And I see that Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie also spent time on this vessel while Roberts and Singer were Force Judge Advocates for the Seahawk battle group."

"Yes sir. When Lieutenant Roberts was wounded they were both on board," she replied.

"And what about Lieutenant Singer, why was she investigated? Why did she leave her assignment early?"

"Because, sir, it was discovered she was pregnant and for refusing to name the father of her child. She had to take medical leave."

Teddy Lindsey's smug morally superior attitude vanished. "She was…pregnant? I wasn't aware that Lieutenant Singer had a child."

Both Jason and Jennifer noted the look of worry that momentarily crossed Teddy Lindsey's face.

"Yes sir, but she hasn't had the child yet. She's on a five month maternity leave."

"Did she ever reveal who the father was?" There seemed to a hint of worry in the Commander's voice.

Jennifer decided no reaction to his change in demeanor was best. "No sir, not to my knowledge."

That answer seemed to give Teddy Lindsey back some of his swagger. "Well now after Lieutenant Robert's injury, personnel regs allow for an equivalent replacement to then become acting Force Judge Advocate. Yet, not one, but two O-5 lawyers remained on that vessel. That's a lot of seniority to have on hand for one Lieutenant,"

Jennifer knew what he wanted her to do. He wanted her to lash out at him and ask how he could be so cold, but she was going to beat him as his own game.

"If you say so, sir," she said calmly.

Teddy Lindsey looked at her for a moment and then angrily scribbled down a note. He then turned to Jason.

"You're going to Naval Justice School in June, correct Yeoman?"

"Y-Yes sir," Jason said hesitantly wondering what salvo was going to be fired his way. He wanted to tell off the Commander for insulting Jennifer like that, but this was not the time for heroics. It might put them both in deeper hot water.

Theodore Lindsey pulled a sheet from his attaché case. "I see you're doing remarkably well in your studies…."

Jason was thrown off balance by his complements. "Thank you, sir."

But Teddy Lindsey wasn't done with him yet. "However, Yeoman, personal conflicts with senior officers can impact negatively on your chances of getting into Naval Justice School,"

"Personal conflicts, sir?"

"Oh come now Yeoman," Lindsey tutted. "It was no secret that you and Lieutenant Singer didn't get along." There it was. He was accusing Jason of fighting and sabotaging Lieutenant Singer.

Jennifer couldn't stand this witch hunt any longer. "Commander, in his defense, Lieutenant Singer had personality conflicts with just about everyone at JAG Corps Headquarters."

Lindsey gave her baleful look. "I expected you would rush to his defense, Legalman, you two have become quite chummy."

Jason now stood up for her. "Commander, as I said, Legalman Coates and I have a professional working relationship. She has been a big help to this office and to the attorneys. We have always been short of administrative staff sir, and she's been a godsend." He finished by pointing a finger back at the SECNAV for understaffing them.

Jennifer hoped she wasn't blushing at Jason's unintended compliment.

Commander Lindsey winked at her and then gave Jason a sly look. "I'm sure she has, Yeoman. So how long has the dating been going on? You two have a lot of fun together?"

Jennifer fought the urge to shoot out of her chair. "Sir! Yeoman Tiner just told you we have a professional-

"I heard him, Legalman!" he snapped. "You would do well to learn some manners or face charges of insubordination!" Having effectively silenced her, he shook his head. Jason was fighting the urge to leap across the table and throttle him, senior officer or not. He had never liked Teddy Lindsey and he liked him even less now.

Teddy took off his glasses and began to polish them again. "Look, you two can sit there and deny it all you want, but I know that you two work very closely with the IGO Liaison, in fact, it's too closely, if you ask me. And I also know from your past, Legalman that you have charmed men into getting them to do what needed done, just like you're doing with poor Yeoman Tiner here now. I figure both of you plotted with Lieutenant Sims to make sure that Lieutenant Singer was ostracized in this office."

Jason and Jennifer sat in stunned silence. Commander Lindsey was judge, jury and executioner on this audit. It was apparent that he had made up his mind already about JAGC and this meeting was merely a formality to confirm his suspicions.

"As far as I am concerned, this would not have happened if this command had gone through regular staff changes. Instead it has stagnated and personal relationships have been encouraged by the current JAG." He finished polishing his glasses and put them back on giving both of them a patronizing smile. "Now I'm not saying you two are bad apples, just a little misguided. Different postings from where you are now would solve that problem, wouldn't you agree?"

**0745 Local_1245 Zulu  
Conference Room Two  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Teddy Lindsey was pouring over statements** from the noncommissioned officers when Harriet Sims walked in and came to attention.

"Lieutenant Sims reporting as ordered, Commander,"

Teddy Lindsey gave her a patrician smile. Harriet didn't like it one bit. It reminded her of her mother's condescending smile. "Please sit down, Lieutenant,"

Harriet took her seat in front of Commander Lindsey. He looked down at the papers in front of him, acting as if he had found something interesting.

Lindsey glanced up at the blond Lieutenant and gave her what he thought was a pleasant smile. "You served on the USS Seahawk as Public Information Officer, like your husband did before you? Correct?"

"Yes sir," Harriet replied. Verifying facts. That was fine with her.

"And then you got yourself transferred to a PIO office at Norfolk and then as an administrative assistant at JAG Corps Headquarters."

"Yes sir," Harriet wondered why the Commander was so interested in her previous positions and what this had to do with the audit.

"I'm sure you two didn't breach any protocols while you two were dating," He said off-handedly. "How did you end up getting assigned to this office after you and Lieutenant Roberts got married?"

Harriet was ready for this. Lots of people had asked her about her 'good fortune'. "I was reassigned to the Inspector General's Office but the Admiral requested that I be assigned as the liaison from the Inspector General's Office.

Lindsey nodded thoughtfully as he scribbled a note down on a pad next to the statements he had in front of him. "I see, I thought that was supposed to be temporary assigned duty,"

Yep, he was probing that. It figured that any auditor would be curious about that. "That would be something you would have to ask the Admiral about," she replied.

To her it seemed he relished that answer. "Indeed I shall, Lieutenant. Let me ask you a question. Do you think it's fair for you to be the liaison from the IGO's office as long as you have?"

What? "Sir?" Was he really insinuating what she thought he was insinuating?

"Well, you've been here at JAG since 1998. Don't you think it's time someone else took over as liaison?" _Why that beady-eyed weasel! What is he trying to imply?_

"Well sir," Harriet began calmly, "the Admiral did ask for me as the liaison-"

Which the Commander cheerfully interrupted. "-And I'm sure you've done an outstanding job, but now I believe it's time to move on, don't you?"

_Oooo! _Harriet felt her blood beginning to boil."Well sir, I-"

"Come now Lieutenant," Lindsey said interrupting her yet again, "you didn't think this position was going to be permanently assigned to you just because your husband worked here, did you?"

Instead of becoming focused like she had when Commander Coleman had made her mad, Commander Lindsey was making her flustered. "Well I-no sir, but the Admiral, he-"

"Trust me Lieutenant," he said patronizingly as he clicked his pen closed indicating the interview was over, "this is for the best,"

**0821 Local_1321 Local  
Headquarters Library  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Bud was trying unsuccessfully** to pull a Virginia Codes Annotated volume from the upper shelf in the JAGC Library.

Teddy Lindsey watched for a moment before quickly walking over. "Lieutenant. Here Lieutenant, please. Let me help get that for you," he said easily reaching for the volume and handing it to him. "There you go," He said with self-satisfied smile.

"Thank you Commander," Bud replied

"Not a problem, Lieutenant, we're all just so glad to have you back."

Bud ignored the comment. "It's been a long time, sir,"

"Ah, Christmas last year, I believe. You've made a remarkable recovery,"

"Thank you sir." Bud said a little uneasily. The JAGC junior officer hated having attention drawn to himself.

But Commander Lindsey wasn't done. "I'm surprised you came back so soon, after all, you had your foot blown off and nearly died. Anyone else would have taken retirement…. By the way, how is Lieutenant Sims?"

Bud was taken aback by his comments but was also confused by this sudden change in topics. "Uh, well I wanted to continue my duties and I think I still have a lot to offer JAG Corps sir. And in answer to your question, she's great sir. How is your family?"

Lindsey seemed to wax poetic. "Lieutenant I have found that one's family can be of great comfort during times of, uh, career disappointment. I was very sorry to hear of your injury, but you look as fit for duty as ever."

"As fit as ever sir?" Bud was trying hard not to be aggravated with Commander Lindsey since he was the auditor but it was evident that backhanded compliment was intended to rile him.

Lindsey chuckled as if sharing a joke with him. "Oh I bet the Seahawk misses you, you've turned out to be quite a lawyer."

There it was again compliments mixed with barbs. "Thank you sir. The Seahawk has competent legal counsel, I can assure you-"

"I'm sure you can Lieutenant, but wouldn't it have been better to let an able bodied officer take your place here at JAG or on the Seahawk?"

The former Seahawk Public Information Officer (PIO) couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Able bodied sir?"

Commander Lindsey didn't pick up on his surprise. "Still, though, I can understand. After all, your wife is stationed here isn't she?

Again, another shift in conversation topics. What was he up to? "Yes sir, she is,"

Teddy Lindsey sighed. "Lieutenant Sims, nice lady. She's the liaison to the Inspector General's Office, correct?"

"Yes sir, she is, and I've always thought so, sir,"

Lindsey seemed to ponder the question. "Isn't that somewhat unusual for her to be stationed here as liaison for so long? I mean I just wonder how the Inspector General manages without her…"

"Well sir, I'm not sure I'm following…."

Teddy walked over, rifled through his satchel and pulled out a single sheet of paper. "Well, she was temporarily assigned this duty, wasn't she?"

"Well I-"

"Ah it says here that Admiral Chegwidden has permanently – temporarily – assigned her to this office indefinitely." He gave the JAGC junior officer a penetrating stare. "Do you think that is a good idea Lieutenant?"

Bud didn't like what the Commander was inferring. "Is there a problem with that, sir?"

Lindsey ignored his tone and continued right on with his thoughts. "I mean, aren't there others who could, and should, rotate through as IGO liaison?"

Bud wasn't sure what to say to that. "You might-"

Lindsey nodded his head absently. "Yes, I will talk to the Admiral about this. So tell me, who took your place as Force Judge Advocate for the Seahawk battle group?"

"As I said earlier, sir, the Seahawk has competent legal counsel."

Teddy looked at his sheet again. "Ah, Lieutenant Singer, isn't it?"

Bud shook his head. "Uh, no sir, not anymore, she, um, Lieutenant Singer, that is, became physically unable to serve aboard ship sir."

Teddy Lindsey chuckled. "Well, not another land mine, I hope," he said as if he were telling another joke.

Bud Roberts was annoyed and shocked by his comment. "No. Nothing like that, sir," He said flatly, his tone indicating his displeasure with him.

Teddy though, wasn't fazed. He was focused on another thought. "That doesn't leave many people in the office does it? Especially when…not one but two O-5 officers were assigned to an investigation into Lieutenant Singer, do you know why that was, Lieutenant?"

"Well sir, I-"

"That's all right Lieutenant. I figured you weren't privy to any of those conversations. That will be all,"

Bud came to attention and then left the library. Commander Lindsey's questions worried him.

**xxxixx**

**Gibbs was making his way** through the back part of NCIS bull pen when he saw Agent Jim Brookfield sitting at his desk, involved in a serious operation.

"Damn it," he muttered as the tiny screwdriver flipped out of his hands and onto the floor. On his desk blotter sat his disassembled glasses.

The screwdriver landed at Gibbs' feet. He picked it up. "Lose something Jim?" he quipped.

Jim Brookfield gave him a wry smile. "Thanks, man. Sorry, the lens popped out of these crappy glasses again."

"Why don't you just buy new ones?" Gibbs replied looking at the 'patient' on the desk. It looked like more trouble than it was worth.

"I just bought these three weeks ago," Jim groused as he began fumbling with the tiny screwdriver as he inserted the wayward lens and began to tighten the frame around it.

"If it were me, I'd just ask for a replacement." Gibbs replied.

"All glasses have their quirks," he said as tested the frame and then put the glasses back on. "Now then, what can I do for you, anyway?"

"You know a Marine Sergeant named James Garrel?" Gibbs asked.

Jim's brow furrowed in concentration. "James Garrel? Yeah, I do, we went to high school together. Still keep in touch."

"How well?" Gibbs said probing.

Jim knew Gibbs well enough to know this was more than idle banter. "What do you mean?"

"You know he rescued that JAG Lieutenant from the Potomac, right?"

"Yeah, Pacci told me about that." He chuckled. "Sounds like him."

"You knew he was coming, with the Lieutenant in tow, to see you?"

Jim was clearly surprised by that statement. "No, no one had mentioned that, till now."

"He told that to us the night he brought the Lieutenant here." Gibbs replied. "You know why he was coming to see you?"

Jim shrugged his shoulders. "Cause we're friends I guess. Look Gibbs, where are you going with this? You want to know about Garrel's character? Well I can tell you I never had a better friend. Want to know about his personality, any quirks? None that I ever saw. Could he murder or injure someone? Only after going in the Corps, before that he wouldn't hurt a fly. Now, he'd do it if he needed to, but he's not what I would consider as a person of interest in any assault case. It's just not like him."

"He's taken a personal interest in Lieutenant Singer," the Head of DC MCRT stated.

Jim shook his head again and sighed ruefully. "Humpf, not surprised. James always did go for the 'damsels in distress' and he's lonely."

"Lonely?" Gibbs knew from his earlier conversation with this Garrel that this was the case, but he wanted to hear more about this loneliness from his friend's point of view

Jim made a face. "The last girl I set him up with turned out to be a real psycho. Had to get a court order to get her to stay away from him. And it doesn't help that his twin sister is not recovering from a Christmas Eve hit and run accident. He felt like it was his fault for not being there to protect her."

Gibbs thought about that and how dealing with something like that could mess a person up. "So he's transferring that to the Lieutenant?" Gibbs didn't like assigning motives unless he was sure he knew what was going on, but based on what he'd seen so far, it sure looked that way.

Jim nodded. "Could be, but not without permission. James never did anything un-gentlemanlike. She had to have signaled him that she was interested."

Gibbs grimaced. "The problem is she's suffering from amnesia and doesn't know who she is. She's reaching out to anyone who acts as a friend…"

Jim nodded again, now understanding what was happening. "…and James just happens to be there." He sucked in his breath. "Did you explain to him what was wrong with that?"

Gibbs sighed. "I did, but I don't know if it took," Jim had a couple of years seniority on him even though he was younger than the gray haired NCIS agent, so Gibbs didn't mind being deferential in this case.

Jim appreciated that and realized that Gibbs was trying to help his friend. "Look, I'll talk with him, buddy to buddy about that, but you have to remember that he's probably also dealing with what happened to him and his unit in Afghanistan."

Gibbs nodded. "His unit was involved in Operation Anaconda," the NCIS Agent had read up on the Sergeant.

"Yeah, running operational security as a blocking unit, stopping any al Qaeda or Taliban that tried to escape from the battlefield. They got into close quarter combat with a Taliban unit during house to house fighting in a mountain village. Nasty and brutish – I'm surprised James didn't come back suffering from PTSD-"

Suddenly Jim's email dinged, drawing his attention away from the conversation. Gibbs decided if he had to talk to James Garrel again, he'd try a different approach.

Jim glanced at the computer screen. "Sorry, I thought I had that turned that down." He said apologetically. His glance went a little longer than it should have, and that intrigued Gibbs.

"What is it?"

Jim continued reading the email. "Heather's team in Nice is reporting in. Bin Atwa never arrived there from Cairo." He said grimly.

He knew Jim's team was working on the Gray Hull attacks while the MCRT finished the Singer investigation. "They lost him?" It was hard to believe that Heather ever got that sloppy.

This was not good. If Amad Bin Atwa had managed to evade Heather, he could be anywhere in France making a deal with any number of arms dealers for another one of Hassan Mohammed's Gray Hull strikes.

Jim confirmed Gibbs' concern. "Looks like it." But he was quick to try and put those concerns to rest. "But you know Heather, Gibbs. She'll bulldoze mountains into rubble and drain the seas till she finds him,"

He closed the email and turned back to the Head of the DC MCRT "Thanks for letting me know about James, I'll have a talk with him."

-TBC…


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII - Incident at Potomac Park**

**Donald Mallard tapped** on Loren Singer's closed door.

"Come in," Loren called out.

Ducky nodded to the Lance Corporal standing by her door. "I shan't be long, I know she needs her rest."

The guard smiled. He was really starting to like this NCIS Medical Examiner – he didn't understand why he was so interested in this JAG Corps officer. But that was none of his concern. His job was to guard the Lieutenant and, in his mind, the doc was okay.

"No problem, sir, I know you won't be long," he replied.

Ducky smiled as he opened the door, "Well, Ms. Singer, how are you feeling today?" He had stopped calling her 'Lieutenant' at her request. He found it odd that she wanted this, but he respected her wishes.

"Better now that they letting me get up and walk around," she replied honestly.

"Enjoying being mobile again, I take it," he said with a chuckle.

Ducky was glad she was making such a rapid physical recovery. He was worried, though, about the long term damage to her memory. Her psychological progress was dicey at best. When he consulted with her neurosurgeon, he had admitted that her hippocampus appeared to have suffered trauma as well as other areas of the brain. Her loss of some procedural memories [her military training and some of her legal training as well] indicated this. But he also admitted to Dr. Mallard that they dealing with unexplored territory in terms of her injuries and only time would tell if the Retrograde amnesia was fade of its own accord. The spotty loss of procedural memories and whether or not she would recover them was a deeper mystery.

Laurie gave him a small smile. She really liked talking with him. He had been so pleasant and friendly with her from the beginning. Did she dare broach the idea of her name change with him? More importantly, how would he react?

"Yeah, it gives me chance to do something besides lie in bed. Dr. Mallard, there's something I want to ask you…."

"What is it, m'dear?" He hoped she wasn't going to ask how long it would be before they let her out of here. Jethro, Anthony and Vivian were working hard to find her assailant, but so far they had come up empty handed and both the Director and the JAG had made it clear that Loren wouldn't be released until this person was caught.

"What do you think about me changing my first name?" Changing her name? That was unexpected.

"Is this due to what has happened to you?" Ducky asked, "Because if so, I hardly think a first name change will protect you from harm."

"No, this is more personal, doctor," she replied.

That piqued his curiosity. "Oh?"

"Ever since I woke up here, I've felt like a stranger in my own body. I'm pregnant, there is no father anywhere to be found, I find myself learning not only am I an attorney but I'm also in the US Navy."

"Go on,"

"What do I know about my career in both the Navy and as a JAG Corps officer through my fragmented memory is that I wasn't the nicest person to know." At this point tears began to leak from her eyes. "I dread every time one of these 'memories' pops into my brain, if I am Loren Singer, I don't want to be her."

In the back of his mind the NCIS Medical Examiner wondered if this announcement resulted from her brain injury. "Why Loren?" he asked.

She grimaced at the name. "If I understand these memories, I pretty much fought with all of my coworkers and treated the noncommissioned officers like they were servants. I don't like that."

"Well you can change that without changing your name," Ducky began, "Lots of people-"

"No, that's not good enough, doctor. I want my child to grow up without the stigma of Loren Singer hanging over their head. And truthfully, I just can't live with being Loren anymore."

Ducky sat back and looked at her. She had obviously given this a great deal of thought. Whether she would ever come to regret it, only time would tell.

"So have you picked a name you like?"

"Laurie, it starts with an 'L.'

"How about Lauren?"

She made a face like she had eaten something that didn't agree with her. "Too close to the name I have now,"

"But Laurie is not that far from it either," he said trying to play devil's advocate.

She hadn't thought about that. She nodded. "True, but it's not Loren. I'm not doing this to run away from my problems, Dr. Mallard, I simply want to take this second chance and make the most of it."

"Second chance?"

"You know as well as I do I could have been easily killed when I was thrown into the Potomac. I have a second chance to fix things, make things right. And to do that, I have to let Loren go away, if for nothing else than for my peace of mind. I don't want to be that person. I don't want to be Loren Singer anymore. As far as I am concerned, Loren Singer died that evening in the Potomac."

Ducky could see that she really wanted this, and Jethro's investigation had shown that Lieutenant Loren Singer was never going to win any popularity contest. If this was a result of the brain injury, then delaying a legal name change was probably a good idea, but there was no harm in using another name until they could check on that. People did that all the time with names, as Donald 'Ducky' Mallard well knew.

"Very well, Laurie, how do you do? My name is Donald Mallard, but everyone calls me Ducky."

Laurie grinned, now she had at least one doctor on her side. "Pleased to meet you doctor, I'm Loren Singer, but everyone calls me Laurie."

**0823 Local_1323 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Mac sighed as she got out of the Ford LTD staff car**. Normally she would drive her Corvette, but it just didn't have the room she needed right now. She went around to the trunk and opened it – being a JAGC judge had its perks, but it also had its drawbacks. If she wasn't a judge, she wouldn't be lugging in this records box that felt like it weighed a freakin' ton.

"Colonel, here, let me carry that,"

Mac gave Theodore Lindsey a cold smile. She hadn't worked with him directly but what she had heard from Harm about him didn't give her the warm fuzzies. "Oh I can handle it," She replied curtly and then couldn't resist giving him a dig. "Why are you here? I know what the SECNAV said, but why you?"

Lindsey stepped back and nodded his temporary acquiescence to her request as she hefted the records box out of her car. "Apparently the SECNAV has more faith in me than some people do."

Mac gave him that cold smile again. "Ah, you mean the Admiral. Still sore about not making Captain?"

No, not at all. I find it odd how your career has endured despite the taint of scandal Colonel, you've had very interesting career here at JAG…" He said obliquely as she used her arm to lever the trunk of her car shut.

She turned and gave him a penetrating stare. "Meaning?" she replied.

"Well uh, there were the circumstances surrounding your leaving JAG Corps for a private law firm, and then you're coming back, the death of your husband, then lying under oath about what happened, the affair with your CO- I just wonder what it is the promotion board sees in you, that they didn't see in me? Unless it's a special friend that happens to be an Admiral,"

The Light Colonel's anger flared. "How dare you-"

Mac wasn't in the mood for his garbage right now. She knew she had to talk to him because of the audit, but that didn't mean she had to listen to his insinuations. "I don't like that implication, Lindsey. Are we done?" she said flatly, cutting him off.

He blinked and then looked thoughtfully at her. "No I don't suppose you do. Well, perhaps we could meet later for drink, Colonel. You know, talk more and work it all out over a  
beer-"

"No, I think we are finished here," she snapped irritably, indicating this conversation was as over as it could get. The Commander's arm shot out and grabbed hers as she turned away. Mac stopped suddenly and fought the urge to break the lizard's arm. She glared daggers at him and then down at the offending hand. Lindsey looked down at her arm and then back at her.

"I'm sorry," Lindsey said semi-apologetically as he let go of her arm.

"You touch me like that again and you will be." Mac almost growled still glaring at him before trying her best not to stalk away from him as she turned away and headed inside.

**0834 Local_1334 Zulu  
Harmon Rabb Junior's Office  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Harm was going over with Coates** a list of potential witnesses for an upcoming investigation into reports of a malfunction with the Heads-Up Display [HUD] on all F-14s.

AJ had given him this to help take his mind off the joint JAG-NCIS investigation and Teddy Lindsey prowling around JAG Headquarters. But the Admiral had also told him to let Coates do more of the legwork on this case, so he was helping her narrow down the list of good witnesses when Sturgis Turner knocked on his door jamb.

"I trust I'm not interrupting anything crucial," Sturgis said good-naturedly. Jennifer gave him a small smile to let him know his humor was not lost on her.

Harm gave him a friendly grin. "Not at all Sturg, I was just helping Coates narrow down a list of potential witnesses,"

"That case regarding the malfunctioning Heads-Up Display on Tomcats? I heard about the Admiral giving you that one,"

"The Admiral asked that Coates do more of the background work with all that was going on in the office right now," Harm added.

The former Dolphin nodded. "I'm not surprised," He held up sheet of paper from a message pad. "Can you tell me who this Commander Lindsey is? He's left three messages for me already this morning."

Jennifer made a face. Harm took his cue from that and the puzzled look on his old academy buddy's face.

"Ah Commander Theodore Lindsey, he was Admiral Brovo's aide when I first came here, then became acting JAG, TAD, then he, uh, moved into SECNAV Nelson's administration and seems to have wormed his way into the new one and now it seems he's out to get the Admiral."

The Preacher's son shook his head. "Well I can't wait to meet his acquaintance."

**1002 Local_1502 Zulu  
Commander Harmon Rabb Junior's Office  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**The interview session with Commander Rabb** started icily enough and got worse from there.

The questioning of Harmon Rabb, Junior hit the usual brick walls, but the investigators could tell Commander was not telling all he knew for some reason. While his generally uncooperative attitude was not bothering Jack, Faith did not like his sarcasm and stonewalling one little bit. After all, she was trying to help prove his innocence in this investigation. The stunned SJA Major watched as Faith Coleman got right up in the Commander's face. Up to now, she had said little, letting Jack ask the lion's share of the questions.

"It's my turn to ask you some questions, Commander. What happened that night at Benzinger's bar?"

Harm sighed when he saw she wasn't going to be intimidated by his rank. "I met with Lieutenant Singer, we argued, she left, I followed her outside, we argued some more in her car." He said flatly while looking at her.

Faith glanced at her notes before renewing her assault. "And that was when you phoned your brother using your cell phone?" Truth be known, Faith Coleman didn't see it as an assault, she was trying to give him a chance to come clean before he had to answer these kinds of questions during a court martial. Which unfortunately was where this was headed.

_How the heck did she find that out? _Harm tried his best to appear aloof. "Yeah, I wanted to be there when she told him it wasn't his baby. I wanted to look into her eyes." He tried look defiant.

Faith gave him a thin smile. Finally, he was letting her help. "Because you didn't believe her."

Harm gave her a faint smile in return. "I rarely believed anything Lieutenant Singer said."

Faith flipped few sheets and looked back at him, her smile gone. "I've read your preliminary interview with Gibbs. Why didn't you tell him your story?"

Harm sighed again. She was good. There was no other choice but to tell her the truth. "I was protecting my brother." He said quietly.

Before Jack could say anything Faith began admonishing him. "There's enough evidence to tie you to this case, Commander. And a string of witnesses. Your colleagues will testify to angry words between you and Lieutenant Singer right up to the time of her near death. Why don't you come clean with us Commander? Who tried to kill her, Commander? Who tried to kill the Lieutenant?"

Harm looked at both investigators sitting in front of him. Impasse.

Jack McBurney had hoped that Rabb would make this easy, just admit to trying to kill her, that way it would all be over with and they could lead him into custody. Otherwise, Gibbs would have another crack at him.

"I have no idea," the Commander said regret filling his voice because he knew it looked bad for him.

**1131 Local_ 1621 Zulu  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland**

**It was Loren's first day walking around.** Her doctors, consulting with Dr. Mallard, were reluctant to let get her up before now, due to her pregnancy. They wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong with the child. But now that her attending physician had okayed it, they wanted her to get up and moving as much as possible.

She had already walked with a nurse and her guard earlier in the morning. She wanted to walk with Jimmy, but he hadn't shown up today, which frankly had her worried. In fact she hadn't seen him since Special Agent Gibbs' last visit.

Tired of waiting for Jimmy or Dr. Mallard to show up, Loren decided to take a walk by herself around the floor. This afternoon they would be sending her to Occupational Therapy, so she wanted to get used to walking again. She waved off the guard who started to accompany her, telling him she was just going down the hall and back.

The Lance Corporal nodded his acceptance but then began to follow her at a distance making sure that he didn't notice her. His orders were clear. Protect the Lieutenant from harm. Someone had tried to kill her once. They might try to kill her again.

"Oof, kid, you have the makings of a sumo wrestler," she said to her belly as she tried not to waddle as she walked.

As she continued down the hall past several open doors she could hear a little girl talking animatedly at the far end. The sound of the girl's voice intrigued her.

"An we gots ta goh ice skatin'…."

"Anna! Don't talk so loudly honey, there are sick people here!" That was obviously the girl's exasperated mother.

"Sorry Mommie, I jus wan'ned Daddie ta hear me." The girl said apologetically. After a moment she spoke again. "He wooks wike he's asweep…"

"He can hear everything you say honey," the mother said to her, "so you don't have to shout."

As Loren neared the origin of the two voices, she could hear the beeping of the heart monitor coming from the room. It had been masked by other noises when she was further down the hall.

An image popped into her head as she drew closer. She could see a blond haired woman lying on a hospital bed. Her face was mottled with yellow, red and purple bruises and she had two black eyes.

'_Buh I wanna talk wif Mommie!'_

'_Mommie's sleeping honey, we have to let her sleep and get better…'_

Loren shook her head which caused her to become light-headed. As she passed the open doorway she could see a cute dark headed little four year old looking at her father who was obviously in a coma.

For a moment the image blurred and she could see a four year old version of herself, one arm in a cast, holding onto her mother's hand as she lay in the bed.

When Loren stopped to take a closer look, the scene reverted to the little girl and her Dad. The little girl was quietly telling her father all the things she had done yesterday.

The girl's mother sensed there was someone watching and looked up from her vigil. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry," Loren said contritely "I heard the little girl and-"

The woman shook her head. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. Anna sometimes has a hard time remembering to use her indoor voice." She gave Loren a pleasant smile. "You're about five months along, right?" She said indicating with her eyes that she was talking about Loren's unborn child.

"Yes," Loren found herself flattered that someone besides nurses, Dr. Mallard and Jimmy had noticed that she was pregnant. "The doctor says I'm in my 20th week."

"Oh, I remember those days," the woman said sympathetically as she stood. "I'm Claire, by the way, Claire Rason."

"Laurie, Laurie Singer." She reached out and shook hands with Claire as she walked over.

At that moment Anna looked up and saw Laurie. "Hel'lo"

"Hi Anna." Laurie replied with a bright smile

The child's eyes immediately went to her tummy bulge. "Is yoor babie sweepin?"

"Yes she is," Lauren replied not sure if that was the right thing to say, but if the girl was satisfied that was good enough for her.

"Can'nigh touch'er?"

Claire looked momentarily shocked, but Laurie signaled the mother with her expression that it was all right. "Sure, come on over here."

Anna hopped off her chair and walked over to Laurie, putting her hand on her nightgown covered belly. "Hi babie," Anna whispered to the unborn child as she patted her swollen stomach.

Laurie felt a lump form in her throat as tears filled her eyes. Claire's eyes were brimming with tears as well.

Laurie started to swipe at her tears, causing Claire to walk back the table by her husband's bed and grab a tissue box. "Anna honey, come back over here." She gave Laurie a tissue to wipe her eyes.

Anna turned and walked toward the bed but then stopped and turned back to Laurie. "Bye babie," she said softly and then sat down on the chair next to her father. "Daddie? Laurie wans ta say hel'lo."

She looked from her father to Laurie. Laurie wasn't sure what to do.

"His name is Andrew," Claire informed her. "He's a Corporal in the Marine Corps."

Laurie nodded and moved closer to the bed. "Hello Andrew," she said softly. "Corporal Rason, I'm Laurie, Laurie Singer."

"Shee's preg'nan Daddie," the little girl stage whispered to her father. "Her wittle gurl wans ta say hi too."

Laurie smiled at that, frankly she thought it was funny that the child thought her unborn child was a girl. She noticed a look of pain and anguish cross Claire's face as she looked at her husband.

Laurie regretted staying as long as she had. It was apparent this was not a good time for visitors. "I'm sorry, I should leave."

Claire shook her head. "No. Thank you, for stopping by…Andrew was in a car accident," she explained "They put him in a drug induced coma several days ago in hopes it would help him recover." She bit her lower lip to keep from weeping and turned back toward her husband.

Laurie put her hand on the woman's shoulder. "I wish there was something I could do-"

"Daddie!"

Laurie and Claire turned to see Andrew Rason's eyes flutter open, much to the delight of Anna.

**1402 Local_1902 Zulu  
Conference Room Two  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Sturgis Turner extended his hand as he stepped into the conference room.** "Commander Lindsey? Sturgis Turner, I've been looking forward to meeting you,"

"Oh Commander, I'm sure you've heard a lot about me," Commander Lindsey said jovially as they shook hands. He just knew that Rabb and the others had told him the vile Teddy Lindsey.

"Oh only what a capable investigator you are," Sturgis replied in such a voice and tone that it could not be mistaken for sarcasm.

Teddy was genuinely surprised by this. "Thank you," he replied. Then he got right to the reason he had wanted to talk to him. After all, this man might be on his side and he didn't want to waste his time. "Commander you joined this office recently, what were your first impressions?"

Sturgis shook his head sadly. "To be honest Commander, I could not believe what I was seeing. Commander Rabb dumping aircraft, Colonel MacKenzie rerouting an entire air-sea rescue based on a hunch…"

Teddy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "It's outrageous," He emphatically agreed with the Preacher's son.

"Rabb and Lieutenant Roberts flying to Australia at the drop of a hat," Sturgis continued as if he was truly disappointed in his fellow officers.

Teddy couldn't believe his good fortune. "Uh excuse me, do you mind if I record this?"

"Oh I wish you would," Sturgis said trying to sound as grave as possible.

Teddy Lindsey was almost giddy with delight. At last someone else within JAGC that would willingly help him. He walked over to the table and picked up his recorder. Teddy nodded to Sturgis indicating the tape was rolling, "As you were saying,"

"I was saying that this group of people has one of the most unorthodox interpersonal dynamics of any group I've ever worked with, which can be the only explanation for its exemplary track record." Theodore Lindsey's grin faded like ice in the sun as he realized the former Dolphin had deliberately misled him.

This is not what he had expected at all from Commander Turner. He thought they were on the same side. "You like working here," Teddy Lindsey said without emotion.

Sturgis fought hard to keep from smiling. "I trust you are going to add that to your report,"

"Don't worry Commander, your voice will be heard," Teddy Lindsey said stoically as he clicked off the tape recorder.

-TBC…


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII - Incident at Potomac Park **

**1145 Local_ 1645 Zulu  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland**

**Laurie looked herself in the mirror.** She wished she could comb out her hair. She hated the disheveled look. Still, it wasn't a date, just Occupational Therapy. After her remarkable walking progress yesterday, her doctors decided Occupational Therapy would be a good next step. The nurse who was supposed to go with her though said she'd be here at 11:15. It was now a quarter to twelve.

Satisfied with how she looked, Laurie walked over to her door and opened it. The Lance Corporal who was usually there in the morning was missing. She looked up and down the hall. No sign of him.

Sighing, she decided that rather than waiting around for everyone, she'd just go down to Occupational Therapy herself. After all, how hard could it be to get there?

She walked down the hall to the elevator. When it opened she got in. A young orderly looked at her.

"Where are you headed, ma'am?" he asked

"Occupational Therapy," she replied.

The orderly smiled at her as he punched the button. Laurie smiled back. Unfortunately the orderly in admiring the injured, but pretty, woman, hit the wrong button.

It took the elevator a few moments to reach the floor. When the doors opened, Laurie turned to the orderly. "Thank you" she said with a smile. "Which way?"

"To your right, ma'am, have a good day," he said smiling at her.

Laurie stepped out of the elevator and stood in the hall. _Okay Laurie, you can do this, he said to the right…._

Laurie turned to the right and headed down the hallway.

There were no signs anywhere indicating where she was. Down at the end of the hallway there was an open room with what looked like gym equipment.

_Ah ha, found it!_

When she walked in, she found it wasn't gym equipment but an indoor playground. No one was around that she could see, so she made her way through the quiet play area.

At the back of the playroom was another open doorway. Laurie walked into another hallway past beds, some empty, some with young patients. She had somehow stumbled into a children's ward. The thing was, it was way off the beaten path as far as she was concerned. She wondered why?

She was about to turn around and head back the way she came when she heard the plaintive wail of a little girl.

"Nooooo!"

"Hold still Lacey, please?"

"No, it's gonna hurt! I don' wanna!"

Loren stepped into the room and saw a young red haired pediatric nurse with her hands full. The little girl was about to go to full blown tantrum.

About that time, the harried young nurse looked up and saw Laurie staring at them. What she couldn't see was Laurie seeing an image of her five year old self with a gruff old nurse who was trying to give her an injection of something she clearly didn't want. Her other arm was bandaged and bruised.

"Did you need help, Miss?"

Laurie gently shook her head to clear the image. "I was going to ask you the same thing," she replied.

The nurse looked at the tearful girl and then back at Laurie. "If you wouldn't mind. She needs a tetanus shot due to the nature of her injuries."

The little girl was mesmerized by Laurie's swollen stomach. "Hi, I'm Laurie," she said to the little girl as she walked over to her. What's your name?"

"L-Lacey," the girl said, then wiped the tears off her face with her arm, giving a big sniffle at the same time. "Are yoo gonna haf uh babie?" Lacey said in awe.

"Uh huh," Laurie replied gently taking the little girl's hand. As she did, the young nurse gently took her other arm and swabbed it.

Lacey jerked her arm away from the nurse. "Nooohhh!"

"Lacey," Laurie said softly to the little girl. "It's all right. She's not going to hurt you. She has to give you a shot to keep you from getting sick."

"I don' like shots!" Lacey declared hotly.

Laurie nodded her head in sympathy. "I don't either. Tell you what, why don't you talk to me about why you don't like them,"

Laurie could see that Lacey's distrust was warring with wanting to talk with her.

"'Kay," she finally relented. "I don' like them 'cause they hurt."

Laurie nodded. "I know they do, but only a little bit. How about you pay attention to me while the nurse gives you the shot. I find if I'm talking with someone, I sometimes don't even notice when I'm getting one."

"Do you get lots of them?" Lacey asked.

"Yes," Laurie said as flashes of various inoculation sessions flitted through her mind. "But when I talk with someone, I hardly notice them."

"Okay Lacey all done," the nurse announced having taking Laurie's distraction as the chance to quickly give the girl the needed injection.

Lacey looked in disbelief at her arm. Where the nurse had given her the shot was a bright Dora the Explorer bandage. "Wow," she said in awe. Then she looked back at Laurie. "That didn't hurt at all!" Laurie gave her a big grin which the girl mirrored.

The nurse looked gratefully at Laurie. "Whoever you are, thank you."

Laurie nodded. "So where are the other nurses and the orderlies?" she asked.

The young nurse shook her head disgustedly. "I lost a bet and got stuck here by myself during the lunch hour. There was supposed to be an orderly with me, but he's not the most reliable guy on the staff."

"Glad I could help," Laurie replied.

The pediatric nurse gave her a concerned glance. "Look, I know you don't belong down here,"

Laurie looked around, befuddled about how she got here in the first place. "Yeah, I seem to have made a wrong turn somewhere."

"What were you looking for?" the Nurse asked. Helping her find her way was the least she could do.

"Occupational Therapy," Laurie replied hopefully.

The nurse gave her a gentle smile, happy to allay her fears that she had gone too far astray. "That's one floor up. If you can wait just another minute or so I can walk you up there."

Laurie felt embarrassed that she was receiving this special attention. "Oh I don't want you to have to leave,"

The nurse gave her an understanding smile. "The lunch gang will be back any moment, and then I get to go to lunch. I insist. I can't thank you enough for your help with her."

"Why the shot for Lacey, if you don't mind me asking?"

The nurse looked over at Lacey and lowered her voice so the child couldn't hear her. "Her uncle sliced her across her abdomen with a rusty knife." The cut was superficial, but it was a rusty knife, so we can't take any chances." Something made Laurie want to ask more about what had happened, but her thoughts were scattered by the arrival of a group of nurses and orderlies.

"Ann Marie, what's going on?" asked a slightly older blond female who seemed to be in charge of the group.

Ann Marie, the red haired pediatric nurse, hissed disgustedly while shaking her head. "Peter flaked out, again."

The older nurse made her own disgusted hiss before noticing the young pregnant woman in her nightgown with a bandaged head. "Who's this?" she asked Ann Marie.

Ann Marie started to make the introductions. "Laurie um," then realized she didn't know Laurie's last name.

Laurie quickly spoke up, "Singer, Laurie Singer, pleased to meet you,"

"Are you a parent?" The blond head pediatric nurse asked.

"Soon to be," Laurie replied.

That didn't satisfy her. "So are you-"

Laurie didn't understand what the third degree was about, but she thought it best to lay her fears whatever they were, to rest. "Lost—I was headed to Occupational Therapy."

"I was going to take her up there, Holly." Ann Marie said trying to allay her boss's concerns.

Her demeanor had changed as soon as Laurie had told her how she got here – a wrong turn. People weren't supposed to be on this floor unless they were the parent and legal guardian of the abused child. "Well thanks for helping out. Ann Marie wasn't supposed to be by herself."

"I know, but I didn't mind helping," Laurie said with a smile.

"Laurie?"

Laurie Singer turned around and looked down at the child. "Yes Lacey?"

"Will ya cum back?" Lacey asked hopefully.

Laurie looked up at Holly and Ann Marie for quick confirmation that she could. When they both nodded and she smiled at Lacey. "Sure, just as soon as I finish my session this afternoon, okay?"

"Great! See ya!" Lacey ran back down the hall to her room.

**1522 Local_2022 Zulu  
Lieutenant Commander Tracy Manetti's Office  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Commander Lindsey had settled into** **the chair** in front of Tracy's desk.

"You know, of course, this interview is just perfunctory. We both really know what we are doing here."

Commander Manetti gave Teddy her best fake innocent southern smile. "No, Commander, please do enlighten me, what are we doing here?"

Teddy seemed taken aback by that statement as if she had said something wrong. "You're conducting your investigation into how JAG Corps Headquarters really operates when no one is watching! I'm conducting an audit into the wrongdoing they've already done! It would look odd for me not interview you since I am interviewing everyone on the Headquarters staff!"

Tracy was intrigued by the level of his obsession with this. In the back of her mind, alarm bells were going off. Had Sheffield picked the wrong man for this job? "Wrongdoing? Just what kind of wrongdoing has happened around here, Commander, and how do you know about it?" Again that innocent ignorant southern girl smile.

Lindsey looked around to make sure no one was listening at her closed door and then spoke in urgent low tones. "Surely you know that's why you're here! All the disasters that have taken place since Admiral Chegwidden took command! Commander Rabb during a court martial shot off a SEAL's HK MP-5 assault rifle while trying to make a point! Colonel MacKenzie has, at best, a checkered past and is a recovering alcoholic, and, loose doesn't even begin to describe her morals! Lieutenant Roberts was brought on board basically as a thank you for getting Rabb out of that mess he made of the Schonke investigation, and, Commander Manetti, that is just the tip of the iceberg on this place! Haven't you seen that to be the case during the course of your investigation!?"

Tracy Manetti could tell there was something seriously wrong with Teddy Lindsey. She decided to tread carefully. While not ripping into the JAG Corps, she wouldn't totally dismiss him either. Her smile disappeared. "My daddy says where there's smoke, there's usually a fire getting' ready to spring up and you're right, Chegwidden's command and its actions sometimes are unique to say the least. But I'm still conducting my investigation, Commander. So I'm not ready to make a final decision yet."

Lindsey's placid features morphed into something that resembled suppressed rage boiling under the surface but his voice was dangerously calm. "Well, you may not need much more time, Commander. What I have found in my audit I think will solve the SECNAV's problems with JAG Corps Headquarters. As far as I am concerned, this is long overdue. Thanks for your time."

As Teddy Lindsey hurriedly got up and made his way out of the room, Tracy felt a little like a dog that had just dodged an eighteen wheeler on the highway.

She quickly opened her document on her workstation and began typing. _**'Rumors about Commander Lindsey's audit are true. He was the wrong person to do the audit and does indeed have some kind of vendetta against Admiral Chegwidden and Commander Rabb.'**_ She stopped typing for a moment and then added _**'Seriously suspect he will recommend firing the Admiral.'**_

**xxxiiixx**

**Laurie had been so exhausted** by her occupational therapy session and then visiting Lacey down in Pediatric Ward and the emotional roller coaster that entailed that she barely made it in the door and into her bed. She never even really remembered lying down.

_Laurie could see herself watching through the JAG bullpen's glass double doors as Mac subdued the man that had to be Lieutenant Matt's husband. Unlike other scenes she witnessed, who the players were wasn't a mystery to her. She watched as Harriet and Bud looked on astonished that the husband had tried to hit Mac._

_She smiled as she watched Mac hand the husband over to two MPs that Tiner had called up to the bullpen. Part of her really wished Mac had been around when her Dad had been beating on her and her Mom. She smoothed her hair and opened the doors to the Ops center…_

Then the scene shifted.

_She was holding the little girl she had been comforting earlier…Lacey. As she held her, she fought hard to keep the lump in her throat from causing her to break down. And just like the situation with Lieutenant Matt and her husband, she remembered who everyone was and what was taking place._

'_Where is your Mommy, Lacey?' She remembered asking the little girl._

_Lacey was very somber. 'She's in heaven wit' Daddy. Uncle Clem sent'em there.'_

_She remembered her anger and anguish at learning this girl's parents had been killed by the uncle in a fit of rage._

_And then she was looking at the puckered [sutured] scar across the girl's tiny abdomen._

'_Did Uncle Clem do this to you?' she worked hard to keep the anger out of her voice._

_Lacey nodded solemnly. 'Uh huh, but he didn' mean ta, Laurie, he didn' mean ta hurt any of us.'_

_It was the child's sweet innocence and naiveté that made her heart ache the most._

Laurie woke up in tears. She wondered if Katelyn and her mother, Lieutenant Matt, had been able to get away from her abusive father. How long ago had that been…yesterday…last month…two years ago?

The more she thought about Lacey and Katelyn, the more she thought about her past. Like images fresh as yesterday, she could see her father hitting her, hitting her mother. She absently touched her face, half expecting it to feel tender from her loving father's blows.

As she reached for a tissue to dry her eyes, she thought about the irony of being able to remember being beaten up by her father as if it had happened hours ago, but no memory at all of graduating Annapolis, or her law career.

Or who had thrown her into the Potomac.

She could however plainly remember the legal codes and statutes of Maryland and Virginia for child abuse and parental neglect as if she had read them yesterday. In some ways she felt like an idiot savant.

It was obvious to Laurie that her naval career was toast as was her budding career as a JAG lawyer, and maybe that was a good thing. But now, she'd have to find work doing something else once they let her out of here. Maybe she could use this new found empathy and what was left of her legal skills for something good.

**1600 Local_2100 Zulu  
The Pentagon  
Arlington, Virginia**

**Secretary of the Navy Edward Sheffield looked up** at Admiral Chegwidden with a mixture of sadness and regret on his grave face, the darkened room made the atmosphere that much more somber. "I've come to a difficult decision. I've decided to act upon Commander's Lindsey's preliminary recommendations on your office and its operations."

AJ was stunned, but he put on a stoic face and just nodded his acceptance. "Sorry to hear that, sir."

SECNAV Sheffield shook his head as fanned the pages of the book-length report and then looked back up at him. "I don't like it AJ, but when you see here in black and white, it's…it's just indefensible. You can't blame the messenger, AJ."

The former SEAL's face remained impassive. "No sir," he answered without a hint about the storm of emotions he was feeling at the moment.

Sheffield continued reading the list of findings in Lindsey's preliminary report. "Nepotism in the office, conflicts of interest, budget overruns, then there's the bad press, unpopular verdicts in court…not to mention lawyers flying jets…." That last comment was directly aimed at AJ's top lawyer and troubleshooter. But Sheffield wasn't finished with the lambasting just yet. He had one more salvo to let loose at the Navy-Marine Corps JAG.

"And the Chief of Information wants to detail a new Public Affairs Officer just to look into the fallout from JAG Corps!" he thundered.

"Obviously Mr. Secretary, you've, uh, lost faith in my ability to command." What else could the former SEAL say? There was no way to defend what was in the report because all the lies in it were built around grains of truth. Lindsey had somehow gotten hold of some reports even he wasn't aware of and twisted them to suit his own purpose. It looked bad. AJ thought momentarily about submitting his resignation right then and there.

The SECNAV though, wasn't ready to fire AJ Chegwidden yet. After all, his JAG team had up to this point, a sterling reputation. Despite it being highly unusual, JAG Corps had spearheaded and succeeded in stopping the Atef brothers' plans to destroy a US carrier with a dirty nuclear weapon. Not to mention everyone from Force Recon to the IGO expressed their support for Chegwidden's command. And then there were his allies in Congress including Bobbie Latham. Still Commander's Lindsey's report was very damaging and it couldn't be ignored.

Weighing all of this, he gave AJ Chegwidden one chance. "I haven't finalized my decision. I get Commander Lindsey's final report tomorrow at 0900. I want you to take this and review it. Rebut if you can, and then come back to me with something that will get ChInfo back in the box and maybe I'll reconsider."

One chance though, is all that a SEAL needs. "Yes sir," he replied, grateful for the chance to fix this. He'd worry about how later….

"And don't take too long, AJ. Appropriation Hearings start next month and I won't be able to get the budget we need with this hanging over my head," Sheffield warned him.

The JAG nodded his agreement. "Understood."

"That'll be all," the SECNAV said dismissing him like a junior officer.

He walked over to Teddy Lindsey who had witnessed the dressing down. The weasel of a man was trying hard not to smile at the Admiral's predicament.

Edward Sheffield ignored the two officers. He had plenty to keep him occupied. AJ spoke quietly to the SECNAV's special assistant. "Commander, I may need to meet with you on this matter."

"I'll be at your service, sir," Teddy said with mock humbleness.

The former SEAL gave the man his best death stare. "I'm sure you will," he rumbled. In a manner of speaking, AJ was 'wounded' and if Teddy Lindsey had any sense at all, he wouldn't exacerbate the situation.

**1717 Local_2217 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**As Harm and Harriet were watching a ZNN report **on the developing situation with Iraq when Harm looked around and saw the Admiral walk in through the bull pen glass double doors. The aviator/lawyer had worked long enough with the former SEAL to know he had received bad news. He left Harriet and walked over to the open doorway of his office. He knocked before entering, but the JAG didn't seem to notice. AJ had dropped his briefcase on the chair in front of his desk and was about to sit when he noticed his top lawyer looking at him with concern.

"How did your meeting go, sir?" Harm said tentatively.

AJ shook his head as he gave the Commander a weary yet sarcastic chuckle. "Well Commander Lindsey managed to dredge up every irrelevant smear he could put his hands on. Hm, never mind the Navy JAG Corps handles more cases with less personnel than the Army or Air Force! We get too much bad press, we're, uh, a problem for the Chief of Information! Hell, read the damn thing yourself!" He tossed a copy of Commander Lindsey's report to Harm.

Harmon Rabb could tell the report had been rolled up and tossed into the seat next to him when AJ got into his Escalade. He picked it up and started looking through the report when Bud Roberts stuck his head in the open doorway.

"Excuse me sir, could this have anything to do with the decision in the friendly fire case? Obviously SECNAV wanted a conviction and didn't get one-"

An incensed AJ was on a roll. "Oh Lieutenant, this is about everything! Unpopular verdicts for God's sake! Never mind that justice was served!" AJ's voice was strident.

Harriet and Sturgis, hearing the commotion, came in.

Sturgis was the first to speak. "What's the SECNAV going to do, sir?"

"Well, he's thinking about firing me." That bald statement earned the JAG a quartet of shocked looks. "Yeah well, it's happened on my watch, gotta take responsibility for it, so best course of action is for me to retire," he explained, more to himself rather than to the four junior officers in his office. It was obvious he was thinking aloud.

Bud was the first to voice his disbelief. "You can't be serious sir!" he exclaimed. This was not his CO talking. The Admiral Chegwidden he knew would have never caved in like this.

AJ looked over at Bud giving him the Admiral stare. "Why not?" he growled like a wounded animal, as if daring him to say something stupid so he could rip him a new one.

Harm quickly rushed to Bud's defense. "Well uh, Admiral-"

"What?" AJ snapped, so now Harmon Rabb, Junior was going to stick his nose in it. _You'd better be careful, Rabb,_ he thought darkly.

Harm swallowed and tried to appeal for more level headed thinking. "It's appears to me you're making a decision in the heat of the moment-"

AJ shook his head in response. "Nah, not at all. I'm been thinking about it for weeks. I haven't seen my daughter in Italy for I don't know how long and…uh, Meredith and I are…well um, planning to get married, heh."

He was making this up as he went along, but Harm and the others didn't need to know that. Besides there was a grain of truth to everything he was saying. It had been a long time since he had seen his daughter and he did intend to ask Meredith for her hand in marriage, so hell, why not tell them?

Harriet burst into a bright smile. "Well that's great sir!" Until she saw the disturbed looks on Bud, Sturgis and Harm's faces. And the questioning look on his CO's face. Her smile dampened a little and her tone became a bit more professional. " I-I mean congratulations, that's great, sir,"

AJ though was still thinking about all that he just said. Was he really ready to retire? Get married? "Thank you," he said absently. Then suddenly realized he had a quartet of junior officers standing around in his office. He didn't summon them, any of them! They just came in unannounced like they were old friends.

"What the hell are you all doing in my office?" he barked. "Dismissed!"

The officers immediately snapped to attention and gave a chorus of embarrassed 'Aye sirs' as they all filed out of his office.

**1947 Local_0047 Zulu  
Harmon Rabb Junior's Office  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Harm and Coates were having another meeting** about the witnesses regarding the Heads Up Display. A couple of these had been sent overseas due to the deteriorating situation with Iraq, so Harm was helping her determine the next best choices.

As they looked at the list, they heard someone knocking on Harm's doorframe. They both looked up to see a smirking Teddy Lindsey watching them. Jennifer suddenly became very aware of her proximity to the aviator/lawyer.

"Am I interrupting?" Teddy asked as he eyed Rabb and the Legalman. He walked in and set his cover on the credenza next to Rabb's.

Harm looked at Jennifer and then back at Lindsey. "Uh, no, Commander, um, would you excuse us, Petty Officer? You can leave the files here,"

"Aye, aye, sir," the Legalman said smartly as she headed toward the door.

Excuse me, sir," Coates said as she scooted out of the room. She had had enough of dealing with Theodore Lindsey for one day. Harm and Teddy stared at each other for a moment.

"Saving the best for last Commander?" Harm said looking up at him. It's funny that when he first met Teddy, he thought he was an okay guy. But now with everything he had done today and earlier this week…and all because he blamed the Admiral for his own mistakes….

Teddy Lindsey had been waiting for this day for years. "Oh, I won't rehash incidents like turning your hallowed halls of justice here into a shooting gallery for practice or mention the fact that you've personally burned through a quarter billion dollars' worth of military equipment in your career, nine tenths of that after you left flight status to become a lawyer," he said with relish.

Harm gave him a heated look as he watched the hate dance in Theodore Lindsey's eyes. What had happened to this man?

"No, I came here to thank you for delivering the icing on the cake, Commander. You have more than enough witnesses to recommend to your Legalman so that she can proceed on the HUD malfunction case."

"Well thank you," Harm replied trying to get his goat. "What does any of this have to do with you?"

"Well, as per usual, when a case involves Tomcats and the chance to fly again, you can almost smell the jet exhaust coming off you," Lindsey sneered. "You're squandering the Navy's time by keeping this investigation open, and as per usual, what you want is what you get."

Commander Lindsey finished by chuckling contritely and shaking his head sadly at Harm as if he were some greedy kid with hand caught in the cookie jar. "And the Admiral thinks I'm not Captain material," he sighed with mock weariness.

"So that's what this is about, huh, Commander?" Harm replied with own contrite voice. "The good child's syndrome. You keep your nose clean, I don't, but I catch all the breaks."

Teddy Lindsey's eyes momentarily flashed anger but then he smiled.

"Oh Commander, don't worry. Your days of catching all the breaks are over. My final report on this place goes to the SECNAV at 0900 tomorrow. I'm recommending that you and your friends here at JAG Headquarters all be reassigned."

"Reassigned?" Harm couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Teddy sounded like he was trying to mimic a sage professor, but in Harm's mind he failed miserably at it. "You've all become far too cliquish. The interpersonal incest that goes on around here makes it impossible for the chain of command to function. It was long overdue Rabb. You and I both know it."

And with that, he reached over and picked up Harmon Rabb's cover in place of his own. The aviator/lawyer was too rattled to know what he had done. Truthfully, both Lindsey and Rabb had similar hat sizes so unless Harm picked it up and looked inside he would not have known that a switch had taken place.

**xxxiiixx**

**Faith walked into the darkened JAGC Ops**. Jack had excused himself to the head for a moment which gave her a chance to get Harm to come clean with her once and for all. She was almost knocked over by Jennifer Coates as she hurried out.

"Oh!"

"Oh ma'am, I'm so sorry,"

Faith tried to give her a quick smile to let her know it was okay, but Commander Coleman wasn't known for her bright and sunny smiles. "It's all right Legalman, no harm done. Where are you headed in such a hurry this evening?"

"Away from here ma'am, please excuse me." She looked back at Harm's office and Faith saw Teddy Lindsey standing just inside the doorway talking to the Commander.

Faith had heard about the SECNAV's concerns, with the Singer incident being the final straw that led to an audit of JAG Corps. She never thought Edward Sheffield would send Theodore Lindsey to do it. Even at North Island they had heard how the Commander had screwed himself out of a promotion.

She thought she saw Lindsey set down his cover and talk with Harm for a few minutes before picking up Harm's cover and making his way back out into the bull pen. At about that time Jack McBurney made his way back into the bullpen area, almost colliding with Commander Lindsey as he left.

"Major," Teddy Lindsey said coolly as he brushed past.

"Commander," Jack replied as they passed each other. He looked over at Faith.

"What's his problem?" he grunted to his partner.

"He was talking with Commander Rabb," Faith said distractedly as she continued to study Harm's office.

"Like we're going to do now?"

Faith didn't reply to his acerbic comment. She was about to knock on Harmon Rabb's door frame when the Commander's phone began to ring.

Since she hadn't knocked, she stopped. Jack stood beside her.

Inside Harmon Rabb made quick work of the conversation, then after getting off the phone, grabbed his coat and cover.

He walked to the doorway and saw the SECNAV's JAGMan team looking at him. As far as he was concerned, this couldn't be a good sign.

"I'm kinda busy right now, can we do this later?" he said curtly to them.

"Sure Commander," Jack said genially and the former Top Gun plowed past, headed for the elevator.

Jack shook his head. "Well, our time ran out on that one," he said sighing as he watched him go.

"What do you mean?" Faith said in reply to his cryptic comment as she turned her head to look at him.

The SJA Major shrugged. "That was Gibbs' idea. He told me he was going to call Harmon Rabb in for another round of questioning this evening. I told him we needed to talk to him one more time. He gave me until 1940."

"What time is it now?" she asked.

"1950."

Something was bugging Faith about Lindsey's meeting with Rabb. What was it? Then in her mind's eye she saw it.

She turned and headed for the elevator.

"Whoa! Slow down, where are you going?" Jack asked as he hurried to catch up with her. Just when he thought he was beginning to understand her and her quirks, she came up with a new one.

"To NCIS Headquarters," she said as if that was all the answer he needed.

Jack wanted to know more. "Wait a minute-"

She turned and faced him. "Are you coming or not?" She waited only for a moment. When he didn't say anything else, she threw an irritated look at him and marched over to the opening elevator doors.

Jack McBurney rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Oh for the love of- yes, slow down!"

-TBC…


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV - Incident at Potomac Park**

**2055 Local_0155 Zulu  
Interrogation Room One  
NCIS Headquarters  
Washington, DC  
**

**Harmon Rabb, Junior sat** in the darkened charcoal NCIS interrogation room. A single set of lights shone on the table illuminating him and the chair across from his seat where Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat. When the aviator/lawyer had arrived, Gibbs had led him directly here. Harm had been waiting for this to happen. Gibbs had talked to everyone else about Loren and dismissed them as suspects so that meant that Harm was his next target.

Harm eyed the senior NCIS agent. "So what makes you think I would be involved in any way other than professionally with Lieutenant Singer?"

Gibbs smirked at his audaciousness. He had heard about JAG poster boy Harmon Rabb and his courtroom antics. "You're more comfortable asking the questions than answering them, huh?"

Harm smirked back at him. "I guess I'm not used to being a suspect."

Gibbs looked genuinely offended. "A suspect. Who said you were a suspect? Have I read you your Article 31 Rights?"

"No, you haven't. Which means you're playing a very risky game, Gunny." Harm said warning him.

Lawyers. Gibbs hated them. His ex-wives had used them to make his life miserable. In his mind, they were all the same. "I'm not smart enough to play risky games with a lawyer of your caliber, Rabb," he replied cuttingly.

Harm decided to play the officer card. "That's Commander Rabb or Commander, or sir, Gunny. I believe as a reservist you're still technically in the Marine Corps."

Gibbs hated it when suspects pulled the 'officer card' with him, especially lawyers. "I am an NCIS Special Agent, and I don't have to salute you, or sir you, or give you any military courtesy, but you know that. So who's playing the games here?"

Harm got up and walked over to the two way mirrored wall in the room. He peered into the mirrored surface for a moment before he slammed the palm of his hand against the two-way window making the tech wince from the microphone feedback and Vivienne Blackadder flinch.

Gibbs chuckled at his attempt to try and control the situation. "Quite the control freak," Gibbs observed.

Harm nodded as he turned away from the widow, satisfied he had made his point. "That makes two of us."

Vivienne silently mouthed. "Asshole," still shaken by Harmon Rabb's slap against the two way window. The door opened and Vivienne turned to see Tony enter the darkened room.

About that time Harmon Rabb picked his cover off the table and turned toward the door. He opened it to leave.

"Since I'm not a suspect, I see no reason to continue wasting my time here …" like the aggravated officer that he was.

Gibbs picked up the receiver to the phone on the desk and began punching numbers.

"I wonder how the Admiral would feel about his top JAG attorney not responding to an investigation into the disappearance and attempted murder of one of his officers." Gibbs said sounding like he was thinking out loud.

The veiled threat had its intended affect. Harm sighed and closed the door.

Gibbs gave the former Top Gun a wry smile as he spoke on the phone. "Jessie. One coffee black?" Gibbs shrugged and looked at Harm having bluffed him into thinking he was calling the Admiral. He motioned for Harm to sit. Harm put his cover back down on the table. "Make that two, Jessie. Thank you," Gibbs added charitably.

Harm sat down in his seat. Gibbs hung up the phone.

In the observation room Tony and Vivienne continued to watch the interview.

Harm was the first to speak in round two of this test of wills. "I don't know who fathered Lieutenant Singer's baby and I don't know who tried to murder her. So what else, Gibbs?"

"What did your investigation show?" Gibbs asked.

Harm shook his head. "Hey, you were there. The Admiral ordered me to stay out of this."

Anything this lawyer could do, Gibbs could do better. "Oh, I'm referring to the investigation you gave Commander Manetti to do – on Lieutenant Singer's love life prior to her deployment."

Harm didn't say anything to that. Tony and Vivienne exchanged glances.

Tony smirked. "Oops."

Vivian had her own cruel smile as well. It was always fun seeing the dirtbags trip over themselves. But there was a danger too, and apparently Tony and Gibbs didn't see it. It was up to the woman to point it out to them. "Yeah, 'oops' is right. Without reading him his rights, we're gonna lose all this stuff in court,"

Tony knew that Viv just didn't understand how Gibbs does things. She'd learn. "No, no, no, we've got this stuff, Viv. Gibbs is setting Rabb up."

Vivian ignored Tony and furiously wrote on her PDA and then hit enter.

The PDA in front of Gibbs beeped, but he didn't take his eyes off the aviator/lawyer.

Harm had given himself a moment to get his thoughts in order. The NCIS agent was good – unlike the others he had tangled with in the past. "Well Colonel MacKenzie's investigation into Lieutenant Singer's pregnancy wasn't going well. Mac and I are old friends. I thought I'd help."

Gibbs nodded. "A reasonable answer."

Harm nodded back. "The truth usually is."

_Truth eh? Well let's see what he thinks about this... _Gibbs smiled at the aviator/lawyer like 'we're all friends here'. "So you wouldn't mind giving us a DNA sample?"

Harm's good humor vanished. "For what purpose?" he demanded.

"Paternity test," the Head of the DC Major Case Response Team shot back at him.

"I didn't even like Lieutenant Singer," Harm declared.

Gibbs shook his head while smiling puckishly at the Commander. "I wouldn't say that during a murder investigation," he gently admonished.

That annoyed Harm more than anything else he could have said. "No, you can't have my DNA," he stated emphatically.

"If you're not guilty…" the gray haired NCIS agent let that thought hang in the air.

"General principle," Harm said in response, quashing any hopes of cooperation.

Gibbs nodded. _Okay Rabb, you had your chance,_ "Okay. No DNA," the special agent replied as if checking the item off a list.

Gibbs glanced down and read the message from Vivienne on his PDA. 'READ HIM HIS RIGHTS' And promptly ignored it. "When was the last time you saw Lieutenant Singer?"

Harm fought the urge to sigh. Did they really have to go through this again? The lawyer in him knew why Gibbs was doing this-to make sure he was telling the truth. "First week in January before she was supposed to leave for San Diego."

Gibbs fired the next question at him. It was like a tennis match. Only the game being played was a lot more interesting. "What'd you talk about?"

Harm returned his 'serve' "We swapped the usual lies between two officers who have nothing in common." Harm decided if he was going to the truth, he should be totally honest.

Tony grinned as he nudged Viv's shoulder. "Here it comes," Boy, he loved it when Gibbs lured them in with a false sense of security and then hit them right between the eyes.

"That was the first week in January?" Gibbs continued.

Harm nodded. "Sounds about right."

"That was the last time you saw her?"

"That's what I said."

Gibbs delivered his next question with a deadpan expression. "At Benzinger's?"

Harm eyes widened. He didn't say anything.

"Ooh, buggered." Tony had picked up the phrase from Ducky, but it meant the same in any language. FUBAR, screw up, screwing the pooch…in other words, Gibbs had caught Harmon Rabb, Junior, Navy lawyer, flatfooted.

About that time, Abby walked in the darkened room. She looked at her boss grilling this navy officer. "So Rabb's prints? All over Singer's convertible." To Tony and Vivienne, this was more than enough to hold the Navy Commander on attempted murder.

Harm meanwhile had recovered from Gibbs' latest 'hit'. "Who told you we were at Benzinger's?" he demanded. He didn't know that Jennifer Coates had witnessed their whole argument and told Gibbs this. By law, she had to or risk being put in prison herself.

Vivienne Blackadder energetically wrote again on her PDA and hit enter.

Gibbs meanwhile was zeroing in on the kill. "You did meet her there, didn't you?"

"Yeah." What else could he say?

PDA on desk beeped asking for the NCIS Agent's attention.

Vivienne's words practically screamed at him. 'RABB'S PRINTS IN CAR! READ HIM HIS RIGHTS!' He ignored her again. When all this was over he was going to have to refresh a certain former FBI Agent about his rules concerning suspect interrogations and not interrupting his train of thought.

There was a knock at the door. This interruption was expected.

"Yo," Gibbs called out. The door opened and an agent brought in two paper cups of coffee. Gibbs gave one to Harm.

Harm took sip and then pointed with the cup. "Who's prompting you from behind the mirror?"

Gibbs ignored his query as he pressed a button on the PDA and a number popped up

011-7095-655-273

He turned the PDA to show Harm.

"You recognize that?" Gibbs asked.

"Should I?" Harm replied with seeming innocence.

Gibbs 'shoved' him hoping for a reaction. "You dial it often enough."

Harm, instead of reacting, dodged the question. "Well, I call so many numbers." he said off-handedly.

"It's your brother's cell phone number in Moscow," Gibbs reminded him sharply. "Immigration records show that he was here when Singer got pregnant, and again three weeks ago."

Harm got to his feet. He had had enough of Special Agent L. Jethro Gibbs.

"Sergei did not try to kill Lieutenant Singer," he said defensively.

"Is he the father?" Gibbs pressed.

Harm 'shoved' back this time. "She said he wasn't."

Rather than giving him another 'shove', Gibbs pulled back. "And he believed her?"

Harm confirmed what he said. "Yeah."

Gibbs picked on the unspoken comment in his tone. "But you didn't?"

Harm hedged like any good lawyer would. "I'm not sure. The important thing is, he believed her. And he swears to me he hasn't spoken to her or seen her since early January when she called."

Gibbs seemed to be thinking aloud. "Why would he give Singer his Moscow number?"

Harm was not about to let Gibbs think Singer did that. "I did that. I wrote it on a napkin at Benzinger's bar."

Gibbs stood up. That was all he needed.

"Commander, you are suspected of having committed attempted murder on Lieutenant Loren Singer,"

Harm looked back at him in shock. "What?!"

Gibbs had seen this before and wasn't fazed. All that was left was to hear them claim passionately 'I'm innocent!' "You have the right to remain silent and make no statement."

In the observation room Tony and Vivienne left and headed over to the interview room.

Harm tried talking over Gibbs' recitation. "You think I tried to kill Lieutenant Singer?"

Gibbs though, was unfazed. "Any statement you do make could be used against you in a court martial-"

Tony and Viv entered the interrogation room. Tony quietly put handcuffs on Commander Harmon Rabb, Junior.

Harm was frantic to be heard. "I know my Article 31 rights and I waive them!"

Vivienne picked up Gibbs litany. "You have the right to consult a lawyer prior to any-"

Harm forcefully barked over her oration. "I said I waive them!"

Gibbs was not ruffled by Harm's outburst. He had heard suspects do it a million times. "She used to be FBI," he dryly informed the Commander

Former FBI Agent Blackadder continued the litany.

Harm got the Head of the DC MCRT to look him in the eye. "How long have you been doing this, Gibbs?"

"Nineteen years," Gibbs shot back confidently.

Harm had one last card he could play. "Can you tell if someone's guilty by looking in their eyes?"

Gibbs matched his challenge. "Yeah, I can."

Harm got in Gibbs' face and stared at him as Tony secured the cuffs. "Yeah, well, look in mine. Ask me. Ask me!"

Without missing a beat Gibbs fired right back at the Commander "Would you kill for your brother?"

Harm looked at Gibbs with a stunned expression as Tony and Vivian started to manhandle him out of the room.

**xxxivxx**

**Faith and Jack hurried** over to the elevator once they had passed through the NCIS security checkpoint.

"What is the matter with you?" Jack asked as the elevator opened and the stepped in. "You ran at least three red lights getting here. What's so all fired important that we have to risk getting killed to get here?"

Faith blew out a frustrated sigh. "If you had been doing your job rather than ogling me, you would have realized that Harmon Rabb, Junior was not the assailant,"

Jack McBurney snorted. "Ogling you? Oh, that is rich! And so what? I'm so star struck by your looks, that I just assume JAG's poster boy is the guilty party by ignoring all the evidence? Or maybe I'm jealous of your interest in him, so I want to nail him just for that! Okay Commander, where is your evidence?"

Faith whirled on him and gave an icy look that would have frozen the Sahara. "You were at the same interviews as I, Major. Based on what we've learned; the Commander didn't try to kill  
her-"

"What? Based on the statements from a young petty officer with hero worship in her eyes? Your case is weak, Commander Coleman, and Special Agent Gibbs has made more of a case for his guilt than you have for his innocence!"

The North Island JAG shook her head in frustration. Jack was momentarily distracted by her looks which he had been working hard to ignore since they started working on this case. He liked seeing her angry, maybe he had even provoked her into this display. He was wondering just what kind of freak he was and almost missed what she was saying to him.

"…switched covers."

"Wait back up! Are you saying Commander Lindsey might have a motive for doing this?"

As the doors to the elevator opened Faith looked at him like he grown another head. "Were you not listening to me?"

"I-I just wanted to be sure I understood you correctly, counselor," He said covering up for his trip to the ozone.

As they walked into the NCIS bull pen area, Faith turned her head back towards him and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Right," she said blandly. He could tell she didn't believe a word he said.

When he didn't say anything, she turned and looked at Agent Chris Pacci whose desk was closest to the elevator. "Where is Special Agent Gibbs?" she demanded.

Pacci who had been eating a pastrami on rye sandwich, swallowed his mouthful and pointed down the hallway. "Interrogation room one," he said a little flustered. He hadn't expected his late dinner to be so rudely interrupted by two JAGs. He'd probably need antacid tablets later.

He watched as the SJA Major and NCIS liaison JAG officer hurried down the hallway toward the interrogation room. Part of him wanted to go see what they wanted with Gibbs, but other part of him wanted to finish this sandwich. This investigation of Lieutenant Voss looked like it was going to cost him yet another night of sleep.

**xxxivxx**

**Jack and Faith met** Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his agents as they were coming back down the hallway with a handcuffed Harmon Rabb.

Gibbs had seen it in Harm's eyes. This man could not have done it. But he didn't have any evidence to the contrary so for now he was their suspect. As they were about to lead Harm downstairs and take him to a Minimum Security holding cell here at the Naval Yard, Faith Coleman and Jack McBurney walked up to them.

McBurney looked at Gibbs and his team. "Commander, have you been advised of your Article 31 rights?" he said addressing the group.

Vivienne was the first to respond though Gibbs wished she hadn't been. "Of course he has. He's now in custody on the attempted murder of Lieutenant Loren Singer." Because her statement now that put them in an adversarial relationship with the JAGMan Team.

"Major, Commander-" Harm started to say.

"Commander, don't say anything else," Faith warned him. "Special Agent Gibbs, we need to talk to you, now."

Gibbs blew out a frustrated breath. He really hated lawyers and their tactics. "Fine." He turned to Tony and Vivienne. "Put Commander Rabb in interrogation room two."

Tony and Vivienne looked like they wanted to say something, but when they saw the look on their boss's face they decided it was better to remain quiet. Without saying a word, they lead Harmon Rabb over to conference room two and closed the door behind them.

Gibbs was annoyed. Already he was having doubts about Harm being the assailant, but without any hard evidence saying otherwise who else was he going to charge? When the trio got back into conference room one, he motioned to two chairs. They remained standing.

"Okay counselors what do you have?"

"He didn't do it, if that's what you mean," Faith replied.

"What evidence do you have?" the Head of the DC MCRT clarified.

Jack decided that for now he'd go out on this limb with Faith Coleman. "What evidence did you find that lead you to charge the Commander?"

Gibbs hated it when he had to give an account of his actions. He wouldn't be leading a team if he did things based solely on hunches. "Only two sets of prints were removed from the car: Lieutenant Singer's and Commander Rabb's."

"When did the Commander claim to have last seen Lieutenant Singer?" Jack hated doing this to Gibbs, but if all he was relying on for a conviction was fingerprints, then that was a shaky case at best.

"He claimed to have spoken to his brother that same night." Gibbs replied

Now it was Faith's turn. "Did he ever explain why?" If he had, and Gibbs had ignored that the Commander could be released tonight, and then they could focus on finding the real assailant.

Gibbs trashed that hope. "No." It wasn't going to be as clear cut as that. JAG Corps top attorney was making this difficult, why, Faith didn't know.

The SJA Major decided to focus on the facts. "Did the Commander know that the Lieutenant was pregnant?"

"He said he did." Gibbs replied. He had learned when talking to lawyers only tell what you are asked to tell.

Major McBurney pressed further. "Did he know who the father was?"

Again the answer was short and to the point. "He said he was unsure."

Now Faith took over again. "Did you ask for a DNA sample to determine paternity?

Gibbs was ready for this question. "I did."

"So was the Commander cooperative?" Jack asked, not only because it was the question to ask but because he wanted to see just how Rabb had acted. Did he act like he was guilty?

"No, he was generally uncooperative." Jack and Faith exchanged a look. The SJA Major was perturbed, but his partner wasn't so much.

Faith now understood what the aviator/lawyer was doing and had to admire Harmon Rabb's defense of privacy and the defense of his half-brother. However, intransigence on an issue like this would only earn him a long prison sentence and disbarment. Still, she liked the fact that he stuck out his neck like that for privacy rights, so she decided to focus on the big weakness they were all unwilling to discuss up to this point.

"Agent Gibbs all you really found was a car with the Commander's fingerprints, right?"

Gibbs found himself on the defensive, but he stood by the evidence he had. "A car found no less than a hundred yards from the crime scene, Commander."

Faith though wasn't convinced this was enough to label Harmon Rabb the assailant. "But no weapon, correct?"

Gibbs wasn't about to let all his hard work be thrown out just because of a doubting attorney. "Blood at the scene indicated she hit her head on a bridge railing."

Faith gave Gibbs that thin smile of hers. "Sounds like an accident to me, Gibbs. Anything to tie Commander Rabb directly to the crime scene?"

Gibbs hedged. "Not directly, no."

Faith smirked at him. It was her 'I've got you' smirk. "So you just have circumstantial evidence, coincidences…did you request for Commander Rabb's DNA profile?"

"I did, it didn't go through," the Head of the DC MCRT said passively.

Faith's smirk returned. "The ACLU might still have a problem with that. What was your intent?"

Gibbs sighed because he hated this part. Still he was going to stick to his guns. "I believed, at the time, Commander Rabb was Lieutenant Singer's assailant. My intent was justice."

Faith looked him for moment studying his face and then asked him the million dollar question. "Do you believe now that Commander Rabb is her assailant?"

Gibbs sighed and looked toward the other interrogation room where the Commander sat. "Going with my gut … I'd say no, the Commander is not her assailant."

Coleman thought about bringing up what Teddy Lindsey might have done, but if Gibbs was this shaky on the evidence they had against Commander Rabb maybe that wasn't so important after all. "Thanks for your honesty, Gibbs. You willing to talk about dismissing the charges?"

**xxxivxx**

**Gibbs walked back** into the Interrogation Room Two where Tony and Vivienne sat with their suspect. Harmon Rabb didn't look up until he closed the door. The NCIS Agent held up a folder labeled, RABB INTERVIEW, 4 February which held the transcript of the interrogation Gibbs had just conducted as well as all the evidence they had found and tied back to the Commander.

Harm gave him a surly look. "I thought the interrogation was over, Gibbs," he said sourly. "Or are you just here to gloat?"

Gibbs ignored the snide comment. "Something's been bothering me, Commander, and it's not just what's in here; it's what's missing. After you were informed of what had happened to Lieutenant Singer. I'd assume you'd make a phone call to Russia. But there is no record of that. Not from your office or your cell. Or from your home."

Harm smirked at the agent. "Well, that's what phone booths are for."

Gibbs looked at case notes again. "Went to a lot of effort to eliminate your brother as a suspect."

"That's how you got your man," Harm said carefully.

"I know." Gibbs replied. He motioned for Tony to follow him.

Harm nodded. Gibbs and Tony walked back out of the room and toward Conference Room One where Major McBurney and Commander Coleman were waiting.

Now the gray hair senior agent's mind was churning. If Rabb had gone to this much trouble to make sure his half-brother wasn't implicated, then who was getting all the evidence to point at him?

-TBC…


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV - Incident at Potomac Park **

**0747 Local_1247 Zulu  
Quantico Youth Center  
Quantico MCB, Virginia**

**Sergeant James Garrel walked** into the youth center and was surprised to see that it was virtually empty. Usually the waiting room and hallways of the center were a teeming mass of little kids, teens and parents taking advantage of the services offered.

He walked up to the quiet receptionist desk. Even the phones weren't ringing the way they usually were. "Slow morning, Clarice?"

"I've learned never look a gift horse in the mouth," Clarice quipped looking up from her workstation. "Besides you know as well as I do this is always the calm before the inevitable storm." She gave him a saucy smile. "What can I do for you, James?"

James Garrel grinned at her. Clarice's husband, Tom, had served with him on his first tour in Afghanistan. James looked after him like he was his younger brother and Clarice had been grateful for that. The three had developed a fast friendship after the tour and Tom had transferred stateside.

"Is Andrea or Phil in this morning yet, or are you letting them sleep in?" he teased.

Andrea Chen and Phil Ronney were the equivalents of supervisor and manager/owner, respectively, of the youth center. For them not to be in their offices by now indicated that it was indeed a slow morning. That actually was a point in Sergeant Garrel's favor because he figured he needed a little time to say what was on his mind.

Clarice looked down at her desk pad calendar. "Andrea has a ten o'clock appointment with Ronny and Corporal Gelton, and Phil should be in any moment-"

An older man with graying hair, pencil thin mustache and briefcase opened the buildings' main doors and made his way into the waiting room.

'-now" The older gentleman looked up at the mention of his name "Perfect timing, Phil. James wanted to talk to you."

Phil smiled at the Marine Sergeant as they shook hands. "Jim, how are you doing?"

The Marine Sergeant was noncommittal. "As well as can be expected, sir."

Phil nodded understanding what James meant. "Ah well, yes, that's true…how is Connie?"

Every time someone mentioned his sister he had to fight hard not to let his emotions overwhelm him. He and Connie had always been close, so when that hit and run driver left her shattered body on the street on that cold December morning, James had nearly commandeered a flight back to the states to find the lowlife.

"No change sir," he said a little stiffly. "The doctors…the doctors…they aren't very hopeful."

There wasn't much Phil could say to that. But he knew he had to say something, no matter how trite it sounded. "Connie was a real ray of sunshine around here, Jim," because it really wasn't for Connie, it was for James.

He gave the doctor a weak smile. "I know, sir," he said quietly.

"Any chance that she might pull through?" There was hope in Phil's voice.

The Marine Sergeant though was resigned to what fate awaited her. "The doctors have done all they can, it's just a matter of time now, sir." He didn't have any illusions about what might happen next.

"Well if there is anything I can do," Phil added _that's a pretty useless statement, _he thought darkly. Still it was the best he could do. He wasn't a vigilante and crying now with the Marine wouldn't help.

His words gave James' heart a tug. "Thank you, sir, that means a lot."

Phil thought they needed a change in subject, but with his concerns focused on the Marine Sergeant the first thing that sprang to mind was about his other 'family'. "How are you doing? I heard your unit was handled pretty roughly over there."

"We got back, sir," James said evasively. He really didn't want to talk about this. He knew that Phil meant well. Hell they all meant well. But he just wasn't ready to talk about it. He was still trying to process it himself. The mandatory counseling he had gone through just after he got back had helped some, but it had started after he rescued Loren Singer from the Potomac and truthfully, he had only half listened to the counselor.

Phil knew what he was wrestling with. He had served in Desert Storm, and while it was dubbed the Whirlwind War,' it still had its dark little corners of hell. "Well, if you need to talk."

James though wasn't ready to take that plunge. "Thank you sir, but I'm okay, thanks for your concern, though. There is another matter though I'd like to speak to you about."

Phil nodded. He wasn't ready yet, but he promised himself that when Jim was ready, he would be too. He turned and gave Clarice a warm smile.

"Thanks Clarice, I'll take him from here." Clarice Knowles nodded and watched as the two headed for Phil's office.

Phil absently unlocked the door and turned on his office lights. "Come on in," he offered, "I've got an hour before my first appointment."

They both walked in and settled down, James sitting in the chair facing Phil's desk and Phil putting his satchel on the floor next to his chair. Then he walked back to a chair next to James' and turned it so it faced the Marine Sergeant. James did the same.

"So what brings you to our little corner of the world?" Phil said as an opening.

"Well sir, I'm helping a Lieutenant, a navy officer, she was involved in an accident," James Garrel said obliquely, not wanting to get into too many details. Phil didn't need to know he had rescued the Lieutenant.

Phil leaned forward and steepled his hands in front as front of him as they rested on the arms of his chair. "Okay." He guessed that the Sergeant had somehow been involved in that rescue of the injured Lieutenant in Rock Creek Park – at least that was the story the media was giving the public.

"She has amnesia from the accident. I'm trying to figure out ways to help jog her memory. I know that you've dealt with this in some of the kids that come in here. Connie mentioned it to me a couple of times."

Phil nodded. "That's true, although Andrea might be a better one to help with this, but I'll do what I can," He was dealing with the Lieutenant Jane Doe as the media had dubbed her at the time. The limelight on the story had faded after a week as the media moved on to their next hot news item, but he knew that Jane Doe was probably still in the hospital.

James was glad that he was willing to help. "Thanks sir,"

Phil began is clinical assessment. "Okay what can you tell me about this naval Lieutenant's condition?"

James knew this was going to sound farfetched as far stories go. But it was the truth. At least part of the truth. "Well, I've been talking with a Medical Examiner, Donald Mallard, who first treated her-"

Phil Ronney was intrigued. "A medical examiner?" Why would an ME be involved in an amnesia case?

"First doctor that she saw after the accident," James said quickly not wanting to lose his momentum. "He told me she has retrograde amnesia and has some loss of procedural memories from a blow to the back of the head as a result of the accident."

Phil went back to his assessment. "Can you tell how extensive her memory loss is?"

"She doesn't remember anything about the accident itself. No memory of who she was, her career, or her occupation."

Severe retrograde amnesia. "None at all? What does, or did, she do before the accident?"

James hedged. He knew the media had released some details but nothing specific that would allow her potential killer to find her. "She works for the Judge Advocate General's office…she's an attorney,"

So a naval officer, attorney, with amnesia. "I see, what does she remember?" he asked.

James shook his head. "Bits and snatches of her childhood and some other memories from her past and that's about it."

Phil knew there was more. He had known Connie and Jim since they were teens. He knew when Jim was holding back and that's what he was doing right now. "What aren't you telling me, Jim?"

He sighed. Phil always had been able to read him pretty well. Well revealing this part might help but wouldn't compromise her safety. "She remembers being a battered child, at least, that's what she think she remembers, sir. Can you help?"

Possible child abuse, most likely repressed memories and now on top of that, a head injury. This was something a trained professional should be handling and probably was. But he knew Jim Garrel's heart was in the right place. "Jim, what you're doing is very noble, but be very careful about fraternization, from what little I know about her condition, she could reach out to you unintentionally."

James nodded. He still felt the heat from Special Agent Gibbs' taking him to task. He had stepped over the line, but now he knew and he just wanted to help her any way he could. "I know sir, I've started to distance myself from her, but I'd like to have her brought by, let her talk with you or Andrea, sir,"

Phil sat back and sighed. He wanted to help the Marine Sergeant, but he also didn't want him to get any more involved with the Lieutenant. Also he wanted to be careful because he didn't want to wreck any progress her doctors and therapists might be making with her. "All right, as soon as she's ambulatory and if her doctors approve, have her brought by. But I don't want you hanging around. Is there someone else that can stay with her while she's here?"

James smiled when he thought about Doctor Mallard. "I think I know just the person, sir."

**xxxvxx**

**During the course of the evening**, Faith convinced Harm that he should be held for questioning with regards to the Singer case. If he refused, she would be unable to stop Gibbs from charging him with assault with the intent to kill. It went against the Commander's grain, but he agreed to the deal. In exchange for his cooperation, Gibbs had him moved to the conference room and his handcuffs removed. Director Morrow signed off on not informing Admiral Chegwidden or the SECNAV for 24 hours, but that's all he could guarantee. So the JAGMan team had to work fast if they were going to clear Harmon Rabb.

Gibbs took another pull from his coffee cup. He lost count how many he had consumed in the course of the last ten hours, but at least he wasn't jittery. The JAG officer had been fairly quiet during the evening. Gibbs had expected him to be talkative, but he wasn't. No offers of deals, no bargaining. The more he observed him, the more his gut told the NCIS agent that this wasn't their man.

Gibbs heard a knock at the door. When he went to see who it was, there stood a smiling Anthony D. DiNozzo. Gibbs went out into the hall and closed the door.

"What is it DiNozzo?"

The former Baltimore PD detective was more ebullient than usual. "Hey, hey! Dobbs is coming in with a cover he and the Marines found in the brush just below the falls! A cover just like that one!" He pointed to the room where Rabb's cover laid on the table.

**0935 Local_ 1435 Zulu  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland**

**Donald Mallard was walking** through the parking lot when he spotted Marine Sergeant Garrel coming toward him.

"Doctor," the Marine said greeting him with a smile.

Ducky smiled back. "Ah, good morning Sergeant, we haven't seen you for while…"

"There's a reason for that, sir," he said simply.

The NCIS ME nodded sagely. "I rather suspected that was the case. So are you here to find out how she's progressing?"

"No, actually I came by to ask you a favor,"

"Oh?"

Without pausing, James plunged ahead presenting his idea. He didn't want to get cold feet at the last moment. "I have a friend at the Quantico Youth Center who might be able to help with her memory. Would you be willing to take her down there?"

Donald Mallard thought about the request for a moment. "That's a rather unusual request. I didn't know they were experienced in this sort of thing,"

"They deal with amnesia cases in some of the children and teens that come in," James explained. "Because we suspect she was a battered child, they might be able to help,"

Ducky digested that. "I see. Well, I'm available later this afternoon, if that will work."

James gave him a shy grin. "Thanks Doctor, I'll have the Corporal drive you over there since she's still in protective custody."

"Let's not rush things, my lad. Her other doctors will have to agree to this," Ducky cautioned.

James had almost overlooked that. "Thanks for that reminder, Doctor. I'll get you Phil Ronney's credentials and an outline of what I'm proposing,"

"Perfect m'boy," Ducky said smiling as they walked together. "Now, as for Ms. Laurie Singer…."

**xxxvxx**

**Laurie found herself** dressed in a Class A winter naval uniform standing in front of Dr. Mallard who was on the witness stand. Ducky was nattily dressed as usual, bow tie, tweed suit.

"_Dr. Mallard. You performed the autopsy on Lieutenant Singer. Can you tell us when she died?"_

_Laurie only heard part of the answer because she so shocked. "…the poor girl was trapped in the winter ice and thawed in the spring…." In this dream, she was dead but here she was talking to Ducky as if it were someone else they were discussing._

"_That would make it early January, right?" Laurie continued sounding confident and very sure of herself. A part of Laurie was envious that she could handle this type of situation with such a dispassionate approach. She doubted that she could ever divorce herself so well from such a horrific death. _

_Ducky nodded, readily agreeing with her. "That would be about right."_

_Laurie continued to fire questions at him. "Was Lieutenant Singer pregnant?"_

_The NCIS Medical Examiner looked gravely at Laurie. "Twenty weeks … a girl … she died in utero…"_

_Laurie wanted to scream, but whatever role she was playing in this dream wouldn't let her. All she could think was 'I've lost my baby…'_

_Lawyer Laurie continued on with her questioning. "Can you tell us the extent of the Lieutenant's injuries, Doctor?" _

_Ducky leaned a little closer to the microphone. "She suffered blunt force post-trauma to the posterior of her skull…the Lieutenant drowned…she was alive when her body entered the water…I discovered water residue in her lungs…found a metallic sliver in the wound around the skull fracture consistent with her head hitting a railing on a the bridge walkway over the falls before she went into the water…."_

'_Oh God!' Laurie thought, 'What a horrible way to die!' And then if that wasn't bad enough then she was frozen like a popsicle and thawed out in the spring to float until someone found her…._

_Lawyer Laurie was unmoved. She continued her questions. Cold, clinical, precise. Laurie was beginning to strongly dislike this person. Was this how she was in the past? Was this her before the accident? "What else did you discover?"_

_Donald Mallard seemed to peer into her soul. He smiled. It was most unsettling. "On your left buttock, we noticed a tattoo of a stalking leopard – majestic, brilliant. I've only seen one other like it on a tango dancer in Buenos Aires who died of dehydration. I was on sabbatical-"_

Laurie gasped as she woke up in a sweat, grasping at her unborn child.

**xxxvxx**

**Having just left the conference room where Rabb was sequestered**, Coleman, Gibbs and Tony entered the bull pen area just in time to see the SJA Major finishing a phone conversation. "Yeah? Really? Wow, Abby, you're the girl of my dreams." He turned to both agents and Command Coleman as he snapped his cell phone shut. All three had perturbed looks on their faces. "That was Abby," he explained.

Gibbs was not pleased with this turn of events. "She's calling you?"

Now it was McBurney's turn to smirk. He nodded. "Hmm. We were separated at birth. She's invited us to the lab," Faith didn't like that look on his face and was probably going to like Abby's news even less.

He gave Faith a superior look. What the Goth Forensic Specialist told him would derail Faith's exoneration efforts for Rabb, but those were the breaks. "You'll be interested in this, you should come. Protecting the wonders of science."

The North Island JAG didn't know what he meant by that last cryptic statement but she was not about to let the boy's club go down there and misinterpret what Abby Sciuto had found.

"I wouldn't dream of staying up here and letting you draw the wrong conclusions from what Abby has discovered."

Jack didn't let her halfhearted attempt at a barb dampen his good humor. The four of them headed for the stairwell.

**xxxvxx**

**Frenetic rock music assaulted the four** as they made their way into Abby Sciuto's laboratory. She turned down the music when she saw she had guests.

"Nice lab you got here," Jack looked around at the graphic wall photos that adorned the room. "Interesting Martha Stewart on LSD touches around the place, too."

Abby looked unusually shy when he said that. "It's just a hobby." Tony and Gibbs shared a surprised glance. They had never seen Abby shy around anyone before. Faith watched the interaction between these two with great interest.

The SJA Major nodded while looking at another image on her wall. "This one's hanging upside down. Duodenum's heading north."

Abby was seriously impressed. "That's how the body was found. Wow. Nice to meet a lawyer who actually knows his stuff. I mean, forensically speaking." Tony knew flirting when he saw it and Abby was doing it unashamedly. He could also tell that Faith Coleman was a little irked at Jack's interest in her signals.

Jack turned and looked at Abby and nodded toward her monitor. "Lieutenant Singer's plane ticket?"

Abby nodded as she moved closer to the screen and him. "Yeah."

The SJA Major gave her a sideways glance as he continued to scan the image like he was looking at a work of art. "You got the date nailed?"

Abby smiled confidently. This was her domain. And she loved showing off her skills especially to a hunk like this Marine Major. "Yeah. About a hundred percent. She was on a flight scheduled for 6:00am on January 6."

Faith's tone when she cut in on this cozy little conversation was decidedly icy. "That's all very intriguing Ms. Sciuto, but why don't we focus on what you've found that got us down here?"

Abby looked at her as if she had hit the lithe little black haired Goth with a verbal 2 x4. Tony had to work hard to hide his smile. Gibbs was impassive.

"Oh right, sorry," Abby mumbled.

Jack ignored Faith's clipped tone and turned and looked at the cover on the counter that had been brought in from Potomac Park by Agent Dobbs. "What about the cover they found?"

Abby pushed her chair over to the counter.

"Well, I'm still doing fiber analysis on it, but I found this ID tag in the visor. I've a series of latents and partials off the cover itself. So far, AFIS can't match them, but check this out," She picked up the ID tag and put it on the camera monitor.

"I see a … butterfly. What do you see?" The Goth Forensic Scientist gave the SJA Major another shy playful grin. For some reason Faith found herself fighting against wanting to roll her eyes. Why did Abby's antics with Major McBurney irritate her so?

Jack, though intrigued by her, was not taking her bait but gave her a sly smile. "More work to do. The key to solving this case is finding out who really wanted to kill Lieutenant Singer by tying someone – be it Rabb or someone else - to the night she was tossed into the Potomac," he pointed to the other monitor that showed the chemical analysis that Abby had done earlier of Loren's last meal before the incident. "That's why her stomach contents, the bar napkin – all the forensics have got to be tight."

Abby rolled her eyes. Now she understood why Gibbs didn't like lawyers. "Well…duh," Jack and the others stared at her. The Goth Forensic Specialist colored and cleared her throat. "Uh, definitely."

Like Faith, Gibbs was annoyed too, but for a different reason. He didn't have time for Abby to be mooning over this Marine lawyer. He needed to solve this case. "You analyze the handwriting?"

Abby's shy grin disappeared as she pointed to the monitor and a name appeared on the ID label.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "It's definitely Commander Rabb's,"

McBurney nodded. He had heard all he needed to. "Let's log all of this into evidence." He turned to Faith. "Still think Commander Rabb is innocent?"

Faith didn't say anything, but her jawline became tighter. She had to fight to keep dark thoughts from making her say something to him that she would regret. It was all still circumstantial and once they were away from little Miss Goth Forensic Guru, she would convince him of that.

Since that was the extent of Abby's latest discovery, they decided as group to head back upstairs and they turned to leave.

"If the hat does fit, you can't acquit," Abby announced proudly. All four stopped their exit from the lab and looked blankly at Goth Forensic Specialist "Oh, come on," she half whined, "One of you would have said it if you'd thought of it first,"

Jack and Faith shared a glance. His hid the hint of a smile and hers a flicker of exasperation. They both looked at her without comment and then headed back upstairs along with Tony.

Gibbs stopped, motioning to Tony to follow them upstairs. Tony knew Abby had messed up and he didn't want to be there when the gray haired agent informed her of that faux pas.

"Good job," Gibbs said in his usual tolerant manner.

Abby knew that this coming from Gibbs was considered high praise. "Thanks," she said warmly with a big confident, almost cocky grin on her face.

Gibbs was about to dampen that sunny smile though. He leaned in close her, his voice barely above a whisper as he spoke. "Next time, Abby, don't go calling lawyers. You call me."

Abby's cocky grin vanished. She nodded meekly, chastised.

**xxxvxx**

**Gibbs walked out of the lab** and caught up with Tony as he headed up the stairs. He could tell the former Baltimore PD detective was having second thoughts about Commander Rabb being guilty despite what Abby had just shown them. They stopped on the landing between the bull pen and Abby's lab.

Tony had been with the former Marine Gunnery Sergeant long enough to know what he was thinking. "You still think Rabb's innocent, don't you? Despite what Abby just showed us."

Gibbs nodded. His 'gut' was screaming at him. "Don't you?"

"Well, what are we going to do?" Tony asked. He left off the 'boss' but Gibbs knew it was implied. It was his call.

Gibbs was silent but only for a moment. "We're going to let the Commander go and you're going to go back over the evidence we have and see what doesn't fit."

Having said that, the Head of the DC MCRT started to go up the stairs when Tony asked, "What about you? What are you going to do?" Gibbs rarely ever let him take lead, so what was so important that he would turn the lead on this case over to him?

"I'm going to talk with Command Coleman and Major McBurney and see what theories they have about who might have wanted Lieutenant Singer dead. Go back over all the evidence we have now," he said as headed up the stairs, leaving Tony to contemplate about what he was going to do.

**xxxvxx**

**Harmon Rabb, Junior was glad to be back at JAG Corps Headquarters**. He still couldn't believe they had let him go. All Gibbs had told him in response to why they were letting him go was 'Don't leave town'.

Since no one, except for the Admiral, knew where he had been, there was no questions about why he was called to NCIS Headquarters. He was, though, mildly surprised that the JAG didn't say anything to him about being questioned until he learned the firestorm that Lindsey's audit report had started.

All the enlisted personnel were abuzz about the report. When they saw Harm enter, they quickly scattered to their desks or other duty stations. The aviator/lawyer walked over to his door and noticed it was slightly ajar. Pushing it open, he saw the results of Gibbs' team as they had gathered anything in his office that was pertinent to the Singer case. He sighed as he looked at the mess they had left. He dropped his briefcase in the chair facing his desk as he looked around.

There wasn't really much he could do at this point. Gibbs would return the files as soon as he wasn't a suspect anymore, so there wasn't any use in filing a complaint. Not wanting to see the chaos of his office anymore, he walked back out into the bull pen and closed the door.

Noticing Mac's office open and her lights on, he walked over to the doorway of her office and rapped on her door jamb.

Mac, who had been deeply involved in reading, looked up at him.

"Hey," she said with a soft smile.

Harm gave her a lop-sided half grin. "Hey yourself," He pointed at the thick report with the light blue cover. "Is that Lindsey's audit you're reading?"

The Light Colonel nodded as she made another notation on her copy of the audit. "Yup, there's another copy on my desk if you want to look at it."

Harm picked it up off her desk and began paging through it as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

For a few minutes both were quiet as they read through the Lindsey's so-called audit of JAG Corps Headquarters. Mac, when not making notes on her copy, noticed the Commander's eyebrows raise when he would read a particular section.

Mac finished reading her copy and looked up at him with a sigh. "Well, one thing you can say about Commander Lindsey. He's thorough," she said glumly.

Harm gave her a disgusted snort. "Obsessive compulsive is more like it. You're a 'security risk'" he said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he looked at her trying to shake her out of her funk from reading this trash.

The SJA Colonel immediately took up the challenge. "Hey, you're a 'loose cannon,'" she said with a thin smile.

Harm gave her a wry grin in return. "Don't I know it. I show 'consistent and reckless disregard for responsibility,'" As he finished reading the quote, he rolled his eyes.

Mac liked seeing him playful like this. He had been so moody lately, so she upped the gamesmanship a little more. "And I love this one: 'unsupervised TAD with members of the opposite sex,'"

"You and me," Harm said looking at her. Mac was momentarily flustered. Sometimes those looks he gave her sent chills up and down her spine. _Okay MacKenzie, head back in the game._

Mac paged open her copy before slapping it shut again for emphasis. "This is all ridiculous. I can't believe the Admiral would just roll over. There's gotta be a reason for it-"

"He wants to get married," the aviator/lawyer announced. Mac hadn't been there when AJ had told them this.

Mac shook her head. The Marine attorney began mentally weighing what was in the report versus what she knew about her CO. "No, that's not the reason. There's something else…" But she didn't know what.

Harm could tell she was on to something so it was best to get out of her way. He stood up walked over to the doorway. "I don't know Mac. Whatever it is, Lindsey's upset because he believes the Admiral scuttled his career, so he's out for revenge. Well, he's acted too hastily this time. Revenge is a dish best served cold."

As Harm left the room, Mac sat looking forlornly up at the ceiling, she sighed as she thought aloud about that last comment. "Somehow, I don't feel better,"

**xxxvxx**

**When Tony arrived back in the MCRT bull pen**, Gibbs was nowhere to be found. But then neither were the two JAG attorneys. He looked around for the remote for the big monitor.

'_You're going to go back over the evidence we have and see what doesn't fit.' _Gibbs' thought was drummed into him as he thumbed the remote and an image of Potomac Park coalesced on the screen. Okay, so what was it that made Gibbs' gut tell him Rabb didn't do it? Tony walked over to his desk and opened his middle drawer. He didn't like to admit it, but he needed his glasses sometimes. Not that he was blind or anything, it's just that sometimes little words on the screen were fuzzy. Besides, his contacts had been giving him trouble.

Putting his steel rimmed glasses on as he walked back over and looked at the overhead map of Potomac Park. The red x indicated where Lieutenant Singer was tossed off the pedestrian bridge and into the river. The blue x's indicated where her purse and Commander Rabb's cover were found.

The more he studied it, the more his Baltimore 'detective sense' bugged him. Something here was just not right….

He didn't notice when Vivienne came in the bull pen. She looked at him poring over the map. _What now? _She thought.

"Hey, Tony, what are you doing? The investigation is wrapped up, isn't it?" The Former FBI Agent hadn't been there when Abby released her findings but word had made its way back to that the evidence she found made it look that Harmon Rabb had done the deed. At least in her mind.

Tony continued to study the map. "Is it?" he said distractedly.

Vivienne smirked at him 'playing' detective. "Oh, you're in Gibbs' camp now? Rabb didn't do it?" she teased.

Tony sighed and turned to look at her. "Think outside of the FBI box for sec, Viv. It's too perfect. I'm a cop. It just doesn't sit right." He turned back to the map.

Vivienne walked over to the monitor and looked with him. "Sits all right from where I stand," she declared.

Tony though was going over the evidence aloud. "Dobbs found Rabb's cover upriver near the bridge where Lieutenant Singer was dumped in the water. So why was Rabb's cover way up here?"

The former FBI Agent. Looked at the location of the two x's. "Maybe the current caught it and dragged it over to the side," she suggested.

Tony shook his head. He wasn't a wiz in school but when it came to crime scenes he was pretty good. "No, the current wouldn't do that here."

Vivienne looked hard at where the cover had ended up and realized he was right. "So the cover got caught in some branches," she offered.

Tony shook his head while still looking at the map. "I don't think so."

Vivienne smirked. "You really are sounding like Gibbs," she replied sarcastically.

-TBC…


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI - Incident at Potomac Park**

**Sarah 'Mac' MacKenzie's Office  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
1220 Local _1720 Zulu**

**The Light Colonel's office was** **a scene of chaos** – more so than usual. Record boxes were scattered all over the office. Tiner was standing next to Jen who was sitting at the small conference table in Mac's office. She was looking intently at several file folders. Bud was sitting across from Mac also reading the contents from several file folders. He also had an opened record box sitting in the chair next to him.

Mac was looking through various JAG Corps personnel files, comparing sections from them to sections of Lindsey's audit. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Tiner, are you sure Commander Lindsey didn't have access to our personnel files?"

Tiner looked up when she spoke. "Yes ma'am, they are under lock and key," the Yeoman 1 affirmed. Tiner knew why she was asking this and wasn't insulted by his question. They had all received copies of Commander Lindsey's audit report. Who could blame her for asking?

Mac was at loss as to how this information got into the audit. "W-What about after hours?" she posited. Maybe somehow he had snuck into the JAG Corps personnel file room when no one was looking.

"Never happened, Colonel," the Admiral's Yeoman assured her. "I checked…he had to clear security and sign the log book every time he went in or out."

Coates found another instance in the audit that matched almost word for word what was in Harm and Mac's report on their hunt for Kabir Atef. She showed it to Mac. "I just don't understand, ma'am, how he could have found out all this nasty stuff about everybody," Coates said, disbelief coloring her voice.

"All in a single week," Bud added grumpily as he paged through yet another personnel report that Lindsey had used as evidence in his audit.

"Well he's probably been keeping a list for years and this was his big chance to get even with us and show off his lawyering skills," Mac said wryly as she marked and closed another file.

Bud was indignant. "The sick thing is what we do every day as lawyers - he's turning those techniques against us!"

"Which means he's a clever lawyer but a lousy human being," Mac replied soberly. She, Coates and Bud had their work cut out for themselves. If they were going to rebut Lindsey's accusations they had a big job ahead of themselves and unfortunately because of Harm's recent problems, AJ had directed Mac and Bud to take care of writing the point by point rebuttals.

**xxxvixx**

**Tony sailed into Abby's lab area**, feeling a little like Gibbs. After all, Abby usually called the Boss and told him that she had found something and away he went to the lab, sometimes with Tony trailing after him, sometimes not. But this time when she called, Gibbs told her to talk to Tony. So she immediately called him and asked that he come down. Vivienne, not wanting to miss any of this, followed.

Tony was all business when he got there. "What do you got for me?" the former Baltimore PD detective said succinctly.

Abby almost commented on how much he sounded like Gibbs but then thought better of it. She had already gotten in trouble once today with Gibbs and once a year with Gibbs was more than enough. "Well, I tested the sediment in the fibers in the first cover. There were high concentrations of quartz, feldspar and kaolinite-"

Tony held up his hand like first grader asking permission to answer a question. "I flunked earth science, Abby." The Goth Forensic Specialist gave Tony a playful smirk.

Vivienne rolled her eyes. _Oh for the love of-_ _Just how did he get to be an NCIS Special Agent?_ "It's river silt," she said flatly.

Vivienne's snotty answer made Abby give her a momentarily irritated look. Then she refocused on answering the question. "Yeah, which matches the levels when I first tested Lieutenant Singer's uniform,"

Tony ignored Vivienne as well. He moved in closer to the monitor and looked at the numbers. "That's odd. Shouldn't it have had higher levels by now?" He asked.

Abby nodded. Now Vivienne leaned in to look at the numbers as well. Abby was quite proud that her findings could garner such attention. "Yeah, the river's been kicking a lot of silt, and this cover registers as if it was just tossed in. No way it's been out there for weeks."

Tony grunted. "It's a plant. Gibbs' gut was right. We got the wrong man."

He and Vivienne shared chagrined looks because now they had to tell Gibbs what had happened.

**xxxvixx**

**At about that same time Jack McBurney** was visiting with Harmon Rabb.

"You know I was just doing my job, Commander," Jack said not looking directly at the Commander. He felt bad for being so easily led to believe that JAG Corps top attorney could have tried to kill anyone – well anyone in the manner someone attacked Lieutenant Singer, that is. After all, he had read Harmon Rabb's Junior's service record and he was capable of killing, but he wasn't an unthinking killing machine.

"I would have done the same thing, Major; I don't hold any ill will toward you," Harm replied magnanimously. That made the SJA Major feel even more ill-at-ease if that were possible.

"Yeah, well, again, my apologies, sir, I'd better-" He stopped as he got up and turned to leave. Jack saw the Commander's cover sitting there on the credenza just like it had the night he had been called to NCIS for questioning. Something Faith Coleman had said to him that night stuck in his mind…

"Uh, if you don't mind sir, is that your cover?" The SJA Major asked.

"Yes."

Jack motioned to it as he pulled out a pair of latex gloves. Harm almost smirked when he saw the gloves but then caught himself. He had done the same thing while working cases many times before.

"May I?" he asked indicating he wanted to pick up the cover.

"Go ahead," Harm said curious what the SJA Major was up to.

Jack looked closely at the cover as he held it in his gloved hands. "This isn't yours," he announced.

Harm took it from him and looked at it as if he had never had one before.

"You're right. It's not mine," he declared in a surprised voice.

**01437 Local_1937 Zulu  
Quantico Youth Center  
Quantico MCB, Virginia**

**Phil Ronney was finally getting** a much needed break. His 1430 had cancelled so that left him thirty minutes to work on reports and assessments until his next one when he had tapping on his door.

"Come on in, it's open," he called out. Phil had shut the door but only to quiet the hurricane of noise courtesy of the Sergeant Keppler's adorable triplets.

The noise temporarily increased as James Garrel made his way into the office and then slackened again when he shut the door.

"Don't you wish you could bottle that?" Phil said motioning to the din outside.

James Garrel looked distracted. "Um, yeah, sure,"

Phil could tell something was up. "Jim, what's wrong?"

The Marine Sergeant sat down harder than he usually did. His eyes were moist. "She's gone," he said finally.

Phil got up and sat in the chair next to him. Now was not the time to talk to him as a professional. "Are you all right?"

James Garrel gave him a sardonic smile. "I'm a Marine, aren't I?"

"Even Marines hurt, son," Phil said honestly. "Did Connie go peacefully?"

"The Doc said she never came out of her coma," James replied quietly while he looked at his hands.

"I take it everyone was there," Phil added.

James nodded. "Yeah, Mom and Dad and Uncle Paul – Aunt Kelsey couldn't bring herself to see Connie pass,"

Phil nodded he knew it was hardest on Paul Garrel and his wife. They had often thought of Connie as one their own since they couldn't have children. James knew how they felt and didn't blame Kelsey. Life had dealt them some pretty crappy cards.

"Jim, I am so sorry," Phil said earnestly. Why was it when you said things like this it never sounded like you were sincere?

But James knew he meant it. "In a way, Phil, I'm glad. Her body was a broken shell. She never would have been happy living like that,"

**xxxvixx**

**Corporal Emilio Sanchez opened** **the rear passenger door** to the government issue LTD sedan and helped Laurie Singer out of the car.

"Here we are ma'am," he announced.

Ducky came around the back of the car and joined them. "Laurie, how are you feeling?"

Laurie looked at the kids playing on the swing sets, slide, monkey bars, and fort on the playground to the left of the building. Parents, some anxious, some relaxed, some in uniform, some not, watched the children as they played. A few were tending younger children in strollers or carriages.

Broken images flitted through her mind like a damaged film trying to run. _Scenes of her playing on a similar playground, scraping her knee, sharing secrets with a friend…her mother watching…the bruises on her face…then another face flashed into view. A bespectacled man wearing a dark Navy uniform…there was snow all over his topcoat…why was he yelling at her?_

"Laurie, are you all right?" It was Ducky looking at her with fatherly concern. Corporal Sanchez stood nearby ready to assist if needed.

Laurie smiled gratefully at the NCIS ME. "I'm okay, Doctor, thanks for asking," she said trying to reassure him.

Ducky scanned the playground and then looked back at her. "They triggered something, didn't they?"

There was no denying it. "The man who met me at the bridge, he's wearing wire framed glasses and he's angry about something,"

"Can you tell what?" Ducky said trying to prompt more of her memory to the surface.

Laurie shook her head no as she looked back at the playground. "That's why we're here, isn't it?"

Ducky smiled gently at her. There was no need to answer that question. "Let's go inside and see if they can help," He took her hand and began to lead her inside. Corporal Sanchez fell in step behind them.

**xxxvixx**

**Phil had turned his chair** so he could face James Garrel. The Marine Sergeant had what looked like the beginnings of a 'thousand yard stare' as he looked off into the distance beyond the walls the of Phil Ronney's office.

"It was almost dusk. Do you know how cold it gets in those mountains at night?" James asked.

"I've heard," Phil replied, one veteran to another. "So were you flown in?"

"No, our CO had procured some local transportation for us," James replied, "That road had more potholes than pavement," he quipped suddenly.

Phil chuckled. "Nothing like a nighttime ride on poorly built mountain road,"

"More like a glorified goat trail," James said wryly. Then he got serious again. "CIA SAD teams had had them under observation for most of the day...figured they wouldn't expect an evening ambush…"

"So did they?"

The Marine Sergeant wasn't here. He was back in Afghanistan. "Not until we piled out of the trucks, someone yelled, and then all hell broke loose,"

A 'come as you are fire fight'. Phil immediately knew what had happened next. Depending on whose side you were on and how prepared you were for it, it could be easy or a fight for your life.

Sometimes, oddly enough, both.

"The shooting part was short, real short. Then it turned into a full-fledged outdoor barroom brawl."

"I heard Corporal Eckart behind me choking but I was dealing with my own bearded tornado,"

Phil didn't say anything. He didn't want to interrupt the flow of the narrative unless he had to.

"I punched the guy in his kidneys, which staggered him a little, and then he hit me with his fist so hard across my face I saw stars,"

"I saw PFC Brickart was grabbing at a neck wound, but the scumbag that had knifed him was doubled over on the ground – there was blood everywhere…"

"My guy was trying to wrench my left arm out of my socket when I grabbed him by the face and drove my fingers into his eye sockets as far as they would go. He screamed something, but I didn't care. I took my other hand which was now free and closed it around his windpipe…I think I actually lifted him off the ground…I don't even remember killing him."

"The next thing I knew Staff Sergeant Ruiz was talking me down. My shoulder hurt like hell and my face felt like I had been hit by a concrete pillow. 'Pappy' sat me down while our Corpsman looked me over. He didn't even bother looking at my 'sparring partner'."

Phil nodded. The man who had tried to kill him was dead – there was no obvious need to verify that, Jim must've made a mess of him. "How did you feel about killing him?"

James Garrel shook his head slowly. "You know, it's funny, until a couple of days ago I hadn't really thought about him. Now though, I wonder why he thought beating girls and blowing up statues was a way to get closer to God,"

That would be a conversation for another time. Right now Phil wanted to focus on more immediate and important things. "How many men did you lose?"

"Brickart…Micky…bled out before anyone could do anything. The docs are certain Eckart…Steve…suffered brain damage…they also broke his arm in two places….we were lucky…Al's team lost three…."

Phil could tell that James had distanced himself from what had happened. Micky Brickart and Steve Eckart had been his buddies. Sergeant Al Grogan had dated Connie before they went out on this tour.

"How do you feel about losing Micky and about Steve's injuries?"

The Marine Sergeant shook his head again. "I don't know…mad I guess…I'm their Sergeant…I'm responsible…."

"But you feel sad too, right?"

James looked up and gave him a weak smile. "We were my best buds, but I had to compartmentalize it, Phil, or it would have immolated me,"

"And now?"

He sighed. "And now with Connie's death, I can grieve for all of them,"

**xxxvixx**

**Andrea Chen had only worked** at the Center for less than two months but she was already the favorite of several regulars, being from a large family she wasn't intimidated by bullies, but she also had a soft side that attracted people to her.

She smiled pleasantly at Laurie Singer. "So tell me a little about yourself,"

Laurie chuckled. "Well considering what happened to me, there's not much I can tell you,"

Ducky and Corporal Sanchez were waiting outside. 'Ms. Chen' as she was known throughout the Center had insisted she talk to Laurie alone.

"Well, I think you might be surprised how much you know about yourself, just relax and tell me what you do know,"

"Well, I'm a thirty something female in my fifth month, twentieth week of pregnancy. I'm supposedly in the Navy and a lawyer in the Judge Advocate General's office,"

Andrea gave her a nonjudgmental look. "You say supposedly,"

"People tell me that's who I am but when I have flashbacks or dreams it feels like this Loren Singer is a whole different person," Laurie admitted.

"Well just tell me a little more about yourself,"

"Well, based on what memory has returned, I didn't have a rosy, idyllic childhood. My Mom was beaten by my loving Father…we never really got close…I excelled at school because I didn't want to end up like him…or my Mom…."

**xxxvixx**

**James felt better.** Just talking to someone, had helped more than he had realized it would. Phil didn't judge or scribble down notes. He listened and maybe, that's all he needed. And he had cried. At first he wasn't going to, but then the floodgates opened. Phil too had also told James how much he missed seeing Connie around here.

When James asked if he could come by again, Phil didn't hesitate to let him know any time after hours or before they were officially open was fine.

**xxxvixx**

**Andrea had learned a great deal from Laurie Singer** despite her protestations to the opposite. Laurie formerly Loren, Singer, was one of Admiral Albert Jethro Chegwidden's troubleshooting Judge Advocates'- one with a reputation for being cold and calculating but with an impressive record.

She was ambitious, driven-which had put her at odds with some of other attorneys and the staff, but someone had apparently decided Loren/Laurie had to go. She definitely showed signs of severe Retrograde amnesia and some Procedural amnesia but also there was a psychological defense mechanism that had snapped into the place when she had been tossed into the Potomac like last week's garbage. Only an MRI could really tell if there was damage to her Hippocampus but then again it might not show anything. Doctors were still unraveling the mysteries of the brain and Laurie Singer's case was probably being reviewed with great interest at Bethesda.

"So why Laurie? Why not Michelle or Jennifer or Rachel?" Andrea asked.

Laurie Singer sighed and brushed absently at her hair. "Well, I'm not trying to run away or hide if that is what you are thinking,"

Andrea chuckled and smiled at that comment which got a smile from Laurie as well,

"Truth is, I like Laurie, but I couldn't be Loren anymore. I'm simply not that woman and I don't want my child growing up under the cloud that Loren Singer left for her,"

Andrea nodded. "So it's for the child,"

Laurie nodded. "People grow up all the time living with names they don't like for one reason or another. So sometimes they make a change. That's what I'm doing,"

**xxxvixx**

**Marine Corporal Emilio Sanchez was not comfortable** around here. The Marine had been Loren Singer's guard since the first day she was admitted and had to admit he felt personally responsible for her. That's the way Emilio had been brought up. Protect those who can't protect themselves. So he had royally chewed out the Lance Corporal for leaving his post early, which lead to Laurie Singer visiting the children's ward by herself.

"What's the matter Corporal?" Ducky asked seeing the distress in the young Marine's face. He probably knew the answer but he was hoping getting him to talk about it would make the hulking Marine Corporal feel more at ease,

Sanchez almost looked embarrassed as he fumbled with his words. "They're so tiny, sir, and some of them I mean…how…how could anyone do that to a child, sir?"

Ducky shook his head. "It's not an easy thing to answer Corporal - family tensions, money problems, drugs, alcohol, lack of understanding on how to handle disciplinary problems, and sometimes severe psychological trauma that they themselves suffered at the hands of their own parents,"

Emilio thought about that for a moment. "So is the Lieutenant-"

"She's a lot better off than some of the children coming in here," Ducky replied. "And hopefully Ms. Chen will help her on her road back to recovery,"

**xxxvixx**

"**Well Laurie, we've made a good start,"** Andrea said getting up from her chair that was next to hers. "I know this is a little unusual for you, but a Doctor Mallard suggested it might help since your childhood memories were the strongest and most substantial,"

"Well to be honest, I do like it here…." Laurie lapsed into fitful silence. After moment she looked up at Andrea. "Do you think maybe after I get better, I could…maybe….I don't know…volunteer here?"

Andrea was intrigued. "Would you like to do that?"

Laurie nodded. "Yes I would," As the words came out of Laurie's mouth there was a knock at Andrea's door

"Excuse me, I'll just be a moment," she excused herself.

Andrea went to the door and opened it. It was Phil the Head of the Center. Andrea stepped outside the office and pulled the door to.

"Phil, what's wrong?"

Unnoticed by the two counselors, the door slowly opened a crack. It was open enough that Laurie could hear them as they talked.

'Connie died in her sleep this afternoon'

'Oh no! I was going to see her later today…how's Jim taking it?'

'It was a wallop, but at least the doctors didn't give him and Garrel family any false hope about her chances,'

Laurie started when he heard the name 'Garrel' and then put her hand to her mouth as she realized that Jimmy had been dealing with that on top of everything else. Tears welled in her eyes as she continued to listen.

'Did they ever catch the person that hit her?'

'No, probably a blitzed Christmas reveler that thought he had hit a dog,' Phil ground out bitterly.

Laurie reached deep within her for that strong person that always withstood the bad news – that always managed to persevere even when things were at their worst. She had plenty of experience with this kind of thing. _I will not cry, I will NOT cry, I'll be strong for Jimmy, I will not cry…._

'You're hurting too, aren't you?'

'Aren't we all Andrea? Connie was sweet kid and Jim just got back from a brutal tour in Afghanistan, and now this…'

Jimmy had never told her any of the burdens he was carrying. Now she understood why he had distanced himself from her. Well she remembered enough about dealing with grieving junior officers and enlisted to know what she needed to do.

'Sorry Phil, sometimes it's hard to put away the counselor shield, you know I loved Connie too, sorry if I came off sounding cold…'

'It's okay, it's a defense mechanism, I know that,' 'How's your talk with Lieutenant Singer going?'

'She's amazingly resilient, a fighter, though I think even she doesn't realize it…'

'Jim really wants to help her but he doesn't want to get in trouble for doing so'

'Yeah I know…the fraternization rule. Still it's nice that he cares enough,'

That almost made Laurie burst in tears. God, he was so sweet. She made up her mind right then and there as an officer she had a duty to help a fellow soldier despite her own problems.

'Yeah, look, I've got a four o'clock with Sergeant Yeager and his wife, are you good?'

'Yeah. I'd better get back. Hey, thanks for letting me know, okay?'

'Yeah, now I got to break the news to Clarice and the others…this isn't going to be easy,'

Laurie knew that Andrea was about to come back in. She tried to look like she hadn't heard the conversation. It reminded her of other whispered conversations she had been privy to…images of past revelations she had learned about danced through her subconscious.

**1915 Local _0015 Zulu  
JAG Corps Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

AJ was holding his favorite mug and was staring into his fireplace as if it had some answers for him about the audit when Mac walked in.

She hated interrupting him when he was deep in thought like this. "Excuse me Admiral, can we talk for a minute?"

AJ gave her a tired wry smile. "Why not? Come on in,"

Mac approached cautiously. "I've, uh, made up dossiers rebutting the allegations of Commander Lindsey's extremely biased report, sir," she began.

The JAG gave them a cursory look while giving her a smile. "Nice work, I'll, um, pass'em on to the SECNAV." He looked old…beaten. She did not like seeing him like this.

"You still thinking about resigning sir?" She couldn't believe she was asking this.

"Yes," was his one word answer.

"Those dossiers make it abundantly clear why you shouldn't resign, why the SECNAV shouldn't fire you," she stated beginning her opening arguments against him resigning_. Marines and SEALS don't retreat…_

AJ gave her a fatherly smile. How he admired that fire in her. "Well, I appreciate that-"

But Mac didn't have time for pithy platitudes. "Excuse me sir but, I believe you should listen to what I have to say," she said forcefully.

The Navy/Marine Corps JAG tossed his reading glasses on his desk pad and motioned to the chair in front of his desk. "Have a seat,"

Mac sat carefully in the chair. He could tell she was ready to stand at a moment's notice. "You told the office this morning that you were retiring because you and Meredith were getting married," she sucked in a breath before continuing. She hated telling him he was liar, but facts were facts. "I saw Meredith on the way out a few minutes ago and she told me that you made that story up on the spot."

The two-star looked at her with surprise but only for a moment as it morphed into a chagrined look. "Guilty as charged," he replied. Now she knew he was off his game. If this had been any other time, he would have ripped her 'a new one' for what she just said. Instead he just rolled over and accepted it.

Mac looked down and chuckled softly and then looked back at him with sympathy. He really needed some right now. "You don't want to retire, sir, and the only reason you're even considering it is to protect us, myself, Commander Rabb, Lieutenant Roberts, Lieutenant Sims, because we're the ones intentionally smeared by Commander Lindsey You think Commander Lindsey is out to get you personally, that he's just dragging us through the mud to do it."

"Yes,"

But he also needed some tough love. "Well, ahm, it's his motive I'm questioning sir, he told Commander Rabb he wanted this office broken apart and us scattered to the four winds. Well, if that's the case, then your resignation is of no benefit to us or the Navy."

AJ seemed to ponder that argument for a moment. "Or to me?" he asked.

Mac didn't hear the alarm bells that were sounding in her mind. Or maybe she did and just thought it was more important to make her point. "It's absolutely not in your character to cave in and I refuse to accept that from you—for any reason."

The former SEAL looked around and then directly at her. "Are you done?" he said softly.

Mac girded herself for what she had to say next. "No sir, you are offering to sacrifice your career, and with all due respect, sir, that offer is not accepted."

He sighed, looked around and then directly at her again. "I hope…that'll be all?" This time there was a definite edge to his voice. Confidence building pep talks were one thing, but she was fast approaching an insubordination speed bump.

_Oh sh- _Mac looked at him with a sheepish look on her face, "Yes sir," she said quietly as she got out of her chair and prepared to quickly vacate the room.

"Mac…" It was more his tone than her name being called that stopped her. She turned back to him. AJ looked at her for moment and then gave her a smile of appreciation. "Thanks."

She gave him a warm smile and left his office.

**2025 Local_0125 Zulu  
Secretary Sheffield's House  
Fairfax, VA**

The roaring fireplace made the room nice and cozy and the drinks didn't hurt either. But none of this mattered to AJ Chegwidden. He had made a decision about this whole mess and was ready to present his answer.

The SECNAV was his usual breezy self. "So have you heard the scuttlebutt around town? You're going to retire so I don't have to fire you," Edward Sheffield gave him a sly smile.

AJ gave him an uneasy smile. "Well sir, this town is a gossip factory," He quickly took a sip of his scotch.

The SECNAV sat back. "Heh, yeah, Washington runs on gossip," he acknowledged knowingly.

Then he gave the JAG another sly look while taking a sip of his drink. "Uhmm, so is it true?"

AJ looked at Edward Sheffield with a knowing grin "Mr. Secretary, I serve at your pleasure," he said gamely.

"Now don't be coy with me, AJ," The Secretary of the Navy said, gently admonishing him. "We've got a problem. All I want is what's best for the Navy,"

AJ leaned forward. "And so do I, sir and that's why I've come to realize my resignation wouldn't solve anything. I think you'll find Commander Lindsey's report is very biased." Mac had coached him well. He reached down and pulled out Mac's dossiers, handing them to the SACNAV. "Here's the point by point rebuttal of his allegations by my staff."

Sheffield nodded as he paged through the dossiers. "Good, good. Um, you and Commander Lindsey back a long ways, don't you?" There was that sly look on his face again.

"We have a history," AJ said obliquely, not wanting to say more.

Edward Sheffield for the first time ever, looked embarrassed. "I probably picked the wrong person to handle this matter. I should have realized that Lindsey had an axe to grind, but now the issue is on the table, I can't just take it off. This may help, but what is it going to change? Certainly not the facts." The SECNAV took another sip of his drink.

This time it was the hard charging SEAL's turn to carry the flag that Mac had given him. "No sir, but it may change your opinion of the facts," he replied.

Edward shook his head sorrowfully as he tapped the dossiers. "AJ, I need more…"

Now AJ shook his head. He didn't have anything else to offer.

Edward Sheffield winked at him and as he got up, he patted the Admiral on the back. "Scotch, I mean."

AJ chuckled wryly. He didn't know what he did, but whatever it was, he was glad it worked.

The SECNAV stood by the drink carafe on the serving cart. "Do you want another refill? I'll do the honors this time…"

AJ reached over and handed him his glass and inwardly breathed a deep sigh of relief.

-TBC…


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII - Incident at Potomac Park**

**0630 Local_1130 Zulu  
The Pentagon  
Washington, DC**

**There was a tentative nervous rap** on the closed oak door, then Commander Theodore Lindsey opened it, marched in and came to attention. "Sir, you wanted to see me?"

Lindsey's voice was not full of its usual bravado, AJ noticed. Perhaps because he and Commander Manetti were already here with the SECNAV. AJ didn't know why the Commander was here, but he hoped it wasn't more bad news.

Edward Sheffield sat behind his large imposing desk not looking very pleased. "Yes, come in," he replied in brusque tones. Before his special aide could say anything else, the SECNAV leveled an angry scowl at the Commander. "I've put an end to the investigation into the discrepancies at JAG Headquarters. All of which I now realize were blown completely out of proportion by you for personal reasons!"

Teddy Lindsey flinched like a scalded cat. "Sir, please let me-"

The SECNAV talked over his weak voice. "Do me a favor and don't say anything!" he roared.

"Yes sir," Teddy said meekly. It was obvious that the tide had turned.

Edward Sheffield turned to the JAG. "Admiral Chegwidden, I have regained complete confidence in your command. A formal letter of apology to you and your staff is forthcoming." AJ noted he was apologetic, he even sounded remorseful.

AJ didn't say anything in response. He merely gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.

The furious SECNAV turned his attention back on Lindsey. "Commander Lindsey, I have started another inquiry, into you! As of this moment you are relieved of duties in this office and I want you out of the building! ASAP!"

This little plan had backfired in worst way imaginable. Now Teddy Lindsey was truly frightened. "Yes sir."

"Dismissed!" the SECNAV barked.

Teddy Lindsey tried to salvage what little dignity he had left. "Aye, aye, sir," he said and then executed a textbook about face and started to exit the room.

"Goodbye," Sheffield growled softly. Teddy Lindsey paused momentarily as if he was going to say something but then quietly exited the room.

When the door had been closed for a few moments, Edward Sheffield turned to the JAG. "Surprised?" he asked.

AJ knowing how close he had come to being on the receiving end of that kind of chewing out quietly let out a breath of relief. "Yes sir," he managed to get out.

Edward Sheffield gave him a wily glance. "You want to know what made up my mind for me?"

"I assumed it was the defense put up by my staff," AJ said cautiously.

"Uh yes, it was that, but there's more. A secret weapon came to your defense. Lieutenant Commander Tracy Manetti. When I first asked you to bring her on board, you assumed that what I really wanted was a spy in your midst."

AJ glanced around at Tracy Manetti who gave him a knowing smile. "Well, no sir, uh-"

Edward Sheffield seemed barely able to contain his glee. "Well you were right! She was my eyes and ears in your office. Therefore, she was able to give me an objective evaluation last night of Lindsey's report." He took a moment and chuckled harshly. "She was scathing! She, she called it, what did you say it was, Commander?"

"I called it a hatchet job, Mr. Secretary, because it was," Tracy Manetti was all soft spoken drawl and genteel smiles. But now AJ knew. She probably really wasn't even a Lieutenant Commander either.

"Yes, yes, a hatchet job." He looked over conspiratorially at the JAG. "I hope you're not too disappointed in me."

What could AJ say? "No sir, uhm, will, um, Commander Manetti be staying with us at JAG?"

Edward Sheffield was back to his breezy self. "For another week or two, I have another assignment in mind for her shortly."

Somehow that didn't surprise AJ in the least. He had Harmon Rabb and Edward Sheffield had Tracy Manetti. Troubleshooters.

AJ gave her what he hoped was a friendly smile. "Well, um, I want to thank you, Commander, for all your work and your help." He didn't want to get on her bad side.

That southern drawl and smile grew even stronger. "Well thank you kindly, Admiral, I've thoroughly enjoyed working with your staff. You should be very proud of them and yourself."

AJ could feel a blush forming. "Well, ah, thank you," he managed to get out.

Edward Sheffield was all smiles. "Thanks AJ, I really appreciate you doing that." As AJ stood, he stood and extended his hand as he came around the desk. "Well, keep up the good work, Admiral,"

"Aye, aye, sir," AJ replied quickly. Now he just wanted to get out of here as quickly as he could.

The SECNAV gave him a momentary stern look. "And next time…drinks are on you!" He finished the last part with a glib smile.

AJ laughed with relief.

**0655 Local_1155 Zulu  
NCIS Headquarters  
Washington, DC**

**Tony looked at the phone like** it was something wild that was going to attack him. If there was one thing he hated delivering to his Boss, it was bad news. That's why he had waited until this morning to tell him. He hadn't counted on Gibbs and Commander Coleman meeting for breakfast while they chased down some new leads.

"Well, are you just going to stare at it all morning, or are you going to call him?" Vivienne teased. She had worked with Tony long enough to know what he was dreading.

"I'm working up to it," Tony snapped. He shot the red haired agent an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"I know," she said sympathetically all the tease gone from her voice. "I feel the same way, but you know it's got to be done."

"Yeah," Tony said chewing on his lower lip as he dialed the number and waited for the line to be picked up.

"Oh hey Boss…why am I calling? I'll put you on speakerphone so we can explain…"

Gibbs voice was caught in mid-growl. "-what are talking about DiNozzo? What do you need to tell me?"

Tony and Vivienne gave each other hopeful glances. _Here we go…_

Tony spoke first. "We got confirmation from Abby on the cover. It's definitely a plant. We also got Rabb's brother Sergei's service record from Russia. He's got the same blood type as Rabb."

"He's not the father, either," Vivienne added. She looked at Tony and got a nod of approval for the additional information. It was hard enough remembering everything and talking to Gibbs at the same time. Especially when delivering not so pleasing news.

Tony continued before Gibbs had a chance to respond to this latest setback in their case. "So we went through Lieutenant Singer's credit card history. Traced her social life, going back over the last year,"

Agent Blackadder did her best to help Tony. Their careers might depend on it. "Except for the months at sea starting last May, every Wednesday the Lieutenant had dinner for two."

"Different restaurants," Tony theorized, "but same time. Question is, who with?"

Gibbs didn't care. All he wanted were results. "Do a canvass," he ordered.

Tony was glad he had said that. "Already did," he replied smiling.

The former FBI Agent filled Gibbs in on what they had done so far. "We showed the Lieutenant's picture around. We asked if anybody recalled anything – a face, a name dropped in conversation, angry words…"

At this point the two MCRT agents began verbally dancing hoping this gave the former Gunnery Sergeant all the facts he needed.

Tony started first. "This waiter at an Italian restaurant remembers an ugly incident. Tiramisu turned into a projectile."

Vivienne wasn't quite so dramatic. "He gave us enough to start putting together a sketch."

Gibbs was pleased. They could hear it in his voice. "He's our guy – somehow, he got a hold of Rabb's cover."

Suddenly there was a commotion in the car. It was Faith Coleman. Something they had said or Gibbs had said had obviously registered with her.

They could hear the North Island NAS JAG in the background. Then Gibbs snapped, "Check the JAG security log. Go back four weeks. Compare the sketch to service photos. We're looking for someone with an ax to grind."

"That's going to be a lot of people-" Tony started to say, but then he heard Commander Coleman's voice.

'You don't have to Gibbs,'

'What are you talking about now?'

'You weren't listening to what I said before! I said I saw who switched the covers! It was Commander Lindsey!'

Tony could hear the sound of tires squealing as in his mind's eye he saw Gibbs force the NCIS Taurus into a wheel shuddering turn.

**xxxvviixx**

**Gibbs whipped the car around sharply**, causing car and truck horns to honk in angry protest. Faith, though shocked by his sudden maneuver, found herself liking this particular NCIS Agent more and more. At least now he was paying attention to her.

"Tony! Commander Coleman and I are going to pay Commander Lindsey a visit! Get hold of Commander Rabb and Major McBurney!"

"On it Boss!" Vivienne and Tony said in unison and then looked each other in disbelief as Gibbs hung up.

**0847 Local_1347 Zulu  
Harmon Rabb Junior's Office  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Tony and Vivienne faced Harm and Major McBurney** in the JAGC Commander's office.

"As you know, we found your cover near the scene of the crime," Tony recounted for the JAG Corps attorney.

"You want to know how it got there," Harm replied.

Tony though knew how Rabb felt. Heck, he'd feel the same way. Now it was time to give him some good news. "We know. It's a plant."

McBurney, who had offered to be Harm's counsel during this impromptu meeting, leaned over to the Commander and spoke softly. "Looks like you may be off the hook, Commander,"

Vivienne added to the good news. "We did some checking into Lieutenant Singer's love life. She was seen having dinner and drinks with a sandy-haired man."

Or at least she thought she had. Harm looked suddenly startled. "My brother at Benzinger's bar?" _Oh God Sergei, what did you do?!_

The former FBI Agent quickly tried to calm his fears. "No, no. This guy was older and they never met at Benzinger's."

Tony passed the sketch toward Harm, who picked it up and looked at it. In his mind's eye he saw a flashback of Lindsey picking up a cover off the table and leaving another behind.

Harm stared at the sketch, totally floored. "That son of a bitch," he blurted out. That was all Tony and Viv needed. The good Commander, JAG's poster boy aviator/lawyer, had been set up. They smiled at him. He looked up at the two smiling agents. "He did it right in front of me."

Tony and Vivienne stood up. "That's all we needed to know." Now they knew who to go after.

Vivienne turned and smiled at Harm. "Thank you, Commander." As far as she was concerned, that's all she needed to say.

Harm, still dumbfounded over what had taken place, just nodded. He found his voice though just before Tony and Vivienne left the room.

"Tell Gibbs, I owe him one," the aviator/lawyer said earnestly.

Tony smiled at Harm as he and Vivienne left the office.

**1020 Local_1520 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Harriet Sims had her copy of Commander Lindsey's audit**. She'd make that weasel pay for what he said in this report! As she stood there with report in hand, her husband Bud Roberts walked up to her.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?"

She sighed emphatically at waved the report toward him. "It's this audit-" she began mirthlessly.

"What about it?" her husband wanted to know. Truth be known right now he was ready to punch good ole Teddy Lindsey right between the eyes. The fact that he had upset his wife made the urge that much more unbearable to contain.

Harriet knew instinctively what her husband was thinking and little part of her was flattered and touched that he would risk his career like this. "I've been wondering how Commander Lindsey found out so much dirt on everyone in such a short time."

Bud leaned closer to her. "You think Commander Manetti?"

Jennifer Coates who had seen them talking, overheard the last part. The bull pen staff all had their bets on who was the SECNAV's spy in their midst. She leaned toward her co-conspirators and talked in low tones. "I've always wondered if she was the SECNAV's spy."

At that moment, AJ Chegwidden came in the back doors of the bull pen. Spotting the Lieutenants and his Legalman whispering, he quietly stole up to them and heard the last vestiges of their conversation.

"Actually she was the one who saved us," the Admiral growled as he stood behind the three.

Bud, Harriet and Jennifer looked as if they had been shot.

"Now if you three don't have anything else better to do than engage in, uh, idle chit-chat, I'm sure I can find something for you three to do!"

The implied threat caused the three JAGC employees to scatter, two to their desks in the bull pen and the third headed to his office.

AJ gave a satisfied sniff and then looked around to see if anyone else was interested in what had just taken place. Everyone in the bull pen had gotten the message, loud and clear. The Admiral walked purposefully over to his office door.

**1115 Local _1615 Zulu  
Lindsey Residence  
Silver Spring, Maryland**

**Theodore 'Teddy' Lindsey was frantic**. It was damage control time. The mission to scuttle Admiral blowhard's career had literally blown up in his face. Now he was unemployed, but at least he could destroy all the files so that they wouldn't be able to implicate him in the mess that Lieutenant Singer had dragged him into.

Well, not so much dragged as lead. She was cunning and clever and a little bit dangerous. Maybe that was what had attracted him to her in the first place. Then she came up with this grand scheme to discredit Admiral Chegwidden. When he asked 'where are you going to get the evidence?' she had simply said 'leave that to me'.

From there on in there were dinners at discrete restaurants – never the same one twice. And as they plotted and schemed, romance reared its ugly head – or maybe it was just lust. Whatever happened with them was over before he knew it and she had gone on to be the FJA on the Seahawk.

He walked over to the couch and sat down, reliving the past few weeks as he opened his personal laptop and turned it on. Getting into that final fight with Loren Singer on the Potomac Park bridge, her slipping and falling, and then he did it. In a fit of rage and maybe temporary insanity? He tossed her into the river like so much trash.

My God, he'd not realized the reason she was so heavy when he picked her up was because she was pregnant! Her winter coat and the darkness had hid it well. Why'd he do it_? Because she was going to blackmail me! _The little harlot decided to double-cross him and threatened to tell everyone what he was going to do with the information that she had given him. Why? Did she suddenly have a change of heart? Teddy didn't think so, not when she told him how much it would cost for her to keep their secret.

Their secret born of mutual hatred of JAGC and AJ Chegwidden. Then they found they had other things in common. Not much, but enough that they got into heated debates. That's how they got romantically involved in the first place - anger displaced by animal lust.

"Teddy honey?" "There you are, I was calling for you," his wife said as she came into the living room. He pulled the monitor on his laptop down so she couldn't see it.

He gave her a friendly smile. "Sorry honey, I didn't hear ya."

She gave him a curious look. ""What are you doing, honey? Aren't you going into the office at all today?"

He fumbled for the words. "Uh no, ah, I'm just going to uh, you know, work from home…" He smiled at her again. He couldn't tell her what had happened. He'd never hear the end of it.

She smiled and nodded and started to leave him to his work and then turned back. "Is everything okay honey? You seem kinda I-I don't know…distracted lately."

Damn her! Did she have some kind of radar or second sight? He chuckled reassuringly to her. "No sweetheart, everything's fine – couldn't be better." All smiles and sweetness. After all, this was his wife he was talking to.

She smiled and nodded again, "Okay, I'll see ya. Love you."

Teddy smiled at her again, still holding the monitor down. "Yeah, love you too."

She left and he immediately pulled up the monitor again and began to get ready to delete the cursed files from his machine. Once they were gone, then he would start trying to patch up things with Edward Sheffield.

He was about to press the delete key when the doorbell rang.

**xxxviixx**

"**Yes?" Teddy Lindsey's wife said** as she opened the front door. There stood a civilian dressed in a dark full length winter coat and a Naval Lieutenant Commander wearing JAG Corps mille rhinds on her shoulder boards.

The gray haired man with the Marine Corps regulation hair cut pulled out his wallet badge flipped it open and showed it to her. "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Commander Coleman and I would like to speak to your husband if he is here."

She looked back into the living room and then back at the NCIS agent. "He is, just a moment." "Honey," she called to him, "Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS and a Commander Coleman from JAG are here to talk to you."

He pressed delete. The files **_Q810565, Q810833, Reggopt, SchedLgU, FaxSetup, dasetup, Q811630 _**and others began erasing. There were a lot of files and the laptop was taking its sweet time eliminating them. Commander Lindsey stood up to greet the Special Agent and the Commander as his wife led them into the living room and then she went into the kitchen.

"Special Agent, Commander, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

Gibbs gave the special aide to the SECNAV a wry smile. "Just need to ask you a few questions Commander, if you don't mind."

"Sure, sure, go ahead," Teddy replied as he sat back down and glanced at the laptop. Files continued to be deleted and though a lot were gone, there were still many, many more to go. "Sorry, you don't mind if I keep working do you? It's for the SECNAV."

Gibbs and Coleman traded quick glance. "Sure, that's fine. Just a couple of questions."

"Commander how well do you know Lieutenant Loren Singer?" Faith said almost immediately.

"We've met in passing a couple of times, I guess - very bright and very ambitious," he replied casually.

Gibbs nodded. "You're currently doing an audit of Admiral Chegwidden's office and his staff, correct?"

Teddy chuckled. "Well actually, it's already completed. I turned in my final report to the SECNAV this morning."

Faith was becoming more and more curious on why the Commander was so concerned with that laptop and why right now? "Where did you get your information from for the audit, Commander?"

For the first time during this meeting Commander Lindsey looked irritated. "That's confidential. I have to protect my sources from retribution."

Gibbs gave the Commander a sly smile. "Did you have dinner with your sources? I mean, I know that sometimes a little food helps grease the wheels, if you know what I mean."

Teddy upped the 'offended Commander' smokescreen. "I don't like your insinuation or your tone, Special Agent." Teddy glanced down again at his laptop. _Dammit! _The computer had put itself in sleep mode. It was times like these that he really hated laptops and their energy saving measures. He prayed that the laptop was still getting rid of those incriminating files.

Faith noticed he kept glancing down at his laptop. "Telecommuting today, Commander?

"Oh yes, after I turned in the report the SECNAV gave me another assignment and said I could start on it from home, you know how it is, work is never done," he replied glibly. Busy SECNAV drone, that's what he was.

"Yeah, I've heard that," Gibbs replied. "Say, do you mind if I take a look at your machine? I've been thinking about getting one of these…"

Faith didn't know what the NCIS agent was up to, but she decided to play along.

Teddy Lindsey looked a little like he was getting sick, but handed the machine to him. "Well I – sure, why not?"

Gibbs took hold of the laptop seeming to admire it. "Say this thing is pretty fancy…uh, where's the mouse?"

_What is it with this idiot? _Apparently this agent wasn't very tech savvy after all. Good. "It has a touch pad, down here," Teddy explained patiently.

Gibbs looked like a child with a new toy. "Oh wow, now that is neat," Gibbs brushed his hand across the laptop's touch pad

"Hey, don't touch that," Teddy said warningly.

Both Faith and the NCIS Agent were immediately alerted. There was something odd going on with this laptop.

Gibbs voice turned hard. "I didn't, Commander, it just came on all by itself." There on the screen were highlighted files. Only about a third of them had been deleted according to the machine's status box.

Faith looked closer at the screen. "Commander, what are you deleting?"

"Oh, just some old memos from the SECNAV, nothing unusual." The comment was supposed to be casual. It came out sounding forced.

When he said this Faith leaned in closer and scanned the highlighted files. "These look like JAG Corps internal reports. They have the same alphanumeric code, Gibbs."

Gibbs gave Teddy Lindsey a wry smile. "Commander, I can ask permission to see those files, or I can get a court order, which will it be?"

"They're being erased, it's junk I tell you," he offered weakly.

"Stop the deletion program, Commander. Now," Gibbs snarled.

Teddy swallowed hard and hit the cancel button. It took a few moments, but the process stopped.

**_Reggopt, Q811630, dasetup, Q810430, Q811421, and FaxSetup2 _**sat unmolested on the top row of the screen.

Faith Coleman took the laptop and fighting the urge to clean it first, opened one of the files.

"It's Commander Rabb's report to Admiral Chegwidden on what happened in Afghanistan during the search for Kabir Atef," she reported.

Gibbs gave Lindsey a stony stare. "How did you get these files, Commander?"

Teddy Lindsey gave them both a defiant look. "I'm not saying anything else…."

**1235 Local_ 1735 Zulu  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland**

**Harm knocked on the doorframe**. The guard had given his okay for him to go in. If the Admiral had known he was here, he would skin him alive, but Harm had to see for himself how Loren Singer was doing.

"Yes?" Laurie said as she started to get up. She hated being in bed all the time and the doctors and Ducky had told her it was okay to get up and move around when she wanted.

"Lieutenant? How are you feeling?" Harm tried a friendly smile.

Laurie looked amazed and puzzled at the extraordinarily tall naval officer entering her room. _My God, he must be at least six and half feet tall…_ "I'm sorry, you are?"

Harm looked momentarily taken aback. "Ah, Commander, Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr., JAG Corps. Loren…Lieutenant, do you remember anything about what happened to you?"

Laurie shook her head. _Another former co-worker.._. But why did this one look more familiar than the others? "No, Commander, honestly, I don't. Other than Sergeant Garrel rescuing me." She looked at him for moment with a questioning look on her face. "Should I know you, sir?"

Harm felt almost at loss for words. This was not Loren Singer at all. "I, uh, work with you at JAG Corps Headquarters. You're one of the attorneys on Admiral Chegwidden's staff," Harm replied as he motioned to the table in the corner of her room. Laurie and Harm sat down.

Harm could see Loren was trying her best to understand what he was saying but it was like he was speaking a foreign language to her. Then it dawned on her. "You mean I was…I am on Admiral Chegwidden's staff?" Where had she heard that before – oh yes, the Admiral, the JAG, he had told her that...

"Ah, yes, Lieutenant, you were, that is, you are…" Harm studied her carefully. Loren had used subterfuge before, but this time the aviator/lawyer could not detect any hint that Loren Singer was faking this. She seemed genuinely confused about her situation.

Loren shifted in her chair and suddenly winced. "Ow that hurts,"

"The baby?" Harm asked anxiously, moving closer to her.

"No," she said smiling at his concern, he seemed nice enough. "My head. The doctors told me it would be several more weeks before I would get the stitches out. My baby's fine…as far as I know…I hope so anyway…do you know anything?"

Harm's eyebrows raised toward his hairline. "About your baby?"

Laurie nodded carefully, eager not to set off that pain again. "Yes, please. You have to tell me. I don't know anything about it or how I became pregnant or who the father is…"

Harmon Rabb was having a hard time believing this was actually Loren Singer. The change in her was so complete. It was like someone had placed another brain or another totally different person inside of Loren Singer. "You don't remember anything? Anything at all?"

Laurie shook her head slightly, trying to avoid making the pain come back. "No, nothing," she sighed heavily, her features betraying her anguish. "It's all a blank. Can you help me, sir?"

Harm felt a pang of remorse for this woman he once considered an adversary.

"No Lieutenant, I wish I could, if I did know anything, I would most certainly tell you," he told her in an earnest voice.

There was something about the stormy blue green eyes of this tall JAG Corps lawyer. Something about him. "Honestly?" she said warily.

Harm nodded. "Honestly."

She gave him a friendly smile. "Thank you sir."

Harm had only seen Loren Singer smile a couple of times and it was usually resulted from winning a case. So to see a genuine smile on this woman's face was…unsettling…and yet pleasing at the same time because she had such a pretty smile.

As she looked at Harm she noticed all the ribbons he had. Jimmy told her the slang for these awards was 'fruit salad'. His was very colorful. She also noticed he also had pair of wings next to his awards.

"Um, Commander? I'm still becoming familiar with all the ranks and awards we wear on our uniforms. What do the gold wings you're wearing stand for?"

Harm smiled sheepishly. "I'm an aviator. I fly Tomcat fighter planes."

Now she really was confused. "You're a pilot…and a lawyer? Is that possible?"

Harm felt his face coloring. "Long story," he said simply.

As she stared at the gold wings an image flitted into her mind…

She could see him…the aviator/lawyer standing in front of her_…he was upset and had an intense look in his eyes…_

'_Let's…let's have dinner,' he said urgently to her._

_She heard herself answer. She was cool and abrupt as she turned away from him. 'I'm sorry, sir. I just don't have the time….' Laurie wondered why she didn't have to time to talk to him._

_She could see the irritation on his face as he reached out and grabbed her arm. 'Then a glass of milk….' He had sarcastically suggested._

_Laurie suddenly wanted to wrench her arm away from this tall aviator/lawyer. He was the one who had tried to kill her!_

Then the scene changed. It was nighttime and she was storming out of a bar, the tall Commander close behind her. Snow was beginning to fall.

'_You have to call him!' he pleaded. Laurie found herself asking…somebody trying to kill you wouldn't plead, would they? _

'_I don't have to do any such thing,' Laurie heard herself sneer. Why did she have to goad him – what had he done to her?_

_She stalked over to her car and got in. The tall Commander got in on the other side._

'_Commander! Have you lost your mind?! Get out of my car!' She heard herself scream. Laurie felt every hair on her stand up. So this is how it happened?! She had to snap herself out of this dream – call the guard!_

_But then something in the Commander's demeanor told her he wasn't her assailant. He was mad at her, sure, but there was something else. 'Loren, you can't do this! Not if Sergei is the father!' Again, he was pleading with her._

_Oh my God, Sergei Zhukov is my child's father?! _

'_I told you he wasn't the father!' she heard herself answer. Thank God at least she wasn't hiding the child from his father._

_The tall Commander barked. 'Then call Sergei and tell him!'_

_And when she didn't respond, he barked again. 'Tell him!'_

_When she didn't respond this time he took out a piece of paper and scribbled down a number. 'Here!' He said thrusting the paper into her hands. She looked at the number. 011-7095-655- 273_ _…he lives at 1544 Kolomenolyska Prospect, Moscow! Why don't I want to call? What possible reason, except pure spite, could I have for not telling his brother?_

'_Fine! If I tell him, will you get out of my car?' Laurie breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God she was finally being reasonable..._

_And the tall Commander's demeanor changed as well. He sounded satisfied but also a little sad. Like he pitied her – he certainly wasn't going to hurt her. 'Yes, I'll leave you alone. I won't bother you anymore….' She felt herself crying._

'_Lieutenant…are you all right?'_

_Lieutenant? _Lieutenant!

Laurie's tear filled eyes opened to see a bleary version of the tall Commander looking at her with concern and alarm. "Lieutenant! Look at me! Are you okay? Should I call the nurse?"

Laurie reached out and hugged the tall Commander. "Oh God sir! I am so sorry!" she managed to get out between tear filled gasps.

Harm patted her back as she continued crying. "It's okay, Loren, it's all right, everything will be fine," he said soothingly to her. The Corporal who had been outside her door stuck his head in and looked at Harmon Rabb with alarm.

"Go get the nurse!" Harm ordered as he continued to soothe the distraught pregnant Lieutenant Lieutenant.

**xxxviixx**

**Ducky had been down the hall** at the nurse's station talking with the nurse on duty, a comely 1st Lieutenant, when the Corporal Sanchez came sprinting down the hallway.

"Corporal!" the nurse challenged, "What's the matter?!"

"It's Lieutenant Singer, ma'am!" Emilio Sanchez replied urgently. "You'd better come quick!"

The nurse and NCIS Medical Examiner sprinted back down the hallway with the Corporal.

As they reached Laurie's room, the nurse headed inside. Ducky turned to Sanchez. "No one is to come in here without our say so, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Emilio replied. As Ducky went inside the big Corporal closed the door and then positioned himself in front of it, daring anyone to try to get inside.

**xxxviixx**

**Ducky and the nurse** did a quick series of tests while an anxious Harmon Rabb, Junior watched. Satisfied that the baby was okay and that Laurie had sufficiently calmed down, Ducky turned to the perturbed Commander.

"What happened, Commander?" His tone indicated he want to know right now what he had done to her.

"We were talking and then she started staring at my aviator wings. The next thing I knew, she was crying and hugging me and begging for forgiveness," Harm replied. Ducky could tell he was totally perplexed by what had happened.

"It's all right, Doctor Mallard, it wasn't his fault," Laurie said as the nurse finished taking her blood pressure.

"Blood pressure has returned to normal Doctor," the nurse reported.

"Are you sure it wasn't his fault, Laurie?" the NCIS ME said looking over at her.

"Yes Doctor, it wasn't him, it was me," she replied, her voice still a little hoarse.

"What happened Laurie?" Ducky said coming over to her. The tall Commander stood behind him and nurse not wanting to upset her again.

"The Commander and I got into an argument-"

Ducky's and the nurse's eyebrows raised in surprise.

Laurie grew alarmed. "No! No! Not now – It's something else I remembered from my past!" Satisfied she had headed off a potential crisis, she began explaining. "Before I was thrown in the Potomac, the Commander and I had argued. Both at JAG Headquarters and in my car outside Benzinger's bar."

Ducky threw the tall Commander a suspicious look. Harm now had stunned look on his face. Ducky turned back to Laurie. "What were you arguing about?"

"The Commander was worried that the baby was Sergei Zhukov's – Commander Rabb's half- brother." She said all this without realizing she was pulling things from her memory.

"And was it his baby?" Ducky prompted hoping her shattered memory would reveal more.

"No," She said quietly. "For some reason, I didn't want to tell the Commander that. He made me promise to call Sergei and tell him that the baby wasn't his."

"So who's is it, Laurie?" the Doctor said soothingly.

"I don't know," she said in the same quiet voice, tears beginning to leak from her eyes again. "I wish I knew, I only know it isn't Sergei Zhukov's and it isn't Commander Rabb's. He didn't do anything wrong. In fact, he helped me remember more about what had happened to me before the accident."

"Do you remember anything else, Laurie?" Maybe this was the breakthrough they had all been hoping for. They'd finally know who had thrown her in the river and tried to drown her.

Laurie Singer closed her eyes and tried to imagine what had happened next. She remembered driving and seeing a sign for Potomac Park and pulling into a parking space where she could see a naval officer waiting for her…all she could tell though was that it wasn't Harmon Rabb, Junior waiting to talk to her.

She opened her eyes and looked at Doctor Mallard, the nurse, and Harm. "I remember going…driving to the Park and a man was waiting for me."

"Can you describe him?" Donald Mallard pressed gently.

"He was dressed in a dark navy uniform…a winter uniform…but it wasn't Commander Rabb," she replied.

"Can you tell who it is, Lieutenant?" Harm asked. There was concern etched in his features. He actually cared about her wellbeing. And this after all she had done to him.

"No sir, I can't," she said dejectedly. "But I now know I was driving to the park to meet a naval officer, a Commander, for some reason. And that's more than I knew before you came into the room today, sir," she said gratefully to aviator/lawyer.

Ducky and Commander Rabb traded guarded smiles.

**xxxviixx**

**Gibbs looked to Tony** as Vivienne took a humbled Commander Lindsey to Interrogation Room One. "Get this down to Abby ASAP," he growled.

Tony produced a felt tipped marker, signed his name on the bag label and then grabbed the bagged laptop out of Commander Coleman's hands before she could protest. "On it!"

Tony headed down the stairs. Faith Coleman, who was beginning to make a phone call on her cell was fast on his heels. Gibbs turned and headed for the interrogation room.

**xxxviixx**

**Laurie was now sitting up** on the side of her bed. Ducky and the nurse had okayed her sitting up and going to occupational therapy later this afternoon. Right now though, Ducky and the nurse, after looking at her wound decided to replace her bulky head bandage with something smaller that wrapped around her head.

Harm felt like a third wheel in the room. "Well, ah, Lieutenant, I'd better get going," he said as he started to leave.

"Sir?" Laurie called out as they finished securing the bandage on her head.

Harm stopped. "Yes Lieutenant?"

"It's Laurie."

Harm looked at her confused. "Laurie?"

She smiled at his confusion. "My name—I mean, it's not the name you probably know me by, but it's the one I feel comfortable with right now."

Harm looked over at Ducky who nodded. "Okay…Laurie. Permission to drop by later?"

She grinned at him. For some reason she really liked hearing him call her 'Laurie'. "Permission granted sir and have a good afternoon."

Harm though was a little off kilter thanks to the emotional rollercoaster he had just witnessed. "Uh yes, thank you…Lieutenant."

Harm started to leave again when his phone began to ring. Harm looked at the group apologetically and walked outside into the hallway.

"Yes, this is Commander Rabb,"

'Commander? This is Commander Coleman. I'm at NCIS Headquarters. Special Agent Gibbs and I have brought Commander Lindsey in for questioning-'

Harm began frowning. "In for questioning? What for?"

Faith got right to the point. 'He had JAG Corps Headquarters personnel files on his laptop, including reports filed by you and Colonel MacKenzie while you were hunting for Kabir Atef. Most likely these were stolen from the Headquarters personnel file room.'

**xxxviixx**

**Faith was continuing her conversation** with the aviator/lawyer as Tony walked into Abby Sciuto's domain.

"Ooo, a laptop, for me?" Abby cooed as she eyed the bagged evidence.

"One laptop courtesy of Commander Theodore Lindsey, special assistant to the SECNAV," Tony replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

Abby's mouth was a perfect o of surprise. Her eyebrows shot up toward her jet black hairline. "Wow, what did he do?"

Tony shook his head. "Don't know. Gibbs just gave it to me and told me to get it to you ASAP,"

"ASAP eh? Well, let's see what we have here," The Goth Forensic Specialist signed for the bag and then broke the seal on it, taking the laptop out and plugging it in. "You know, of course, Tony," she said warningly, "this isn't my specialty. But for you, I'll make an exception."

"Thanks Abby, but this is for Gibbs, not for me," Tony watched as the computer booted and opened right to the screen where it had been. Apparently it had been running on battery backup while Gibbs brought it back here.

Abby gave Tony a mischievous smile. "I know, I'm just teasing—whoa! Man, look at this!"

Faith whom had been just outside Abby's lab, peeked in at the two NCIS employees.

Tony leaned in closer. On the screen were at least thirty documents. Abby double-clicked on one causing the file to pop open.

"It's a JAG Corps Headquarters personnel report!" She squeaked. Lindsey was in deep doo-doo. Filching classified personnel documents is giant Navy no-no. Even she knew that.

Tony was scanning the report. "Yeah, and stamped 'classified'. It looks like a report from Commander Rabb."

Abby nodded as Faith continued her phone conversation. "Yeah, I remember hearing about this one. JAG Corps went after that terrorist Kabir Atef who was going to launch a dirty missile at the USS Seahawk as revenge for the death of his brother Mustafa Atef."

She double-clicked another file open.

"Tony! Do you see what I see?!" she squeaked again. Abby was not normally this excitable, but seeing all these illegally gained reports was making her really nervous.

Tony nodded grimly. Whatever Commander Lindsey had been doing, it was highly illegal. "I sure do, Abbs."

Tony looked back at Commander Coleman, "You'd better get in here now."

Faith looked in askance at the NCIS agent. "Commander, could you hold on a moment, please?" She put the phone on mute and walked in. "What is it?" Tony pointed to the document on the screen with the word 'Eyes Only' stamped on it.

Faith Coleman looked at the file for only a moment. "Commander? Where are you? Bethesda? Commander, check with Doctor Mallard and see if Lieutenant Singer can accompany you to NCIS Headquarters."

**xxxviixx**

**Gibbs could see that Vivienne** was getting nowhere with Teddy Lindsey. Despite her best efforts, he stonewalled her at every turn. Gibbs dialed Tony's cell.

"DiNozzo! Where are you?" He listened to the voice on the other end for a moment. "Leave Abby with Commander Coleman and get up here! I've got a job for you…."

**xxxviixx**

**Teddy Lindsey sat quietly** in the charcoal colored interrogation room. Tony came in carrying a big file folder full of papers and a bagged Commander's cover and put them down on the table in in front of Teddy.

"What's this?" Teddy said indignantly.

Tony took the bagged cover out of its bag and put it on the table in front of Commander Theodore Lindsey.

"Back in Baltimore, where I worked Homicide in a former life, we had this case. Sounds like a joke. This gynecologist walks into a strip club – but it's true, I swear to God."

Tony chuckled. Vivian, watching from the other room, rolled her eyes in disgust. Boys will be boys….

"This gynecologist goes to this club. And he likes one of the girls, right? And she likes him enough, she starts letting him take her out. Stuff happens. Next thing you know, the stripper is blackmailing the gynecologist, right? She threatens to tell his wife. So the gyno pays two guys to kill her."

Lindsey looked insulted and maybe a little offended at the off color nature of Tony's story. "I'm really not one for jokes, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony nodded, it's a good story but maybe hitting a little too close to home. Good. "Okay. Another story. Locanda Orchidea. I heard they have a good veal piccata."

Lindsey shifted in his seat as if it suddenly had become warm. "I wouldn't know." He said blandly trying to affect an aire of boredom.

Tony looked at his notes. "White Horse Inn, Jacques' Bistro, Sammy's…you don't know them, either?"

Teddy Lindsey used his lawyer look. "No," he said with conviction and maybe a hint of irritation.

Good. Irritation was what Tony was hoping for. He dug into the thick folder and produced a large stapled document. "Huh! Ah, Transcripts. Your recent interviews with JAG Corps personnel. In seven hours of conversation, you mentioned Lieutenant Singer…fourteen times. You showed an unusual interest."

Lindsey gave the NCIS agent a confident smile. "I was just doing my job," he said proudly.

Tony dropped all pretense of being friendly. "The night Lieutenant Singer was assaulted and thrown off that bridge in Potomac Park, you cashed a $5,000 check at Easy Al's Check Cashing. The next day, you deposited the money, minus a $100 service charge, back in your account. Guess you didn't need it, after all."

Teddy tried to look indignant. "What are you doing looking at my bank statements? Did you have a warrant? Because, if you didn't have a warrant-"

Tony loved this part. The part where as Gibbs would say, the 'dirt bag hangs himself' "Oh, I got a warrant." He smiled. "She needed cash for an abortion?" He acted as if he had messed up. "Oh, wait! You're a family man. What am I saying? You've got a wife and kids – beautiful. It was hush money, right? She was going to tell that pretty wife of yours."

Lindsey despite all the rounds hitting home, still tried to look indignant, but it was half-hearted at best. "Is the joke over? Because it wasn't very funny," he said petulantly.

Tony feigned being embarrassed. He'd show this JAG he could act too. "Bear with me," he said with mock sympathy. "It will be. So, this gynecologist, he has this stripper whacked. Problem solved, right?"

He looked in the mirror knowing Vivienne was standing right behind it. What he didn't know was that James Garrel, Laurie Singer, Harmon Rabb, and Donald Mallard had joined her in the room. The trio had met the Marine Sergeant in the parking lot. He had insisted on coming. Ducky and Harm reluctantly agreed.

Tony was getting into his story. "Wrong! The guy gets nervous. Sets it up so another doctor at his practice—a rival—looks like the killer. He plants evidence, and it's a good idea, in theory. But the finger comes pointing back to him."

"Rabb's supposed to have lost his cover during the struggle with Singer, meaning it would have been out there since early January, but our tests show, it was more like a couple of weeks, if that long. So, I checked the JAG security log, and what do you know? Less than a month ago, you were in Commander Rabb's office. You know, technology's an amazing thing. We can pick up latent prints that, a year ago, would have gone undetected. You know why I always nail the doctors and the lawyers?" He tapped his head. "They overthink. End of joke. You probably know your Article 31 rights, but I kind of like reading them."

-TBC…


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII - Incident at Potomac Park **

**As Teddy Lindsey tried to make sense of what had just happened**, Tony began reading him his Article 31 Rights. "You have the right to remain silent and make no statement. Any statement you do make could be used against you in a court martial-"

"Wait, uh, wait, what's the charge?"

"Well, its charges actually…let's see, we have you on theft of government property," Tony flipped open the file to show the thick stapled document that was a compilation of the all the personnel files and after action reports that had been on his laptop plus a few he thought had been erased. Teddy's mind began to spin as Tony finished the litany of charges against him. "…attempted murder, no, make that attempted involuntary manslaughter, um, leaving the scene of an accident, improper conduct with a junior officer, conduct unbecoming-"

"No! Wait! The truth is- She threatened me – she threatened my family! We argued. She turned to leave- I-I tried to stop her. I-I-I grabbed her! We-we struggled. She-she fell over the railing! I was going to call for help, but it was too late. The river had taken her away. And … I was...I was…scared."

Tony nodded understandingly. "It's a good story. Couple of small problems."

"We found her blood on the bridge where she 'slipped' and hit her head on the railing."

Teddy could 'see' Loren Singer slipping and hitting her head on the bridge railing. Before he could do anything, she hit the concrete floor of the bridge.

"And I'm sure you thought she was dead … that you'd killed her. Maybe you reached for your phone, but you had another idea."

He watched himself as he took his cell phone out of his coat pocket and stared at Singer on the ground, blood oozing out onto the concrete from her head wound. In an instant he made a fateful decision. Tucking the phone back in his pocket, he reached down and picked her up.

"Lieutenant Singer didn't fall in the river, Commander…she was thrown."

And like watching a movie he didn't like, Teddy watched as he threw her over the railing. Singer fell into the water and vanished.

"And she would have drowned, Commander. And that was no accident."

"I-I tried to save her-" Lindsey whined and then suddenly the anger in him boiled over. "She was going to blackmail me-!" he snarled.

"No, you didn't try to save her, Commander, but Sergeant Garrel did."

Teddy looked on flabbergasted as Loren Singer stood in the open doorway looking at him. Next to her stood Harmon Rabb and Marine Sergeant James Garrel.

Tony delivered the coup de grace with aplomb. "And remember you were going to pin it on Commander Rabb with that cover we found at the park."

Theodore Lindsey was silently looking in disbelief at Loren Singer/Laurie Singer, back from the dead. She was not in uniform and her hair was different, but it was either her or her ghost.

"But-but, I saw you fall, you-you were dead…" was all he could say. He had a wild, almost animal look in his eyes.

"You were going to kill me?" Laurie said in an anguished voice. "Why? What did I ever do to you?"

Teddy Lindsey's features morphed into a man barely suppressing his rage. "You—you were going to blackmail me…and my wife…ruin my career…told me you were going to tell Rabb and Chegwidden everything I had done…!"

Laurie shrank back from the doorway feeling the man's unrestrained fury. "I'm sorry-" Harmon Rabb and James Garrel instinctively moved closer to Laurie.

"You—you're—you're sorry?!" Teddy Lindsey stood up causing Tony to launch himself from his chair to restrain the Lieutenant Commander. "You and Rabb and the others ruin my life and all you can say is that 'you're sorry'?!"

Tears formed in Laurie's terrified eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I—I don't remember…I don't know what else to say…I'm so s…sorry…." The Marine Sergeant had moved even closer to Laurie. Harm felt his fight or flight mode beginning to kick in.

Teddy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You don't remember? The blackmailing, the threats, what you were going to do, any of it?!"

Laurie closed her eyes as if she was trying to will something, anything to come to her mind about her relationship with Teddy Lindsey. "No, God help me, no, I don't, I'm sorry."

Tony momentarily let go of Teddy Lindsey and that was all the chance he needed.

"Arrrrrrhhhh!" He yelled as he charged Laurie. "You bitch! You didn't die at Potomac Park, but I'll make sure you do now!"

Laurie screamed and shrank back from her attacker. James Garrel instinctively moved in front of her, shielding her body with his. Without thinking, Harm surged forward and hit Lindsey with a solid right cross, sending his glasses flying. Seeing that he wasn't going down, the aviator/lawyer struck him a crushing blow between the shoulder blades as he rushed past, sending Lindsey crashing to the floor.

Teddy Lindsey from his crumpled position on the floor pointed up at the aviator/lawyer. "Ahhhooowww! My Godd! Yoo bwoke muh nohse! Dhat's ahssalt and bahtterry Cahmmander!"

Gibbs came up behind the hard breathing Commander who looked ready to deliver another blow to this lowlife. Gibbs touched Rabb's shoulder indicating he had done enough. Harm looked and the NCIS agent and then nodded his agreement.

Sounding suspiciously like a tattling younger brother, Teddy continued to howl. "Yoo sahw whut he dihd Speshal Aghent Ghibbs! Hee hit me!"

"Tony, did you see Commander Rabb hit anyone?" Gibbs asked.

Tony DiNozzo's shocked look morphed into that winning smile of his. "Why no Boss, but I did see Commander Lindsey slip and Commander Rabb try to catch him – bad luck that Commander Lindsey slipped and got hit in the eye and nose."

"Yeah, that's too bad," Gibbs agreed, shaking his head at this 'unfortunate accident'. "Special Agent Blackadder, were you watching from in there?"

A voice came from the viewing room. It was a female. "Yeah Gibbs, Ducky and I were watching…"

"Did you both see what happened?" he asked.

"Sure, Commander Lindsey slipped just like Tony said," Agent Blackadder replied soberly.

The final nail in the coffin was the precise clipped tones of Donald 'Ducky' Mallard. "Indeed Jethro, Commander Lindsey unfortunately slipped and Commander Rabb did try to help the poor fellow-"

**1735 Local_ 2235 Zulu  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland**

**Harm had just left Laurie, James, and Mac** in Laurie's room. The Light Colonel had wanted to stay to talk to Loren/Laurie.

The first thing that Mac noticed was how she carried herself – and not because she was five months pregnant. No, she really acted as if she was actually someone else. Sure, she looked like Loren Singer, but her movements, her facial expressions, her comments to the Marine Sergeant and to her told the JAGC Marine Light Colonel that Loren was no longer here.

"How are you feeling, Lieutenant?" Mac inquired of this stranger in Loren Singer's body.

Laurie despite her improved demeanor after getting away from Teddy Lindsey still seemed troubled. "Okay, I guess for someone in my stage of pregnancy. Though I could do without the indigestion, constipation, and excess gas." That last part earned Laurie an embarrassed smile from the SJA Colonel and a sheepish look from the Marine Sergeant.

Laurie had actually done this to break the tension. Everyone was still on edge from Lindsey's meltdown. When Harm told Mac, he and Laurie thought she was going to go down to the brig and do some serious damage to the SECNAV's former special assistant. It had taken all three of them to assure her that Commander Theodore Lindsey had gotten his just deserts.

"But don't get me wrong, ma'am, I am looking forward to having this baby," she added to assure her comment was meant as a joke, albeit a slightly off-color one.

Mac though, was taken aback by her happy anticipation of her blessed event. "You are?" She had not talked to Harriet and Jennifer about Loren/Laurie's change in attitude toward her child.

Laurie nodded. "Yes, and I want you know that I am sorry for any trouble that I caused you…you know…in the past," Mac could see that Loren was feeling very self-conscious and embarrassed – but then Mac also knew that Loren was a good actor.

Mac gave the woman a thin smile. She still wasn't sure she could trust this 'new and improved' Loren. "Water under the bridge, Lieutenant, let's work right now on getting you better," Mac replied coolly.

But Laurie wanted her to know this was the real deal. "Please ma'am, you have to believe me. I really want us to have a better relationship than we did in the past," Laurie added. "I know that I was a troublesome co-worker and caused you pain in the past."

Mac thought their past encounters. "You remember those?" Mac asked, trying to keep the astonishment from her voice.

Laurie nodded. "My gap filled memory let me 'see' those. Based on those performances, I'm never going to win co-worker of the year," she quipped trying to lighten the situation.

This attempt made Mac actually chuckle. There was something endearing about the way Loren acted and reacted now. It was as if the accident and resulting amnesia had given Loren Singer a long overdue epiphany.

Laurie decided to take the first step in reaching out. She knew that Sarah 'Mac' MacKenzie as well as many others at JAGC would be wary about dealing with her. She had already won the tentative trust of Harriet Sims and Jennifer Coates, now she wanted to reach out to her fellow attorneys as well. "Can we start over, ma'am? I'd really like to be friends. You and Harriet did try to reach out to me…before my accident…I was just too stubborn, vain, or proud to notice, maybe all three,"

Mac studied Loren/Laurie for a moment. Maybe she had changed. _Oh well nothing ventured nothing gained, Marine. _Mac smiled."Sure, I'd like that, but I am curious, why didn't you want to have anything to do with us?"

Laurie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know now," alluding to her memory problems. "Maybe I was just scared to let anyone in, you know, let down my walls, so to speak."

Mac looked down and cleared her throat. That last comment hit home because the Light Colonel was good at erecting those walls as well when she thought she needed them. _Was mentioning that intentional?_ She thought briefly and then dismissed the idea. No. Just coincidence. She looked back up and saw that Loren was eagerly awaiting to hear what she was going to say next.

"Well, I'm, uh, glad you can now," Mac said cheekily.

"Me too," Laurie said with a shy smile.

**xxxviiixx**

**Teddy Lindsey was a broken, defeated man**. He had been given a shot for his pain as a Corpsman tried his best to set his broken nose. Luckily his glasses, which had flown from his face when Harmon Rabb had hit him, hadn't been smashed in the clash. But if they had, Teddy would only have himself to blame for the destruction.

He had destroyed his career, his family, everything that he held dear. And he had almost snuffed out the life of an unborn child in his lust for revenge and getting even. He sat in the Navy Yard brig looking listlessly at the smooth countertop of the table where he sat manacled and chained.

He didn't even look up when a guard let Tony DiNozzo in.

"Whut do yoo whant?" he said nasally, the packing in his nose making it difficult for him to speak normally.

Tony sat down across from the former special assistant to the SECNAV. "Hey Commander, I just thought I'd come by to let you know that Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Singer are not pressing charges for your attempted assault."

"Wundurful." he replied flatly, still not looking up. He couldn't stand that goofy smile on the Agent's face.

Tony for his part smiled broadly as he opened a folder he was carrying. "Oh yeah, and we've checked the baby's blood type against your service record."

At this news Teddy Lindsey looked at him. A child – his child. Well despite everything, hearing that another Lindsey would come into the world wouldn't be a bad thing.

Tony waited a moment until he was sure that he had Teddy's full attention.

"Child isn't yours." The former Baltimore detective said soberly.

Tony got up and left him with that. Lindsey was left speechless as the door to room slammed shut with that metallic clang signaling the end to his freedom.

**xxxviiixx**

**Now that Mac was accepting** her as Laurie, instead of the conniving Loren Singer, she moved forward with the next step in her reformation. Her newfound conscience didn't exactly approve, but she was going keep James Garrel from getting into any more trouble than he was already in.

"Colonel, there's something I need to address with you," Laurie began in a serious tone.

"Go ahead," Mac said carefully. She had just gotten used to the fact that Loren no longer wanted to be known as Loren but to be called Laurie. _Okay, _she thought _What's in a name? If she wants to change her name that's all right with me…_ But now her serious look had the Light Colonel wondering if Laurie/Loren was about to throw her a curve.

"Given what happened to me and my highly emotional state due to my pregnancy, you may have, um, heard things about my personal and professional conduct recently. Especially as it involved Sergeant Garrel."

Mac was surprised to hear her speak in such a professional tone. Up to this point, Laurie had acted more like a recent Annapolis grad than a polished attorney but now here she was speaking in a serious tone about something that had only been mentioned in scuttlebutt since the Lieutenant had been pulled from the Potomac.

James tried hard not to look at Laurie. He had never heard her talk this way before. Not even with other officers. Was Laurie finally remembering who she was?

Mac who had been sitting on Laurie's bed stood up. "It's understandable, Lieutenant, given what has happened to you, but as the saying goes, 'it takes two to tango…'" She understood about what Laurie was trying to say but that didn't absolve the Marine Sergeant from all the guilt. She noticed that James Garrel was looking decidedly uncomfortable but he had not said anything yet in his defense.

Laurie was determined to deflect as much of the blame for this from him to herself. "I know that ma'am, but the Sergeant has distanced himself from me. What I mean to say is, ma'am, is that I understand my actions were just a, um, 'heat of the moment' thing and a reaction to what had happened to me…."

James heard the words, but couldn't believe they were coming from her. What he heard was that Laurie had just acknowledged their feelings for each other were a mistake.

Laurie looked earnestly at the Marine noncommissioned officer. "Sergeant, I apologize for any untoward actions on my part. Please understand it was nothing that you did. You were only trying to help me. If anyone was at fault, it was me."

James merely nodded. He couldn't get any words to form. He had been fooling himself – it was crazy to think a Sergeant and Lieutenant could ever form any kind of relationship. What a fool he had been. Now he was really glad that Special Agent Gibbs and his buddy Jim at NCIS had caught him when they did.

Laurie saw his nodding as her signal to continue. "Sergeant, I heard about your twin sister and I know mere words can't express the loss you must feel." _Forgive me Jimmy, for what I'm doing right now…._

James saw her talking but the words were meaningless to him, he felt like he had been sucker punched. He merely nodded again. A great loneliness was enveloping, threatening to swallow all the air in the room. Did he really love her? Is that why it hurt so much?

Laurie knew what was surging through his mind at this point. That's it? It was all a mistake? But she had a reason for doing this and if he would let her, she'd tell him the plan. "Permission to hug the Sergeant? After all, you did save my life," she said in a grateful female officer tone.

"Of course ma'am," James said stoically, not even really hearing his words – or feeling her embrace. He wanted to leave the room.

Mac could tell the Sergeant was conflicted but felt duty bound to accept her 'apology'. Still the female side of the Light Colonel inwardly winced at the anguish he must've been feeling at that moment.

As Laurie got close to the Sergeant and began to hug him, she moved even closer and deepened the hug just briefly enough so she could get close to his ear. "This is window dressing for the Colonel and any officers she may talk to," she whispered into his ear. "I am so sorry about your twin sister, and I am here for you, Jimmy. And I want to continue what we started, please call me tonight, all right?" He fought not looking shocked about what she was saying to him. What kind of game was she playing? Is this what the real Loren Singer was like?

She stood back, looking at him with her 'officer face'. "I am truly sorry for your loss, Sergeant." She said in a cool professional tone.

James Garrel didn't know what to think at this moment. He just knew he had to get out of there. He wanted this to end as quickly as possible. "Uh, yes ma'am, thank you, ma'am" he said, the words stumbling out of his mouth as he fought to maintain his composure.

The next few minutes were a blur as he seemed to go on automatic pilot as he thanked both officers for their condolences on the loss of his twin sister. When they were done, he came to attention and gave them both his best NCO look. "By your leave, Colonel, Lieutenant," he said like any good noncommissioned officer should before exiting the room.

Mac and Laurie nodded their acceptance and James Garrel left the room. Given what Laurie had whispered in his ear, he had a lot to think about.

**xxxviiixx**

**Laurie looked anxiously** at her phone. Nothing.

She had hardly touched her dinner. Every time she had tried to take a bite, she saw that look of hurt and disbelief on James Garrel's face. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She idly wondered if 'Loren' had ever felt that way about anyone. And what would she do if she had driven him away for good - despite what she had whispered in his ear? She really didn't want to dwell on that….

So she looked at her phone again – no missed calls.

She looked at the clock… 1904…twenty minutes had passed since she had last looked at it. She knew he had reported back to Quantico. Maybe he was doing some paperwork. Maybe he was working with his squad…or maybe he had given up on her.

That thought left her a little panicked. Why? She was a grown woman…so what if he didn't call? …because she cared about him, that's why….she looked at the clock again…1908.

Arrgh, _okay Laurie, just calm down, and drink some of your decaffeinated tea – ugh! Okay, well how about eating something? That will get your mind off him… _As she picked up her fork, her stomach grumbled, indicating it was in no mood for food of any kind. _Great, that's just peachy. Way to go, kid, you have a lovely way of showing me you're here and not going away…._ She pushed the tray away from her side of the table.

She was about to check her phone again when it buzzed. Momentarily, the angry buzzing shocked her and she flipped the cell phone onto the table. She lunged at it as skittered toward the edge and toward certain destruction. Grabbing it, she flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"Yes, this is Laurie Singer," she said as calmly as she could.

"Lieutenant Singer, I have a call from a Sergeant James Garrel," the hospital operator replied, oblivious to her near disaster. "Would you like to take the call?"

"Yes please, thank you," she hoped that she didn't sound too flustered.

The hospital operator smirked. She had heard about this young Lieutenant flirting with the Sergeant. True, she could listen in and report if they were doing anything they shouldn't be doing or she could alert the guard to listen in, but frankly, she was rooting for them and they didn't pay her or the Corporal enough to interfere with whatever they might or might not be doing.

Laurie felt everything inside her, including her unborn little one, tighten up as she listened to the operator switch the line open.

"Hello Laurie." James Garrel's voice was flat, listless.

Laurie grasped the phone tighter. "Jimmy, thank you for calling," _God, did that come out sounding needy…oh hell, I don't care, I wanted him to call…._

James Garrel was all business. "Ma'am, the only reason I'm calling is because I said I would-"

Laurie anticipated that's what he would say. She had to head him off before things were said that couldn't be taken back. "Jimmy, please listen to me, I'm sorry I had to say the things I said earlier this evening but Colonel MacKenzie would have been duty bound to report us had I not said what I did."

There was that flat listless voice again. "Yes ma'am, I understand that, but you don't have to say anything else-"

He may have accepted her explanation but that didn't mean all was forgiven. She dived in again before he could continue. "Jimmy, please don't do this. I don't want you gone from my life, but until I can take steps to fix this I had no choice,"

"'Fix this', ma'am? Fix it how?" For the first time his tone had changed. Now it was slightly accusatory, but it was better than what she had heard up to this point.

Laurie took a deep breath. "Jimmy, as soon as I can, I'm resigning my commission-"

"No Laurie, I mean, ma'am, you can't do that." The fact that she used her first name [even if it was a slip] indicated he still had feelings for her.

Laurie decided if the cold hard truth didn't make him realize why she was doing what she was doing, then nothing would. "Jimmy I'm not going to magically remember who I was. It's been weeks since the accident and what I can remember about my old life would fill only a third of a stenographer's notepad – if that much. Look, I don't know what I'm going to do, but I know I don't want to do it without you and if I have to resign my commission to keep you, then so be it."

James' voice was gentle when he responded. "No Laurie, listen, I'll resign. Hell I've practically reached the end of term of service, I've been thinking about resigning anyway. I'll claim the incident in Afghanistan was too much. I'll get a job doing something else-"

"Belay those thoughts Sergeant," Laurie snapped sounding like Loren for just a moment. "No, you have a good career in Marines and I'm sure you're up for a promotion soon-"

The shock in the Marine Sergeant's voice was evident. He clearly hadn't expected her to say this. "Wait a minute – how did you-?"

"I'm still a Lieutenant in the United States Navy. Jimmy, I hear things – even cooped up in here. Anyway, after you left, Colonel MacKenzie shared what she knew about you. We were doing some officer to officer talk," She couldn't quite keep the mischievousness out of her voice.

"I-I don't know if I'm ready to lead a platoon, Laurie." James Garrel's voice was heavy with self-doubt, having forgotten about any perceived slights by Laurie.

Now she'd show him how she was in his corner. "You'll be one of the best damn platoon leaders the Marines have ever had, Jimmy, and I won't let you throw that away just because you met me,"

He tried being gallant. "But I can't let you-"

_God, he is such a boy scout and I love him for it, _Laurie thought smiling…_Dash of cold water reality time._ "My career is toast, Jimmy, plain and simple. I've been doing some reading. At best, my advance through the ranks has been capped. With my injuries and present mental state, I'll probably never go any higher than Lieutenant. As for being a JAG Corps attorney, occupational therapy is great, but truthfully, all they could do now is assign me to a Naval Legal Service office outside of DC. The Admiral can't keep dead weight in the Headquarters' office and frankly I wouldn't want to handicap them that way."

James was surprised by her brutal honesty. "Oh Laurie, I'm so sorry! I-"

She knew what he was going to do next. Apologize for being angry about what she said to the Colonel. Well he didn't have to be. She deserved that. "You don't have to be, Jimmy, I should have warned you what I was going to do and for that, I am very sorry. As for what I'm going to do with myself, can you get me an appointment with Phil Ronney?"

James saw where she was headed with this query. "Sure Laurie, I'll do that."

Okay, it seemed like they were both on the same page now. Now came the hard part. "Thanks Jimmy, now, for the time being, we have to keep our conversations limited to these phone calls, but know this, Sergeant. I'm not letting you get away from me that easily, am I understood?"

She swore she could actually hear him grinning. "Loud and clear, Lieutenant Singer, loud and clear. I'll call tomorrow night and let you know what I've set up, okay?"

**0751 Local_1251 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

Harriet was staring at her computer terminal screen when Legalman 2 Coates approached her. The Petty Officer could see she was deep in thought about something. With all that had been going on, she knew also that her relationship with Bud had been strained by his combat injury. She didn't want to add to that by horning in, but she and Harriet had sort of developed an 'office camaraderie' and she couldn't stand not to try and help her office buddy.

"Ma'am? Are you all right? Is everything with you and Bud okay?" she asked carefully.

Harriet turned in her chair and gave the young Petty Officer brief smile. "I'm all right Coates, and thanks for asking…everything is fine at home and with Bud,"

Jennifer breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear ma'am, then what has you bothered?"

Harriet chuckled, wryly shaking her head as if she couldn't believe what she was saying. "If you want to know the truth, it's Lieutenant Singer,"

Jennifer Coates cocked her head. "Laurie, ma'am? What about her?"

Harriet gave her a knowing look. "You know she has a thing for the Sergeant who rescued her, don't you?"

Jennifer shook her pretty head. "I thought that was just a rumor ma'am, you know, scuttlebutt."

The IGO Liaison wearily shook her blond head. "No, but in a way I wish it was…."

Legalman 2 Coates immediately understood why Harriet Sims was so deep in thought. "Fraternization rules ma'am?"

Harriet sighed heavily. "Yes, and don't get me wrong, Jennifer. I understand the reasons behind the rules, but you'd think after all that has happened to those two, something good would happen."

"Maybe it will ma'am," Jennifer said hopefully.

Harriet sighed again. It was evident she didn't believe any good luck would be coming their way. "Maybe so, Coates, but it's out of our hands."

Jennifer nodded soberly. "Yes ma'am," She too, hoped Laurie Singer and Sergeant Garrel would find a way to make it work.

-TBC…


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIX - Incident at Potomac Park **

**A/N - Okay, I have no idea how JAGC security is set up and a lot of this is SWAG, so for the sake of the story, just pretend it is correct. The same is true with the incident in the courtroom. Again, I'm no expert on JAGC court procedures for dealing with someone like Laurie, so for the sake of the story, just imagine it would work this way - please keep in mind the idea is to show Laurie is a different person and JAGC trying to make her feel at home as best they can. As for Capt Sebring's reaction, let's just say I think he would react this way. :) All goofs are mine and mine alone ... now on with the tale...**

**0451 Local_0951 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**2 Weeks Later, Monday**

**The noncommissioned officer at the JAG Ops security checkpoint desk** did a double take at the pretty navy Lieutenant who was approaching him. He could have sworn she looked like Lieutenant Singer's double, but she was smiling. And he never remembered seeing the Lieutenant smile.

"Good morning ma'am," he managed. He liked the new regulation hairstyle look she was trying.

Laurie's smile grew wider. This was the second time today she had received shocked or disbelieving looks from members of the JAG Corps security platoon members. One had even gone as far as offering to help see her around 'since she was new to JAG'.

"Good morning Corporal Flores, where is Chief Groggins this morning?" she asked nonchalantly as she signed in.

Rico Flores stammered. "H- he- he's on sick call this morning, L-Lieutenant. Sergeant Hillier put me on duty desk," He explained unnecessarily. Who was this woman? And how did she know Chief Goggins? Had she been here before?"

"I hope it isn't anything too serious," she said smoothly as she handed her security badge to him for inspection so he'd be able to have her sign in while he checked her name against the roster.

Corporal Flores scanned her ID with extra scrutiny. She had gotten in the front gate, so should he call them to verify who she was? And if he did, could he explain it away in such a way it wouldn't earn her wrath? He looked from the ID to her. It sure looked like her; she was just wearing her hair differently.

"Is anything wrong Flores?" Laurie knew exactly what was wrong. Loren didn't smile and apparently she didn't wear her hair this way.

"Uh, no ma'am, Lieutenant," Flores said briskly, "the database is just a little slow in responding this morning, just bear with me for a moment…."

Luckily his computer screen didn't face her. He tapped a series of keys and brought up the guardhouse camera. Yep, Petty Officer Herrera and Corporal Stevens were there, so there was nothing amiss….

"Just one more minute ma'am," he added as he picked up his phone and dialed the front gate.

Laurie smiled pleasantly, "Take your time, Corporal, I understand."

'Front gate, Petty Officer Herrera speaking,'

"Herrera, this is Flores, my computer is running slow for me, can you verify Lieutenant Singer came in this morning?"

Rico Flores could hear the laughter in his friend's voice. "She threw you too, Amigo?"

"Uh huh," he said noncommittally. Laurie tried to affect an unfazed look but she knew the two soldiers were comparing notes on the 'new' Loren Singer.

"Yep, it's her. We double checked her too. Never seen such a pretty smile from her before." Benjamin 'Bennie' Herrera was not beyond noticing a pretty lady, officer or not.

Flores smiled. "Thanks Herrera," He looked back up at her as he cut the connection "Uh, Thanks for waiting ma'am-"

Before he could continue with his 'clever' subterfuge, Laurie interrupted him while keeping that pretty smile on her face. "Did Petty Officer Herrera verify that you were talking to Loren Singer and not a bad guy, Corporal?"

Rico Flores felt his face going red as he retrieved her building pass. _Damn!_ "Sorry ma'am, it's just that-"

"That I smiled at you and actually talked to you rather grunting or snarling which is what I usually do when coming into JAG Headquarters Ops in the morning?"

What could he say to that? "Well, uh, yes ma'am." He worked hard not to shrug his shoulders when he said it.

Laurie nodded her satisfaction. "You're just doing your job, Corporal, I understand that. I'm sorry if I caused you problems in the past and no, I didn't see what you were doing as any breach of protocol. In fact you should be commended for double checking."

Flores looked up at her with amazement. He had never heard her speak so kindly to him. Was it some kind of trick? "Well thank you, ma'am," he blurted out. Then wondered why he did that. After all he was just doing his job. Maybe it was that pretty smile of hers.

Laurie's smile got wider. "You're welcome Flores." She finished signing the log and took the badge back from him and then clipped her building pass onto her breast pocket. "I'm free to go in now?"

Rico Flores almost fell all over himself. "Oh, uh, yes ma'am, absolutely ma'am," he blurted out again.

Laurie sailed past his desk, "Have a good morning, Corporal," she said cheerfully.

"Uh thank you ma'am, you too," Rico Flores called out and then turned to watch her go over to the elevator. If she turned around he'd get himself court martialed, but he just could not believe that was Lieutenant Loren Singer. _Ay Dios Mio! Who the hell was that?!_

**xxxixxx**

"**Lieutenant!"** Tiner said coming to attention as she came into the still darkened JAG Corp Ops bull pen. He had a stack of folders in his arms and apparently wasn't expecting anyone, except maybe for the Admiral, to come in this early.

She gave him the same smile she had given the front gate guards and Corporal Flores. "Good morning Tiner, how are you doing today?"

Jason Tiner was thrown for a loop by her inquiry. "Uh, F-Fine ma'am, how are you feeling today, Lieutenant?"

She gave him a pained look. "Pregnant." She replied without enthusiasm. For some reason she suddenly felt very tired and it showed on her face.

The Yeoman 1 took that as his cue. "Oh! Can I carry your briefcase, ma'am?"

Normally, she wouldn't have wanted him to do that and would have been ashamed by her behavior, but after her trip from the car, now all she wanted to do was sit down. "That would be appreciated, Tiner, thank you," she said generously.

Jason happily juggled the files and the briefcase. "You're welcome ma'am," he said cheerfully as he walked her to her office.

"Is the baby bothering you ma'am?" Tiner asked in his usual fashion as she unlocked her door.

She turned as gave him a grateful smile as he put the briefcase in the chair in front of her desk. "I don't think so, but I do need to sit,"

"Oh here, ma'am, let me," Jason put the files and briefcase on her desk, got over behind her and pulled out the chair.

Laurie felt herself blushing as she seated herself and he gently pushed her in as close to her desk as possible. "Um, thank you Petty Officer," she said shyly.

Jason grinned as she turned on her desk lamp. "You're welcome ma'am, can I get you something to drink?" He knew she probably wouldn't want or be allowed to have any coffee.

"Do we have any decaffeinated tea?" she asked.

Jason's smile momentarily faltered. "Not yet, ma'am, but I'll start brewing some up,"

"Thank you Tiner," she called out gratefully to him as he headed for the galley.

**xxxixxx **

**It had been a long slow morning**. And with each passing hour becoming readily apparent to Laurie that despite her physical recovery, she was no longer suited to working for JAG Corps.

Mac had been a big help bringing her up to speed on the status of her cases when they began their meeting this morning. It turned out that she, Harm, Sturgis, and Bud, as well as the other attorneys in the office, had each taken a portion of her caseload as their schedules would allow.

Grateful for the help they had given, Laurie thanked her. To her surprise, the Light Colonel actually blushed.

"Ma'am why are you blushing?" Laurie asked innocently.

Mac gave a small smile. "To tell you the truth, Laurie, it's because Loren would have never thanked us for doing this, well, that is, not in the way you do,"

Every time someone said something like that about Loren Singer, it made her wish she could have seen Loren Singer in action. Just what kind of person she had been? She still only had glimpses into who she was before the accident. "How so, ma'am?"

Mac shrugged as if she was at a loss for a real answer to her question. "Well…you're polite, friendly…and you mean what you say."

"You mean the thank you just now, that wasn't in her character, was it?" Laurie asked

Mac colored again and nodded.

Laurie felt a catch in her throat. "Then I made the right decision in changing my name," she said her voice suddenly husky. "I'm really not Loren anymore."

Mac quickly put her hands on Laurie's. "That's not true, Laurie…" Mac seemed overcome for a moment and then steadied herself. "Changing your name has nothing to do with this. It's how you act and react…now."

Now Laurie understood. Mac was feeling guilty about how she had treated her in the past. And if she was…she realized that's why everyone seemed a little ill at ease about being around her. It wasn't that they didn't like her. They liked Laurie, but all of OJAG felt guilty about the way they had treated her in the past, as if maybe it had partially been their fault for what happened to her that night at Potomac Park.

Laurie looked the SJA Colonel in the eye. "Ma'am, it's not your fault or anybody else's here at OJAG for what happened to me. And I don't put any blame on any of you." While Mac was digesting that, she continued. "So you needn't feel guilty."

Mac looked at her solemnly. "But Lor—Laurie, you almost died! And I feel…we all feel…like we pushed you…into becoming involved with Commander Lindsey."

Laurie sighed. She knew what the SJA senior attorney was trying to say to her, but she felt the guilt was misplaced. "Ma'am I don't think I'll ever really know why I did what I did, only Loren knows that and she isn't talking. As for me, I'm ready to move on."

Mac nodded. She could understand that sentiment. "Okay, well, Corporal Jenson's hearing is this Friday. You'll be working with me," She took an expandable folder from the pile of folders on the left side of Laurie's desk and gave it to her. "Judge Sebring will preside."

Laurie looked at the expandable folder She thought about telling her 'no' what she meant was she thought it was time to move on to another job, away from JAGC.

She started to tell the Light Colonel this, but there was something about this folder…something in her memory, but she couldn't quite pull it out…all she could see in her mind's eye was a photograph of a badly beaten Hispanic girl. A puzzled look crossed her face _Jenson…_why did this particular case interest her more so than the others?

She gave Mac a blank look, hoping she would be able to fill in the gaps. "I'm sorry, ma'am, Corporal Jenson?"

Mac gave her an understanding smile. "Corporal Renaldo Jenson. Receiving and concealing stolen property, assault and battery on a minor-"

Laurie began nodding as that last part of Mac's litany seemed to trigger something. "I remember! He was the Marine who savagely beat that fifteen year old girl, Mariana Yanez. As I recall, he said in his statement that he did it 'just for the thrill of it', right?"

Mac nodded, surprised at how much she actually remembered about this particular case. Up to now she seemed to barely comprehend the previous ones they were discussing. But with this one she seemed to take a special interest and recall everything about it.

"And we want to nail him, so let's go over what we have here-"

Laurie shook her head. "No, I'm good on this one ma'am," she replied.

Mac gave her a questioning look. "Are you sure?"

Laurie nodded. "Yes ma'am, I'm ready. I want to make sure he either pleads guilty or that we go to a court martial so we can nail him." Mac could tell she firmly believed in what she was saying.

The SJA Colonel was relieved that Laurie seemed so confident and sure about this one. She didn't exactly have the warm fuzzies for Corporal Jenson either. "All right, but just to make sure you're ready, we'll rehearse what we're going to say…how about tomorrow morning after Staff Call?"

**01237 Local_1737 Zulu  
Quantico Youth Center  
Quantico MCB, Virginia**

**Monday early afternoon**

**Laurie walked into the organized chaos** of the Center and up to the front desk. The young woman at the desk looked up and gave her a pleasant smile.

"Hi, may I help you?"

She nodded. "I'm Laurie Singer; I'm here for my one o'clock appointment?"

The woman nodded. Her name badge had 'Julie' stamped on it. She glanced down at the desk pad in front of her and then back at Laurie. "Oh yes, Ms. Singer, please have a seat over there. Mr. Ronney will be right with you."

Laurie thanked her and was about to sit down when a little boy about five years old tugged on her skirt.

She smiled down at the boy. "Hi,"

"Hi," he said back. "Can you help me find my dad? He got lost."

Laurie turned and squatted down in front of him. "Where did you last see him?" she asked.

The boy turned and pointed down a hallway filled with parents and children. "Over there," he said simply.

Laurie offered her hand to him, "Well, let's go see if we can find him," And together they walked over to the hallway.

"Billy!" Lauren saw a Petty Officer approaching them both through the crowd.

"Dad, you're not lost anymore!" The boy said as he ran to him.

The Petty Officer squatted down and grabbed the child in playful bear hug. "No, I'm not," He looked up at Laurie watching them both. The Petty Officer immediately stood up and came to attention, noting her rank. "Ma'am! Thank you for bringing my son back to me-" Then he noticed the JAG Corps insignia on her shoulder boards. "Do you work here ma'am?"

Laurie shook her head. "No, I have an appointment with Mr. Ronney in a few minutes. I was about to sit down and wait for him when your son came up and asked me to help him find you,"

Billy's father looked embarrassed. "I am so sorry ma'am. Billy tends to wander,"

Laurie held up her hand, stopping him. "No need to explain Petty Officer, I was glad to help, um, find you,"

He looked embarrassed again. "Yes ma'am," he said giving a squeeze to the boy standing beside him. "Thank you again, ma'am."

Laurie nodded. "No problem. If you don't mind me asking Petty Officer, why are you here?

"I'm a single parent, Lieutenant. Ms. Trifica, Staff Sergeant Trifica's wife, she, uh works here… she was going to help me with getting Billy settled in. We're new to the area,"

"Ms. Trifica is cool," Billy said piping up.

Billy's dad gave Laurie another embarrassed smile. "He's a good kid, just gets a little rambunctious sometimes,"

Billy, his brow furrowed, looked up at his dad. "Dad? What's ram…ram-bunk-chus mean?"

Laurie smiled at Billy and squatted down again to his level so she could better address him. "He means you're a ball of energy, always on the go,"

"Cool," Billy replied happily. "Like a super hero,"

Laurie and Billy's dad both chuckled at his response as Laurie stood back up.

"Petty Officer Daniels!"

Laurie and the Petty Officer turned to see a Hispanic woman in her late thirties approaching them through the crowd. She was wearing gray slacks and a rose colored blouse. Her name tag read 'Juanita Trifica'

"Sorry I was delayed, Petty Officer," she explained and then looked at Laurie standing next to him. "Are you his commanding officer, Lieutenant?"

"No, I helped Billy find his father," Laurie quipped. "He got lost,"

"Oh," Juanita nodded her head understandingly. "Well thank you for doing that. Are you here to see someone?"

"Phil Ronney," she replied. "I have a one o'clock appointment with him,"

Juanita nodded again. "Yes, Phil told me about you coming in. Petty Officer, do you mind me walking her to Phil's office?"

Petty Officer Daniels grinned. "Not at all ma'am, after all, she did help Billy find me. It's the least we can do for her."

**xxxixxx**

"**So does that work okay with your schedule?"** Phil asked as he came around the desk to shake her hand.

Laurie nodded as she took his hand in hers. "It's perfect, thank you for this,"

Phil shook his head politely. "No, thank you. You're doing us the favor. We can't pay you anything right now, but we're glad to have you volunteer,"

Now it was Laurie's turn to be self-effacing. "I just wanted the chance to help out and this seemed like the right thing to do given that you and Ms. Chen have helped me,"

Phil liked her manner. _She'll do well here… _"Well like I said, we're glad to have your help,"

"I'll see you at 4:00 pm this Friday?"

"Friday at four," Phil said confirming her first afternoon working at the Center. "Clarice will have your badge at the desk and she will walk you through what you need to know."

**0830 Local_1330 Zulu  
NCIS Headquarters  
Washington, DC**

**The bell on the elevator dinged** indicating the elevator had reached autopsy. Ducky was waiting as the door opened. He didn't know if the Sergeant was squeamish or not, so he decided he would meet James Garrel at the elevator.

"Ah Sergeant Garrel, good to see you again," The NCIS ME said as a greeting.

"Good to see you too, Doctor," The Marine Sergeant replied. "I hope I'm not keeping you from anything," James was curious why the doctor had met him here rather than in autopsy but didn't want to pry. Oh well it was just as well, he wasn't going to stay long.

Ducky chuckled at his politeness. "Not at all, m'boy, now what can I do for you?"

"Thought you would want an update on Lieutenant Singer," he replied

Ducky nodded. "Yes indeed. I heard she might be working as a volunteer at Quantico's Youth Center,"

"Yes sir. She is," James replied.

Donald Mallard gave him an apprising look. "Have you been in touch with her?"

James only told a half lie. "Only to get her the information on Youth Center so she could volunteer there."

"I see." Ducky said absently. He was watching the Sergeant's face and he knew James Garrel was not telling the full truth.

"I haven't seen her, sir." James said suddenly as if he knew what Doctor Mallard was thinking.

The NCIS ME knew better. "But you have talked with her." Ducky persisted.

"Well yes sir," James admitted. "To give her the information-"

Ducky waved his hand dismissively at that statement. "Beyond that I mean, my lad."

James Garrel was silent.

Ducky wished at that moment he had some of that fiery Marine DI in him that Jethro could dredge up so easily when needed. He guessed admonishing older doctor would have to do. "Well? Have you considered the fact that having just lost your sister to an accident that you might be transferring that love/loss protective instinct to Laurie? Sergeant, this is not a game. You could get in serious trouble-"

"The Lieutenant is resigning her commission, Doctor Mallard." James revealed to him. He knew there was a chance he was doing that - transference feelings to Laurie, but no, his feelings for her were different. He really felt something deep down for her that he couldn't describe and she obviously felt them as well.

Ducky gave him a skeptical look. "She told you this?"

The Marine Sergeant nodded. "Yes sir, she says with her memory problems that she can't remain at JAG Corps Headquarters or be an attorney any longer."

Ducky knew all too well the effects that young love could have on two people. "James I don't know you that well, but from what I can tell you're a good lad and I don't want to see you get hurt, or in trouble. Are you two sure about this? Is this what she really wants to do?"

James knew about young love but he also understood the rules he was bound by. "Yes sir, but as you know, until it becomes official, we have to limit our contact with each other." He wanted Ducky to know though how he really really felt about her. "It's been hard and I won't lie to you Doctor, we have talked over the phone and about more than just the Youth Center. But trust me sir, I would never do anything to hurt her. I love her."

**1002 Local_1502 Zulu  
Courtroom Two  
JAG Headquarters**

**Friday**

**Captain Owen Sebring sighed heavily** as he sat down in his chair. As Investigating Officer, why did he have to draw Colonel MacKenzie and Lieutenant Singer today of all days? He wasn't ready for this. He figured that by Noon, the Colonel would be requesting for a recess and he would have to call the two ladies up for at least one sidebar before then.

"All right, let's get started." He rumbled as he looked out at the defense and prosecution counsels. It didn't even register with him that Loren Singer looked different than she had the last time he saw her. All of Judiciary had heard about what had happened to her but he figured it was that she was just trying a different look.

The opening presentations went smoothly enough. Corporal Renaldo Jenson was everything the Corps didn't want in a Marine, at least the way Mac told it. Her arguments were strong and very convincing. Carolyn Imes fought back diligently, but even the Navy Captain could see it was looking like a lost cause. Still the day was young, and Carolyn might be able convince him otherwise.

Owen Sebring noticed that Lieutenant Singer wasn't champing at the bit the way she usually did, but she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Corporal Jenson. Jenson at first had ignored her, but as time went on, the JAG judge noticed that Renaldo Jenson looked decidedly unsettled every time he looked in Loren's direction. **  
**  
Before he knew it, both sides had presented their case. Captain Sebring made a notation on his laptop. "We'll adjourn until 1000 tomorrow at which time this court will reconvene and an Article 32 hearing will be held to determine if there is sufficient evidence to warrant a General Court Martial. This courtroom is adjourned."

As Mac and Laurie got up to leave, Owen motioned to both of them. "Colonel, Lieutenant, a word."

Carolyn stopped and looked back Mac and Laurie. Mac for her part said nothing as she and Laurie got up and walked to the bench.

Carolyn decided if there was anything going on that she should know about, Captain Sebring would have let her know. She headed out of the courtroom with her client.

The doors to the courtroom closed, leaving the Navy Captain with just the prosecution team. Mac and Laurie looked like two schoolgirls standing before the principal.

"Lieutenant I know you are recovering from a serious injury, so I'm only going to ask this once; is there any reason why you kept staring at Corporal Jenson this morning? Is this some new intimidation tactic you're trying out?" The Captain asked pointedly.

Mac started to speak. She was going to tell him another possible reason for Laurie's staring. Owen looked sharply at the JAGC Marine attorney. "I'd like to hear what the Lieutenant has to say Colonel, if you please," Mac's mouth snapped shut in surprise.

Laurie Singer had the decency to look embarrassed. "My apologies Your Honor. I didn't mean to offend you or the court…" she began.

"Then why, pray tell, were you staring at Corporal Jenson? And don't deny it – I caught you doing it several times and fortunately for you Commander Imes didn't catch you doing it. Though by all rights I should inform her if you were trying to coerce her client."

"Please believe me, Captain, Your Honor, that's not what I was trying to do at all." Laurie said in as humble a manner as she could manage. "I find myself doing this a lot with everyone since my, uh, accident." Now the Judge was looking at her incredulously. Mac wanted to say something but incurring the wrath of Navy Captain Owen Sebring was not on the top of her list today.

"Do you do this with all defendants, Lieutenant?" The Navy Judge said off handedly.

Laurie gave an uncharacteristic shrug. Well, uncharacteristic for Loren Singer, that is. "This is my first case since I've been back on duty sir. Again, I apologize for my behavior – it's just – this is all deja vu for me, Your Honor. I've seen all of you, including the defendant before. I guess I'm just trying hard to remember all of you."

Owen Sebring sat back. He had almost forgotten that her amnesia had wiped her memory of everyone she knew and worked with and unlike the Loren Singer he had previously known, she hadn't tried to weasel her way out or become defensive. He cleared his throat and tried to give her a stern look.

"Be that as it may, staring at a client could be construed as intimidation, and you must refrain from it. If you can't control your impulses I'll have to ask Admiral Chegwidden to sever you from this case, am I understood Lieutenant?"

"Understood sir," she said meekly.

Owen Sebring was caught off guard by her answer. He certainly didn't want to seem totally unfeeling toward her situation. "Yes, well, um, all right. By the way, how are you feeling otherwise?"

"You mean about my pregnancy or medically regarding my head injury?" she asked innocently. Mac couldn't believe what Laurie had just said to the Judge.

The Navy Captain cleared his throat again and actually looked embarrassed. "I meant medically…about your, ah, head injury," He said waving at her head.

"Better sir, thanks for asking. Again, I apologize for my behavior today. It won't happen again."

"All right Lieutenant." He gave Mac a stern glare. "Colonel, let us hope that tomorrow goes more smoothly."

Mac swallowed audibly. "Aye sir," She fought giving Laurie a stern look herself. She'd save her comments to the Lieutenant for later.

"Step away from the bench. Dismissed." The Navy Captain said as he stood.

**xxxixxx**

**As Mac and Laurie headed back to the JAGC Ops bull pen**, the SJA Colonel gave the Lieutenant a cutting look. "Lieutenant, my office, now!" she hissed not wanting to draw to much attention.

Laurie swallowed audibly as a stern Mac held the door for her and they both went into Mac's office. Mac closed the door and the blinds.

"Lieutenant, what the hell was that all about?" The Marine attorney snapped once the door was closed. Laurie wasn't sure what to do in terms of how stand at this moment…attention…parade rest…damn her fragmented mind! Being upset didn't help things either.

Mac was about to tear her a new one when she stopped herself. _Oh God, she doesn't realize that she's done anything wrong! _Mac could see there were tears forming in Laurie's eyes. Mac felt like meanest snake in the world at this moment. Loren Singer would have battled her right back, but this was Laurie Singer, and right now as Mac was quickly beginning to understand, she didn't know what she had done wrong.

"I'm sorry Colonel, ma'am…" Laurie said in a quiet voice full of unshed tears.

Mac came over to where she was standing. "No Lieutenant, belay that. Let me apologize to you. You didn't deserve that." She could tell that Laurie was uncertain what to do next. "Please sit Lieutenant." Laurie carefully sat down and Mac sat down in the chair next to her.

Laurie looked ashamed. "No ma'am, you are right to be mad, I got us in trouble with Captain, I mean, Judge Sebring…." She trailed off looking down at her lap.

Mac's heart went out to Laurie. How would she feel if she were in her place?

"Lieutenant…Laurie…" Laurie looked up her. Tears were still threatening to spill out of her eyes. "Laurie, you weren't trying to intimidate Corporal Jenson, were you?"

Laurie shook her head. "No ma'am, like I told Judge Sebring, in my mind, I see fragmented images of him, I just want to remember…" She trailed off again.

Mac nodded. She just wished that Owen Sebring could understand this.

The SJA Colonel was about say something soothing to Laurie when someone knocked on her closed door.

Mac looked at the door and then back at Laurie. "Just relax, Laurie, take a tissue from my desk if you need one." Mac got up to answer the door.

"Thank you ma'am," Laurie said as she quickly grabbed a tissue and dabbed at her eyes. She mentally admonished herself for coming apart so easily.

Mac opened the door to see Captain Owen Sebring standing in her doorway. He looked decidedly uncomfortable.

Mac immediately went to attention. "Captain!" Laurie saw who it was and immediately mimicked her action.

That seemed to make the JAG Navy judge even more uncomfortable. "Uh, as you were, Colonel, Lieutenant, do you mind if I come in?"

"No sir, not at all sir, please come in," Mac said automatically as Owen Sebring came in the room. He noticed that Loren Singer was still at attention.

"At ease, Lieutenant," he said quietly to her, "Please take a seat."

Laurie carefully sat back down, her eyes checking with Mac to see if this was okay. Mac, with her back to the Captain, nodded. Owen Sebring sat down in the chair next to her.

Owen Sebring cleared his throat. "Um, Lieutenant, I wasn't aware of the extent of your, uh, injuries, until just now when Commander Helfman and Colonel Blakely told me the full story of what had happened to you."

"Yes sir," Laurie said stiffly.

Owen's voice was unusually kind. "Do you understand that you were staring at Corporal Jenson and why that might be considered intimidation by Commander Imes?"

"Yes sir, I do now, I didn't realize I was doing it then," Laurie said sounding a little more confident now.

Owen Sebring smiled at Laurie. "Yes, well the Colonel should have counseled you on that beforehand, but even she, I think, was as unaware as I was about what you were doing, isn't that right Colonel?"

Mac nodded she was glad the other judges had had a chance to talk to the Captain. "Yes sir, the Lieutenant and I were just talking about that, I guess we all have become used to the Lieutenant's momentary stares since she came back. I should have counseled her about that. My apologies, Captain."

"We're all human, Colonel," Owen said uncharacteristically and then he turned back to Laurie. "Lieutenant, do you think you'll be ready tomorrow morning to be second chair to the Colonel?"

Laurie seemed to sit up straighter in the chair. "Absolutely sir. Again, I'm sorry about the staring."

He gave her a fatherly smile. "Well, we'll just forget that happened Lieutenant," As he stood, Laurie stood as well.

He gave both JAGC officers a stern look. "Colonel, Lieutenant, until tomorrow morning. Carry on."

Mac walked him to the door and closed it again after he left.

-TBC…


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter XX - Incident at Potomac Park **

**1230 Local_1730 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Laurie, Harriet, and Jennifer** were taking advantage of the unusual warm snap on this February Friday afternoon to have lunch in the front courtyard. Harriet and Jennifer were on one side of the table and Laurie Singer was on the other side.

"It's the truth," Laurie said in response to their verbal disbelief on what had taken place in Mac's office.

Harriet started to shake her head again but her smile gave her away. Jennifer started grinning as well.

"You guys are impossible," huffed Laurie in half jest. Then she began grinning too.

"We saw him go in," Harriet admitted to seeing His Honor Captain Sebring. "He just didn't think we noticed him."

"We're just good little staffers who go about our duty," Jennifer quipped with a twinkle in her eyes. "We didn't see nuttin'."

That last comment earned Jennifer a snort of laughter and hand clasped over the mouth of Lieutenant Singer. If anyone else in the courtyard noticed their antics, they didn't say anything.

Still this scene, if viewed by someone who had not visited JAGC Headquarters since December, would not be believed. Lieutenant Loren Singer sitting with eternal foe, Lieutenant Harriet Sims, and Legalman 2 Jennifer Coates and the three of them sitting and talking like three girlfriends in a college cafeteria.

"I'm just glad he didn't hold it against me," Laurie said as took another sip of her decaffeinated tea.

"You mean the staring?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes," Laurie said looking down at her salad for a moment and then back up at them. "I'm sorry, really, if I've done it to either of you."

"It must feel odd, being here and yet, having re-learn who are," Harriet ventured.

Laurie shook her head. "I don't have to re-learn, I just have to make the connection between my fragmented memories and who you are."

Jennifer took a sip of her diet soft drink. "No disrespect meant ma'am, but why didn't you stay on Medical Leave? No one would have faulted you for doing that."

Laurie again shook her head, a wry smile on her face. "Because Jennifer, it wouldn't have helped. This is the new me. The doctors aren't sure I'll ever totally recover who I was. They thought putting me back here at JAG might jog my memory…."

"And has it?" Harriet asked hoping that it had.

"Some, but not nearly as much as it should," Laurie admitted. "I feel sometimes like I'm fresh out of Annapolis. Other times I feel pretty comfortable and then I run into something I've forgotten. Like when I placed that file in Mac's car. You know, the one involving the drowned paratrooper? Was I really that calculating? Did I really get Mac, the Colonel, thrown off that case?"

Harriet and Jennifer exchanged sympathetic looks. "Laurie, you didn't put that file in the Colonel's car," Harriet said quietly.

Laurie put down her cup. "How do you know that?"

"Oh it took a while, but one day Commander Brumby was on the phone with someone, and he just happened to leave his door open as I was walking by."

Laurie's eyes went wide. "He admitted doing it?!"

Harriet nodded "He was crowing to friend of his in Perth about how he had finally gotten Mac to come around to his way of thinking. He had been angling to find a way to get Mac to come to Australia – possibly permanently. It was his last day at JAG and he thought everyone had secured for the day."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Laurie managed to get out.

"It was his word against mine, and I had listened in on a private conversation. Besides Mac, the Colonel, thought she was in love with him and probably would have brought charges against me if I had said anything," Harriet said glumly.

Now it was Jennifer's turn to confess. "I didn't come on board until all this was over, but it was common knowledge among the staff that while you didn't do the actual deed, you didn't mind personally benefitting from her misfortune, Laurie."

"And you learned this from Harriet?" Laurie said in an astonished voice.

Jennifer exchanged an embarrassed look with Harriet and nodded her head.

"And all of you kept the secret all this time?"

Harriet shrugged her shoulders. "Who would have benefitted from knowing what really happened, Laurie? Commander Brumby went back to Australia, the Colonel went to the Guadalcanal TAD as their Staff Judge Advocate, and you, sorry, Loren, were making enough waves without us adding to them."

"So I didn't put the file in the car?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Okay, so if I didn't, why do I remember doing it? I was in her car, I see myself there."

"Oh you were in her car all right. But something in you – maybe who you are now - wouldn't let you do it. Brumby got irritated with you and told you he should have - and I quote: 'never shoulda sent a Sheila to do a man's job'. And he told you to make yourself scarce."

Jennifer finished for Harriet. "Then Loren told him 'good, because I don't want to be tied directly to this' and then you…she coolly walked inside and let Mic Brumby do the dirty work."

Laurie looked shamed faced at her two new friends. "I was still a sleaze for letting him do it and benefitting from it." Laurie looked directly at Harriet. "No wonder you hated me."

A wry smile appeared on Harriet's face. "Oh there were lots of other things you did. Trying to sabotage Bud's career, cozying up to the Admiral during the Atef manhunt, running us ragged every chance you got-"

Laurie began coloring. Now the images, though still fragmented, were fitting together better. "God Harriet, how can you be friends with me now?"

Jennifer piped up. "That's easy Laurie – you're not Loren. Really."

Confused, she looked to Harriet for clarification. "I was always taught that if someone was sincere in their apologies, that I was to forgive them. We all have our moments of weakness and fear and I felt most of your actions were due to your family life and never having any real friends before."

Jennifer took her hands in hers. "We saw inklings of that other person from time to time, Laurie. In a way you were like a wild animal – slow to trust, quick to attack or retreat if threatened. But every once in a while, we saw a different side of you - the person you are now, ma'am. And we're really glad we got to know her."

**1031 Local_1531 Zulu  
Courtroom Two  
JAG Headquarters  
**

**Saturday**

"**Objection Your Honor!"** Mac said in as an indignant a manner as she could.

Captain Owen Sebring gave Carolyn an irritated look. "Sustained. Commander Imes, please refrain from editorializing,"

"Yes, Your Honor," she replied. _Damn, _Mac had checkmated her again. This strategy of talking about Renaldo Jenson's exemplary service record and his crimes being overblown by the local news media, which had sounded so good when discussing with her second chair, didn't seem so hot now.

Carolyn glanced at Sherry Vansen. She could see Sherry was champing at the bit, wanting to add her two cents on this case. This was only the Lieutenant's second big assignment. Mostly since she had arrived on station, the Admiral had her assigned to oversee junior officer investigators, Marks, Taylor, Pertsch, and Bernard. Now she was getting the chance to show off her courtroom skills.

With a silent nod of agreement, Carolyn sat down and Lieutenant Vansen stood up. "Your Honor, despite the Trial Counsel's objection, we have clearly presented our case and Corporal Jenson himself readily admits some missteps were made, but in all honesty, there isn't enough evidence presented to warrant a Court Martial."

Judge Sebring looked over at Mac. "Colonel?"

Mac and Laurie exchanged a glance. It was time to unleash their knockout punch. Laurie stood. "Your Honor, we know it is highly unusual to bring in witnesses during a hearing, but the Prosecution feels it is important that this voice be heard.

"Objection your honor!" Sharon snapped "We were not aware of any witness of this nature. We move that she not be allowed to speak until we've had a chance to talk to her,"

Owen Sebring steepled his hands in front of his face as he thought about the request. "Sustained, I'll allow the witness to speak. Lieutenant?"

Laurie nodded. "I call Gabriella Valez to the stand,"

The slight young Hispanic girl made her way to the front of the courtroom. As soon as she was sworn in, Laurie approached her.

Laurie Singer smiled at the girl. "Good morning, Ms. Valez."

Gabriella was nervous but managed a small smile herself. "Good morning Lieutenant."

"Ms. Valez will you please tell the court your story?"

Gabriella cleared her throat before she spoke into the mike. "Yes ma'am. Three weeks ago, when my friend was attacked, no one thought there was a witness to what had happened. It was my friend's word against his."

"So why are you here, Ms. Valez?" Laurie asked.

The pre-teen looked at her with sad eyes. "Because I saw what happened to her. I was there."

"Why didn't you come forward before now?"

Gabriella looked at the Corporal. "I was with a boy that I wasn't supposed to be with when we saw it happen. My mother, she had forbidden me to see this boy. We were both afraid that if I came forward to try and help Mariana, I would get in trouble."

Laurie had to keep them from locking eyes. She didn't want Gabriella bolting if she felt threatened and the best way to prevent that was by keeping her focused on telling her story. "What did you see Ms. Valez?"

The question pulled Gabriella's eyes back to Laurie. "I saw Corporal Jenson strike my friend repeatedly and when she was unable to defend herself, he had his way with her."

You mean he raped her while she was semiconscious?" Laurie clarified for Judge Sebring.

"Yes." Was her one word answer.

**xxxxxx**

**Renaldo was furiously whispering with Carolyn and Sherry**. It was obvious Sherry Vansen was furious with the Corporal and though she tried hard not to show it, Carolyn was also upset with their client.

Captain Sebring rapped his gavel. "Counselors, is there something you would like to share with the court?"

Carolyn reluctantly stood and addressed the Captain. "Your Honor, we need a moment further to confer with our client,"

"Granted,"

Carolyn Imes sat back down. The whispering only went on for a few more moments before Commander Imes stood again.

"Your Honor, our client would like to plead guilty to the rape charge but still maintains his innocence on the other charges."

"So noted. Colonel, does the Prosecution have anything further to say about this?"

Mac stood to address the judge. "No Your Honor."

"Very well. The court does find that there is sufficient evidence for a General Court Martial. Jury selection will begin here on Monday morning at 1000. This hearing stands adjourned." The naval Captain rapped his gavel on the desk to indicate the hearing was over. He got up and left the room.

Mac turned to Laurie after he left and Carolyn, Sherry and her client had exited the room. "Congratulations, Lieutenant." She said with a smile.

**1102 Local_ 1602 Zulu  
Laurie Singer's Office  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Friday morning, the following week**

**Laurie sat down in her office chair, exhausted**. They had won the case, but Laurie didn't feel like celebrating. It wasn't because of hard feelings with the defense team. Both Carolyn and Sherry had been gracious and complimented her and Mac on a job well done. Truthfully though, she felt as though she was more of spectator than anything else. Once or twice she got up, did her part, but mostly, this was the Colonel's show.

Corporal Jenson was now headed to Leavenworth on a reduced sentence thanks to Carolyn and Sherry, but Laurie felt like it was a hollow victory. It was time to face facts. She just wasn't a JAG lawyer anymore. As she sat there looking at the paperwork on her desk, her mind drifted off to another time when she was sitting here. Not with a mound of papers, but with a laptop….

'_You're early,' She heard herself say to Commander Theodore Lindsey who was standing in her doorway._

_Teddy Lindsey gave her a lecherous look that made Laurie nauseous. 'Well, actually when you told me you had thought about our little arrangement, I just had to stop by…'_

_Laurie saw a sickening smile on her face as well. Sure, she was stringing Teddy along, but she didn't mind the companionship. 'Well it's not ready for you just yet-I was going to give to you at dinner tonight….' She finished tapping a few more keys. 'There, that should do it…'_

_The leer disappeared from Teddy's face. 'What are you talking about?'_

_Laurie saw herself smirking. 'You want to get revenge on the Admiral and others here at JAG Ops, right? Well this ought to help with that.' Laurie saw herself turn the laptop toward Teddy Lindsey's eyes._

_Teddy's eyes bulged in shock. 'T- those are p-personnel files!' he stammered. 'How?'_

_Laurie heard herself snicker with delight. 'You wanted the evidence didn't you? Well I got it for you. This diskette contains everything you need to put an end to Admiral Chegwidden's career….'_

_Teddy, though, was still flabbergasted at her audacity. 'W-why are you doing this, what's the catch?'_

_Laurie heard herself practically cooing. 'No catch honey. You're going to produce the report that destroys the good Admiral and I'm going to sail on up the career ladder when everything goes to hell here-'_

Laurie sat up as if she had been struck by a cattle prod. "Oh my God," she breathed.

Teddy Lindsey had been telling the truth! Mac and others' speculation was right! She had helped him and most likely she was going to blackmail the SECNAV's special assistant as thanks for the audit that would have destroyed JAG Corps Headquarters.

Laurie felt her stomach lurch as bile rose in her throat. How could she have been so stupid? She bowed her head and wept.

**xxxxxx**

"**Tiner! Is the Admiral available?"**

Jason looked up to see a slightly disheveled Laurie Singer standing in front of her. Her eyes were still a little red from crying and her face was still flushed.

Yeoman One Tiner immediately sprang to his feet. "Lieutenant! Ma'am! Is everything all right?"

She held up her hand to keep him from approaching, but the look in her eyes conveyed her urgency. "I'm fine, Tiner, but I need to speak with the Admiral if he is available."

"Right away, ma'am!" Tiner strode over to the Admiral's door and knocked.

"Enter!"

Tiner opened the door and stuck his head in. "Sir, Lieutenant Singer asked to see you right away!"

The former SEAL was knee deep in reports. His brow furrowed with concern as he looked up at his Yeoman through his reading glasses. "Do you know why, Tiner?"

The Yeoman One blanched at his faux pas. "Uh, no sir, should I ask sir?"

AJ stood up, a scowl crossing his features. "Just send her in Tiner."

Jason stood back from the door. "Go on in, ma'am." As soon as she entered his office Jason shut the door.

AJ could see something was wrong. He took off his reading glasses looking at her with concern. "Lieutenant?"

Laurie didn't know what to do next…damn her memory loss. She opted for standing at attention after giving him a salute. "Sir, I know who gave Commander Lindsey the information he needed for his audit," she announced.

The Navy-Marine Corps JAG sat stock still. "Go on, Lieutenant."

"It was me sir, I did it." Tears began to prick the corners of her eyes as she continued to stand at attention.

The Admiral stood up. Despite the pain he still had from his accidental ejection over the George Washington National Forest a week ago, he walked over to where she was standing. "Sit down, Lieutenant," he said gently. He was fighting every instinct to yell at her, but only because he knew it would do no good. Loren was gone and Laurie was left to pick up the pieces.

Tears were starting to stream down Laurie's face. AJ felt helpless. "Lieutenant, are you sure about this? Are you absolutely sure?"

Laurie's face crumpled as she nodded. "I had another flash of memory just now in my office. I remembered I had an after-hours meeting with Commander Lindsey and gave him the files he would need to get you fired."

The JAG had wanted to skin the scoundrel that was responsible for nearly sinking his command, but that was before Laurie confessed. Never in his wildest dreams would have believed that Loren or Laurie would have done this.

Laurie reached out and grasped his arm like a lifeline. "Sir, you've been so good to me. I am so sorry," she whispered. When he didn't say anything, she burrowed her head into his shoulder."I don't know why Loren would do that."

AJ sighed heavily as he rubbed soothing circles on her back as she continued to cry. "It's all right, Lieutenant, let's talk about this later…take the rest of the afternoon off…."

**JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Monday morning **

"**Good morning, Lieutenant," Tiner said** crisply to a nervous looking Laurie Singer. The Admiral had not been in on Saturday so decided after taking care of court related business with Commander Helfman, she would talk to him. But now her courage was deserting her.

Laurie's eyes darted to the Yeoman and gave him a half-hearted smile. "Is he in yet?" The way she said 'him' made it sound like she was going to meet her executioner.

Jason Tiner gave Laurie a reassuring smile. He had heard all about what had happened on Friday and knew his CO would do the right thing. "Don't worry ma'am, it will be all right." He really felt for her. Jason wanted things to go right for her. "Go right in, he's waiting for you."

Laurie gave him a warmer smile to thank him for his reassurance. She took a deep cleansing breath as she stood in front of the door. "Here goes nothing," she said as rapped on the door.

"Enter," came a gruff voice from within.

Laurie looked back at Jason and saw nearly the entire JAG Corps staff had stopped what they were doing. Harriet and Jennifer stood in front of the group and nodded to indicate they were with her in spirit.

Laurie entered the room, "Um, Laurie Singer, reporting as ordered sir," She stood stiffly at attention after she had closed the door.

AJ looked up from the legal briefs he had been working on. Laurie Singer looked very ill at ease and was standing so rigid the former SEAL was worried she might pass out.

"At ease, Lieutenant," and then remembering that she might not remember what to do, added, "Please take a seat."

Laurie shook her head no. "If you please, sir," she said tensely, "I'd rather remain standing."

The Admiral looked at her for moment through his reading glasses and then nodded. "All right, but relax your stance, Lieutenant, before you faint. Do you remember the at ease position?"

Confusion crossed Laurie's face. "At ease, sir?"

AJ stood causing her to involuntarily step back. He gave her a fatherly smile. "Arms behind your back, fingers interlocked, knees slightly bent so you won't pass out, like this."

AJ assumed the position and Laurie quickly matched what he was doing.

"Outstanding Lieutenant," he said smiling. "Textbook perfect."

"Thank you sir," she said returning his smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit down?" he asked again as he looked at her baby bump when he said it.

"No sir," Laurie said in a confident voice reminiscent of Loren Singer. "I want to remain standing, that is, if you don't mind, sir." The last part was definitely Laurie Singer.

AJ nodded thoughtfully. "All right Lieutenant," He took off his reading glasses and gently sat back down at his desk.

"Sir, Admiral, let me begin by apologizing for my actions against this office and the JAG Corps Headquarters staff. I can never undo the damage I did to this office or to you, but I would like to mitigate what I've done as much as I possibly can. What I may have done in collusion with Commander Lindsey was reprehensible and a betrayal to your command. Though I cannot remember everything I did, I will accept any punishment you mete out without protest. Up to and including a dishonorable discharge and/or prison time."

AJ sat studying Laurie Singer as she stood before him. True, Loren Singer had worked with Theodore Lindsey, giving the Commander top secret and classified files that had caused SECNAV Sheffield to temporarily lose confidence in the Admiral and his command. But that was done by Loren Singer. Not this woman. This was no longer the selfish, hard-driving, overly ambitious Lieutenant that had joined his command back in November 1999. This was a different Lieutenant Singer, caring, still hard working, but in different way, but also thoughtful, considerate, and more likable.

Still, she knew enough to know she had done wrong and expected to be punished for her actions.

The former SEAL sighed. "Lieutenant, you're right, what you did was unconscionable and without excuse. I should call security and have you escorted down the brig at the Naval Yard."

Laurie's lower lip trembled but she remained stoic. "Yes, sir, I understand sir. You may go ahead and call them sir. I'm ready."

AJ looked at her again for a moment and then shook his head. "No, Lieutenant, I'm not going to do that."

"Sir?"

"Lieutenant…" He paused and resumed in much softer voice. "Laurie, how much do you really remember prior to Commander Lindsey throwing you off that bridge? Be honest with me."

Laurie looked at the JAG for a long moment and then sighed as if a great weight were being lifted off her shoulders. "About the actual incident? Nothing sir. About my life before that, I've pieced together a mosaic of my past experiences here at JAG Corps Headquarters and working here with everyone. About my education and military training? Bits and pieces that I'm still working on. About my legal experience? About the same."

AJ got up from behind his desk and sat down on the front edge in front of her, arms crossed.

"But that doesn't mean, I'm not responsible," she continued as she looked at him. "What I did was wrong, I know and understand that."

"Laurie…Lieutenant, please sit."

Laurie nodded and sat down. AJ turned the adjacent chair so it faced her and sat down.

"Laurie…you are a different person. You can't be held responsible for what was done."

"I did some reading on this sir, and yes I can, you have that right as my Commanding Officer," She replied.

AJ nodded. "I do, but I also have the ability to pardon you and waive any charges that might be brought against you. As JAG and your CO, I have that right."

Laurie nodded and gave him a brief smile.

"How is your occupational therapy going?"

"I submitted a report yesterday to Tiner as required. Overall, slow sir, some days I have flashes of who I was – don't really care to experience them sometimes – but other days it's like banging my head against a brick wall."

"Lieutenant I want you to consider something. You don't have to give me an answer right now, but I want you to think about this."

"Yes sir."

"I want you to remain on medical leave. You have enough time left on the books do so."

Laurie didn't like that idea. "But sir, that leaves your office down an attorney."

AJ smiled paternally. "We've been there before, Lieutenant, we can cope."

Laurie nodded, giving this idea some consideration. Then she bit her lower lip and looked at the JAG. "Sir, there's something else I should broach with you."

AJ wasn't sure what she was going to say next, but wanted her to feel like she could tell him anything. Well, almost anything. "Go ahead."

"The Sergeant who saved me, James Garrel? I'm afraid I might be guilty of fraternization with him, sir."

AJ raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You've had a relationship with him?"

Laurie blushed furiously. "No sir! Nothing like that, but we have been friendly to each other,"

AJ gave her a thoughtful look. "I see,"

"James, I mean, Sergeant Garrel, isn't at fault. He's told me this is wrong and has worked hard to stay away from me."

"But you have feelings for him." AJ added.

"Yes sir, I do, I haven't acted on them…yet…but I want to, sir." She gave him a sly smile and then became stoic again.

AJ chuckled softly at her candor on this situation. "Well, Lieutenant, we all have feelings like this about someone that sometimes appear, but if you haven't acted on them, then you haven't done anything wrong."

"We've spent time together," she blurted out.

He held up a hand to stop her. "It's a gray area Lieutenant, but coming to me and telling me about this was a good thing to do."

Laurie decided in for a penny, in for a pound. "Sir, to be perfectly honest, I think I'm falling in love with him, he's kind, caring, considerate-"

"That's okay, Lieutenant, I get the idea," AJ said feeling his face color.

Laurie was momentarily chastised by having embarrassed him. "Yes sir, sorry sir,"

AJ gave her a wry smile. "It's all right Lieutenant. Tell me - do you really love him?"

She looked at him and nodded. "I do, sir."

"What are you willing to do for him?"

Laurie spoke without hesitation. "I would be willing to quit, sir, if I have to."

AJ sat back. There. She said it. That's what he was waiting to hear from her. Commitment.

"You mean resign your commission? You feel that strongly about him?"

She nodded again. "Yes sir, I do."

AJ looked at her for moment. Though he could tell that she was scared, she wasn't about to back down. He sighed. "All right, we should get the paperwork started. I need a letter from you indicating you are resigning your commission from the U.S. Navy and the date that this is effective."

"All right sir."

He gave her another inquiring look. "Are you absolutely sure about this Lieutenant?"

Her fear seemed to subside. "More sure than about anything else that I've done since my fall, sir."

"What about your legal career?" That was the million dollar question.

"I think we both know the answer to that one, sir." It was true, with her partial knowledge hindering her, she really couldn't be a lawyer.

AJ had to agree with her. She had thought this through – at least to this point. "That's true, Laurie. What are you going to do?"

For a moment Laurie's fear returned. Then she shrugged. "I really don't know sir, but I'll find something. I have a few ideas in mind."

He had expected more of a plan of action. But maybe she was keeping that to herself. "If you need a letter of reference…" He offered. It was the least he could do.

Laurie gave him a smile. It was not her usual smile but considering everything that had happened in the past few days it was nice to see it again. "Thank you sir, very much. I'd appreciate that." She looked around and then back at him. "Um, by your…leave…sir?"

It was evident she was trying to do this right. AJ knew chuckling at her would just make her feel even more uncomfortable than she already was. She clearly felt she was out of her element, but she was trying to do the right thing – protocol-wise.

"Dismissed, Lieutenant. Close the hatch on your way out."

Laurie turned and left. AJ was going to say something to her about not doing an about face, but then he decided it wasn't worth it. Laurie was definitely not Loren. And probably wouldn't be again.

He watched as she exited the room. When she had closed the door, he scrubbed his hand across his face and sighed deeply. Now he'd have to explain to the SECNAV her decision and hope it didn't cause his command any further problems.

**xxxxxx**

**Laurie looked up when she heard** someone rapping on her door jamb. She had been so involved in working on her letter that he hadn't heard him approach. It was Bud J. Roberts standing in her doorway looking at her.

She gave him a bright smile. "Hey Bud, come on in, what's the matter?"

Bud Roberts still wasn't used to this new Loren, er, Laurie…this person…who was working in Lieutenant Singer's office. It was her, yeah, but it wasn't her….

"Bud? Did you need to see me?" she prompted politely.

Bud brought himself back to the present. "Oh yeah, sorry Lieutenant. Do you mind?"

"And I thought I had the corner market on staring off blankly into space," she quipped lightly. The comment prompted Bud's face to flush crimson.

Laurie could see that Bud Roberts was clearly embarrassed. "Oh Lieutenant, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you. Please, sit."

Bud began in his usual fumbling way when facing an uncertain situation. "Loren, I mean, Laurie. I, uh, just wanted to-"

If Bud got any redder he'd look like a beet. Now Laurie started to color. "Bud, it's all right, please, sit? Again, I'm sorry for teasing you like that. It was uncalled for."

Bud gingerly sat down in the chair facing Laurie's desk. He still couldn't believe the change in her. Was this the same woman who had tried to sabotage his career, his marriage?

Laurie tried giving him a friendly smile. "Now, what did you come to see me about?"

Rather than fumbling over her name again, he opted to get right to the point. "The Colonel mentioned to me that you were considering resigning." he said without preamble.

Laurie was simultaneously surprised and flattered. Surprised that Mac had told Bud this and flattered that Mac cared enough to share her concerns with Bud about her.

Laurie sighed and gave her full attention to the Lieutenant. "Bud, I've given this a lot of thought, this is not something I'm rushing into."

"But you're a good lawyer, L-Laurie." Bud offered lamely.

Laurie chuckled at his attempt. She could see now why Harriet loved him so. "I used to be." She admitted quietly.

"Your injuries?" Bud replied in the same quiet voice.

Laurie nodded. "Partly that,"

Before she could continue the junior JAG Corps attorney rushed on. "I hope it's not due to any lingering animosity or feeling that I hold anything against you, because I don't-"

"Oh Bud, if only it were that easy," she said interrupting. Her comment made Bud's eyes flare in surprise.

"Sorry, that came out wrong. Bud, what I mean is, it's not just the injuries. I'm just not the same person. I can't just pick up where I left off."

"But your occupational therapy-" he countered.

"Is good, but it can't it fix everything." She said honestly. She could see that Bud was going to give her another counter-argument. He was a lawyer after all. She appreciated what he was doing. But she also didn't want raise false hope.

"Bud, you don't know how much I appreciate how much help all have you – you, the Colonel, Commander Rabb, Commander Turner, Harriet, Coates, Tiner, even the Admiral – all of you have given me."

"I hear a 'but' there." Bud added.

She gave him a shy smile. "But I'm a different person. I do okay here, but okay is not enough. My priorities have changed. I hope you understand. It's nothing that you or anyone else has done. This is my decision. All right?"

**xxxxxx**

**Tiner stuck his head in the open doorway**. "Sir, Lieutenant Roberts wishes to speak with you,"

AJ looked up from his seemingly never-ending paperwork pile. At least the conversation with the SECNAV had gone well. As per usual Edward Sheffield didn't seem surprised that she wanted to resign. At least there wouldn't be any problems coming from that direction. Now he just hoped Lieutenant Roberts wasn't bringing him some new trouble.

"Send him in, Tiner." He replied, mentally bracing himself for what might happen next.

Bud came in and came to attention.

AJ looked up at junior JAGC officer. "At ease, Lieutenant, what can I do for you?"

"Sir, about Lieutenant Singer-" Bud began in earnest.

_Uht oh "_What about Lieutenant Singer?" AJ said with a hint of unease in his voice. _What now?_

Bud steeled himself for his presentation. "Sir, Lieutenant Singer may not be the person that she was, but she shouldn't be let go because of her injuries."

Bud obviously thought that Laurie's decision to resign was his idea. "I see, and why not Lieutenant?" AJ wanted to see if he would say it.

But that wasn't Bud Robert's style. "For the same reason you didn't give up on me Sir. I'm eternally grateful for what you did for me, but Lieutenant Singer deserves that chance as well, maybe even more so than I did, sir."

AJ studied the Lieutenant. Just when you think you had him figured out…. "Even though she tried to sabotage your career, you think she deserves another chance?" he asked. It was a pointed question, but then Loren Singer had put him through a lot.

Bud didn't flinch at his comment. "Yes sir, I do." Bud said firmly.

"Have you talked with Lieutenant Singer recently?" he inquired as only the JAG can.

"Well uh, yes sir, and she told me your meeting with her and she's thinking about resigning." Bud replied.

"She is." AJ knew she was doing this but he wanted to hear the Lieutenant out.

"Yes sir. Admiral, you can't let her do this." AJ could see Bud was almost frantic about this. It was time Bud knew everything about what was going on with Laurie Singer.

"Lieutenant…Bud, please take a seat."

Bud sat down. AJ could tell that Bud feared some kind of rebuke. "Son, I wish it were that easy. When it comes to Lieutenant Singer-"

"Sir-" Bud began.

AJ held up his hand. "Hear me out, Lieutenant." Bud nodded. "Son, Laurie Singer realizes she has serious mental difficulties to overcome. I'm willing to give her extended medical leave if she wants it, but the truth is, I don't think she does."

Bud looked genuinely confused. "Why not Admiral?"

Maybe a baseball analogy could help. Hell, at this point, it couldn't hurt. "Sometimes as you well know, life throws us a curveball. If we hit it back and it goes into the outfield and we get a single or double or even a triple play, that's great. But other times, we hit a foul ball or an automatic out."

The junior JAG officer nodded his understanding. "So she's sacrificing her career at JAG Corps?"

AJ nodded. "Maybe. But that's her decision and her decision alone. But I, ah, also know the Lieutenant is a very resourceful person and will pick herself back up again."

"Will you help her Sir? Can we help her sir?"

"Yes Lieutenant, I will, and I think she would appreciate any gestures on your part or anyone else to help her."

**-TBC…**


	22. Chapter 21

**Incident at Potomac Park, Chapter XXI**

**A/N - Well folks this is it. Hope you've enjoyed this alternate version of what  
could have happened when Loren fell in water at Potomac Falls. A big thanks  
once again to JAG writers for their story threads that made this idea  
possible. ****Thanks again for reading - and now on with conclusion...**

**JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Laurie stood in front of the Admiral**. She had just handed in her last report and her letter of resignation. She had wanted to make sure she cleared what was on her desk before she left. It was the least she could do.

AJ looked at the letter and nodded absently. He put it down on his desk pad. Laurie started to ask permission to leave. But AJ wasn't done with her just yet.

"Lieutenant, I want you to know I'm not signing this." Before she had a chance to say anything he continued. "I'm putting you in for an Honorable Discharge due to medical reasons. You need a fresh start without any baggage. So you don't have to resign your commission."

Laurie was touched. "Thank you sir." she said as her eyes shined brightly. She started to salute.

"You don't need to salute me, Lieutenant." He instructed. "Stand at attention, call out 'Aye, aye, sir,' then pivot on your left foot and exit the room."

With textbook precision, Laurie Singer performed the action. But before she left the room, she turned and looked back at him.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Permission to hug the Admiral, sir?"

AJ looked momentarily flustered. "Uh well, um, all right…"

Laurie quickly walked over to him and enveloped him in a tearful embrace and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, sir," she said in quiet voice full of heartfelt thanks.

AJ felt a lump forming in his throat as well. "You're um, welcome, Laurie,"

She stood away from him. "Aye sir!" she said as she grinned and executed another perfect about face and headed to the door, leaving a stunned and yet proud and pleased JAG in her wake.

When Laurie opened the door, all activity in office stopped.

Jason stood, concern etched on his boyish face. "Ma'am?"

"It's all right, Tiner. I'm okay," she reassured him with an honest smile.

"Laurie what happened in there?" Harriet asked as she approached along with Jennifer.

"I'm being Honorably Discharged from the Navy due to my medical condition."

"Oh Laurie," Harriet said sadly.

"But I won't be punished or going to jail," she added. She gave the IGO Liaison a sympathetic look. "It's all right Harriet. I was going to resign my commission anyway."

"Resign your commission ma'am?" Jennifer said, troubled by this turn of events. She had hoped it would go better for her. "Why?"

"It just wouldn't work, Coates," working hard to remember how to address her properly. "My memory problems and…"

"And?" They said together.

She bit her lower lip. "And I'm in love…with Sergeant Garrel."

Jennifer's eyes widened in shock. "Does he know ma'am?" she said in a surprised voice.

Harriet gave Laurie a knowing look. "I expect that he does, Coates," then she turned serious. "But Laurie what happens if he turns you down?"

Laurie nodded her head in recognition of that fact. "Truthfully Harriet, I don't know. But the Admiral and I talked about it and resigning my commission or being discharged was really the only way I could go at this point."

"But ma'am, what if your memory comes back?" Jennifer countered.

"Truthfully Coates I hope it doesn't. I'm happy now, happier than I've ever been. And if Jimmy, I mean, Sergeant Garrel, turns me down, well that will be a lesson learned. But like Harriet, I don't think he will."

"Oh ma'am, I wish you the best of luck," Jennifer said with emotion.

Harriet reached out and hugged Laurie, she returned the hug. "Ma'am, if there is anything that you need," Harriet whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Harriet," Laurie whispered back.

Laurie stood back and swiped at an errant tear. "I'd better let Mac and the others know,"

"Good luck ma'am," Tiner said giving her a nod of approval.

"Thanks Tiner." She replied graciously.

She walked over to Sturgis Turner's open doorway where the former Dolphin stood watching what was happening, curiosity etched on his face. "I was about to say something, but did I hear you right? Are you being medically discharged?

"Admiral Chegwidden is processing my papers now."

The Preacher's son couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Well Lieutenant, I don't know what to say,"

"How about wishing me luck, sir?" Laurie said honestly.

"I do and more, Lieutenant," he said reaching out to shake her hand.

She gratefully accepted the handshake. "Thank you sir, that means a lot coming from you,"

Then Laurie got a mischievous glint in her eye. "Is this like a mitzvah, sir?"

Sturgis gave her a deep throaty chuckle. "Indeed it is, Lieutenant, indeed it is."

**4-2 Marines' Barracks  
Quantico MCB, Virginia**

**A Corporal stuck his head** in the office door way.

James Garrel heard the man approach. He wanted finish this last justification before he looked up. "Yes Corporal?"

"Sergeant, there is someone here to see you." He didn't mention it was a JAGC officer. It wasn't any of his business not matter how curious he was.

Jimmy looked up from his paperwork to see a smiling Laurie Singer standing before him. Jimmy immediately stood and came to attention. "Ma'am."

Laurie worked hard to keep her 'officer face' intact. "At ease, Sergeant. Would you walk with me?"

Sergeant Garrel grabbed his coat. "Yes ma'am,"

As the two walked out together, the entire office watched. A visit from a JAGC officer usually wasn't a good thing.

As they walked together outside along the parade ground, Laurie couldn't help suppress another smile. "I'm being given a medical discharge, Jimmy. I won't be a Lieutenant in the Navy much longer." She said as they continued walking.

He gave her a quick look at they continued walking. "A medical discharge? What about what you did with Commander Lindsey? The information you illegally provided for the audit?"

Laurie stole a glance at him as they walked. "The Admiral doesn't think Laurie Singer should be held accountable for what Loren Singer did,"

James Garrel stopped and turned to face Laurie. He couldn't help but smile at her. "That's wonderful news ma'am,"

She looked at him, praying that she was reading him right. "And Jimmy? That also means I'll be um, available, if uh, you're still interested."

He gave her a shy grin. "I never stopped being interested, ma'am. I just didn't want us getting in trouble."

Her heartbeat quickened. "So as soon as my papers are processed?" she asked hopefully.

"Prepare to be swept off your feet, Ms. Singer," he said with mock seriousness.

Laurie colored. "I'll take that under advisement, Sergeant Garrel," she said as she grinned like a schoolgirl.

**xxxxxx**

**Laurie tossed and turned** in her bed. She could hear voices, but she couldn't quite make them out…

She saw herself having some kind of argument with Jimmy._ Then she realized it wasn't her…it was Loren. Somehow she had resurfaced and now Laurie could only watch as Loren destroyed everything she had built. _

_Loren's eyes flashed murderously as she stared at her fiancé. 'How can you be…so thick? Don't you get it?! I threw my career in the toilet! I have no life now beyond helping babies and orphans! Do you honestly think that's what I want to do for the rest of my life?!'_

_He came closer to her, trying to calm her down. 'Laurie, honey, calm down…'_

_She turned on him like a wild animal. Laurie was helpless to stop her. 'Don't call me Laurie! My name is Loren! Loren Singer! What in the name of God happened to me?! And who are you trying to calm me down, Sergeant?!'_

_James looked shocked and hurt. 'I- I'm I'm your fiancé, Lo- Loren…' Laurie's heart broke as she heard the pain in the Marine Sergeant's voice. _

_That only seemed to enrage Loren further. 'I'm engaged?! To you?!'_

_He stumbled with his words trying to get them out as quickly as possible. 'Yes, you are, I mean we are, I mean we were-"_

'_Dammit Sergeant spit it out; are we or are we not engaged?!'_

_Laurie wanted to reach over and claw her eyes out for talking to him that way, she wanted to beat her to bloody pulp, but her arms felt weak and useless, she couldn't even move her feet! _

_Laurie Singer screamed._

_And as she did, the scene shifted. Now she was outside Harm Rabb, Jr.s apartment door. How she got here, she didn't know and there came Loren. She briskly knocked on the door. Laurie could hear the voices from inside the apartment._

'_Whose turn was it to pay for the takeout order this time, you or me?'_

'_It's your turn, Sailor, I paid last time…'_

'_Okay, okay, mea culpa' Harmon Rabb unbolted the door and opened it obviously expecting to see a delivery person standing there. 'How much do we – Laurie?'_

_Instead Loren was there. 'It's Loren, sir, may I come in?' _

_Laurie couldn't figure out what had happened. She just knew now that she couldn't interfere. She had to watch like unwilling spectator. Harm opened the door to the loft apartment wider._

_Mac gave Loren a pleasant smile as she got up from the couch. 'Laurie this is pleasant  
surprise-!'_

_Loren grimaced at the mangling of her name. Laurie silently hoped she would not snap at her. She didn't. 'Colonel, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting…' Loren said in a semi-polite voice as she made her way into the apartment._

_Mac stood up. 'We were just taking a break from reviewing case notes and witness statements. Please come in, sit down…'_

_Laurie watched as Harm looked warily at Loren as she walked over to the sofa and sat down. 'Can I get you anything L-Loren?'_

'_No sir, I'm fine,' Loren sat on the sofa facing the two senior JAGC attorneys._

_Mac was the first to speak. 'Loren? Have you regained your memory?' Laurie held her breath._

'_Yes ma'am, I have.' Laurie felt like she was drowning. That meant she was now just a submerged part of Loren's personality again. She was helpless to stop Loren from doing what she wanted. _

_Harm looked at her. 'Shouldn't you see a doctor?'_

_Loren shook her head. 'I'm fine Commander, but thank you for your concern. Please just tell me, what happened.'_

_The two senior attorneys exchanged wary glances. Laurie wondered what they were going to tell her._

_Mac began first. 'Loren, Commander Lindsey tried to kill you by throwing you off the Potomac Park pedestrian bridge-'_

'_I know that, Colonel,' Loren snapped. 'What I need to know from both of you is *what happened after that*?'_

_Harm gave Loren a questioning look. 'Shouldn't you talk to Major McBurney and Commander Coleman about this? We can call them if you like-'_

_Loren sneered at the Commander like he was a big goofy dork. Ooo, how Laurie wanted to knock that self-righteous sneer off her face! 'If I wanted to talk to them, I would have gone to them in the first place. I'm talking to you Commander, because you have a vested interest in my welfare or at least you did when you thought I was carrying Sergei's child.'_

_Laurie could see the look in the Commander's eyes. This was the Loren he remembered. _

_Loren smirked at him again. 'Now that you know that little secret, why don't you reveal to me what's being going on with me for the past four months?'_

'_You don't remember anything?' Laurie could see that Mac couldn't believe this was happening again. _

'_Colonel with all due respect and to be perfectly honest, if I did, do you think I would be here? The only thing I know, thanks to Sergeant Garrel, is that I was severed from service, honorably, though that really doesn't give me a whole lot of comfort.'_

_Loren turned her accusing eyes on Harmon Rabb. 'So tell me Commander, what happened?'_

'_Well… ah, Sergeant Garrel rescued you from the waters-'_

_Loren, disgusted with his verbal dawdling, cut him off. 'Yes, yes, I know, he jumped in and saved my life. That part I have—what about the rest of it?'_

_The Commander gave her a cutting look which Laurie thought she justly deserved and then he continued. 'Well after NCIS concluded their investigation, they found Commander Lindsey had tried to kill you because you blackmailed him by saying you would tell his wife about the liaisons he had been having with you. He also implicated you in the creation of the report that Commander Lindsey sent to the SECNAV.'_

_Loren was stunned. 'So the Admiral knows?' Apparently, Loren had never figured on the Admiral finding out about the tryst between her and Lindsey and her part in helping create that audit report. _

_Harmon Rabb nodded. 'Yes, Loren he does, but he forgave you….'_

'_He did?' Loren was obviously surprised by this._

'_You told him how sorry you were and begged for his forgiveness. You told him it was an unthinkable, unconscionable thing that you did and that if he preferred you would offer yourself up on whatever charges he deemed appropriate-'_

_Laurie wasn't surprised that Loren couldn't fathom the JAG not punishing her. 'And he didn't?'_

'_No, he believed you truly had a change of heart. Unfortunately because of your loss of memory, you couldn't stay in the Navy or in JAG Corps, so by mutual agreement with the Admiral, you resigned your commission.'_

'_We put you in contact with Quantico Youth Center. Once you started work there they said you were a natural…' _

_Wait a minute! That's not what happened! Laurie wanted to shout. Jimmy had put her in touch with Quantico Youth Center – why was he saying that? _

'_Great, I'm natural at working with kids and babies,' Loren said dismissively._

_Now the Colonel spoke up. 'Loren, you are doing great work there. You've put a lot of lives back together and saved some people that otherwise might have died.' _

_Loren was still suspicious. 'So I do good work there…' she said cautiously._

_The two senior attorneys exchanged a glance, and then Harm replied. 'They say you are the hardest working most dedicated staff member they have or have ever had…'_

_Loren could see everything she worked so hard for slipping from her grasp. 'But my career with JAG Corps-' Even Laurie felt a twinge of sadness for her about that._

_Harmon Rabb seemed to understand her feelings about this. 'You could petition the Navy to reinstate you based on your recovered memory. But it wouldn't be easy, Loren'_

_Mac seemed to concur with Harm's assessment. 'Most likely you'd be reassigned to another duty station…'_

_Laurie had all but given up trying to fight what was taking place. She instead focused on listening to her future with Loren._

_The Commander sounded like he was pronouncing a sentence. 'You were headed for North Island NAS after your visit to Shannon, Ireland. My guess would be that would be your posting, most likely, under a senior officer. The command you were to take charge of has been given to someone else…I'm sorry Loren.' All that was missing was the bang of the gavel._

_The Colonel could see that Loren was too stunned to say anything. 'But you have a fiancé that loves you and will support you whatever you do, Lieutenant. You're very lucky. I can honestly say that I envy you.'_

_Harm gave Mac a look after she said that statement - then the room and all three of them – Loren, The Commander and the Colonel - vanished as if they had never existed. _

_Now Laurie found herself walking through a dark apartment. She felt as though she knew this place. She carefully made down the hallway and stood at the doorway to a darkened bedroom. _

_She suddenly remembered she had practically verbally eviscerated Jimmy here – when she didn't know. She couldn't understand how she got here or why…._

_Laurie couldn't believe her life had gotten this far off track. She mourned the loss of her feelings of love and tenderness for Sergeant James Garrel._

'_Sergeant Garrel…James?' She said cautiously as if the very calling of his name would wound him even more._

'_What? You aren't addressing me as Sergeant Garrel anymore?' He said bitterly._

'_I-I'm sorry for what I said earlier….'_

_He nodded his head. 'It's all right. I've had time to think about it. Your memory is back, isn't it?'_

'_Yes,' was all she could manage to get out._

'_Well it's obvious you aren't in love with a lowly Marine Sergeant.' He said the bitterness creeping back into his voice. 'That was Laurie. I guess that's gone now, too huh?'_

'_I-I don't know what to say….' Why couldn't she just say it? Why couldn't she just tell her that she loved him? To hell with her career in the Navy-_

_But he beat her to the punch. 'I'll save you the trouble. I'll get my seabag and check into a hotel until you sort this all out. The doctors warned me this might happen, but I was sure we could overcome it.'_

_She was finding it hard to get her vocal cords to work. 'James-'_

_James Garrel though, wasn't having any problems. 'It will take me a few minutes ma'am, but I'll be good to go in less than thirty. I know all this is a shock to you – it would probably be best if I gave you time to think—I can call someone from JAG Corps Headquarters to stay with you-'_

_She shook her head violently. That seemed to release her voice. 'James no!'_

"No what Laurie?"_He turned to face her._"What do you want me to do?" _Why did his voice sound so alarmed?_

_She was sobbing now. Her voice came out in tear filled sorrow. "No James, please don't go, please don't leave me like this…please!"_

_James dropped his seabag._"Laurie? Laurie! Wake up!"_Tears began to streak down Loren Singer's face as she looked at James Garrel standing there before her. A part of her fractured mind remembered that his stance was similar to the way he had been standing shortly after he had pulled her from the water._

"Laurie, honey, please wake up!"

_James slowly went to her and embraced her. Loren sank into the hug. Huge sobs wracked her body. 'Oh my God, I am so so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, Jimmy, never-'_

'_Laurie? Laurie, honey, look at me,_you're having a nightmare wake up!"

Laurie's eyes fluttered open. It was still dark. She was in bed. Jimmy was sitting on the side of her bed looking at her with concern.

"Honey are you okay? I let myself in and I heard you calling me. Is the baby all right?"

Laurie looked around confused. She swiped at her tear streaked face. "Uh huh," she said nodding. She looked up at him again. She'd never seen such a beautiful sight.

Jimmy looked her over again. "Are you all right? Was it a bad dream?"

She didn't say anything as she reached out and hugged him hard. He stiffened momentarily, before returning her hug.

"I had a…a nightmare…I regained my memory and chased you away…or at least part of me did," she began explaining.

He gently broke the embrace and cupped her face. "Are you all right now?" he asked again.

"I didn't want to chase you away. I want you here. With me." She finished.

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, for a moment you had me worried." he quipped.

She sat up in bed taking her face out of his hands. "I'm serious Jimmy."

Jimmy Garrel sat back. "Okay, you've got my attention."

Laurie took his hands in hers. "Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Jimmy nodded. He hoped he was guessing right. "Are you sure about this? We've only been seeing each other since late March."

Laurie nodded. "I've been with you long enough to know what I want, that is, if this is what you want. I mean, I'm sorry to be so forward, but-"

"Yes." Was all he said.

Laurie wasn't ready for his answer. "Yes what?"

He looked deeply into her beautiful blue eyes. "Yes Laurie Singer, I'd love to share my life with you."

Laurie suddenly jerked as if suddenly hurting. "Aaahh!"

Alarm filled his features. He thought at first he had hurt her somehow. "What is it, what's the matter?!"

Laurie gave him an astonished look as she looked down at her belly and then back at him. "The baby! She kicked me!" Laurie originally was going to wait until birth to find out but the temptation was too great. Her doctor told her it was a very healthy girl that she was carrying.

Jimmy Garrel was dumbfounded. "She kicked you?"

Laurie took his hand and put it on her stomach. "Yes, here…feel…see..there she goes again!"

James Garrel felt her warm baby bump then pulled his hand away as if he had been shocked by an electrical charge. His face morphed from surprise into excited grin. "I feel it too!"

He looked into the Laurie Singer's beautiful blue eyes again. "If she's happy, then we must be doing the right thing."

They laughed and kissed as the girl continued her happy drumming.

**1525 Local_1925 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Two weeks later**

Every few moments, Harriet or Coates would look up at the closed door.

Laurie had been in with the Admiral for almost an hour. It was her last day at work. She had stayed on long enough to attend Harm and Sturgis getting their awards for their actions in stopping Kabir Atef's dirty missile attack, but now it was time to leave. Harm and Sturgis had just finished the Separation Board hearing for Petty Officer Matthew Devine.

This seemed like as good a time as any to leave JAGC. Jimmy, getting ready for his upcoming role as a father, was taking some leave time to help her on her last day at JAG Corps. He sat by Tiner's desk patiently waiting.

Suddenly, the door opened. Laurie Singer walked out of the Admiral's office. She smiled at Tiner and Jimmy.

As she left his desk for the last time, Yeoman 1 Jason Tiner stood. "Attention!" he barked authoritatively, "Officer on the deck!"

AJ who had come to the doorway, watched as every enlisted person in the office stood ram rod straight. He noticed all the officers were doing the same. He couldn't have been more proud of his staff.

Laurie Singer was shocked and stunned by this display. Even Jimmy was standing at attention. The JAG walked over to her.

"Would you do me the honor of letting me escort you to your car, Lieutenant?" he said as he held out his arm to her.

"I would be honored, Admiral," she replied with a husky voice as she took his arm.

"Ten hut! Lieutenant Departing! Salute!" Harm barked.

Everyone held their salute as the three made their way through the bullpen.

Mac, Harriet, and Jennifer watched the unfolding scene with moist eyes as AJ took her arm and lead her out, escorted by Sergeant Garrel through the JAG Corp Headquarters glass double doors and to the waiting elevator.

**-Finis**


End file.
